Adieu Ma Volte-Face - Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney
by Rimay
Summary: Maya disparaît et Phoenix se retrouve avec une affaire plus que complexe sur les bras. Comment garder la raison avec la peur omniprésente et tous ces fantômes qui resurgissent du passé?
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous/ à toutes,

Je publie ici ma première histoire sur l'univers Phoenix Wright.

Cette license n'étant pas si connue en France, j'ai trouvé intéressant de publier une des histoires de cette license.

Comme vous l'avez compris, cette histoire n'est pas une fanfiction à proprement parlé. Je n'ai fait que reprendre le scénario de l'affaire "Adieu Ma Volte-Face" telle qu'elle se passe dans le jeu.

Bien sûr, j'ai ajouté de la description et de la mise en forme, tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce qui va suivre ressemble vraiment à une histoire comme on peut en trouver dans les livres.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que coucher par écrit un scénario de jeu qui m'a particulièrement plu et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec mes lecteurs.

J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez aussi du plaisir en découvrant ou redécouvrant l'univers de Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense!

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette license, tous les personnages sont précisément présentés lorsqu'ils apparaissent dans l'histoire alors n'hésitez pas à vous lancer dans l'histoire, même si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers Ace Attorney.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hôtel Gatewater - 20mars, 20h30_

Nous avions été invités par M. Gustavo Lonté, un de mes anciens clients, à la cérémonie du Héros des Héros, événement majeur dans le monde de la télévision. Moi, j'avoue que j'aurai bien voulu passer mon tour. Je ne regardais aucune des séries que les Héros présents représentaient, et je ne m'y intéressais pas du tout.

-« Nick ! Tu es le seul à n'avoir rien dit ! Qui va remporter le titre de Héros des Héros, selon toi ? »

Ah Maya, comment pourrais-je t'avouer que je m'en fiche, plus que tout au monde ? Maya et moi, nous étions associés depuis bientôt deux ans. Maya Fey, petite sœur de Mia Fey, mon mentor décédée il y a deux ans, était désormais ma protégée.

En tant qu'apprentie médium elle possède quelques pouvoirs spirituels, comme celui de rentrer en contact avec les morts. Ce don nous a déjà aidés par le passé, quand j'avais besoin de Mia, par exemple.

-« Maya, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y connaissais rien à ces séries, comment pourrais-je me prononcer sur la question ? »

-« M. Nick ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre à la question de Mystique Maya ? »

-« Oh non, Pearl, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Pearl Fey, petite cousine de 8 ans de Maya. Grâce (ou à cause ?) d'une de nos affaires précédente, elle habite à la capitale avec nous. Elle a quitté son village natal pour nous suivre.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle est un prodige médium, elle possède de grands pouvoirs, bien plus importants que ceux de Maya. Elle appelle sa cousine par son titre de médium « Mystique Maya ». Elle croit dur comme fer que j'entretiens avec Maya des liens intimes. Note à moi-même, il faudra quand même lui expliquer qu'il n'en est rien…

-« Pearl… »

-« Vous êtes timide, ça se comprend, mais vous ne devriez pas être gêné de discuter avec Mystique Maya… »

Et voilà, elle recommence. Maya intervient.

-« Pearly, arrête s'il te plaît. »

-« Aha, je suis heureux de voir tout le monde sourire, ça fait du bien ! »

M. Gustavo Lonté, un de mes anciens clients. Il a été victime d'un coup monté, il y a quelques mois, alors qu'un de ses collègues de travail avait été assassiné. Ancien acteur dans la série « Le Samouraï d'acier ».

Maintenant que la série a été arrêté, il est animateur dans une émission pour enfant et doit porter un costume de lapin, que je trouve ridicule. D'apparence effrayante, il a un cœur d'or.

-« Merci de nous avoir invités, dit Pearl, c'est vraiment une soirée incroyable ! »

M. Lonté prend un air gêné et se tourne vers moi.

-« Franchement, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, après ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Maya rit.

-« Je vous avais dit que Nick était l'as des avocats ! »

-« Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans vous, je vous dois la vie . »

Je passe ma main derrière ma tête.

-« Je vous assure que ce n'était rien du tout. Il était évident que vous étiez innocent. »

-« Ouais… »

Soudain une voix retentit.

-« Mesdames et messieurs ! Le moment que vous attendez tous ! Le sacrement du Héros des Héros va commencer ! Qui sera élu ? Est-ce « Les Petits Justiciers » de l'école des Héros ? Ou le Ninja Billy, qui ne veut pas repartir les mains vides après avoir été recalé l'année dernière ? »

Maya trépigne.

-« Allez dites-le nous ! »

-« Le Héros des Héros est… »

Roulement de tambours… Je dois avouer que cette atmosphère de compétition a quelque chose d'intéressant… Maya et Pearl sont très concentrées ! Même M. Lonté semble envoûté par ce qu'il se passe sur scène.

-« C'EST MOI ! »

Un homme vient de se jeter de la plate-forme qui est au-dessus de la scène. La voix reprend.

-« Le Samouraï Nickel ! Le protecteur du Nouveau vieux Tokyo est le grand gagnant ! »

Maya saute de joie.

-« Ouais ! Le Samouraï Nickel ! »

M. Lonté esquisse un sourire.

-« Bravo… »

Pearl tire la manche de Maya.

-« Mystique Maya, c'est qui le Samouraï Nickel ? »

-« C'est le protecteur du Nouveau vieux Tokyo, il se bat contre le juge Sans-Cœur et est amoureux de la Princesse Rose ! C'est la série qui remplace « Le Samouraï d'Acier » depuis qu'elle a été arrêtée. »

-« Ouah ça a l'air génial ! »

Je me tourne vers M. Lonté.

-« Vous êtes donc le mentor du Samouraï Nickel ? »

Il baisse les yeux.

-« Oh vous savez, mentor est un bien grand mot. Matt Engarde, le Samouraï Nickel, est un jeune homme très talentueux, bien plus que moi ! Je ne lui ai rien appris du tout. En tout cas, on peut dire que son personnage lui va très bien. Il est « aussi rafraîchissant qu'une brise de printemps. » ! »

Il rit. Pearl prend un air pensif.

-« « Aussi rafraîchissant qu'une brise de printemps. »… ? »

M. Lonté reprend.

-« Matt est un garçon bien. C'est grâce à lui que les studios Global ont redoré leur blason, et que j'ai pu garder mon travail, hé hé. Mais c'est quand même dommage pour le Ninja Billy. Juan Corrida, l'acteur, est aussi talentueux. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il se présentait pour avoir le prix. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il est à couteaux tirés avec Engarde. »

Pearl tire la manche de Maya.

-« Mystique Maya, c'est qui le Ninja Billy ? »

-« C'est un héros solitaire qui rêve de devenir une star. Il se déplace toujours avec sa guitare rouge vif, c'est son symbole. Il peut même parler aux animaux. »

-« Ouah ! »

Un ninja qui veut devenir une star, on aura vraiment tout vu ! M. Lonté croise les bras.

-« D'ailleurs, en parlant de la guitare, le Ninja Billy ne l'avait pas ce soir, c'est étrange… »

Maya sursaute.

-« Vous avez raison ! Le Ninja Billy n'avait pas sa guitare rouge vif ! »

Je hausse les épaules.

-« Peut-être qu'il l'a laissée au vestiaire, ou qu'il l'a oubliée chez lui. »

Maya me lance un regard noir.

-« Nick ! La guitare du Ninja Billy est son symbole ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu l'oubliée pour une représentation aussi importante que celle de ce soir ?! »

-« Mais je n'y connais rien moi ! »

La voix du micro vient couper le discours de Maya.

-« Mesdames et messieurs. Nous vous invitons maintenant à vous diriger vers le grand hall pour la conférence de presse du Samouraï Nickel. »

-« Ah c'est vrai qu'il devait confesser quelque chose s'il gagnait le prix. » dit M. Lonté.

La voix reprend.

-« La conférence commencera à 21h15. »

-« Et il est 20h50. » dit Pearl.

-« Allez bouge-toi Nick ! Tu veux qu'on arrive les derniers ? demande Maya. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent ! »

-« Ça va Maya, la conférence est dans plus de 20 minutes… »

M. Lonté me tend un bout de papier. « Conférence de presse – billet d'autorisation » est inscrit dessus.

-« Tenez, vous allez avoir besoin de ça pour assister à la conférence. »

-« Ah merci, mais vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

-« Si je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, partez devant. »

-« Bon d'accord, à tout de suite. »

Maya me pousse dans le dos.

-« Allez Nick ! »

Nous traversons la salle où s'est tenue la remise des prix. L'hôtel Gatewater est un hôtel de luxe. Les murs sont ornés de décorations dorées. Le sol en carrelage est tellement propre que je peux me voir dedans et tous les ustensiles du repas étaient en argenterie.

Un majestueux lustre est situé au centre du plafond de la salle. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en cristal mais s'il venait à tomber, je ne voudrais pas être en dessous ! Il y a des miroirs aux murs, ce qui agrandit la salle. Il y a quelques chambres, sûrement pour les clients. Jamais je n'aurais les moyens de m'en payer une en tout cas. Il n'y a presque plus personne dans la salle Alto. Le personnel s'affaire déjà à débarrasser les tables. Les cliquetis des couverts qui s'entrechoquent ont un certain charme.

Nous descendons le grand escalier du hall. Je suis sûr qu'il est en marbre, en marbre blanc. Deux statues de lions sont exposées au bas des l'escalier, sur les rampes. Le hall aussi est gigantesque. Des grooms passent avec des plateaux chargés de différentes choses. Ils portent tous le même uniforme, une tenue beige avec des liserés rouge.

Tous les invités semblent nous ignorer.

Soudain un groom avec un monocle s'approche de nous.

-« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous êtes Maya Fey ? »

Maya est surprise.

-« Euh oui, c'est bien moi. »

-« Quelqu'un vous demande au téléphone. »

Maya se tourne vers moi.

-« J'y vais, je me demande qui c'est ! Gardez-moi une place, je fais vite. »

-« Suivez-moi mademoiselle » reprend le groom.

* * *

 _Hey hey! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!_

 _Est-ce que le format de chapitre vous convient? Cette histoire est très longue, alors je peux arranger les chapitres en fonction de vos préférences de lecture, à savoir des chapitres plus longs ou plus courts! Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite!_


	3. Chapitre 2

-« Qui peut bien lui téléphoner ici ? »

-« J'espère que ce n'est pas le village, dit Pearl. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

M. Lonté réapparait.

-« Je suis de retour ! Maya n'est plus avec vous ? »

-« Un groom vient de lui apprendre qu'elle avait un appel à la réception, elle est partie il y a quelques secondes. »

-« Oh je vois. »

Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Nick, c'est quoi là-bas ? »

Elle désigne un long couloir du doigt. M. Lonté répond à ma place.

-« Là-bas, c'est le couloir des loges. M. Corrida et M. Engarde doivent y être à l'heure qu'il est. »

Pearl ouvre grand les yeux.

-« On y va ! On y va ! Je veux voir les chambres des stars ! »

Sa main glisse sur mon poignet et elle commence à tirer. Elle est petite mais elle a de la force dans les bras !

Je la retiens.

-« Pearl, on ne pourra pas entrer, ce sont des stars ! »

-« Mais vous êtes un avocat M. Nick, vous n'êtes pas méchant, vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal ! »

-« Être un avocat ne me donne pas tous les droits Pearl. »

Elle baisse les yeux et lâche mon bras. Elle se tourne vers le couloir.

-« On peut quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil, hein M. Nick ? »

Je soupire.

-« Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps. Maya va nous chercher quand elle reviendra si on s'éloigne trop. »

-« Promis, allons-y ! »

Nous traversons le hall. M. Lonté et moi devons esquiver des centaines de personnes alors que Pearl se glisse entre les jambes des convives. Bientôt, je ne la vois plus.

-« Pearl ! Attends-nous ! Ne pars pas seule ! »

-« Je suis là M. Nick ! »

J'entends au loin la pendule du hall sonner 9 coups. 21h, déjà. Nous arrivons au couloir des loges. C'est un long corridor mais il y a peu de portes. J'en déduis que les chambres doivent être gigantesques. Pearl s'arrête devant la première porte.

-« Matt En…Engarde, c'est le Samouraï Nickel, non? Il y a pleins de fleurs ! Il y a pleins de cartes aussi, de remerciements et de félicitations. »

Elle court à la porte suivante.

-« Juan Corrida, le Ninja Billy. »

Pearl tourne sur elle-même.

-« Ouah ! Vous avez vu tous ces ours, M. Nick ? Il doit beaucoup aimer les ours M. Corrida pour en avoir autant ! »

Effectivement, c'est une vraie montagne d'ours. Je ne peux pas tous les compter, mais il doit y en avoir une bonne vingtaine. Soudain, une voix avec un fort accent du sud retentit.

-« Ah ça c'est une longue histoire ma pitchoune ! »

Je lève les yeux.

-« Eva ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

-« Z'êtes pas fada vous ? Y'a 30 stars au mètre carré ici ! Où voulez-vous que je sois ? »

Eva Cozésouci, une reporter d'investigation, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle dit. Je l'ai rencontrée l'année dernière pendant une de mes affaires. Elle est du genre soupe au lait mais elle a un grand cœur. Sa coiffure est disons… excentrique.

-« Vous êtes à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet d'article ? »

-« Ouaip, z'avez tout compris ! Je crois que je tiens un filon, une mine d'or ! »

-« Un scoop ? Je peux vous demander… »

-« Ah non, Monsieur l'avocat ! Aucuns détails, top secret ! »

-« Oh dommage, dit Pearl, mais vous pouvez me raconter l'histoire de M. Corrida avec ses ours ? »

Eva se met à rire.

-« Ça, je veux bien ma pitchoune ! M. Corrida reçoit toutes ces peluches, car un jour il s'est battu contre un ours, voilà pourquoi. »

-« Un ours ?! Un vrai ours ? »

-« Ouaip ma pitchoune, un vrai de vrai ! Le combat a duré plusieurs heures, et finalement ils sont devenus amis. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Ninja Billy peut parler aux animaux. »

-« Ouah ! C'est une belle histoire ! »

-« Tu l'as dit. Bon et bien moi je vais devoir vous laisser. Mon bébé et moi on a pleins de choses à faire ! »

Son « bébé ». Eva serre son appareil photo dans ses mains. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'en sépare jamais.

-« A plus les citadins ! »

C'est vraiment un drôle de numéro. Pearl se tourne vers moi.

-« Tous ces ours sont vraiment beaux, hein M. Nick ? J'aimerais bien en avoir un. »

-« On en achètera un plus tard, c'est promis. »

-« Oh merci M. Nick ! »

-« Bien maintenant retournons dans le hall. »

Nous rebroussons chemin. Maintenant, tous les invités sont rassemblés autour de la scène qui a été aménagée. M. Lonté discute et serre quelques mains. Soudain :

-« Ah vous ! L'avocat ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Surpris je me retourne. Une femme d'un âge assez avancé se tient devant moi.

-« Mme Eïchouette, quel plaisir de… »

-« Madame ?! Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était « Mademoiselle » ! Et vu ma santé de fer, je suis bien partie pour tous vous enterrez ! Ah aha ! »

-« … vous voir. Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé depuis l'année dernière »

Flavie Eïchouette, le moulin à paroles. Elle a été témoin dans l'affaire où M. Lonté était accusé d'avoir tué un homme. Elle a un comportement particulier. Elle était chargée de la sécurité de l'entrée des studios Global. Si elle se met à parler, fuyez car rien ne peut l'arrêter.

-« Pourquoi diable aurais-je changé ? On ne change pas vous savez ! Et puis rien ne peut me faire changer, surtout pas à mon âge, c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, même si je suis encore jeune… »

-« Et euh… que faîtes-vous ici ? »

-« Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Ah les jeunes, je vous jure ! De mon temps… »

Pearl baisse les yeux.

-« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce qu'elle dit, elle parle trop vite… »

-« Ça ne fait rien Pearl, même moi je ne comprends pas tout. »

-« … mais puisque vous me posez la question, sachez que j'assure la sécurité de l'hôtel ! Eïchouette reprend du service ! Et puis je viens voir Juan aussi… Ah Juan, ce que tu es beau… »

-« Eh bien, avec vous à la sécurité, on ne peut que se sentir hors de danger ! »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi, petit effronté ?! Je vous signale que je suis la meilleure garde du monde ! Quand j'étais chez Global… »

La voix du micro vient couper l'altercation avec Eïchouette.

-« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous informons que la conférence de presse est annulée à cause d'un événement indépendant de notre volonté. »

M. Lonté croise les bras.

-« Annulée ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave s'ils ont décidé d'annuler la conférence… »

La voix reprend.

-« Nous vous prions de rester là où vous êtes, la police va passer vous interroger, nous vous remercions de votre coopération. »

-« La police ?! crie Pearl, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Je me tourne vers M. Lonté.

-« Il faut que j'aille voir. »

-« Je garde Pearl pendant votre absence » dit-il en hochant la tête.

-« Soyez prudent » me dit Pearl.

La conférence de presse a été annulée. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec les stars ? Je m'élance vers le couloir des loges. J'avais vu juste, des dizaines de policiers sont autour des chambres.

-« Allez les gars, dépêchez-vous ! »

Je connais cette voix.

-« Inspecteur Tektiv ! »

Le grand gaillard au milieu du couloir se retourne. C'est bien Dick Tektiv. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler à ses côtés lors de mes affaires précédentes. Il est chargé de la section criminelle de la police. S'il est là, cela veut dire qu'il y a eu un meurtre. Il est grand, toujours habillé de son grand manteau vert. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit chanceux au travail, surtout en ce qui concerne les primes salariales.

-« Ah vous êtes là mon gars ! On peut dire que vous êtes partout ! »

-« J'en ai autant à votre sujet, inspecteur. Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Un meurtre, mon gars, un meurtre… »

-« C'est ce que je craignais… Qui est la victime ? »

L'inspecteur se tourne face au couloir. Les légistes sont déjà en train d'enquêter. Ils vont et viennent dans la chambre… du Ninja Billy.

-« C'est Juan Corrida, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ouais mon gars, on vient juste de découvrir son corps. » soupire l'inspecteur.

-« Vous avez un suspect ? »

-« Je veux oui ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. C'est l'ennemi, le rival de M. Corrida. »

-« Matt Engarde… le Samouraï Nickel… Pourquoi dîtes-vous qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir ? »

-« A cause des preuves mon gars ! Par centaines ! Les légistes se frottent les mains tellement il est cuit… »

Quelle horreur… Pourquoi Matt Engarde aurait-il fait ça ? Il a gagné le prix après tout. Si ça avait été le contraire, je ne dis pas mais là, le mobile n'est pas évident en tout cas.

-« D'ailleurs, reprend Tektiv, il y a même quelque chose d'étrange… »

-« Quelque chose d'étrange… ? »

-« Il y a presque trop de preuves… ce n'est pas normal qu'il y en est autant.. »

-« Il y a trop de preuves ? C'est possible ça ? »

-« … Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je vais devoir vous demandez de quitter la zone mon gars. C'est interdit au public et je vous en ai déjà trop dit. »

-« D'accord, merci Tektiv. »

Je fais volte-face et retourne dans le hall. Juan Corrida est mort… Comment cela est-il possible ? Je cherche M. Lonté et Pearl des yeux. La foule est encore plus dense que tout à l'heure. Les gens sont paniqués. A toutes les secondes, la question « Que se passe-t-il ? » est posée. Mais je ne peux rien dire. J'espère que Maya va bien, prions pour qu'elle nous retrouve facilement.

-« M. Nick ! On est ici ! »

La voix de Pearl me parvient par la gauche. Comme promis, M. Lonté n'a pas bougé et tient Pearl à la main.

-« M. Nick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » demande Pearl.

Je regarde M. Lonté. Il semble impassible mais une lueur dans ses yeux me fait dire qu'il commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Juan ou à Matt ? » me demande-t-il.

Je soupire.

-« Juan Corrida… est mort. Il s'est fait assassiné. »

Pearl sursaute.

-« Le Ninja Billy… est mort ? Mystique Maya va être triste… »

-« Quelle horreur, dit M. Lonté. Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? »

-« L'inspecteur Tektiv est ici et il m'a dit qu'il vienne d'arrêter Engarde comme suspect numéro un. »

-« Matt ? Suspect ? Non c'est impossible, c'est un type bien, il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. »

-« Et bien ce n'est pas ce que pense la police à ce que je vois. »

Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Nick, désolée de changer de sujet mais… ça fait longtemps que Mystique Maya est partie… peut-être qu'elle nous cherche ? »

-« Tu as raison Pearl, ça va bientôt faire 15 minutes… J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. »

-« Je vais la chercher d'accord ? »

-« Ne t'éloigne pas trop. »

-« Promis, je vais juste faire un petit tour et je reviens. »

Pearl s'éloigne en appelant Maya. Je remarque que M. Lonté tient quelque chose dans sa main droite.

-« Excusez-moi, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre main ? »

-« Oh oui ! Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de vous en parlez. C'est un groom qui est venu me donner ça en me disant que c'était pour « M. Phoenix Wright, l'avocat ». Pearl a dit que c'était le même groom qui était venu chercher Maya pour l'appel. Tenez. »

M. Lonté me tend l'objet. C'est un appareil électronique qui ressemble à un talkie-walkie.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien mais il a dit que c'était important, donc voilà. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans le brouhaha de la foule. Je ne vois plus Pearl, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue. Je regarde l'horloge du hall. 21h15. Ça fait 20 minutes que Maya est partie. Soudain Pearl réapparaît.

-« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée M. Nick, désolée. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave Pearl, on va la retrouver, mais maintenant, on reste bien ensemble pour ne pas se perdre d'accord ? »

-« D'accord… »

-« On va aller à la réception pour voir si elle est encore là-bas, allez viens. »

Nous recommençons à traverser le hall. Nous nous dirigeons vers la réception en empruntant un couloir plus calme. L'ambiance est totalement différente ici. Nous ne croisons personne, pas même un groom. Tout est silencieux quand tout à coup :

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe M. Nick ? »

-« J'aimerai bien le savoir Pearl… »

D'où peut bien venir ce bruit ?

Je regarde autour de moi. La source est proche. M. Lonté pointe ma poche du doigt.

-« L'émetteur-récepteur… C'est de là que vient le bruit. »

Je le prends dans mes mains. Le bouton central clignote. J'appuie dessus.

-« Allô… ? »

Une voix d'homme me répond.

-« … Est-ce bien M. Phoenix Wright, l'avocat, à l'appareil ? »

-« Hmm, oui c'est bien moi, qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Mon nom importe peu… Par contre, j'ai quelque chose ici qui va peut-être vous intéresser… »

-« … ? »

-« Au secours, Nick ! Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

Ce cri a raisonné dans ma tête pendant au moins une vingtaine de secondes… Cette voix, je connais cette voix…

-« Maya ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Je fais signe à M. Lonté d'écarter Pearl.

Bang. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Un deuxième bang retentit. Un coup de feu… Ce sont des coups de feu !

-« Maya ! »

Un troisième.

L'homme reprend.

-« Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention… »

-« …Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à Maya ?! »

-« Je vous conseille de vous calmer M. Wright, je veux simplement… discuter avec vous.»

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! De l'argent ?! Je paierai ! Rendez-moi Maya ! »

-« Ravi d'entendre que vous avez bien compris la situation, mais ce n'est pas de l'argent que je veux. Je veux un acquittement inconditionnel. »

-« Un acquittement inconditionnel ? Quel crime avez-vous commis pour… »

-« Ce n'est pas moi que vous allez devoir représenter. Vous êtes à l'hôtel Gatewater, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'un meurtre vient d'y être commis. »

-« Oui, Juan Corrida vient d'être assassiné et la police a arrêté Matt Engarde comme principal suspect… »

-« C'est exactement ça, je vois que vous êtes parfaitement au courant. Je veux que vous représentiez M. Engarde. »

-« Matt Engarde… ? Alors ce lui qui a… »

-« Il est parfaitement innocent, ça je m'en porte garant. Pourtant quelqu'un essaye de lui faire porter le chapeau. Je vous donne deux jours. Le procès de M. Engarde débutera après-demain. »

-« Après-demain ?! Vous voulez que j'obtienne un verdict non-coupable en un seul jour de procès ?! Mais c'est impossible ! »

-« Je sais que vous en êtes capable, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Comment appelez-vous ça dans votre beau jargon juridique ? »

-« … Enlèvement contre rançon… »

-« Oui voilà, c'est un enlèvement. »

Ma tête tourne, ma vue se brouille, je n'entends plus rien. Maya… Maya a été enlevée !

-« M. L'avocat ? Je vous conseille de commencer votre enquête dès maintenant, histoire d'être sûr d'être fin prêt pour le procès ! Oh, et puis vu la situation, je ne vais pas me retenir de lancer la réplique de circonstance : « Et surtout n'appelez pas les flics ! ». Hmm, pas génial, mais vous avez saisi l'idée. Ne me décevez pas, entendu ? Je vous donne deux jours, pas plus, pas moins. Dépassez-vous si vous voulez revoir votre amie vivante. Bien, maintenant je vous laisse travailler. Je vous recontacterai plus tard. »

-« … Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

-« Bon d'accord, je vais vous dire mon nom. Je m'appelle…

De Killer. »

Il a raccroché. Je laisse tomber mon bras. Je n'entends à nouveau plus rien. Maya… Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Cet appel téléphonique, c'était un piège ! Comment ai-je pu la laisser partir seule ? Je suis vraiment nul… Mia, je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Il faut que tu m'aides. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas vu que Pearl était revenue vers moi en pleurant. Elle avait tout entendu. J'avais dû crier drôlement fort, il faut dire que j'étais… Non, que je suis paniqué.

Elle tire ma veste.

-« M. Nick ! Mystique Maya, elle est… elle est… »

-« Pearl… Calme-toi s'il te plaît, ça va bien se passer. »

-« Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû l'accompagner ! Si je l'avais fait… »

-« … Ça n'aurait rien changé. Le ravisseur aurait quand même emmené Maya, et peut être même toi, et là, je vous aurai perdue toutes les deux. Il faut garder notre calme. Le kidnappeur ne fera rien à Maya, je te le promets. Alors maintenant, arrête de pleurer, il faut qu'on soit fort, ok ? »

-« … D'accord M. Nick. »

Je lui prends la main. La pauvre petite, je n'arrive à rester calme que parce qu'elle pleure pour nous deux. On va retrouver Maya, je te le promets Pearl. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais elle ne sanglote plus. Je regarde M. Lonté.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

-« Je pense que vous devriez aller voir votre ami, l'inspecteur de police. »

-« Tektiv… Vous avez raison, mais il faut être discret. Je ne suis pas censé prévenir la police. »

-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-« Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait, je vous remercie. Désolé que la soirée se termine ainsi. »

-« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas surtout. »

-« Merci beaucoup, allez viens Pearl. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir des loges. J'espère que Tektiv est toujours là-bas. Pearl n'a pas lâché ma main, elle regarde le sol et traine les pieds. C'est promis, je lui achèterai un ours en peluche. Nous arrivons, le couloir est vide.

L'inspecteur a dû partir.

-« M. Nick, regardez… »

Pearl pointe du doigt la scène du hall. Des officiers sont en train d'interroger les invités, et Tektiv est parmi eux.

-« Bien joué Pearl ».

Nous nous dirigeons vers la scène. Les officiers prennent des notes sur les témoignages des convives mais je pense que c'est inutile.

-« Tektiv ! »

L'inspecteur se retourne.

-« Ah ! Vous êtes toujours là, mon gars ? Il est tard, la petite doit être fatiguée et… »

Il regarde Pearl.

-« Eh bien ma petite, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il se tourne vers moi.

-« Tektiv, on a un gros problème. Maya… a été enlevée. »

-« Maya ? Enlevée ?! Mais par qui et pourquoi ?! »

-« Chut Tektiv ! Pas si fort ! Un homme m'a appelé tout à l'heure via cet émetteur-récepteur. »

Je le sors de ma poche et lui tends.

-« Il a dit qu'il détenait Maya en otage et que je devais faire acquitter Engarde si je voulais la récupérer. »

-« Quoi ? Mais alors ça veut dire qu'Engarde est forcément le coupable ! »

-« Le ravisseur m'a assuré qu'il était innocent. »

-« Et vous croyez un kidnappeur, vous ? »

Il n'a pas tort. Comment s'assurer qu'Engarde est bien innocent, que le kidnappeur a bien dit la vérité ? Il faut qu'Engarde soit innocent, il le faut ! Je ne peux pas faire acquitter un meurtrier ! Oh Maya…

-« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire, inspecteur. Il faut qu'Engarde soit innocent, je dois obtenir son acquittement inconditionnel après-demain, le ravisseur m'a donné deux jours. »

-« Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, mon gars… »

Pearl serre sa main autour de la mienne. Tektiv soupire, puis relève la tête et lui sourit.

-« T'inquiète pas ma petite, ça va bien se passer. Si le ravisseur a dit qu'Engarde était innocent, je pense qu'on peut le croire, sinon pourquoi aurait-il kidnappé Maya, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, mon gars ? »

Tektiv, votre logique m'échappera toujours, dans l'état actuel des choses, il est plus que probable qu'Engarde soit coupable et le kidnappeur son complice. Mais je garde ça pour moi, je ne veux pas effrayer Pearl.

-« Ouais, c'est sûr, il n'y a que cette explication-là, c'est logique après tout. »

Pearl relève enfin la tête.

-« Vous en êtes sûr, M. Nick ? »

-« Je te le garantis. »

Serait-ce un sourire que je lis sur ton visage Pearl ? Je vois toujours la peur dans tes yeux mais au moins maintenant, tu as l'air plus rassurée.

-« Maintenant, il faut rentrer se reposer. Demain, on va avoir une journée chargée. »

Pearl hoche la tête. Je m'apprête à partir quand Tektiv me retient par l'épaule et me chuchote.

-« Je serai là demain, je vais commencer les recherches pour Maya. Ne vous inquiétez pas mon gars, on la retrouver. Concentrez-vous sur votre enquête, je me charge de tout. »

-« Merci Tektiv. »

Je traverse le hall. Je jette un dernier regard à l'horloge. 21h35. Si j'avais su que la soirée se finirait comme ça... Maya, tiens le coup, je vais te sauver, je te le promets.

* * *

 _Heure_ : ?

 _Date_ : ?

 _Lieu_ : ?

Je me réveille dans une pièce à peine éclairée. Aïe aïe aïe, ma tête bourdonne. C'est quoi ça, sur ma main ? On dirait que ça vient de ma tête… Du sang ?! Je peux sentir une plaie au-dessus de mon oreille gauche, on m'a frappé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de la soirée, du groom, de l'appel, mais après plus rien…

J'essaye de me relever. Bon au moins je ne suis pas attachée. Le mur à ma droite est en pierre, enfin je crois. C'est froid et râpeux. C'est quoi à gauche ? Il y a une étagère, une grande étagère avec des grands trucs ronds dessus. Des tonneaux ?

Je vois de la lumière droit devant moi. Un trait de lumière passe en dessous d'une porte. Il y a un petit escalier avec des rampes avant la porte, qui est légèrement surélevée.

Je tente d'avancer en m'appuyant sur le mur. C'est peine perdue. Mes jambes sont faibles, elles ne supportent pas mon poids. Je retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je me demande si je suis toujours à l'hôtel, impossible de le savoir.

Soudain, j'entends des pas. Ils viennent par ici !

Je me fais toute petite dans un coin.

Une personne de grande taille entre. Je pense que c'est un homme. J'en ai la confirmation avec sa voix.

-« Bonsoir mademoiselle Fey, ravi de voir que vous avez repris connaissance. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à vous frapper mais c'est que vous refusiez de coopérer. J'ai donc dû avoir recourt à d'autres méthodes. Vous vous sentez bien ? »

-« Je… Je saigne à la tête. »

-« Ah oui, je suis désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas ma cible, ou du moins pour l'instant. »

-« « Pour l'instant »… ? … Au secours Nick ! Sauve-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

-« Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Vous avez raison, c'est bien Wright qui va pouvoir vous aider. »

Nick… va me sauver ?

-« Ceci n'est en fait qu'une simple transaction. Je vais essayer de le joindre, je compte sur vous pour tenir votre rôle d'otage. »

L'homme a un appareil dans la main. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité. Un petit silence se fait. Tout à coup, l'homme se met à parler.

-« Est-ce bien M. Phoenix Wright, l'avocat à l'appareil ? … … Mon nom importe peu… Par contre, j'ai quelque chose ici qui va peut-être vous intéresser… »

C'est Nick ! L'homme discute avec Nick ! Il faut que je lui dise que je suis là.

-« Au secours, Nick ! Sauve-moi, je t'en supplie ! »

L'homme a ensuite tiré trois coups de feu, puis a continué à discuter, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait…

* * *

 _Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 21 mars, 8h11_

Onze heures se sont écoulées depuis que Maya a été enlevée. J'espère que tu vas bien… que tu ne souffres pas… Et que ce kidnappeur est un homme de parole et qu'il ne te fera rien…

-« Bonjour M. Nick ! »

-« Salut Pearl. »

-« Vite dépêchez-vous ! Il faut qu'on aille voir M. Engarde au poste de police ! »

-« Du calme Pearl, les visites ne commencent pas avant 9h. »

-« Oh… D'accord. »

Pauvre Pearl. Elle a tenu le coup jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec elle si jamais Maya ne revenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Maya reviendra, il faut qu'elle revienne.

-« Je me posais une question M. Nick… Vous allez défendre M. Engarde, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

-« Mais… Si jamais M. Engarde… est le meurtrier… ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez quand même le défendre pour sauver Mystique Maya ? »

Alors elle n'a pas gobé l'histoire d'hier avec Tektiv… Je dois admettre que Pearl est une petite fille intelligente.

-« Ecoute Pearl, allons voir M. Engarde avant de parler de ça, d'accord ? On peut imaginer le pire, mais ça ne change rien.»

-« Oui, je suis désolée. C'est juste que je n'arrête pas d'y penser. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Pearl. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vais sauver Maya, je te le promets. »

-« Vous savez, Mystique Maya, elle est comme ma sœur. Je n'ai qu'elle au monde, plus qu'elle… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Pearl ? »

-« … Ma famille… J'ai perdu toute ma famille… Mon papa… n'a jamais voulu être mon papa et ma mère… elle est en prison parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de terrible… »

-« Pearl… »

-« Si Mystique Maya… Si elle… Je… »

-« Pearl, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Maya, tu peux me faire confiance. Et si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là moi aussi. »

Pearl me regarde. Je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-« Merci M. Nick. »


	5. Chapitre 4

_Centre de détention, Parloir - 21 mars, 8h57_

Nous n'avions pas eu la patience d'attendre jusqu'à l'heure des visites, alors nous sommes arrivés plus tôt, pour voir un certain Samouraï Nickel, accusé d'avoir tué le Ninja Billy.

M. Engarde se tient devant moi, derrière une vitre. C'est un jeune homme brun. Il a la peau claire et porte une veste rouge et blanche. Une mèche de cheveux cache son œil droit.

Je lance la conservation.

-« Hmm… Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

-« … »

-« Je suis conscient que cette situation n'est pas facile pour vous. »

-« … »

-« Hmm… Nous sommes… »

-« Ah, désolé mec… »

-« … ? »

-« J'ai déjà un contrat… »

-« Pa-Pardon ? »

-« J'ai déjà une assurance-vie, je l'ai depuis longtemps vous savez, parce qu'avec mon boulot… »

-« … Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Nous ne sommes pas assureurs ! »

-« Ah bon ? Ah mais vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de ça non plus. C'est pas le moment. »

-« … ? »

-« Vous savez ici c'est pas chez moi, donc j'ai pas besoin de double-vitrage... »

-« …Non, non ! Vous n'y êtes toujours pas ! Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous vendre des fenêtres ! Je suis avocat, je m'appelle Phoenix Wright. »

-« Un avocat… ? »

Engarde prend sa montre, il tape quelque chose dessus. Je pense que sa montre peut faire téléphone aussi… Enfin je crois… Il reprend.

-« Attendez deux secondes, je demande à mon manager, ok ? »

Pearl tire ma manche et chuchote.

-« Le Samouraï Nickel est un peu étrange, non ? »

Le mot « étrange » semble faible, en l'occurrence.

-« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mec, reprend Matt. Vous arrivez à point ! »

-« Hein ?! »

-« Vous êtes bien avocat ? Mon manager était justement en train d'en chercher un, donc… »

Pearl me regarde.

-« M. Nick, c'est le moment ou jamais ! »

-« Hmm… Pardonnez cette intrusion, mais j'ai quelques questions personnelles à vous poser. »

-« Pas de problème, mec. Mais sachez que ma biographie sort bientôt. Si je parle sans l'aval de l'éditeur, je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts. »

M. Engarde prend un air pensif.

-« Ouais, il faut mieux que je demande à mon éditeur… »

Il recommence a pianoter sur sa montre.

-« Je demande à mon éditeur, pas de soucis ? »

Pearl sourit.

-« Il en a de la chance, M. Engarde ! Il connaît tellement de personnes qu'il a toujours à quelqu'un à qui parler. »

-« Ouais, je doute qu'il ait vraiment quelqu'un à qui parler. »

M. Engarde me regarde.

-« Voilà, comme je le craignais, l'éditeur a dit que je risquais « gros » si je vous parlais de quoi que ce soit. »

Est-ce que ce type est capable de prendre une décision seul ?!

-« Hmm… D'accord je vois… Vous pourriez peut-être me parler du meurtre alors ? »

-« Ah ouais, je vois mec. C'est pour un article ? Pour arrondir vos fins de mois ? Tss, tss, désolé, mais là, je vais devoir vous renvoyer à mon secrétariat… »

-« Non, non ce n'est pas pour un article de journal… »

Il recommence avec son gadget.

-« Heu, attendez, il faut que je demande au président des studios… »

Mais c'est pas vrai… J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir parler de son intellect au tribunal, parce que là je passe…

-« Bon, et si on oubliait le meurtre et que vous me parliez de votre conférence de presse. On m'a dit que vous deviez confier quelque chose aux journalistes si vous gagniez le prix. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de révéler ? »

-« … De quoi vous parlez mec ? »

-« Et bien de votre conférence ! Vous deviez même être en costume ! »

Je lui montre le ticket de conférence de presse que M. Lonté m'a donné.

-« Ah… Bah j'étais pas au courant mec… Du spectacle après la remise des prix dans mon costume, oui, mais de la confidence, ça je savais pas. Vous savez, mon manager… C'est elle qui se charge de ce genre de chose… »

Il n'était pas au courant ? C'est bizarre…

-« En tout cas…, reprend Matt, ça craint que Juan ai été tué. »

-« Vous l'avez tué… C'est la conclusion la plus logique, non ? »

-« Quoi ? Vous débloquer mec ?! Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? »

-« Eh bien, pourquoi la police vous a arrêté si vous êtes innocent ? »

-« Bah, euh… j'en sais rien moi ! Mais bon il semble que vous ayez raison, ils m'ont arrêté… »

Mesdames et messieurs, il semble que nous ayons marqué un point !

Je regarde dans le sac que j'ai emmené. Pas grand-chose. Il y a le poster que Maya avait trouvé à la remise des prix et voulait ramener au cabinet, avec le Samouraï Nickel dessus, le billet de conférence de presse et… l'émetteur-récepteur. Je le sors.

-« M. Nick, que faîtes-vous ? » me demande Pearl.

-« Je ne sais pas si je fais bien, mais je crois qu'on a rien à perdre à lui montrer. »

Je montre l'émetteur-récepteur à Engarde.

-« C'est un talkie-walkie, mec ? Il a l'air super cool. »

-« Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui m'en a fait « cadeau ». Il m'a « invité » à m'occuper de votre affaire. »

-« Eh, mec… Vous vous laissez guider pas une voix désincarnée ? »

C'est un type qui a un téléphone à la place du poignet qui me dit ça, je rêve !

-« … Bon j'aimerais bien rester plus longtemps mec, mais je dois y aller. »

-« Attendez ! Je dois m'occuper de votre affaire ! »

-« J'ai plusieurs amis qui cherchent un avocat, je peux vous les présenter, si vous voulez ! »

-« Monsieur, crie Pearl, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez s'occuper de votre affaire ! »

-« Je vous en prie M. Engarde, sinon… sinon de Killer va… »

-« … ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit mec ? »

-« « de Killer »… »

Que se passe-t-il ? Engarde semble réfléchir à quelque chose…

-« … C'est bon mec, j'accepte votre offre. »

-« Hein ? »

-« J'accepte que vous me représentiez au tribunal. »

-« Nous avons réussi M. Nick ! » crie Pearl.

Ouais, enfin je ne suis pas soulagé pour autant.

-« Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez mec. Je vous dirai ce que je sais. »

Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir avoir une discussion « normale » avec lui.

-« Donc… Vous pouvez me parler un peu de vous ? »

-« Je remercie le ciel d'être aussi connu mec. C'est vraiment cool d'être le Samouraï Nickel. »

-« Le fait est que vous êtes très célèbre. Toute la nation vous connaît et vous admire »

-« Mais moi je le connaissais pas, dit Pearl. Ça veut que je ne suis pas une bonne citoyenne ? »

-« Vous connaissez ma devise, mec ? « Aussi rafraîchissant qu'une brise de printemps ». C'est tout moi. Les journaux ne parlent que de moi en ce moment, et je signe des milliers d'autographes par jour. »

-« C'est vrai que vous êtes célèbre auprès de la gente féminine. »

-« Vous comprenez pourquoi est tel scandale est un désastre pour moi, mec. Même si je sors demain, ma réputation en aura pris un coup. »

-« Oui, je comprends. Et… Pourriez-vous me dire où est-ce que vous étiez hier soir, après la remise des prix ? »

-« Après avoir reçu mon prix, je suis allé dans ma chambre. J'avais un spectacle à préparer. J'avais mon costume de samouraï. »

-« Et vous êtes resté tout seul pendant tout ce temps ? »

-« Mon manager courait dans tous les sens, alors oui, je suis resté tout seul. »

-« Elle courait à cause de la conférence de presse ? »

-« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas au courant pour cette conférence. »

Bizarre, le Samouraï Nickel devait pourtant faire une confession…

-« Bref… reprend Engarde, après la cérémonie j'étais tellement fatigué, que je me suis allongé, puis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit… »

-« M. Corrida était déjà mort ? »

-« Oui, enfin, ça c'est ce que m'a dit mon manager. »

A en croire ses paroles, on dirait qu'elle organise toute sa vie.

-« Après l'inspecteur en manteau vert est arrivé. Il m'a fouillé et puis brusquement, on m'a arrêté. »

-« Et concernant votre relation avec la victime… »

-« Ça, ça n'a rien à voir, mec. Vous avez vu sa tronche ? Vous savez qu'on avait le même âge ? Juan voulait faire un film sur le Ninja Billy mais c'était voué à l'échec. Puis j'ai gagné le prix, les doigts dans le nez. Alors, quelles raisons m'auraient poussé à tuer ce mec, hein ? Si encore ça avait été le contraire… »

-« Mais alors pourquoi vous a-t-on arrêté ? »

-« La fouille s'est mal passée… »

-« Ils ont trouvé quelque chose sur vous ? »

-« Ouais, un bouton du costume du Ninja Billy. »

-« Un bouton ? »

-« Mystère, hein ? Il était coincé dans les plis de mon « hakama », mon pantalon de samouraï. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'a placé là pour me faire du tort, j'en suis sûr mec. »

Je me demande si c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon, je ne pense pas pouvoir tirer plus d'informations. Pearl tire ma manche.

-« Il faut lui demander la grande question M. Nick… »

Elle glisse quelque chose dans ma main. C'est le Magatama de Maya. C'est la petite pierre qui me permet de voir dans le cœur des gens. Si les gens me mentent, le magatama s'éclaire et des verrous-psychés apparaissent devant mes yeux. Il faut les briser pour connaître les secrets des gens.

-« Il sera incapable de vous cacher quoi que ce soit M. Nick, j'en suis sûre. »

-« Oui Pearl, tu as raison… »

Je me tourne vers M. Engarde.

-« Il me reste une question à vous poser… La plus importante. Répondez-moi franchement.»

-« Je vous écoute mec. »

-« … Avez-vous tué M. Corrida ? »

Engarde me regarde, puis regarde sa montre.

-« Je vous prie de vous éloigner de ce téléphone et de me répondre vous-même ! »

-« Bon écoutez mec, que tout soit clair entre nous… »

Je serre le magatama dans ma main. S'il se passe quelque chose, je m'évanouis, c'est sûr. Si des verrous apparaissent… cela voudra dire qu'il me ment.

-« … J'ai tué personne, pas même Corrida, ok ? »

J'inspire un grand coup. Quelques secondes passent.

-« Alors M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

-« Rien… Pas de verrous… Pas de chaîne… Rien du tout. »

-« Ce qui veut dire, dit Pearl en souriant, qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Ouais on dirait bien. Au moins, je peux à nouveau respirer en me disant que mon client est innocent.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Engarde, le procès commence demain, je compte sur vous mec. »


	6. Chapitre 5

_Cabinet d'avocats Phoenix & Co - 21 mars, 11h35_

Bon au moins, on a réussi à convaincre Engarde de nous laisser sa défense, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Pas de verrous-psychés. Mon client est innocent, c'est sûr, et ça c'est très important. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le prouver. Tektiv m'a parlé de preuves, il faut que j'en sache plus.

-« M. Nick, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

-« Demain, c'est le procès. On a le droit qu'à une seule audience, rien qu'une. Il faut chercher des indices, enquêter, pour prouver l'innocence de notre client. Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver des indices selon toi ? »

-« A l'hôtel Gatewater ? »

-« Tout à fait. Allons-y. »

* * *

 _Hôtel Gatewater, Salle Alto - 21 mars, 11h53_

Nous voilà de retour à l'hôtel. Pearl, je ne te quitte pas des yeux, hors de question que tu disparaisses toi aussi.

-« Hey ! Vous là ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans… »

Mlle. Eïchouette s'est jetée sur nous, c'est vrai qu'elle est chargée de la sécurité, enfin je crois. Pearl lui sourit.

-« Bonjour Mada… heu Mademoiselle. » dit-elle.

-« Vous ! L'avocat ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?! Juan Corrida a été assassiné ! » crie Eïchouette.

-« Hmm… J'ai bien peur que oui. »

-« Oh là là, et cette femme insupportable… Elle s'amuse à déblatérer de fausses informations sur Juan, quel manque de respect ! »

-« Cette « femme insupportable » ? »

-« Oui, cette femme avec sa coupe afro et son accent à couper au couteau ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Et les policiers aussi ! Tous en train de profaner Juan ! Grr ! »

Elle parle d'Eva. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

-« Vous semblez connaître la victime, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Pff… Pourquoi toutes les stars que j'aime tombent-elles comme des mouches ? Il y a quelques mois, c'était mon cher Hammer qui se faisait assassiner… »

Jack Hammer, le collègue de Lonté qui a été assassiné il y presque un an…

-« … Et maintenant c'est le beau Corrida qui passe l'arme gauche ! Quand j'étais jeune, on m'appelait « la grande faucheuse ». On avait un hamster dans la classe. Un jour, c'était à moi de le garder, et puis pouf, il est mort ! « Il te suffit de dire le nom d'une personne pour qu'elle meurt ! » qu'ils disaient mais moi je ne suis pas… »

Je me tourne vers Pearl.

-« Tu as soif Pearl ? »

-« Hmm… un petit peu M. Nick… »

-« Je vais t'acheter un jus de fruits. »

-« Merci, M. Nick ! »

-« Hey ! Vous m'écoutez, espèce d'hérisson en costume ?! » crie Eïchouette.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette, vous êtes chargée de la sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ne me coupez pas la parole, jeune blanc bec ! Les jeunes je vous jure !»

Il faut que je fasse gaffe, un jour elle va vraiment finir par me tuer… Je mime une révérence avec un sourire abusé.

-« Très chère Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que vous faisiez hier soir, à l'heure du meurtre, s'il vous plaît ? »

-« Pff… c'est évident, non ? Je me préparais ! »

-« Vous vous prépariez ? »

-« Eh bien oui ! Pour le spectacle d'après cérémonie et la conférence de presse ! »

La fameuse conférence dont l'intéressé n'était pas au courant…

-« Et vous avez fait quelque chose de particulier ? Croisé quelqu'un ? »

-« Oh ! Je ne sais pas grand-chose. J'étais ici, pas dans les loges, mais je pense que j'ai vu le moment le plus important… »

-« Oui, je me doute que… Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?! Vous avez vu quelque chose ?! Parlez m'en s'il vous plaît ! »

-« Ah, bizarrement, vous devenez plus respectueux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais malheureusement… »

Ah ! Qu'est-ce passe-t-il ? Le Magatama… Il est éclairé ! De grandes chaînes et quatre cadenas apparaissent devant mes yeux. C'est vrai qu'il s'éclaire aussi si les gens que j'interroge ont un secret à dissimuler. Quatre cadenas ? Ça doit être quelque chose de conséquent si elle l'enferme autant…

-« … Malheureusement, il va falloir m'apporter un cadeau si vous voulez que je vous parle de quoi que ce soit… Maintenant, déguerpissez ! Vous gâchez le paysage ! »

Alors cette vieille chouette a vu quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'indices… Et maintenant qu'elle est fermée comme une huître, il va falloir que je trouve son « cadeau » si je veux qu'elle parle…

-« Bon très bien… Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

-« C'est ça, débarrassez moi le plancher ! »

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu voir. Pearl et moi gravissons les marches du hall pour atteindre la salle Alto. L'enquête bat son plein. Le personnel et la police s'agitent dans tous les sens.

-« Espérons que nous allons pouvoir mener notre enquête malgré la bazar qu'il y a ici… » soupire Pearl.

-« Allez Pearl, fais pas la tête. Retroussons nos manches et allons-y. »

Pas grand-chose malheureusement dans cette salle. Aucun indice dans le coin. Je crois que nous perdons notre temps ici. Je prends Pearl par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers les loges. J'aperçois Eva.

-« Ah vous voilà vous ! Je vous attendais, peuchère ! » dit Eva.

-« Ah vous m'attendiez moi ? »

-« … Arrêtez-le ! Enfermez-le ! Condamnez-le ! Coupez-lui la tête ! » hurle Eva en se jetant sur moi.

-« Mais ça va pas, non ?! Vous êtes folle ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

-« Je l'ai cherché ici, là, mais alors partout ! Alors vous allez me le rendre tout de suite, mais alors tout de suite, parce que si vous me dites que vous l'avez perdu, je vous atomise dans la seconde qui suit ! »

-« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! »

-« De mon appareil, sombre idiot ! Mon bébé a 700 euros ! Je vais mourir ! Rendez-le moi ! Le criminel revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ! Oh bonne mère… »

-« Eh bien c'est vrai que je suis de retour, mais croyez-moi, si je pouvais, je partirais en courant ! Je n'ai pas votre appareil, donc s'il vous plaît, respirez un grand coup et lâchez-moi parce que vous allez finir par me faire mal ! »

Eva baisse les yeux, elle lâche mon bras en soupirant.

-« Ecoutez, je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu votre appareil mais vous ne devriez pas agresser les gens comme ça ! dis-je en frottant mon bras. Vous avez donc perdu votre appareil… Quand ça ? »

-« Eh bien, hier soir, je courais dans tous les sens, et c'est là que je l'ai perdu de vue… Oh mon bébé d'amour que j'aime… »

-« Oui, d'accord, et savez-vous ce que vous avez photographié avec ? »

-« Pour tout vous avouer mon beau… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il me passait sous l'objectif, mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir mon scoop… »

Est-ce possible que la disparition de l'appareil photo d'Eva ait un rapport avec le meurtre ?

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous savez du meurtre ? Qu'avez-vous fait après la cérémonie ? »

-« Eh bien, j'ai traîné dans le coin, histoire de. J'étais à la recherche de mon scoop. Mais comme je surveillais les autres stars, je ne suis peut-être pas restée scotchée ici toute la soirée… »

-« Hmm… Et puis-je vous demandez à quel scoop vous vous attendiez en restant ici ? »

Ah ! Le Magatama ! Encore ?! Les chaînes et deux cadenas apparaissent.

-« Ah là, vous touchez au secret professionnel mon beau ! Alors je ne vous dirai rien, rien de rien ! »

Décidément, tout le monde à quelque chose à cacher en ce moment…

-« Encore un obstacle sur notre chemin ? » demande Pearl.

-« J'en ai bien peur… Bien Eva, nous allons vous laisser. Nous reviendrons vers vous plus tard. »

-« Pas de problèmes, les citadins, je reste dans le coin de toute façon ! »

-« Allez viens Pearl, on a la chambre du Ninja Billy et du Samouraï Nickel à inspecter. »

-« Par laquelle on commence M. Nick ? »

-« Entrons chez la victime, je veux voir la scène du crime. »

Je pousse la porte. La chambre de la victime, ce qui fait de cette pièce la scène de crime. La chambre est assez grande. En entrant, on peut voir un canapé avec derrière, des dizaines et des dizaines d'ours en peluche. Des petits, des grands, c'est vraiment incroyable qu'il y en est autant.

Dans le fond de la chambre, on peut voir une coiffeuse. Il y a un miroir sur cette dernière. Au pied de la coiffeuse, il y a beaucoup de bout de verre et un étui de guitare. Près de la coiffeuse, une chaise est encerclée de ruban jaune avec « police » inscrit dessus. Je suppose que c'est là qu'était la victime quand on l'a trouvée.

-« Mon gars ! Vous êtes là ! »

Tektiv…

-« Vous êtes là inspecteur. »

-« Alors, des nouvelles ?! Le ravisseur a-t-il essayé de vous recontacter ?! »

-« Non, et je pense que nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles avant l'acquittement d'Engarde. »

-« Et vous, ça va ? Vous tenez le choc ? »

-« Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Maya saine et sauve. »

Pearl baisse les yeux.

-« Ouais, je vous comprends. Moi, malheureusement, je peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous aider, mais si je peux, je le fais ! » dit Tektiv.

-« Même nous laisser inspecter la scène de crime ? »

-« Ouais, mon gars. « Circonstances exceptionnelles », hein ? C'est que je travaille sans filets, moi… »

-« Merci infiniment Tektiv. »

-« Je peux même vous dire ce que je sais, mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? Je risque d'avoir des problèmes sinon. »

-« Bien entendu. »

-« Au fait, tenez. C'est un plan de l'hôtel, pour ne pas vous perdre, dans un hôtel aussi grand que celui-là, tenez ma petite demoiselle. »

Tektiv tend le plan à Pearl.

-« Merci Inspecteur ! Vous avez vu, M. Nick ? J'ai un plan ! »

-« C'est super Pearl. »

-« Mais… Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a inscrit dessus. »

-« Je t'apprendrais plus tard, pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur l'enquête. Inspecteur Tektiv, vous connaissez la cause du décès de la victime ? »

-« Eh bien, l'autopsie n'a pas encore été publiée officiellement mais… un simple regard sur la scène de crime peut répondre à votre question, mon gars. »

-« … sur la scène de crime ? »

-« Ouais, voilà une photo. »

Tektiv me tend un papier.

Sur la photo qui est dessus, on voit M. Corrida affalé sur une chaise avec un couteau dans la poitrine.

-« On l'a poignardé ? »

-« Ouais mon gars, le couteau est l'arme du crime. »

On l'a donc poignardé à mort…

-« Le labo est en train d'identifier les empreintes qui étaient sur le manche du couteau. »

-« Il y avait des empreintes sur le couteau ? »

-« Ouais mon gars, pleins ! Et on est pratiquement sûrs qu'elles appartiennent à M. Engarde.

C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout…

-« Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi a-t-on arrêté M. Engarde ? »

-« Il y avait des preuves de sa culpabilité. Regardez la scène de crime. Vous voyez tout le bazar qu'il y a ici ? M. Corrida et son agresseur ont dû se battre. »

-« Oui cela semble logique. »

-« Durant l'altercation, un des boutons du costume du Ninja Billy s'est décousu. Et on a retrouvé ce bouton… sur Engarde. »

Oui, c'est vrai. M. Engarde m'avait parlé de ce bouton. La police l'a retrouvé dans les plis de son « hakama ».

-« Mais ce n'est pas tout. » continue Tektiv.

-« Quoi, encore ?! »

-« On a un témoin… La dame… Mlle. Eïchouette. »

Oh non, tout mais pas elle !

-« L'accusation a assez d'éléments pour construire un dossier solide. Mais voyez-vous, il y a quelque chose d'étrange sur la scène de crime… »

-« Quelque chose d'étrange… ? Quoi donc ? »

-« Ah ça ! Il va falloir le trouver seul, mon gars ! »

-« Allons-y M. Nick ! dit Pearl, trouvons la chose étrange de la scène de crime ! »

-« Ok ! »


	7. Chapitre 6

Pearl avance vers la scène de crime. Elle évite soigneusement tous les petits débris qui jonchent le sol. C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Il y a également des fleurs par terre. Je suppose que les morceaux de verre formaient un vase dans lequel on avait mis les fleurs. Par contre, impossible de savoir quelle forme il avait, mais on peut facilement déduire qu'il était sur la coiffeuse qui est juste à côté.

Coiffeuse qui a dû être bousculée pendant l'altercation car il n'y plus rien dessus.

Non, je parle trop vite… Il reste quelque chose sur la coiffeuse.

Je m'approche. Un verre trône seul sur la surface de bois.

-« Regarde Pearl, c'est un très beau verre… Plein de jus de tomate. »

-« Du jus de tomate ? Hmm… Pour vous l'avouez, je n'aime pas trop ça. »

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle.

-« Ouais moi non plus. Regarde, il y en une bouteille, là, sur la table basse. Le contenu du verre vient sûrement de là. »

-« Mais ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre ? »

-« De quoi, Pearl ? »

-« Eh bien, le verre est tout seul sur la coiffeuse alors que le reste est par terre… »

Cette petite fille ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Non seulement, elle est raffinée quand elle parle, mais elle est aussi très intelligente.

-« Tu as remarqué toi aussi. Je trouve ça bizarre également. Le maquillage et le vase de fleur sont par terre, alors pourquoi le verre est-il le seul à être encore debout sur la coiffeuse ? Je te félicite Pearl, tu es très observatrice ! »

-« Ma mère m'a toujours dit de faire attention aux choses qui m'entourent, c'est sûrement pour ça. Regardez, il y a un étui de guitare là. »

-« Oui, il a l'air vieux, mais il peut encore servir. »

-« Il est vide, c'est bizarre. »

-« Peut-être que M. Corrida a oublié sa guitare ? »

-« Mais, Mystique Maya nous a dit que la guitare rouge vif était le symbole du Ninja Billy… »

Elle a raison. Maya avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point pendant la remise des prix. Si je l'avais écoutée, elle m'aurait peut-être dit plus de choses sur cette guitare…

-« … »

-« Ça va, M. Nick ? »

-« … Oui Pearl, je réfléchissais à quelque chose… »

Je retourne vers Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur, avez-vous le verre de jus de tomate, sur la coiffeuse ? »

-« Ah, vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi ? Le lieu du crime est sens dessus dessous, et pourtant le verre est intact. »

-« Vous l'avez vu seul, inspecteur ? »

-« Hmm… A vrai dire, c'est Mlle. Von Karma qui l'a vu avant moi… »

-« Oui, Pearl aussi l'a remarqué… Attendez… Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?! Mlle. Von Karma est dans les parages ?! »

-« Ouais elle est en chemin, et croyez-moi, elle va vous enguirlander ! Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elle ne vous trouve pas ici ! »

Franziska Von Karma, fille de Manfred Von Karma, procureur démoniaque.

C'est une « prodige » dans le domaine juridique. Elle est procureur comme son père et pourtant, elle n'a que 18 ans. Elle a passé son enfance en Allemagne. Elle passe son temps avec un fouet qu'elle ne quitte jamais, et qu'elle ne manque d'utiliser pour fouetter tout et n'importe quoi !

Elle a un sacré caractère et parle toujours d' « Honneur » et de « dignité ».

-« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dès qu'elle se pointe, je me transforme en sprinter ! »

Tout à coup, un petit bruit se fait entendre.

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

Je connais ce bruit ! Je me précipite sur l'émetteur-récepteur, mais le bouton ne clignote pas comme la dernière fois…

-« C'est pas votre talkie-walkie mon gars, dit Tektiv, c'est Mlle. Von Karma. Dès que j'entends ce bruit, elle arrive et me fouette ! »

Soulagé (enfin presque), je range l'émetteur-récepteur.

-« Bon et bien moi, reprend Tektiv, je vais me transformer en courant d'air ! A plus ! … … Ouille ! »

Trop tard… la tigresse est déjà là ! Elle vient de flanquer un coup à Tektiv.

-« Enfin… Vous nous révélez votre vraie nature, M. Phoenix Wright ! » dit-elle.

Gloups, ça ne vous ferait rien d'être un peu sympa avec moi de temps en temps ?

-« Alors, reprend-t-elle, vous êtes du genre à soutirer des informations à des inspecteurs sans talent ! Vous êtes (*clac) d'une malhonnêteté (*clac) repoussante ! »

Arghh ! Allez deux coups pour bibi…

-« Hé ! Ne vous enfuyez pas si vite, Inspecteur Négligé ! » crie Franziska à Tektiv qui est en train de longer le mur du couloir.

-« Ah ! »

-« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les inspecteurs de ce pays étaient si pathétiques ! » dit-elle en jouant avec son fouet.

-« Aïe aïe aïe ! » crie Tektiv en partant en courant à travers la pièce.

-« Revenez ici tout de suite, Négligé ! » lance Franziska en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Le malheureux ne peut pas aller bien loin. Franziska le coince dans un coin et commence à jouer du fouet. Je ne compte pas le nombre de coups qui tombent, ça va trop vite…

-« Bon, au moins, vous avez pris votre punition comme un homme ! Ça fait chaud au cœur ! »

Tu parles, il était complètement tétanisé par la peur !

-« Phoenix Wright ! Avant vous, je n'avais pas connu la défaite ! Vous avez entaché mon palmarès parfait à jamais ! »

C'est vrai que je l'ai battu l'année dernière pendant une de mes affaires. Nous nous sommes « affronté », et j'ai gagné. En même temps, elle est à l'accusation et moi à la défense, il était prévisible que nous rencontrions un jour… Mais visiblement elle n'a toujours pas digéré le choc de la défaite…

-« Mais maintenant, la victoire m'appartient ! J'en fais le serment, je vous battrai demain au procès ! J'en fais le serment sur l'honneur de ma famille ! »

-« Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous ? Votre vengeance envers moi ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« … »

-« Hmm… Peu importe... Hé, l'hirsute ! Nous y allons, le briefing de l'enquête va commencer ! Je vous retrouve demain, Wright ! La victoire sera mienne, vous verrez ! » hurle Franziska en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

-« Bon et bien, je retourne au poste, mon gars, souffle Tektiv. Si vous avez besoin de moi, venez au bureau des affaires criminelles, d'accord ? Je serai là-bas. Du moins, je vais essayer de survivre… »

-« Merci Tektiv, je compatis. »

Les deux protagonistes de la scène comique se retirent. Ah ! Qu'est-ce Franziska vient de me lancer ? Un bout de papier ? Non, un autographe… de la main de Corrida…

« A ma chère Flavie » est inscrit dessus. Pearl me le prend des mains.

-« M. Nick ! Le prénom de Mlle. Eïchouette… c'est bien Flavie, non ? »

-« Oui, il me semble… »

-« Eh bien, on vient de trouver son cadeau ! Elle nous a dit qu'elle était fan de M. Corrida ! »

Elle a raison, et comme Von Karma vient de me le donner, je pense que c'est inutile pour l'enquête. Il est temps de retourner voir la vieille chouette.

-« Tu as raison, Pearl. Allons-y. »

-« Attendez, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

-« Oui ? Je t'écoute. »

-« Je me demandais… Est-ce que Mlle. Von Karma déteste tout le monde ? Je veux dire… Elle passe son temps à fouetter tout ce qui bouge… »

-« Hmm… Tu sais Pearl… Je pense que tu ferai mieux d'aller lui poser la question parce que j'avoue ne pas avoir la réponse. »

-« Mais moi j'ai de la chance, elle ne me fouette jamais ! »

-« Effectivement Pearl, tu as bien de la chance. Bon maintenant allons-y. »

Nous retraversons le couloir. Mlle. Eïchouette est toujours là.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette… ? Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu hier soir. »

-« Oh oui bien sûr, je comprends ! » dit-elle avec un sourire qui semble incroyablement faux.

-« Alors dites-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

-« Ooooh ! Mais quel dommage ! Voyez-vous… »

Tout à coup, le magatama s'éclaire et les chaînes et les quatre cadenas réapparaissent devant mes yeux.

« … Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être gentille avec vous ! Je suis une vraie diablesse vous savez ! »

Oh, non, vous croyez ?

-« Bon d'accord, j'ai votre cadeau… »

Je sors l'autographe de Corrida de ma poche.

-« Regardez ce que j'ai là… Un autographe « A ma chère Flavie » de Corrida. »

-« Flavie ?! Mais c'est moi ! Je m'appelle Flavie ! Donc cet autographe est forcément pour moi ! »

J'ai du mal à croire que Corrida pensait à cette Flavie en signant…

-« Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi ! » crie Eïchouette.

-« Tss, tss, c'est quelque chose de bien trop précieux pour être donné gratuitement ! »

-« Bon d'accord, faisons un échange ! »

D'un seul coup, trois des quatre cadenas volent en éclat, en même temps. Mazette ! Elle doit vraiment le vouloir son autographe ! Mais je ne cède pas.

-« … »

-« Quoi ?! Ça ne vous convient pas ?! »

-« Pas tout à fait, non. »

-« Bon d'accord ! Je vais vous ouvrir mon cœur et vous dire ce que j'ai vu, pour la mémoire de Juan ! »

Le dernier cadenas se brise. Les chaînes disparaissent. J'ai réussi ! Je lui tends l'autographe. Elle l'attrape si violemment que j'ai cru que ma main allait partir avec !

-« … Vous me faites de la peine, vous savez ? » dit-elle après un petit silence.

-« Hein ? »

-« Je l'ai vu hier soir. Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Juan. »

-« Vous voulez rire ! C'est pas vrai ! »

-« C'était environ dix minutes avant la découverte du corps de Juan. C'était une pure coïncidence, je m'apprêtais à aller aux toilettes. »

-« Et… Vous en avez parlé à la police ? »

-« Bien sûr ! J'espérais qu'ils me donnent des bons d'achats… J'ai été convoquée au tribunal, pour demain vous savez ? Et cette fois, vous allez prendre une bonne raclée ! Votre client sera reconnu coupable ! »

-« Mais M. Engarde n'a rien fait de mal ! » dit Pearl.

-« Je ne crois personne, vous savez, et pourtant, je sais quand quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de mal, et là j'en suis sûre, Engarde est coupable. Coupable !

Je me demande ce qu'Engarde a pu lui faire pour mériter ça.

-« Hmm… Qu'a fait M. Engarde pour vous rendre si… »

-« Quoi ?! Vous ne savez pas ?! Ce voyou ! Il a monté un coup contre mon Juan, il a créé un scandale de toutes pièces qui a brisé sa réputation! »

-« M. Nick, c'est quoi un « skan-dall » ? »

-« Je t'expliquerai à la maison, d'accord Pearl ? »

-« Pauvre Juan, détourné du droit chemin par les ruses de cette vile tentatrice ! » dit Eïchouette.

-« M. Nick, pardon mais c'est quoi une « ruse » et une « vile tentatrice » ? »

-« Hmm… Écoute Pearl, si on se contentait d'écouter Mlle. Eïchouette pour l'instant, hein ? Donc Mademoiselle, de quelle « femme » parlez-vous ? »

-« D'Andréa Landry ! Bien entendu ! Qui d'autre ?! Il s'est débrouillé pour mettre cette fille dans les pattes de Juan ! »

-« Son propre manager ? Mais enfin pourquoi… ?

-« Grand Dieu ! Moi qui croyais que les avocats étaient futés ! Mais pour créer un scandale bien sûr ! Elle a traînée la réputation de Juan dans la boue ! »

C'est effectivement une définition assez précise de ce qu'est un scandale…

-« Mais comment savez-vous tout cela, Mlle. Eïchouette ? »

-« Mais parce que je suis sa plus grande fan ! Je suis au courant de tout ! Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! »

-« Et hmm… Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez en ce qui concerne Engarde ? »

-« Ah ah ! Regardez dans vos kiosques à journaux la semaine prochaine, et vous verrez ! »

-« La semaine prochaine ? dit Pearl. Ça veut dire que tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant ? »

Comment Mlle. Eïchouette est-elle en possession de telles informations ? Comment les a-t-elle eues ?

Bon maintenant, il faut aller inspecter la chambre d'Engarde.

Nous quittons la vieille chouette pour nous diriger vers la chambre de notre client. Comme celle de Corrida, elle est assez grande, bien que inversée au niveau de la disposition. Le lit est au fond à gauche. La table est encombrée d'ustensiles.

Il y a un canapé beige, occupé par divers accessoires, appartenant sûrement à la tenue du Samouraï Nickel.

-« M. Nick, où sommes-nous ? »

-« Nous sommes dans la chambre de M. Engarde, notre client. »

-« Excusez-moi, puis-je vous aider ? » dit soudain une voix provenant de derrière nous.


	8. Chapitre 7

Une femme surgit du fond de la chambre. Elle est petite et blonde.

-« Vous êtes l'avocat de M. Engarde, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Elle regarde ma veste, plus précisément mon badge que je porte tout le temps. Sans lui, personne ne croirait que je suis avocat.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai cherché des avocats, moi aussi, sans grand succès. » reprend-elle en soupirant.

-« Hmm… Excusez-moi, mais comment savez-vous que je suis l'avocat de M. Engarde ? »

-« Vous venez de dire qu'il était votre client. Dans les circonstances actuelles, seul un avocat emploierait ce terme. Une déduction toute simple, vraiment. Le procès d'Engarde est pour demain, pourtant son avenir paraît bien mal engagé. Comme vous êtes son avocat, j'en déduis que vous êtes venu ici pour préparer sa défense en cherchant des indices, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Hmm… Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné. Ais-je tort de penser que vous êtes le manager de M. Engarde, Mlle. Andréa Landry ? »

-« Tout à fait. Vous, vous êtes M. Phoenix Wright. M. Engarde m'a parlé de vous. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses, je déteste perdre mon temps. »

Malgré sa petite taille, on peut dire qu'elle en impose !

-« Je suppose que la première question que vous allez me poser est ce que je faisais hier soir. » reprend Landry.

-« Ou-oui c'est exact. »

-« Avant la cérémonie de remise des prix, j'ai dîné avec M. Engarde. Dans cette même pièce puis-je ajouter. »

-« « Dîner » ? Qu'avez-vous mangé ? »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je déteste perdre mon temps avec ces trivialités. Regardez sur la table, vous pourrez en déduire tout seul le contenu du repas. »

On doit sérieusement s'amuser avec elle…

-« Dès le début de la cérémonie, je suis montée dans la salle Alto. » continue-t-elle.

-« Et vous êtes revenue ici après ? »

-« Non, j'avais quelques menues tâches à accomplir. Je suis allée aider le personnel à préparer le spectacle d'après cérémonie. M. Engarde lui était retourné dans sa chambre. »

Il est donc resté seul un bon moment…

-« Après que tout fut prêt, je suis allée chercher M. Engarde dans sa chambre. Ensuite, je suis allée voir M. Corrida. »

-« Et… C'est là que vous l'avez trouvé mort… »

-« Vous avez dû être drôlement forte… » souffle Pearl.

-« … »

C'est vrai qu'elle semble avoir les épaules solides. Je change de sujet.

-« Et quant à vos rapports avec M. Engarde, vous… »

-« Je vous arrête tout de suite, me coupe-t-elle en levant sa main. Je vous ai déjà dit mon nom et ma profession. Nos rapports sont strictement professionnels. Je me demande bien pourquoi M. Engarde a décidé de vous prendre en avocat. »

Ouah… Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire une chose pareille…

-« M. Nick, soufflez et tenez bon, dit Pearl, je vous ferai un massage des épaules un peu plus tard pour vous détendre. »

-« Et M. Corrida n'avait pas de manager ? »

-« Non, il en était dépourvu, répond Landry. Vous savez, les studios Global et Worldwide ont des politiques différentes… »

Alors, Global c'est Engarde et Worldwide c'est Corrida…

-« Worldwide n'assigne pas de manager à ses stars, ils sont froids et sans pitié, reprend-elle en haussant les épaules. Un peu comme vous avec votre associée. Traîner une pauvre petite fille dans un endroit pareil, franchement… »

-« Non, vous vous trompez, Mademoiselle ! dit Pearl. Moi je suis là parce que je veux aider Mystique Maya ! »

Elle a l'air un peu énervée. Je la regarde.

-« Hé Pearl, souffle et tiens le coup. Je t'achèterai un jus de fruit un peu plus tard. »

Je me tourne vers Landry.

-« Vous connaissiez M. Corrida ? »

-« Oui, je le connaissais. »

-« Saviez-vous que M. Engarde et lui était rivaux, en tant que Samouraï Nickel et Ninja Billy ? »

-« À dire vrai, ils agissaient comme des enfants à ce sujet. Un simple désaccord suffisait de rivalité entre les deux. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi têtus l'un envers l'autre… Peut-être que personne ne serait mort… »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout… Elle doit savoir pourquoi Corrida s'est fait assassiner !

-« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

-« A propos de… ? »

-« Pourquoi M. Corrida s'est fait assassiner ? »

-« Pourquoi me demandez-vous une chose pareille… ? »

-« Parce que c'est mon boulot. Alors ? Vous avez une théorie ? »

Une lueur dans ma poche. Le magatama… Encore…

Les chaînes et quatre cadenas apparaissent.

-« Mlle. Landry… ? »

-« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter à cette conversation. »

-« Je vois… »

Pearl chuchote.

-« Encore des verrous-psychés M. Nick ? »

-« Oui… C'est de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci… Nous allons devoir vous laisser, Mlle. Landry, nous avons une enquête à poursuivre. »

-« Je comprends, je suis là si vous avez besoin de renseignements. »

Nous quittons la pièce.

-« M. Nick, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

-« Je me disais qu'on pourrais peut-être aller voir Tektiv au bureau des affaires criminelles. Le briefing de l'enquête doit être fini à l'heure qu'il est. Il va peut-être pouvoir nous aider. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Von Karma aura quitté les lieux. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le hall, quand soudain une voix retentit.

-« M. Wright ! Vous êtes là ! »

C'est M. Lonté.

-« M. Lonté, vous êtes encore là ? »

-« Hmm… Vous savez, ceux qui ont un lien avec le meurtre n'ont pas le droit de quitter les lieux. Je peux vous aider, en quoi que ce soit ? »

Je réfléchis. Le pauvre homme, il doit sérieusement s'ennuyer ici, tout seul. Autant lui changer les idées avec un sujet qui lui plait. Et puis, qui sait ? Ça va peut-être s'avéré utile plus tard.

-« Eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être me parler de l'émission télévisée du Samouraï Nickel… »

-« Volontiers ! Le « Samouraï Nickel » est une série d'action pour les enfants. C'est la suite du « Samouraï d'acier ». Cette fois, il y a trois samouraïs. Samouraï Aluminium, Etain et Nickel. Ils sont frères et en pincent tous les trois pour la Princesse Rose, la fille du Juge-Sans-Cœur. Tout cela se passe dans la ville du Nouveau-Vieux-Tokyo. »

-« Ah ouais, pas banal comme histoire, c'est un triangle amoureux finalement, mais à quatre… »

-« M. Lonté… » souffle Pearl.

-« Oui Pearl ? »

-« Après… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après ?! La princesse Rose, elle tombe amoureuse ?! De qui ?! Et puis, le Juge Sans Cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! »

-« Tous les dimanches à 8 heures. »

-« Alors c'est décidé ! Je regarde le Samouraï Nickel avec Mystique Maya à partir de maintenant ! »

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va aussi se laisser contaminer…

-« Hmm… Et l'émission du « Ninja Billy », c'est comment ? »

-« En fait, cette émission, c'est le remake d'un vieux film. C'est l'histoire du Ninja Billy, qui, pas comme n'importe quel ninja, se grimpe pas aux murs mais se lance dans la pop ! Toujours accompagné de sa guitare, il joue et chante devant des foules de fans en délire ! Le dernier épisode se passe devant sa dulcinée, Mlle. Sayo, et contre le plus grand groupe de pop. Mais la veille du concert, le Ninja Billy attrape froid et perd sa voix. »

-« Ah… C'est vraiment dommage… »

-« On peut le dire oui ! »

-« M. Lonté… » souffle Pearl.

-« Oui Pearl ? »

-« Et après ?! Et après ?! Le Ninja Billy arrive tout de même à chanter ?! Et Mlle. Sayo, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! »

-« Tous les dimanches à 8 heures. »

-« Oh là là, laquelle de ces séries vais-je regarder… ? »

-« Et hmm… Andréa Landry, vous la connaissez ? »

-« Ouais, enfin on peut pas vraiment dire que je la connais bien. J'en ai pincé pour elle, fut un moment. Il y a une rumeur qui court sur elle en ce moment. Je peux vous en parlez si vous voulez… »

Donc, M. Lonté aime ce genre de femme…

-« Hmm… Je veux bien connaître ces ragots. »

-« Ah ! Ça vous intéresse vous aussi ! J'ai moi-même un penchant pour les potins mondains. »

-« Ah vraiment… ? »

-« Tenez regardez ça. »

M. Lonté me tend un article de journal.

« **Les rendez-vous nocturnes de Billy ?**

 **Une super star dans une sulfureuse histoire d'amour à scandale ?!**

Des sources fiables indiquent que Juan Corrida aurait été en contact rapproché avec la mystérieuse et belle manager de stars, Mlle. A. L. ! »

-« « Les rendez-vous nocturnes de Billy ? » … ? »

-« « … avec la mystérieuse et belle manager de stars, Mlle. A. L. ! ». Alors, vous me suivez maintenant ? »

-« Heu pas exactement, non… »

-« Oh M. Wright, ne faîtes pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Juan n'avait pas de manager, donc, cette manager avec les initiales « A. L. », ça ne peut être que… ? »

-« … Andréa Landry… ? »

-« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Sacrée nouvelle hein ? »

-« Enfin ça parait bizarre tout de même. Mlle. Landry… Liée intimement avec le plus grand rival de la star dont elle est chargée ? »

-« Comme on dit « Le bonheur des uns, fait le malheur des autres ». »

-« Oui enfin… »

-« C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à deux êtres ! »

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous, M. Lonté. » dit Pearl.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-« C'est comme vous et Mystique Maya… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Grr… Ok, je passe pour cette fois. Maya va vraiment falloir mettre les choses au clair avec Pearl, ça devient vraiment gênant là…

-« Bon allez, Pearl, il faut aller voir l'inspecteur. Merci M. Lonté pour vos renseignements. »

-« Oh, je vous en prie, c'était rien vraiment. J'espère que vous retrouverez Maya bientôt. »

-« Oui, merci. Je vous tiens au courant. »

-« Au revoir M. Lonté ! »

Nous commençons à sortir de l'hôtel, mais Pearl me retient.

-« M. Nick, je me demandais… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous vous souvenez de Mlle. Eva et de la discussion que vous avez eu avec elle ? »

-« … ? »

-« Elle disait qu'elle cherchait un scoop… et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était dans le couloir des loges hier soir… »

-« Où veux-tu en venir Pearl ? »

-« Et bien je me demandais si l'article que M. Lonté nous a donné n'aurait pas un lien avec ce que cherchais Mlle. Eva hier… »

Ma parole, mais c'est qu'elle va finir par prendre ma place ! En tout cas, elle a raison !

Eva cherchait un scoop… Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait hier soir, dans le couloir ? Ça pourrait avoir un lien avec cet article, Corrida et la manager A. L. …

-« Tu as tout à fait raison, Pearl ! Allons lui demander. Elle avait des verrous-psychés au sujet de son scoop, on va peut-être pouvoir la faire parler. »

-« Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider M. Nick. »

Tant pis pour Tektiv, on ira plus tard. Si je peux faire sauter les verrous d'Eva avec cet article de presse, autant le faire maintenant !

Nous la retrouvons dans le couloir des loges.

-« Vous voilà de retour, les citadins ! Alors, z'avez découvert quelque chose ? »

-« Eva, pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions ? Que faisiez-vous hier soir, dans ce couloir ? »

-« Bonne mère, z'êtes têtu vous ! Je vous ai dit que c'était pour mon scoop ! »

-« Hmm… Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les détails de ce fameux scoop. »

-« Ah ah ah ! ... »

Les chaînes et les deux verrous apparaissent à mes yeux.

-« … Je vous ai dit que c'était du secret professionnel. Alors motus et appareil cousu ! »

-« D'accord, alors permettez-moi de vous donner mon avis. Je pense que si vous étiez ici hier soir, vous guettiez quelque chose de précis, non ? Un scandale par exemple ? »

-« Ah ! Grr… »

-« Un scandale impliquant Juan Corrida et… Andréa Landry… ? »

-« Cette femme… »

-« Le manager de Matt Engarde en rendez-vous secret avec le rival de ce dernier, Juan Corrida. Ce serait le scoop du siècle, non ? »

-« Comment… ?! Pff… »

Un des verrous disparaît.

-« Vous n'êtes pas trop mauvais au jeu des devinettes, Môssieur L'avocat. Mais vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas monter un article à partir de n'importe quoi. Il faut « assurer ses arrières », avoir une source d'informations fiables. »

-« Cela semble logique, en effet. »

-« Alors, je vous le demande, pourquoi j'aurais pris le risque de tomber dans un cul de sac en n'ayant pas de source fiable, hein ? À moins que vous ayez une preuve qu'il y est un lien entre Landry et Corrida ? »

-« Une preuve, hmm… ? Une preuve… »

Je sors l'article de presse que m'a donné M. Lonté.

-« … comme celle-ci ? C'est l'article de presse concernant M. Corrida et la manager « A. L. ». « Les rendez-vous nocturnes de Billy … avec la belle manager de stars, Mlle. A. L. ». M. Corrida n'avait pas de manager. De plus le manager de son rival, Matt Engarde, s'appelle Andréa Landry. Ses initiales sont A. L. ! Vous avez vu cet article et vous avez donc décidé de prendre des photos pour prouver la véracité de ces propos. Voilà pourquoi vous faisiez les cent pas devant la loge de M. Corrida, hier soir ! »

-« Grr… »

Le dernier verrou s'ouvre. Les chaînes disparaissent également, encore une victoire !

-« C'était la liaison entre Landry et Corrida qui vous intéressait, n'est-ce pas Eva ? »

-« Dans le mille Émile ! Je voulais les surprendre tous les deux… »

-« Mais ce journal avait déjà publié un article sur ce sujet, ce n'était plus une nouvelle fraîche… »

-« Z'êtes pas fada, vous ? « A. L. » ! C'est vague ! Les lecteurs, ils veulent des preuves, du concret ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la photo… J'avais déjà fini mon article, il me manquait la preuve, mais… »

-« … ? »

-« Le papier sur lequel j'avais fait mon article… a disparu. Il s'est envolé avec mon bébé. Le papier était dans son étui… »

Eva veut donc retrouver son appareil et son article… Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est sûrement qu'un tissu de mensonges…

-« J'espère que vous allez retrouver votre appareil. Merci de nous avoir parlé. Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

-« Je vous en prie, les citadins ! Et surtout, si vous retrouvez mon bébé, rapporter le moi, ok ? »

-« Promis. »

Il est grand temps d'aller voir Tektiv au bureau des affaires criminelles. Je prie le ciel pour qu'il ait de nouveaux indices à nous divulguer.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Commissariat, bureau des affaires criminelles - 21 mars, 13h47_

Nous y voilà. Je n'aime pas trop venir ici. L'atmosphère est tendue et pesante. Les bureaux disposés en « open-space » permettent aux policiers de circuler librement. Il doit y avoir une vingtaine de postes de travail. L'inspecteur a parlé d'un briefing d'enquête, espérons que c'est terminé…

-« M. Nick, regardez ! Inspecteur Négligé est là. »

Franziska, je crois qui ton impétuosité envers Tektiv a déteint sur Pearl.

-« Ah, vous êtes venu finalement, mon gars… » dit Tektiv.

-« Pourquoi cet accueil aussi froid ? Un peu de gaieté, que diable ! »

-« Et bien parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être content ou chaleureux. »

-« Ah, pourquoi ça ? »

-« Parce que les témoignages sont parfaits et les preuves infaillibles. »

-« Grr… Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Je dois me montrer optimiste ! Que voulez-vous dire par « les preuves sont infaillibles » ? »

-« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous donner tous les détails gars, mais on a deux grosses pièces. »

-« Deux ?! »

-« Ouais, et elles sont toutes les deux sur la photo du crime. D'abord, le bouton manquant du costume du Ninja Billy. »

-« Que vous avez retrouvé sur Engarde pendant la fouille… »

-« Ouais… Et le couteau dans la poitrine d'Engarde. Et plus précisément, les empreintes qui sont dessus… Le labo vient de rendre les analyses. »

-« Alors ?! Alors ?! »

-« C'est pas évident mon gars ? Elles appartiennent à Matt Engarde. »

Hmm… Je sens que le procès de demain ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

-« Et les « témoignages parfaits » ? »

-« Le singulier suffit, mon gars. C'est celui de Mlle. Eïchouette. L'agent de sécurité. »

-« Je m'en doutais… »

-« Comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? Elle vous a dit quelque chose, c'est ça ? »

-« Eh bien… »

-« Heureusement que je lui avais dit de fermer son clapet… Quoi qu'il en soit, cette dame a tout vu. Elle a vu Engarde sortir de la chambre de Corrida à l'heure du décès de la victime. »

-« Grr… C'est pas possible… Mon client est innocent, je le sais ! »

-« Ouais et bien bonne chance pour le prouver, mon gars ! »

-« On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Pas tant que Maya est… »

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ? On est dans l'impasse !

-« M. Nick… Calmez-vous., souffle Pearl, vous êtes le meilleur des avocats sur Terre. Mystique Maya a confiance en vous, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber maintenant. »

-« Tu as raison, merci Pearl. »

Je regarde Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur, croyez-vous que ce scandale pourrait être lié à ce meurtre ? »

Je lui montre l'article de presse.

-« Ah vous savez mon gars, nous aussi on s'intéresse aux ragots. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'il y a deux ans… Une femme s'est suicidée… »

-« Suicidée… ? »

-« Elle s'appelait Céleste Lavoute, et elle était le manager de Juan Corrida. »

-« Le manager de la victime ? »

-« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle était aussi le mentor d'Andréa Landry. Elle lui a tout appris. »

Cette femme… À la fois manager de la victime et mentor d'Andréa Landry. Possible que son suicide ait un lien avec cette affaire, mais comment savoir ?

-« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur elle, inspecteur ? »

-« Eh bien, cette femme s'est suicidée il y a deux ans… Et voilà que maintenant, un autre décès les réunit. A moins que ce soit une simple coïncidence ? Mais… (*CLAC) Ahhh ! »

Von Karma est de retour, tous aux abris !

-« J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de travailler avec une brochette d'imbéciles. Négligé, vous semblez vraiment avoir besoin de vous allier avec l'ennemi on dirait… Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un traître dans mes rangs… »

-« Madame ! crie Tektiv, vous ne voulez pas dire que… »

-« Si, reprend Franziska, vous êtes viré ! Je vous donne trente minutes pour débarrasser le plancher ! »

-« Attendez Madame, je vous en prie ! Si je ne suis pas payé ce mois-ci, je vais… »

-« Taisez-vous ! C'est à cause de traîtres comme vous… »

-« « …Que j'ai perdu », c'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est pas Franziska ? »

-« Toi ! »

Cette voix... C'est une voix que je croyais partie toujours, mais une voix que je ne connais que trop bien… C'est… c'est…

-« Hunter ! »

-« Ça fait un bail, hein Wright ? »

Il se tourne vers Von Karma.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Toujours à blâmer les autres de tes propres erreurs. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota, Franziska Von Karma. »

-« … … Tu… Tu as un sacré culot de te montrer ainsi, sans le moindre remord ! hurle Franziska après un silence lourd de sens. Tu as traîné le nom des Von Karma dans la boue et tu nous as déshonorés ! Tu t'es enfui ! Peureux que tu es ! »

-« Tu parles de la devise des Von Karma ? « La perfection en tout » ? Je crois que tu as aussi du mal à tenir ce niveau de perfection, ces temps-ci, non ? »

-« Grr… Toi… »

-« Je crois que le poids sur tes épaules commence à te peser. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu. »

-« Garde tes théories fumeuses pour toi-même ! Cette affaire est à moi ! Jamais tu ne me la prendras ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-« (*CLAC) Phoenix Wright ! Je vous vois demain, au tribunal. Je vais vous donner un cours méthodique sur la « victoire totale », je gagnerai, vous verrez ! »

Elle quitte le bureau d'un pas décidé.

-« Toujours aussi sauvage. » souffle Hunter.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Benjamin Hunter est une ancienne connaissance. On s'est rencontré en CM1, en primaire. Cette année-là, il a fait quelque chose pour moi que je n'oublierai jamais. Cet homme… a changé ma vie.

Pourtant, il se retrouve en face de moi au tribunal, à l'accusation. Il était l'élève de Manfred Von Karma, le père de Franziska, un homme cupide. Tout comme cet homme et sa fille, Benjamin n'aspire qu'à la perfection.

Nous nous sommes « affrontés » plusieurs fois, et j'ai toujours gagné. Il y a un an, il a disparu, en laissant pour note « Benjamin Hunter choisit la mort ». J'avais donc décidé d'enterrer le Benjamin Hunter que j'estimais tant… pour toujours. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, le revoilà devant moi.

-« … Je te croyais mort, Benjamin Hunter, avocat de l'accusation. »

-« M. Nick ! » souffle Pearl.

-« Je… J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir ! »

Hunter prend son petit sourire narquois.

-« Je pense que je vais écourter cet accueil aussi chaleureux après un an d'absence. »

-« … Tu vas te charger du procès de demain… ? »

-« Tu l'as entendue comme moi, non ? La pouliche sauvage ne jettera pas l'éponge et ne me laissera pas prendre les rênes de l'affaire. Donc je pense que je ne viendrai pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

-« Wright… La haine que tu ressens à mon égard n'est pas constructive. Ni partagée… Mais je vais te dire quelque chose. »

-« … »

-« Demain tu ne pourras pas gagner le procès tout seul. »

Que veut-il insinuer ?

-« Vois-tu, je possède quelque chose dont tu es totalement dépourvu. Le travail d'équipe, indispensable dans la recherche de la vérité. Pour gagner le procès, il te faudra appréhender une certaine « vérité ». »

-« Une « certaine vérité » ? »

-« Enfin, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver… N'étant pas chargé de l'affaire, je peux te révéler plus d'informations. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ta tête, Benjamin ?

-« Tu sais, reprend Hunter, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout ce que tu peux penser, je considère toujours Manfred Von Karma comme mon mentor. Un « palmarès sans faute » prouve que je suis un Von Karma. »

-« … Il y a un an, tu as connu plusieurs défaites, à la chaîne… Sont-elles la cause de ta soudaine disparition ? Tu es parti parce que tu as perdu ton « palmarès sans faute » ? »

-« … »

-« Comment peux-tu représenter l'accusation pour une raison aussi égoïste ?! Il aurait mieux fallu pour tout le monde que tu restes mort, Benjamin ! »

Je me suis emporté… Mais je ne peux pas cacher cette haine que je garde envers lui. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hunter garde une foi inaliénable envers l'homme qui…

L'affaire DL-6, l'affaire du meurtre de Henri Hunter, le père de Benjamin, fut l'une des plus longues à résoudre, et j'ai joué un rôle dans sa résolution.

Henri Hunter était avocat de la défense. Manfred Von Karma et lui s'étaient affrontés pendant une affaire et Von Karma avait perdu. Après la fin du procès, il y a eu un tremblement de terre. Benjamin, son père et un agent de sécurité, Yanni Yogi, sont restés enfermés pendant 4 heures dans un ascenseur avant d'être « secourus ». Les prisonniers de l'ascenseur souffraient du manque d'oxygène. Seulement, un meurtre a été commis. Le père de Hunter nous a quitté ce jour-là.

C'était l'année de CM1 de Benjamin. Il a vu son monde s'écrouler autour de lui, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Cette affaire a été résolue il y a seulement 1 an, avant la disparition de Hunter.

Bien sûr, le principal suspect était Yanni Yogi, mais, à cause du manque d'oxygène, il a été victime de complication de santé et a gardé de graves séquelles. Il était incapable de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé dans l'ascenseur.

L'affaire a resurgi car, l'an dernier, Hunter a été accusé de meurtre et le principal témoin était… Yanni Yogi.

J'étais l'avocat de Benjamin, et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups en prouvant l'innocence de Benjamin et en résolvant l'affaire DL-6.

Pendant la captivité dans l'ascenseur et après un long moment à attendre, Yanni Yogi commença à devenir nerveux et ordonna à Henri de « ne plus respirer son air ». Benjamin vit que Yanni s'en prenait à son père, et jeta le pistolet de service, appartenant à Yanni, sur ce dernier.

A ce moment, un coup de feu est parti. Benjamin a attendu un cri, un cri qui l'a hanté jusqu'au procès d'il y a un an. Henri Hunter a été tué par balle. Benjamin a donc culpabilisé en pensant qu'il avait tué son propre père, en voulant l'aider.

Mais grâce à moi, nous avons prouvé que ce n'était pas Benjamin qui avait tué son père. Après avoir entendu le cri, il s'est évanoui. Mais il n'avait pas tiré sur Henri, mais sur Manfred qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur.

Furieux, Von Karma ouvrit l'ascenseur et vit Henri Hunter, l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de tourment par sa victoire contre lui au tribunal. Henri était inconscient. Fou par la haine et la douleur, il saisit donc l'opportunité... ramassa l'arme que Benjamin avait lancée… et tira.

Voilà qui clôturait l'affaire DL-6. Manfred Von Karma, qui était le procureur pendant l'accusation de Benjamin, disparut après ça.

Benjamin également. Je l'avais sauvé… et voilà comment il me remerciait.

Voilà pourquoi je lui en veux autant.

Et surtout, je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse encore considérer Manfred comme son mentor, et pire comme son père adoptif, après ce qui a été révélé à son sujet. Les Von Karma avaient recueilli Benjamin après la mort d'Henri. Voilà pourquoi Franziska l'appelle « petit frère », bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui. C'est Manfred qui a poussé Benjamin à devenir procureur, au lieu d'avocat comme lui le voulait avant cet incident.

Hunter me sortit de mes pensées.

-« Je vois…, me dit-il. Alors permet-moi de te poser une question. Et toi ? Pourquoi te présentes-tu à la barre ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Eh bien, quand elle me voit, Franziska dit toujours : « Cette fois je ne perdrai pas ! ». Mais un procès n'est pas le règlement de compte entre la défense et l'accusation. Je me présente à la barre pour défendre mon client, pour prouver son innocence. Je lui sauve la vie… »

-« Tu sauves ton client, dis-tu ? »

-« Les avocats qui ne poursuivent que leur propre intérêt et les procureurs égoïstes me sortent par les yeux… Et c'est tout aussi valable pour les « prodiges »… Ou pour les gens comme toi, Hunter… »

-« … Je vois qu'il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, Phoenix. »

-« « Beaucoup à apprendre » ? Moi ? »

-« Mais cela suffit pour le moment, tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre. »

A comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais comprendre ?


	10. Chapitre 9

-« Hunter, tu as dit que tu pouvais m'aider pour l'affaire. »

-« Je le peux, en effet. »

-« Alors, peux-tu me parler de Céleste Lavoute ? »

-« Je savais que tu allais me demander ça. Cette femme est une des clés de l'affaire. Comme tu le sais, elle était le mentor d'Andréa Landry. Puis, elle est partie travailler sur une production et est devenue le manager de Juan Corrida. Mais quelques mois plus tard, Céleste Lavoute est décédée. »

-« Mais, elle s'est suicidée, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, pourtant une partie de l'énigme n'est toujours pas résolue. »

-« « Une partie de l'énigme » ? »

-« Sa lettre de suicide, on ne l'a jamais retrouvée, elle semble s'être évaporée. »

-« La lettre de suicide a disparue ? »

-« Céleste Lavoute s'est suicidée, ça ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant comme je viens de te le dire, la police n'a jamais retrouvée sa lettre de suicide. »

-« Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle en a laissé une ? »

-« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de preuves irréfutables mais… Le labo a retrouvé des tâches d'encre sur son index droit. Ce qui nous laisse penser qu'elle a écrit quelque chose peu de temps avant sa mort. »

-« Et pourquoi la police ne l'a jamais retrouvée, cette lettre ? »

-« On pense qu'elle a été cachée. »

-« Par qui ? »

-« Par la victime, Corrida. »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« C'est lui qui a découvert le corps de Céleste. Il était donc parfaitement placé pour subtiliser la lettre. Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais pu le prouver. Voilà le rapport de suicide, enfin, la première partie du moins. » termine Hunter en me tendant un dossier marron beige.

-« La première partie… ? »

Je regarde l'intitulé du dossier. « **Rapport de suicide** » - **Nom** : Lavoute ; **Prénom(s)** : Céleste

-« En général, je n'aime pas lire les rapports, poursuit Hunter et encore moins les rapports de suicide. Celui-là, c'est encore pire, il a deux parties. Voici la seconde. » termine Hunter en me tendant un deuxième dossier.

-« C'est un rapport de tentative de suicide… Mais… Le nom du patient ! C'est… « Andréa Landry » ! Elle a tenté de se tuer ? Elle ne semble pourtant pas candidate au suicide… »

-« Tu penses que c'est une femme d'affaires implacable ? Ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle cache un secret… Un secret qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de dissimuler. »

-« Un secret… ? » demande Pearl.

-« Sa « codépendance », voilà le mot clé. »

-« « Codépendance » ? Le mot le plus éloigné de la description d'une femme comme elle… C'est quoi le rapport entre Andréa Landry et la « codépendance » ? »

-« Sa tentative de suicide… a eu lieu seulement quelques jours après la mort de Mlle. Lavoute. »

-« Et alors ? »

-« A ton avis, pourquoi Andréa a essayé de se donner la mort ? Probablement parce qu'elle avait perdu « sa raison de vivre ». »

-« Sa raison de… Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'en perdant Céleste Lavoute… elle perdait son roc, son mentor, voilà pourquoi. »

-« Mais enfin… »

-« Est-ce que c'est ça « suivre quelqu'un jusque dans la tombe »… ? » souffle Pearl.

-« Après sa tentative de suicide, reprend Hunter, Andréa a commencé à voir un psychiatre. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle cherche quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir une confiance absolue. Une fois qu'elle l'a trouvée, elle la suit aveuglément. Sans quelqu'un pour la guider, elle devient instable et est incapable de s'orienter seule. »

-« C'est donc ça, c'est de là que vient sa « codépendance »… »

-« Quand Céleste Lavoute s'est brusquement suicidée, le monde d'Andréa Landry a basculé, elle l'avoue elle-même. »

-« Mais alors, son attitude hyper sûre d'elle. »

-« Ce n'est qu'un mirage, elle ne fait qu'imiter le comportement de son mentor. »

-« Je vois… »

Je me tourne vers Pearl.

-« Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire parler Mlle. Landry, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je pense que c'est une triste histoire tout ce qui lui arrive. »

-« Tu as raison, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix… Merci pour tes indications, Hunter. Nous allons te laisser, il faut qu'on aille voir Mlle. Landry, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser. »

-« Je comprends. Bonne chance pour demain Wright. »

-« … »

Je me retourne. Mais après quelques pas, je m'arrête. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Maya, et dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Est-ce que je dois lui en parler ?

Je le regarde. Il croise les bras. Qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un sourire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me cacher ? Tektiv lui en déjà parler ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié.

Après tout, ce ne sont pas ses affaires, c'est à moi de régler le problème.

Pearl et moi retournons à l'hôtel, direction la chambre d'Engarde.

* * *

 _Chambre d'Engarde, Hôtel Gatewater - 21 mars, 14h38_

Je pousse la porte. Andréa est là mais elle n'est pas toute seule, elle discute avec quelqu'un… C'est Franziska !

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! » demande-t-elle.

-« Je suis l'avocat de M. Engarde, donc… »

-« Ah ! Vous en avez du culot, de me suivre partout ! »

-« De vous suivre… ? »

-« Mais c'est vous qui nous suivez, Mlle. Von Karma ! » lance Pearl.

-« Pearl… »

-« Vous êtes toujours en train de suivre l'inspecteur ! » continue-t-elle.

-« Moi ? ricane Franziska. Suivre cet hirsute négligé ? Ne me faîtes pas rire ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant, petite fille… »

Elle tient un objet dans sa main.

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Pearl.

-« Ça, c'est un récepteur électromagnétique. J'ai posé un mouchard sur cette abruti d'inspecteur, comme ça je peux surveiller le moindre de ses gestes ! »

J'ai vraiment de la peine pour ce pauvre Tektiv.

-« Bien, maintenant, si vous pouviez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps… Andréa Landry ! »

-« Oui… ? » demande Andréa d'un air interrogateur.

-« Réfléchissez bien à notre conversation, entendu ?! »

-« D'accord… »

Franziska quitte la pièce. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien discuter ces deux-là ?

Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Nick, vous ne trouvez pas que Mlle. Landry à l'air un peu perdue ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle semble réfléchir à quelque chose…

-« Mlle. Landry… ? »

-« Oui, M. Wright ? »

-« Pardonnez cette question directe, mais je dois vous le demandez encore une fois… Pourquoi Juan Corrida a été assassiné ? »

-« Hmm… »

Les chaînes et les quatre cadenas apparaissent.

-« A mon avis, vous le savez, alors pourquoi le cacher ? Vous ne voyez pas que votre attitude met M. Engarde en danger ? »

-« … Pourquoi me posez-vous des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas les réponses ? Vous savez, je n'étais pas si proche de Juan, c'est difficile d'avoir liens étroits avec une personne. »

-« Vous dîtes que vous n'aviez pas de liens avec la victime ? Ce n'est pas ce qui dit cet article ! »

Je lui montre l'article du journal à scandale.

-« Pff… Un article à trois sous dans un journal sans intérêt. Plus je vous vois, plus je me dis que M. Engarde avait plus de chance de s'en sortir en assurant sa défense lui-même ! »

-« Grr… Très bien, abordons le problème sous un autre angle. Si je vous dis que vous vous étiez proche de M. Corrida pour une personne en particulier ? »

-« A qui pensez-vous ? »

-« Oh je ne sais pas… Mlle. Céleste Lavoute, pourquoi pas ? »

-« Ah ! Que savez-vous sur Céleste ?! »

Un cadenas disparaît.

-« Elle s'est suicidée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, personne ne semble savoir pourquoi… Juste avant de mourir, elle était la manager du Juan Corrida, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que vous vous êtes rapprochée de lui pour enquêter sur le suicide de votre mentor. »

-« Vous avez une imagination débordante ! Je vous vois bien futur gratte-papier dans un journal à scandale ! » rit-elle faussement.

-« Mlle. Landry… ? »

-« Le suicide de Céleste n'avait rien de mystérieux. Je n'avais aucune raison d'inventer une fausse relation avec la victime. »

-« Oh vraiment ? Son suicide n'avait rien de mystérieux ? Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose. »

-« Hmm… ? Quoi donc ? »

-« Sa lettre de suicide. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. »

-« … ! »

-« La police pense qu'elle a été cachée. Sûrement par la personne qui a découvert le corps de Céleste, M. Juan Corrida. Et je suis sûr que vous étiez convaincue de la même chose ! Voilà pourquoi vous vous êtes rapprochée de la victime ! »

Un deuxième cadenas éclate. Je suis en bonne voie, ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher la pression.

-« Je pense que j'ai été suffisamment patiente à écouter vos délires insultants ! » dit Landry, excédée.

-« … »

-« Oui, Céleste était mon mentor, et alors ? Je vous le dis et vous le répète, ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi ! Je ne savais même pas que sa lettre n'avait pas été retrouvée ! »

-« Permettez-moi d'en douter Mlle. Landry. J'ai approfondi l'enquête sur le suicide de Mlle. Lavoute. Et je suis désolé de vous rappeler de douloureux souvenirs mais, je suis en mesure vous prouvez que le suicide de Mlle. Lavoute a bien un rapport avec vous. »

-« Eh bien allez-y ! »

-« Quelques jours après la découverte du suicide de Céleste Lavoute, vous avez, vous aussi, tenté de vous suicider. »

-« … ! »

-« Vous chercher quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance, et vous faisiez confiance en Mlle. Lavoute, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« J'ai toujours été indépendante… »

-« Mais ce n'est qu'une façade… Vous n'êtes pas… »

-« Taisez-vous ! »

L'avant-dernier cadenas vole en éclat.

-« … Quand Céleste est morte… D'une certaine façon, je suis morte avec elle… Cette histoire de lettre me hantait… »

-« Vous deviez être au courant du rapport de la police… »

-« J'ai cherché cette lettre… Désespérément… Je me suis rapprochée de M. Corrida… pour la retrouver… »

-« Ce que vous venez de dire change tout, Mlle. Landry. »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« Pouvez-vous me rappeler comment cette conversation à commencée ? »

-« Vous m'avez demandé « pourquoi M. Corrida a-t-il été assassiné ? ». »

-« Vous cherchiez cette lettre « désespérément », c'est bien ça ? Vous vouliez la retrouver… à tout prix. Vous étiez prête à tout, peut-être même jusqu'à tuer un homme pour mettre la main dessus… »

-« … ! »

-« Dans l'état actuel des choses, je viens de prouver que vous avez un mobile pour l'assassinat de M. Corrida. Ce qui fait de vous… le suspect numéro un dans cette affaire… »

-« Moi… Suspecte… ? »

Le dernier cadenas éclate. Les chaînes disparaissent. J'ai réussi !

-« Vous avez raison, je suis quelqu'un qui ne peut pas vivre dans l'insécurité. Je suis physiquement frêle et j'ai très peu confiance en moi. Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de lutter contre ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu révéler ma vraie nature… »

-« Mlle. Landry… »

-« Et c'était la seule chose que je voulais emporter dans ma tombe… Mon secret, mon jardin secret à moi, et à moi seule… »

-« Je suis désolé… »

-« Quand Céleste est morte, j'ai commencé à avoir peur… Ils semblaient tous contre moi… On m'a informé que la lettre de suicide avait disparue, et que c'était Juan Corrida qui l'avait emporté. Finalement, ce journal à scandale disait la vérité. Ironique, non ? »

-« Comme on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… »

-« C'est vrai, je me suis rapprochée de Juan pour récupérer la lettre de Céleste… Mais jamais je n'aurais pu tuer pour l'avoir. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, c'est tout. »

-« Je vois… »

-« Au fait, M. L'avocat, pour cette histoire de tentative de suicide, je compte sur votre silence. Si les gens apprenaient que j'ai des faiblesses… »

-« Oui, comptez sur moi. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

Pearl semble pensive.

-« Ça va Pearl ? »

-« Excusez-moi M. Nick, mais… Cela fait un moment que Mlle. Landry tripote cette carte… »

Cette carte ? Ah mais c'est vrai ça... Cela fait longtemps que Mlle. Landry à une carte dans la main, elle l'avait même pendant notre première rencontre.

-« Pardonnez-moi Mlle. Landry, mais cette carte, dans votre main, c'est quoi ? »

-« Oh ça ? Je n'en sais rien… Elle semble être apparue dans mon sac à main… »

Elle me tend la carte en question. On dirait une carte de visite ou quelque chose de ce genre. Pourtant je ne vois aucun nom ou adresse inscrit dessus. La carte est ornée d'un drôle de motif.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait… un coquillage ?

-« Ça y ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette carte, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'avoir… »

Elle a oubliée ? Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent…

-« Bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je vais vous laisser. Je vous confie M. Engarde, prenez soin de lui, d'accord ? »

Mlle. Landry quitte la pièce.

-« Bon, je crois qu'on a rassemblé tout ce qu'on pouvait découvrir. »

-« M. Nick ? Et Mystique Maya ? Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? »

Oh Pearl, cette histoire à l'air de te peser si lourd. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit dernière et tu m'as suivi toute la journée…

-« Quelque chose ne va pas, M. Nick ? »

Elle se frotte les yeux.

-« Retournons au bureau. Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? »

-« Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais bien, très bien même ! »

Eh bien on ne dirait pas.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 21 mars, 15h18_

-« Bon, et maintenant M. Nick ? »

-« Nous avons pu prouver quelque chose, Mlle. Landry a un mobile. »

-« Vous parlez de la lettre de suicide ? »

-« Exactement, comment savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller pour récupérer cette lettre ? C'est aussi elle qui a découvert le corps de la victime, elle… »

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

-« M. Nick ! L'émetteur-récepteur ! »

Je le prends de mon sac et j'appuie sur le bouton central, qui clignote comme la dernière fois.

-« Allô ? Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co ! »

-« … M. L'avocat, ceci n'est pas un téléphone. »

-« Maya ! Où est Maya ?! »

-« Comme je l'ai promis, je ne me suis pas approché d'elle. »

-« Ouf… »

-« … Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est complètement affamée et déshydratée… »

-« Qu-Quoi ?! »

-« Je vous conseille d'obtenir un acquittement des plus rapide mon cher. À n'importe quel prix, nous sommes d'accord ? »

-« Attendez ! Ma-Maya ! Laissez-moi lui parler ! Je vous en prie ! »

-« … Très bien… »

J'ai attendu plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Maya.

-« Nick… »

-« Maya ! Où es-tu ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

-« Demande à… ma sœur… Demande à ma sœur ! »

-« Quoi ?! Maya ! »

Bip…

-« Maya ! Maya ! Bon sang ! Il m'a coupé ! »

-« Mystique Maya a dit « demande à ma sœur »… » souffle Pearl.

-« « Sœur », qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »

Soudain une voix a retentit. Ce n'est pas celle de Pearl. Pourtant… Je connais cette voix…

-« Enfin Phoenix ! Tu es vraiment nul… »

-« Pardon… ? Argh… ! Mi-Mia ! »

Pearl était en pleine séance de Channeling. Lorsqu'un médium utilise cette technique, son corps prend la forme physique et la voix de l'esprit qu'il appelle. Pendant ce temps, son propre esprit quitte son corps temporairement, comme s'il était mort. Pearl ayant de grands pouvoirs psychiques, elle a appelé Mia depuis l'autre monde pour qu'elle puisse m'aider. Mais j'y pense… Maya peut aussi utiliser cette technique…

-« J'ai un message de Maya pour toi Nick. » dit Mia

-« Maya… Comment va-t-elle ?! »

-« Elle va bien… pour le moment. On dirait que le kidnappeur est un homme de parole. Elle est faible et elle a une plaie à la tête, impossible pour elle de se lever, mais sinon elle est en bonne santé. »

-« Elle est blessée… mais vivante… Quel soulagement… Mais Mia, comment as-tu su… ? »

-« Dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule, Maya ma fait appelée. Elle m'a laissé un mot. Puis j'ai rassemblé le plus d'informations sur ce qui l'entourait. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Channeling pouvait servir à ça… Bien joué Maya…

-« Et le kidnappeur, il est comment ?! »

-« Je ne sais pas… Apparemment, Maya est allée répondre à un coup de téléphone. Elle a sentie qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le visage, un mouchoir plein de chloroforme sans doute. Elle a essayé de se défendre, sans grand succès. Elle dit que le kidnappeur l'a frappée et qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Sa blessure vient sûrement de là. »

-« Et ensuite ?! »

-« Elle n'a jamais vu le visage de son assaillant. »

-« Grr… »

-« Pour le moment, Maya est dans un endroit très sombre. Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai entendu quand j'étais avec elle. »

-« Quand tu étais avec elle… »

* * *

 _Lieu_ : ?

 _Date_ : ?

 _Heure_ : ?

Argh… J'ai faim… et soif… et je ne peux toujours pas me lever ! Mia, je me demande si tu es avec Nick en ce moment…

Je crois que j'ai dormi un petit moment, mais rien n'a changé ici. Ah, je parle trop vite… il y a quelque chose au pied du petit escalier, au bas de la porte…

C'est assez loin de moi… Tant pis, j'y vais en rampant !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une carte de visite, mais il n'y a pas de nom dessus… C'est quoi ce motif ? Un coquillage on dirait, enfin je crois… Bizarre… D'où est-ce qu'elle vient, cette carte ? Je la garde avec moi, on ne sait jamais…

Bon, tant que j'y suis, autant inspecter la porte. Je grimpe les escaliers péniblement, en m'appuyant sur les rampes. J'y suis ! J'actionne la poignée. Fermée, évidemment… Pourtant la serrure ne parait pas trop difficile à ouvrir… A la télé, le héros se sert toujours d'une carte de crédit ou d'un bout de carton… et « clic » la porte s'ouvre comme par magie.

Je prends la carte que j'ai mise dans ma poche. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…

*Clic* J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi ! Bon, et bien, si M. Le Kidnappeur veut bien m'excuser, moi je file ! Enfin… Je file c'est vite dit… Il faut que j'atteigne la rue, après je serai sauvée. Je ne sais même pas où je suis… Ni l'heure qu'il est… Je prie pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres… Je vais avoir des milliers de bleus, mais allez, en avant ! J'arrive Nick !

* * *

 _Tribunal Fédéral, salle des accusés n°3 - 22 mars, 9h47_

Le lendemain, je retrouve M. Engarde au tribunal. Il a l'air plutôt calme. Je lui fais un résumé de la discussion que j'ai eu la veille avec Mlle. Landry. Je pense que je dois lui en faire part, du moins pour voir sa réaction. Il réfléchit.

-« Andréa est la coupable… ? » souffle Engarde

-« … Apparemment. »

-« Oh mec, c'est pas possible ! Cette femme est incapable de faire une chose pareille ! »

-« Au procès d'aujourd'hui, nous allons couler sous une montagne de preuves. »

-« Une montagne de preuves… ? »

-« Quelqu'un essaye de vous faire du tort, c'est évident. »

-« Hé mec, je vous l'ai dit hier, je suis « aussi rafraîchissant qu'une brise de printemps », ok ? »

Soudain une voix de femme retentie. C'est Mia.

-« Ça va bientôt être l'heure. »

-« Mia… »

-« Obtenir un acquittement aujourd'hui est notre seul espoir. »

-« Je sais… Mais je… Je ne dois pas me concentrer sur la situation de Maya. Il faut que je me concentre sur le procès, être à fond dedans. Sinon, impossible d'obtenir un acquittement. »

-« C'est juste Phoenix. Maya compte sur toi. Et moi aussi. C'est un énorme poids sur tes épaules mais tu peux y arriver, sans problèmes. Crois en ton client, et la vérité éclatera, tu verras. Allons-y maintenant. »

Tout à coup…

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

C'est lui!

-« Allô ? C'est Phoenix Wright à l'appareil. »

-« Bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes fin prêt M. L'avocat, le procès est pour aujourd'hui. »

-« Vous n'avez pas touché à Maya j'espère ?! »

-« A vrai dire… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ce matin, elle avait l'air assez… faible. »

-« … ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne meurt pas aussi facilement. En plus, vous avez besoin de vous concentrer sur votre victoire d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Grr… »

-« Vous devez gagner le procès. Pour moi. Ou du moins, pour elle… Voilà pourquoi… je vous ai fait un petit cadeau. »

-« Un « petit cadeau » ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« Vous verrez bien à l'ouverture du procès… Même si vous ne l'appréciez guère… Veuillez l'accepter gracieusement et gagner le procès. »

-« Attendez ! »

*Bip

Le kidnappeur m'a fait un cadeau ? M. Engarde s'approche de moi.

-« Hé, mec ! C'était qui… ? »

-« Hein ? Oh ça, personne. Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

-« O-ok… »

* * *

 _Tribunal Fédéral, salle d'audience n°3 - 22 mars, 10h00_

Nous entrons dans la salle. Je me place à la barre, à la droite du juge. Mia est à mes côtés.

-« La séance pour le procès de Matt Engarde est ouverte. La défense et l'accusation sont-elles prêtes ? »

-« La défense est prête votre Honneur. »

Pas de réponse du procureur. La barre de l'accusation est vide.

-« … M. Wright ! crie le juge. Où est donc passée Mlle. Von Karma ?! »

-« Je… Je n'en sais rien Votre Honneur ! »

Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?!

Soudain, un huissier entre en criant.

-« M. Le Juge ! »

-« Huissier, silence s'il vous plaît ! La séance est ouverte ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, soyez bref je vous prie. »

-« L'avocat de l'accusation… Mlle. Von Karma… Vient d'être blessée par balle Votre Honneur ! Un tireur inconnu. »

-« … Quoi ?! »

Une balle ?!

-« Quelle coïncidence… souffle Mia. Je pense qu'il s'agit du « cadeau » que t'a promis le ravisseur. »

-« Le… Le « cadeau » ! »

-« Mlle. Von Karma est l'un des meilleurs procureurs du pays à l'heure actuelle. Sa disparition… ne peut que « t'avantager ». »

C'est… C'est de la folie ! Je demande à l'huissier.

-« Mlle. Von Karma, comment va-t-elle ?! »

-« Elle est en vie et dans un état stable. »

-« Dieu soit loué. » dit le juge.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrent sur un homme. Au vu des circonstances, j'étais sûr qu'il allait se pointer.

-« Vous… Vous ! » dit le juge.

-« Votre Honneur ! Mlle. Von Karma étant dans l'impossibilité d'assurer ce procès, je me propose, moi, Benjamin Hunter, de la remplacer ! L'accusation est prête, bien entendu. »

Le juge hoche la tête. Il semble quand même un peu surpris. Hunter vient se placer à la barre de l'accusation et reprend.

-« Mlle. Von Karma a été touchée à l'épaule droite et les chirurgiens l'opèrent actuellement. Je vous garantis de son état stable, c'est moi qui l'ai emmenée aux urgences. »

* * *

 _Parvis du Tribunal - 22 mars, 9h30_

Je descends de ma voiture. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Le nom de Benjamin Hunter a dû être oublié depuis le temps…

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai peut-être envie de voir Wright se faire maltraité par Franziska, ou peut être juste envie de voir comment il va s'en sortir.

-« Tiens, tu es venu finalement ! »

Franziska…

-« Oh voyons, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas louper un de tes duels avec Wright ! »

-« C'est ça, rigole autant que tu veux « petit frère », mais je peux t'assurer qu'aujourd'hui, la victoire sera mienne ! »

-« Nous verrons bien, Franziska, tu sais bien que Wright n'est pas un ennemi facile à mettre à terre. »

-« Eh bien, je te prouverai que je peux, en une journée, l'aplatir tel le vulgaire insecte qu'il est ! »

Si je ne connaissais pas Phoenix, je serais en train de me dire que j'irai sûrement à l'enterrement de l'adversaire de Franziska.

-« Bon entrons… »

Soudain, un crissement de pneus se fait entendre. Franziska et moi nous retournons. Une voiture roule à toute vitesse sur la route qui longe le tribunal. Puis tout à coup, des coups de feu. Un seul. Mon instinct me fait m'accroupir. Après quelques secondes, la voiture disparaît.

Je me relève et me tourne vers Franziska. Mais elle est à terre.

-« Franziska ! »

Elle s'assoit en se tenant l'épaule droite.

-« Grr… Saleté… »

Elle soulève un peu sa main, laissant entrevoir sa blessure. Son haut se recouvre de son sang. La balle est entrée dans son épaule !

Elle se relève. Je tente de l'aider.

-« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle commence à avancer vers le tribunal.

-« Non mais ça va pas, tu es folle ? Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital ! »

-« Je t'ai dit que tu ne me prendrais pas mon affaire, je vais au tribunal, affronter Wright ! »

-« Je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital, de gré ou de force ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-« Benjamin, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais te le faire payer ! Pose-moi immédiatement ! »

Je fais volte face et traverse le parvis du tribunal en courant. Franziska se débat et tente de m'échapper.

Je la mets à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je ferme la porte. Je monte du côté conducteur et démarre.

-« Je te déteste ! Laisse-moi partir ! Kidnappeur ! Voleur ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! »


	12. Chapitre 11

_Tribunal Fédéral, salle d'audience n°3 - 22 mars, 10h15_

-« Heureusement, reprend Hunter en se raclant la gorge, j'ai étudié l'affaire et j'en connais tous les détails. Le but de l'accusation est de prouver la culpabilité de M. Matt Engarde. »

-« La cour prend note de la position de l'accusation. » dit le juge.

Hunter me regarde.

-« Wright... J'ai enfin trouvé la réponse que je cherchais désespérément depuis un an. D'ici la fin de ce procès, tu la connaîtras aussi. »

-« ... ! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte?

-« L'accusation souhaite appeler son premier témoin, lance Hunter en croisant les bras. Que l'inspecteur Tektiv se présente à la barre ! »

C'est parti Nicky. Concentre-toi !

L'inspecteur Tektiv entre et vient se placer à la barre des témoins, face au juge et entre la défense et l'accusation. Hunter reprend.

-« Témoin, veuillez décliner vos noms et profession. »

-« Inspecteur Dick Tektiv, m'sieur. Je suis inspecteur au commissariat... Enfin pour l'instant. »

-« « Pour l'instant »... ? » demande le juge.

-« On m'a demandé de remettre mon insigne après la fin du procès, m'sieur. »

In-Inspecteur Tektiv... Hunter coupe sèchement la conversation.

-« L'accusation n'a que faire des histoires d'un témoin déprimé. Relevez la tête, et regardez devant vous, avec la fierté de votre fonction, Inspecteur. »

-« Ou-Oui monsieur! » répond vivement en Tektiv en bombant le torse.

-« Bien, et maintenant votre témoignage je vous prie. Nous devons commencer par-là afin d'étudier les multiples facettes de cette affaire. »

Mia me regarde.

-« Tiens-toi prêt Phoenix, ça ne va pas être un pique-nique. »

-« Ouais je sais... Il ne manquait plus que je tombe sur Hunter comme adversaire. J'en viens à regretter Mlle. Von Karma, c'est dire ! »

Allez Benjamin, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable après un an d'absence. Montre-moi la fameuse " réponse " que tu as trouvé. L'inspecteur commence sa déposition.

-« Le meurtre a été commis après la remise des prix du Héros des Héros, m'sieur. La victime, Juan Corrida, a été retrouvée morte, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. L'examen des causes du décès nous permet d'affirmer qu'il a été assassiné, m'sieur. Au début, on s'est dit que l'étui de guitare avait quelque chose de louche. Mais depuis, on a constaté que l'étui en question n'avait aucun rapport avec le meurtre. »

-« Hmm... dit le juge. Après la remise des prix, la victime était seule dans sa chambre... ? »

-« Oui m'sieur, répond l'inspecteur, la victime et l'accusé sont retournés seuls dans leur chambre respective, m'sieur. »

-« Je vois. M. Wright, commencez votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Bien Votre Honneur. »

Je me tourne vers Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur, vous avez dit que l'examen des causes du décès a pu affirmer que M. Corrida a été assassiné. Il a été poignardé, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Ah! Seul un amateur croirait de telles balivernes, gars, répond l'inspecteur avec un sourire moqueur et en montrant la photo de la scène de crime. Regardez la photo du crime... Regardez le bandana que la victime a autour du cou. »

Je penche sur l'image. On voit M. Corrida, portant le costume du Ninja Billy, affalé sur une chaise avec un couteau planté dans sa poitrine. On voit aussi la coiffeuse avec le verre mystérieux, l'étui de guitare et tous les débris de l'ancien vase de fleur sur le sol. Effectivement, M. Corrida porte un bandana autour du cou.

-« Une « bande d'ananas » ... ? » marmonne le juge.

-« Un " bandana », Monsieur... corrige Tektiv. C'est le foulard qui est autour du cou de M. Corrida. »

-« Ah oui, bien sûr, dit le juge, un bandana à l'ananas... »

J'arrête le carnage.

-« Mais alors le couteau ? »

-« On l'aurait planté dans la poitrine de la victime après sa mort. » dit Tektiv.

-« Hmm... Ce meurtrier savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait, conclut le juge. Mettez cela dans le rapport d'autopsie ! Poursuivez M. Wright. »

-« Merci. Tektiv, vous avez dit que l'étui avait quelque chose de louche, d'où vient cette déduction ? »

-« Parce qu'il était vide ! Le Ninja Billy se déplace jamais sans sa guitare rouge vif ! Et on l'a retrouvée nulle part sur le lieu du crime. »

-« Oh! dit le juge, que pensez-vous de ma théorie ? Un fan déterminé l'a tué pour s'emparer de la guitare. »

-« Eh bien, on y a pensé aussi mais... »

-« Mais... ? »

-« L'étui ne porte que les empreintes digitales de la victime. »

-« Que celle de la victime, hein... ? »

-« Je vois, dit le juge. Dommage pour ma théorie... soupire le juge en haussant les épaules. Ajoutons-le au dossier. Continuez M. Wright. »

-« Et donc Inspecteur, comment en avez-vous conclu que l'étui n'avait aucun rapport avec le meurtre ? »

-« La guitare rouge vif n'était pas à l'hôtel Gatewater ce soir-là. »

-« Mais alors, où était-elle ? » questionne le juge.

-« On a fini par la retrouver au studio de télévision. Apparemment, M. Corrida n'aurait emporté que l'étui en quittant le studio, m'sieur. »

-« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a oublié d'y mettre la guitare... ? »

-« Oui m'sieur. Même sur scène, pendant la cérémonie de remise des prix, il ne l'avait pas. »

Je lance une réflexion.

-« Donc l'étui était déjà vide quand il est arrivé à l'hôtel... »

-« Ouais, exactement. L'étui n'a donc rien à voir avec notre affaire. »

-« Hmm... »

Hunter, qui n'a rien dit depuis le début du contre-interrogatoire, ouvre enfin la bouche.

-« Je pense que cela suffit. Pour commencer, la victime a été étranglée à mort avec son bandana. Puis une fois morte, l'assassin l'a volontairement poignardé dans la poitrine... Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante. Pourquoi la police a-t-elle arrêté Matt Engarde... ? Parce que les soupçons étaient suffisants pour justifier cette intervention. »

Et vlan... Voilà Hunter reparti avec son énergie d'antan.

-« Très bien, dit le juge, Inspecteur Tektiv, témoignez sur ce point, je vous prie. »

-« Oui monsieur ! Alors... Matt Engarde et Juan Corrida se vouaient une rivalité acharnée. Chacun pensait que l'autre « lui faisait obstacle ». Le mobile est évident. Quant aux preuves... On a retrouvé un bouton du Ninja Billy. Il a été arraché de l'habit du ninja et on l'a retrouvé dans « l'hakama » de M. Engarde. En plus, le couteau retrouvé est couvert de ses empreintes. Le couteau a été acheté pour tuer, c'est donc un meurtre avec préméditation ! »

-« Vous dites, dit le juge, qu'on a retrouvé les empreintes de l'accusé sur le couteau ? »

-« Le manche était plutôt gluant, alors on a eu aucun mal à les récupérer, m'sieur. »

-« Bien, ajoutez-le au dossier de l'affaire. »

-« Et puis il y a le bouton... »

-« On l'a retrouvé dans les habits de l'accusé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est couvert de  
sang... »

-« Oui, et on sait qu'il s'agit du sang de la vixtime, m'sieur. »

Quoi ?!

-« Merci pour ces précisions Inspecteur, ajoutons ce bouton au dossier, dit le juge en hochant la tête. Toutes ces pièces à conviction tendent à confirmer la culpabilité de l'accusé. »

-« C'est bien ce que je pense, Votre Honneur, rajoute Hunter, prêt à abandonner, Wright ? »

-« Ah ! Je finirai bien par trouver la faille dans ton raisonnement ! »

-« Insiste autant que tu veux. Vas-y, bombardes-nous de questions inutiles. »

-« Grr... »

-« Messieurs, voyons ! dit le juge, M. Wright, votre contre-interrogatoire, je vous prie. »

Je regarde les pièces à conviction qui viennent de s'ajouter. Voyons... Le bouton : « Arraché du costume du Ninja Billy. Couvert du sang de la victime. » Hmm... Pas grand chose qui puisse m'aider là dedans. Le couteau maintenant : « Trouvé dans la poitrine de la victime. Couvert des empreintes de l'accusé. « Gatewater » est gravé sur le manche. » Gatewater ? C'est le nom de l'hôtel ! Je me tourne vers Tektiv.

-« Inspecteur, pouvez-vous me rappeler vos déductions sur le couteau ? »

-« Hein ? Ah ouais, j'ai dit que le couteau avait été acheté et que donc c'était un meurtre... »

-« OBJECTION ! Attendez une minute. »

-« Qu-quoi... ? »

-« Alors comme ça vous basez votre théorie du meurtre prémédité sur le simple fait que mon client « a acheté le couteau » ? »

-« Exact mon gars. L'accusé... »

-« ... N'a pas acheté ce couteau. »

-« Hein ?! »

-« Examiner bien le manche du couteau Inspecteur, et vous comprendrez tout de suite. »

-« Hein ? »

Le juge prend la parole.

-« Le logo « Gatewater » est gravé sur le manche... »

-« « Gatewater » ... ? dit Tektiv, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part. »

Tektiv... Je l'aide.

-« C'est le nom de l'hôtel. L'hôtel Gatewater. »

-« ... Euh oh. »

-« L'arme du crime appartient à l'hôtel ! Ce qui prouve que ce meurtre n'a pas été prémédité ! »

-« C'est vrai, dit le juge. Ceci est... »

-« Eh eh eh... »

Le juge se tourne vers Hunter qui ricane, interloqué.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, M. Hunter ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon mais la défense est vraiment trop brouillon. » répond Hunter en haussant les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il reprend en souriant.

-« Nous avons déjà déterminé s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre prémédité ou non. »

-« Ah oui, et comment donc ?! »

-« Je conviens que ce couteau appartient à l'hôtel. Le dernier des idiots de la brigade criminelle l'aurait remarqué. »

Tektiv baisse la tête et marmonne.

-« Mais je ne sav... Oh... »

-« Reste à savoir, reprend Hunter, où l'assassin a-t-il trouvé le couteau ? »

-« C'est évident, dit le juge, dans la chambre de la victime, M. Corrida... »

-« Désolé Votre Honneur, mais pas du tout, réplique Hunter. La victime a mangé un dernier repas avant le meurtre... Voilà une photo de la scène de crime, la chambre de la victime. La cour pourrait-elle se pencher sur ce qui se trouve sur la table ? »

-« Il y a un couteau et une fourchette... souffle le juge en examinant la photo Mais alors... D'où vient ce maudit couteau ?! »

-« Avec la permission de la cour, reprend Hunter, je me permets de revenir à la chambre de l'accusé, M. Matt Engarde. Voici une photo. Veuillez inspecter le dessus de la table... Il manque quelque chose... Un couteau peut-être ? En examinant les couverts à la recherche d'empreintes, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que c'était bien le couteau de M. Engarde qui avait disparu. »

Grr...

-« M. Engarde s'est rendu chez la victime avec le couteau utilisé lors de son repas. Pourquoi s'y rendre avec un couteau ? Pour tuer, bien entendu. L'accusation s'en tient donc à sa théorie, qui prouve... qu'il s'agit bien d'un meurtre avec préméditation. »

-« Incroyable M. Hunter, dit le juge. Tout bonnement étonnant. Une déduction limpide. »

Mia est songeuse.

-« J'ai l'impression que Hunter savait exactement ce qu'il faisait depuis le début... » soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

C'est sans doute un de ses « pièges » et je suis tombé en plein dedans !

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Un couteau couvert d'empreintes et un bouton venant de la tenue de la victime. Les preuves sont plutôt accablantes. »

-« Franchement, dit Hunter pour enfoncer le clou, inutile de continuer à perdre votre temps, Votre Honneur. Quoique... J'aimerais bien que la défense présente des preuves qui ne l'ont pas encore été. »

Des preuves... Pas encore présentées... ?

-« Il veut dire des pièces à conviction pas encore vues, mais pourtant importantes. » me souffle Mia.

-« Et qu'en dit la défense M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Euh, à vrai dire... »

-« Phoenix, me coupe Mia. Le juge penche en faveur de l'accusation. Si nous faisons un faux-pas à ce moment précis... »

Son marteau va s'abattre sur les clous de notre cercueil !

-« M. Wright, me demande le juge. Disposez-vous d'éléments importants et nécessaires à présenter ? »

-« ... J'ai quelque chose, oui... »

Hunter me regarde fixement.

-« Une pièce à conviction attire mon attention. Une chose que cette cour n'a pas encore vue ! »

Le juge ferme les yeux et soupire.

-« M. Wright. Je vous le redis. Je ne vois aucune raison de poursuivre ce procès... Cela dit, je vais vous donner une chance, une seule chance. »

-« Autrement dit, Wright, continue Hunter, n'essayes pas de bluffer comme d'habitude. »

Si je me plante, j'entraîne tout le monde dans ma chute ! Maya, accroche-toi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

-« M. Wright, dit le juge, je vous autorise à présenter une pièce à conviction, une seule. Voyons donc qu'elle est cette preuve si importante que la cour doit absolument voir. »

-« M. Le Juge, je pense que la cour devrait examiner cette pièce à conviction ! »

Je montre le verre contenant le jus de tomate sur la photo de la scène de crime

-« Voici un verre, nous sommes d'accord ? » souffle le juge.

-« Veuillez examiner une nouvelle fois la photo prise sur le lieu du crime. Remarquez le désordre suite à la lutte qui a opposé la victime et son agresseur. Le vase est brisé, le maquillage éparpillé... Tous ces objets, à un moment donné, se trouvaient sur la commode. »

-« Bon pour l'instant je vous suis... » dit le juge.

Je continue.

-« Et pourtant ! Ce verre qui trône sur la commode est mystérieusement intact. Ce verre est le seul objet qui n'ait pas fini par terre comme le reste ! »

Je tape la barre avec mes mains.

-« Cette pièce à conviction suffit à justifier une réflexion plus poussée ! »

Silence dans la salle. Tout le monde me regarde fixement. Quoi ? Je demande.

-« Eh bien ? Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres... ? »

-« Ah, oui, dit le juge. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre. »

Je tente de relancer.

-« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! J'ai réagi comme vous ! »

-« Vous pouvez laisser tomber le regard de chiot suppliant, soupire le juge en haussant les épaules. M. Hunter ? »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Votre avis... »

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis. Parce que ce verre n'a rien de spécial. »

Grr... De quoi il parle ? Il ricane.

-« Il semble évident que ce verre a été posé là après le meurtre. Par la personne qui a découvert le meurtre, Andréa Landry, par exemple. Sous le choc, elle aurait pu le poser, sans même sans rendre compte. »

-« Hmm... dit le juge. C'est tout à fait possible. M. Wright ? »

Mlle. Landry aurait-elle pu le poser là sans s'en rendre compte... ? Si je ne reprends pas le dessus, le procès est foutu... Je chercherai la preuve plus tard ! Pour l'instant, je dois suivre mon instinct et jouer la carte de l'assurance !

-« Ils tomberont peut-être dans le panneau, chuchote Mia, si tu leur secoue suffisamment les méninges ! »

Je frappe la barre.

-« La défense souhaite remettre en question la théorie de l'accusation. Nous aimerions avoir la preuve que Mlle. Landry a bien posé le verre sur la table ! »

-« Vous vous arrangez encore pour retourner la situation, n'est-ce pas ? dit le juge. M. Hunter, disposez-vous de preuves pour corroborer vos affirmations ? »

Ça m'étonnerait. Je suis sûr qu'il bluffe !

-« Au contraire Wright, l'accusation n'avance jamais de théories sans preuves. » rétorque Hunter comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-« Quoi ?! »


	13. Chapitre 12

-« Tu ne réfléchis pas assez vite, Wright. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ce verre ? » demanda Hunter en ricanant.

-« Mais alors... »

-« Eh oui, nous l'avons soumis à un contrôle rigoureux, à la recherche d'empreintes. »

-« Des empreintes digitales... »

-« Nous n'en avons trouvé qu'une seule série. »

-« Une seule ? Et à qui appartiennent-elles ? » demande le juge.

-« Ni à la victime, ni à l'accusé, mais à Andréa Landry. »

QUOI ?!

-« Ajoutons ce détail au dossier de l'affaire » dit le juge.

-« D'où ma déduction que le verre a été posé là par le personne qui a découvert le corps. Satisfait, Wright ? » termina Hunter en levant les yeux vers moi.

Grr... Je suis encore tombé dans un de ses pièges ! Hunter reprend.

-« Mlle. Landry tenait sans doute le verre quand elle est allée voir M. Corrida. En trouvant le corps, sous le choc, elle a posé le verre sur la coiffeuse. »

-« Hmm... Tout cela semble logique en effet » dit le juge.

Hunter ricane.

-« Tss tss tss... Tu vois, Wright ? Ma théorie est infaillible. J'ai une réponse pour tout. »

-« Grr... »

-« J'ai bien réfléchi au sens de la profession de « procureur » au cours de ces derniers mois. Et maintenant, je vais te montrer quelles sont mes conclusions ! »

-« Attendez M. Hunter ! dit le juge. Je crois que l'accusation a fourni assez de préfixes pour permettre de me prononcer. »

-« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser le faire pour l'instant. L'accusation souhaite appeler un autre témoin à la barre. » coupa Hunter en levant sa main.

-« « Un autre témoin » ... ? » demanda le juge.

-« Oui. Huissier ! Veuillez faire entrer mon témoin suivant ! » appela Hunter.

-« Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? » chuchote Mia.

Le témoin entre et se place à la barre. Pourquoi je savais qu'il allait l'appeler, ELLE ?

-« Témoin ! Vos noms et profession je vous prie. »

-« Benji ! Ça fait un an que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! » crie Eïchouette en dévorant Hunter des yeux.

Hunter fait la grimace. On dirait qu'il n'est pas si content que ça de revoir la vieille chouette du tribunal. Flavie Eïchouette reprend.

-« Je te rassure, cette fois, je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire ! Aujourd'hui, je vais dire tout et son contraire ! Même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec cet horrible crime. »

-« Mademoiselle... Chère témoin... Cette cour ne s'intéresse qu'à " cet horrible crime » . » dit le juge.

-« Chut ! N'interrompez pas ma conversation avec mon petit Benji chéri ! Compris papi ?! »

-« Oui madame. » répond le juge.

-« Non ! crie Hunter. Votre Honneur ! Interrompez-là, je vous en supplie ! Pitié ! »

Ouah ! Hunter peut vraiment faire peur quand il perd ses moyens !

-« Hum... Poursuivons. Votre témoignage s'il vous plaît. » souflle Hunter.

-« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur la jeunesse, quelle fougue. Mais ne change rien, Benji. Alors je commence par où ? »

-« Le témoin était de service à l'hôtel le soir si meurtre, dit Hunter. Elle assurait la sécurité. C'est bien ça, Mlle. Eïchouette ? »

-« J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer mon Juan ! Mon petit cœur a failli flancher ! »

-« Vous étiez une fan de la victime ? » demande le juge.

-« Pff... Tout le monde en pince pour ce Engarde. Il est mignon, rafraîchissant, etc... Mais pas moi ! Tout ça, c'est de la foutaise. Après tout, je ne les prends pas du berceau. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux hommes, aux vrais, comme Juan Corrida ! »

Heu... Pourtant ils ont le même âge...

-« Mais comme je vous le disais, reprend Flavie. Je faisais les cent pas devant sa chambre, ce soir-là. »

-« Bien, dit Hunter. Dites à la cour ce que vous avez vu le soir du meurtre. »

-« Ne te fais pas de souci, mon petit Benji ! Alors... Après la cérémonie, je suis allée faire le pied de grue devant sa chambre. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, vous voyez... Et comme j'étais de service, j'en ai profité pour tout surveiller. Et c'est là que j'ai remarqué quelqu'un ! Un homme est sorti de la chambre de Juan. C'était Engarde, Matt Engarde. Il essayait d'en sortir en douce, sans se faire voir ! »

-« Hmm... marmonne le juge. Engarde est donc sorti de la chambre de la victime... »

-« Vous voyez ?! crie Eïchouette. C'est lui ! L'assassin, c'est lui ! »

Hunter ne dit rien, on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose.

-« Je vois, dit le juge. M. Wright. Procédez à votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Merci. Mlle. Eïchouette, vous affirmer avoir vu mon client. Vous en êtes sûre ? »

-« Ah ! Comme je vous vois ! »

-« Sûre ? Sûre ? »

-« Petit impertinent ! Quand je dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un, je l'ai vu ! »

Mieux vaut peut-être creuser un peu.

-« Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous nous donner quelques précisions sur l'homme en question. Sur ce qu'il portait, par exemple. »

-« Vous aimez vraiment vous compliquer la vie. Comme si c'était important. »

-« Mais bien sûr que c'est important. »

-« Hmm... Je réfléchis... Ah, j'y suis, il portait ce truc. »

Je soupire.

-« Quel « truc » ? »

-« Ce truc tape-à-l'œil qu'il ne quitte jamais. Son blouson de pilote. »

Oui, c'est vrai que cette tenue passe difficilement inaperçue... Mais... Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

-« OBJECTION ! Mlle. Eïchouette, ce que vous venez d'affirmer est en contradiction avec l'une de nos pièces à conviction. »

-« Ah ouais ?! Je vous préviens ! Si vous prononcez mon nom pour rien, vous allez le regretter ! »

-« Regardez ceci, savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

Je lui montre le sachet plastique contenant le bouton ensanglanté.

-« Ah! C'est le bouton nº2 de l'habit du Ninja Billy ! » répond fièrement Eïchouette.

Visiblement oui, elle sait ce que c'est. Quelle fan! Elle l'a reconnu en même pas deux secondes !

-« Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi ou vous allez le regretter ! » crie Eïchouette.

Il faut vraiment être accro pour vouloir un bouton couvert de sang... Je poursuis.

-« On a découvert ce bouton sur le corps de M. Engarde, à l'occasion d'une fouille. »

-« Vous voyez, hein ? Vous voyez ? Ce bouton prouve, dans le moindre doute, qu'Engarde est l'assassin ! »

-« Il était coincé entre les plis du pantalon hakama du Samouraï Nickel. »

-« Vous voyez, hein ? Vous voyez ? Et le Samouraï Nickel, c'est Engarde ! »

Elle commence à m'énerver ! Je frappe la barre.

-« Témoin ! Maintenant, c'est peut-être moi, et je suis né avec une imagination débordante, mais ne venez-vous pas de nous dire que l'accusé... portait son blouson de pilote habituel ?! »

-« ... Ah c'est d'une tristesse. C'est triste de juger les gens par ce qu'ils portent ! Si la robe était à la mode, vous penseriez que je suis la plus belle femme du monde ! »

-« Donc si je comprends bien, dit le juge. La personne que vous avez vue n'était pas M. Engarde, l'homme... Mais le Samouraï Nickel ?! »

-« Mais quand on y réfléchit, dit Eïchouette. Il ne s'agit que d'une seule et même personne... »

J'attaque.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette ! Nous traitons un élément important ! »

-« Mon petit Benji ! Tu le crois aussi ? »

-« Ça vaut peut-être la peine qu'on y prête attention, effectivement. »

Contente-toi de dire « c'est important » et d'être d'accord avec moi pour changer !

-« Mademoiselle ! dit le juge. Réfléchissez bien, et essayez de vous rappeler avant de parler ! »

Elle soupire.

-« C'est bon, puisque vous insistez. »

C'est moi qui devrait soupirer, pas vous !

-« Engarde... Engarde... Ça y est je me souviens ! crie Eïchouette. Le Samouraï Nickel ! C'est bien ça que j'ai vu ! Ça aurait été bien pratique pour lui de porter son costume pendant le crime. Il devait se rendre au spectacle d'après cérémonie, juste après avoir commis le meurtre. Il devait porter ce costume quand il a poignardé mon pauvre Juan. »

J'y crois pas...

-« Je... J'en étais sûr... J'étais sûr que vous alliez dire qu'il portait ce costume ! »

-« Quoi ? Vous pensez peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le porter ? Seul un garnement pourrait avoir des idées pareilles ! » dit Eïchouette.

-« Né-Néanmoins, c'est une possibilité ! »

-« Ah, les jeunes de notre époque ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'était lui. »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? » demande le juge.

-« Parce que... Je vous le dis et je ne mens jamais. »

-« M. Wright, votre contre-interrogatoire, je vous prie. »

Elle ne ment peut être jamais mais...

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« Déjà M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette, vous venez de dire que mon client portait son costume lorsqu'il a commis le meurtre, c'est bien cela ? »

-« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, et alors ? »

-« Veuillez regarder ceci. »

J'empoigne le sachet plastique contenant le couteau de l'hôtel Gatewater.

-« C'est un couteau et alors ? Vous essayez de m'intimider ? »

-« Non, non, c'est n'est pas du tout mon attention. M. Le Juge, savez-vous pourquoi cette pièce à conviction est importante ? »

-« C'est une question facile, parce que les empreintes de l'accusé sont dessus. »

Hunter prend la parole.

-« C'est donc là où tu veux en venir ? »

-« C'est exactement là où je veux en venir ! »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Dites-moi où vous voulez en venir, que j'y aille aussi ! »

-« C'est simple, Votre Honneur. Si mon client portait son costume pendant le meurtre comme le dit le témoin... Il ne peut pas avoir laissé ses empreintes digitales dessus ! De plus, toutes les empreintes figurantes déjà sur le couteau auraient aussi disparues, par effet de frottement ! »

-« Bien sûr ! s'exclame le juge. Le Samouraï Nickel porte des gants, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Il s'est probablement déganté avant de poignarder sa victime ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Une telle remarque m'étonne de toi ! Pourquoi se déganter ? Pour laisser ses propres empreintes sur l'arme du crime ? Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! »

-« Ça reste quand même dans le domaine du possible ! »

-« Dans ce cas, expose-moi ta théorie du « possible » ! »

-« C'est simple. L'accusé s'est rendu dans la chambre de la victime vêtu de son costume de Samouraï. L'accusé n'avait pas encore l'intention de tuer la victime. Il voulait sans doute se détendre et discuter du spectacle avec la victime. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est déganté ! »

-« Hmm... Un crime a quand même été commis... » dit le juge.

-« Tout le monde sait que l'accusé et la victime ne s'entendaient pas très bien. »

-« C'est vrai. M. Wright, que pensez-vous de la théorie de M. Hunter... ? »

-« J'en pense que notre cher Hunter a la mémoire qui flanche. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes... ? » demande Hunter en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

-« Allons bon Hunter, ce n'est pas toi qui a défendu bec et ongle une théorie qui disait que... le meurtre avait été prémédité, il y a de ça un petit moment ?! De plus, si mon client est l'assassin, et que, comme dans ta théorie, il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, pourquoi venir dans la chambre de M. Corrida avec un couteau alors ? Réponds-moi ! »

-« Hmm... »

-« Tout cela prouve que ta théorie s'écroule au premier élément ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Si mon client avait porté le costume pendant le crime, on aurait retrouvé des traces de gants sur le couteau, et non pas ses empreintes digitales ! »

-« ... »

-« Ce qui m'amène à mon dernier point... Ce couteau a été laissé par le vrai meurtrier, pour cacher son identité et nous tromper ! »

À cette annonce, le public s'émeut. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Silence ! Silence dans la salle ! Ce couteau a-t-il vraiment été laissé par l'assassin ?! Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?! »

-« C'est un coup monté contre mon client, M. Engarde, bien entendu ! »

-« Un coup monté... » souffle le juge.

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Tu vas peut-être un peu loin dans l'interprétation des faits, non ?! »

-« OBJECTION ! Ne venons-nous pas d'établir que le témoin a vu le Samouraï Nickel déguisé ? Et que donc, on n'aurait pas dû retrouver d'empreintes sur le couteau, digitales du moins ! »

-« Grr... Témoin ! »

Eïchouette est droite comme un piquet.

-« ... Je t'ai un peu compliqué les choses, hein mon petit Benji ? » souffle Eïchouette.

-« Grr... »

-« Mademoiselle, demande le juge. Avez-vous, oui ou non, vraiment vu le Samouraï Nickel ? »

-« Il se peut que j'ai un peu oublié au début, mais... »

Je m'impatiente.

-« Vous avez pris M. Engarde pour le personnage fictif, le Samouraï Nickel ?! »

-« Je n'y peux pas grand-chose, vous savez ! Voilà, je faisais les cents pas devant leur porte, parce que bon... Une chose est sûre, je ne m'attendais pas à voir sortir le Samouraï Nickel ! »

-« ... ! »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le « Samouraï Nickel » sortir ?

-« Mais alors, qui attendiez-vous donc ? »

-« ... Ah ! C'est top secret ! Réservé à la sécurité ! »

-« Quelque chose me dit que vous attendiez M. Juan Corrida, dit le juge. Je me trompe ? »

-« Ah ah ah. Vous réfléchissez comme un amateur souffrant d'une myopie galopante ! »

-« Amateur... ? Moi... ? Et un amateur de quoi s'il vous plaît... ? »

Alors comme ça, Eïchouette attendait devant la chambre de la victime... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était pas venue pour voir M. Corrida... Mia se rapproche de moi.

-« Phoenix... ! Peut-être que la vieille chouette attendait « qui tu sais ». »

-« Tu crois... ? C'est possible après tout... »

Je me tourne vers le témoin.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette. C'est Andréa Landry que vous attendiez devant la porte de la victime n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Et qui est cette personne, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« C'est le manager de mon client. »

-« Et que faisait le manager de l'accusé dans la chambre de la victime... ? »

Hunter prend le relais.

-« C'est la dernière rumeur qui circule en ce moment, Votre Honneur. »

Le juge regarde l'article de presse que lui tend Hunter. Il le lit attentivement. Il demande.

-« Donc pour vous, ce manager dont les initiales sont A. L. , c'est... »

-« Andréa Landry. Et le témoin le pensait également, c'est clair. »

Eïchouette semble tendue.

-« Grr... Je suis démasquée. Bon tant pis. Et du coup, plus besoin de s'inquiéter de ces histoires de confidentialité. »

-« Témoin... dit le juge. Que voulez-vous dire... ? »

Mia croise les bras.

-« Attention Phoenix. Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille... Rien du tout. »


	14. Chapitre 13

Eïchouette reprend la parole.

-« J'ai eu des informations... Des informations très secrètes d'une certaine source. Alors, j'ai décidé de mener ma propre enquête, secrète, bien entendu. »

-« M-Mais pourquoi... ? » demande le juge.

-« Oh, à des fins personnelles. Pour moi, quoi... »

-« ... Eh bien, M. Hunter. Quelle stratégie souhaitez-vous adopter ? »

-« Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. » soupire Hunter en croisant les bras.

-« Je vois. Très bien. Témoin, veuillez nous exposer cette « information secrète ». » lance le juge.

-« Tenez-vous prêt ! Vous allez avoir le souffle coupé, jeunes freluquets ! » ricane Eïchouette.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut nous dire de si extraordinaire mais bon...

-« Cet Engarde est un être diabolique, parfaitement diabolique ! Il a cru pouvoir ruiner la carrière de ce pauvre Juan en causant un énorme scandale ! C'est pourquoi il a envoyé son manager, avec pour mission de s'en rapprocher ! Je suis contre ce genre de plans vicieux ! J'ai donc décidé d'intervenir ! ... Oh, et c'est du top secret, alors motus hein ?! Personne d'autre ne doit savoir, ok ?! »

-« L'accusé a envoyé son manager... ? dit le juge. Ce sujet manque de décence ! »

-« Quoi ? réplique Eïchouette. Personne n'est à l'abri des ragots ! Comme on dit, « toute vérité n'est pas agréable à entendre ». »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendue celle-là...

-« M. Hunter, dit le juge. Que pensez-vous de cette Andréa Landry... ? »

-« Nous nous y sommes intéressés et nous en avons déduit que l'article de presse en question se base sur des ragots sans fondements. »

-« Hmm... Mais si c'était vrai... Cela prouverait que l'accusé en voulait vraiment à la victime. »

À moi de briser cette rumeur une bonne fois pour toute.

-« M. Wright, procédez à votre contre-interrogatoire. » dit le juge en se tournant vers moi.

-« Vas-y doucement, me souffle Mia. La vieille a l'air bien remontée. »

-« Je le confirme ! crie Eïchouette. Engarde n'est qu'un jeune écervelé malpoli tout à fait ordinaire ! »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de questions pour vous. Vous avez dit que votre témoignage contient des informations top secrètes, dont personne ne sait rien, c'est bien cela ? »

-« Oui jeune blanc bec ! »

-« Mais alors, si c'est vrai... Comment êtes-vous en possession de telles informations ? »

-« Hein ?! Ben... Parce que... Je suis une vraie pro... Voilà... »

-« ... »

-« C'est un secret ! Je ne dirai rien, pas même sous la torture ! » crie Eïchouette.

-« Allez, soyez bonne pâte et dites-moi ou vous avez eu ces informations... Ou vous n'êtes pas prête de rentrer chez vous ! »

-« Grr... Benji ! Que fais-tu ? Aide-moi ! »

-« Hein ?! dit Hunter. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?! »

-« Fais-le pour moi... Je te récompenserai. »

-« Grr... Gardez votre récompense, mais vous ne me laisser pas le choix...

OBJECTION ! Le témoin aurait pu obtenir cette information n'importe où ! Elle peut-être même, qui sait, sortie du cerveau bouillonnant du témoin lui-même ! »

Et c'est moi qu'il accuse de marmonner à outrance ?!

-« Tant que nous ignorons la provenance de cette information, dit le juge. L'interrogatoire sur ces bases ne peut rien donner. »

Où la vieille a pu obtenir ces informations secrètes ? Quelque chose me dit qu'un indice me permettait de la savoir. Mais j'y pense... Est-ce que... Ça pourrait...

-« Mlle. Eïchouette, puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire où vous avez eu ces informations, je vais essayer de le deviner. »

-« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Vous ne devinerez jamais de toute façon ! » ronchonne Eïchouette en prenant un air hautain.

-« Je regrette mais je sais comment vous vous êtes emparée du secret. »

-« Et bien vas-y ! Montre moi ! Grr... »

-« La photographe d'investigation, Eva Cozésouci m'a dit avoir perdu une note qu'elle s'était écrite elle-même, un pense-bête. »

-« Elle vous a dit ça... ? » demande le juge.

-« Sur cette feuille, elle avait noté ses extravagants... euh, ses impressions sur les rapports entre la victime et Mlle. Landry. »

-« Quoi ?! crie Eïchouette. Ses extravagances, dites-vous ?! »

-« Non, non, non, j'ai dit ses impressions. »

-« Alors... ! Alors... ! Cette feuille de papier ne contient rien de valable, que des inventions ! » hurle-t-elle en sortant quelque chose de son costume.

Eïchouette vient de sortir une feuille de sa poche.

-« Ah, la voilà ! C'est la feuille de papier en question ! »

-« Grr...GRR... AAAAH ! JE VOUS HAIS L'AVOCAT ! » hurle Eïchouette.

-« Mademoiselle, c'est vous qui avez pris les notes de Mlle. Cozésouci ? » demande le juge en fixant Eïcouette.

-« Cette espèce de fouine à la tignasse en chou-fleur... Elle est de mèche avec Engarde, j'en suis sûre ! Elle souriait béatement, comme une bécasse. Je voulais simplement voir ce qu'elle avait écrit ! »

Silence dans la salle. Tout le monde regarde Eïchouette.

-« ... Ben, mon petit Benji, tu me crois hein ?! »

-« Grr... » souffle Hunter en détournant le regard.

-« Je ne faisais rien de mal ! Je voulais aider c'est tout ! Je suis un vrai petit ange moi ! C'est qu'un petit bout de papier ! J'avais jamais rien volé de ma vie jusque-là ! »

-« Arrêtez-moi ou je fais un malheur. » souffle Hunter.

-« Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier, dit le juge. Soyons magnanimes cette fois, hein ? »

Non... Je dois pas relâcher la pression maintenant.

-« OBJECTION ! Mlle. Eïchouette, vous nous mentez ! Continuez-vous de dire que je vous n'avez rien volé jusqu'ici ? »

-« VOLER ? Écoute-moi bien sale petit avorton ! J'ai juste sauvé ce bout papier de la solitude de la poubelle ! »

-« Vous mentez ! Et je peux le prouver ! Cette note n'était pas seule ! Elle accompagnait un appareil photo dans un étui ! »

-« Un appareil photo... ? » demande le juge.

-« Mlle. Cozésouci était furieuse car on lui avait volé son appareil pendant la soirée. Si vous avez la note, vous avez aussi l'appareil, c'est logique ! »

-« Grr... Vous m'avez encore eu, petit avorton... C'est celui-là, l'appareil en question ?! » crie la vieille chouette en sortant un étui de l'intérieur de son costume.

-« Je... Oui... »

-« Eh bien prenez-le si vous y tenez tant ! »

La vieille me lance l'appareil à travers la salle. Heureusement, j'arrive à le réceptionner. Elle hurle.

-« Je suis un humain comme vous, vous savez ! Je mange, je tombe amoureuse et « j'emprunte » des trucs ! »

-« Hmm... Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec votre conception de « l'emprunt » ... » dit le juge.

-« J'ai vu sa carte de visite et j'ai remarqué qu'elle disait : « Du Nord au Sud Cozésouci Paparazzi » ! Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai voulu savoir quel genre de photos elle avait pris ! Je suis une professionnelle de la sécurité, c'est mon boulot de savoir ! »

-« Huissier ! crie le juge. Vérifiez les photos de cet appareil ! Vite ! Nous devons les examiner ! »

Quelques minutes se passent. Hunter a accompagné l'huissier. Pour l'instant, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Que vont nous révéler ces photos ? Eva, j'espère que vous n'avez pas photographié quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre dans le pétrin ! Hunter réapparaît après quelques minutes et rejoint la barre de l'accusation.

-« Alors, M. Hunter ? demande le juge. Qu'en est-il ? »

-« Une seule photo semble avoir un rapport avec cette affaire. »

-« Veuillez la présenter à la cour ! »

La photo montre le couloir des chambres de l'hôtel Gatewater ainsi que le Samouraï Nickel, sortant par l'une des portes. D'après ce que je vois, il vient de la chambre de M. Corrida.

-« C'est... C'est le... C'est le Samouraï Nickel ! » crie le juge.

-« Vous voyez ? dit Eïchouette. Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est lui que j'ai vu ! »

-« Ce qui prouve que le témoin n'a pas menti à ce sujet, souffle le juge. Ajoutons-la au dossier de l'affaire. Que doit-on en conclure M. Hunter ?! »

-« Cette photo, en soit, ne garantit pas qu'il s'agit bien de l'accusé. Toutefois ! M. Engarde a lui-même avoué lors de sa déposition que, lors du meurtre, il portait encore son costume de Samouraï Nickel ! »

-« Si c'est le cas, alors... Le Samouraï Nickel de cette photo est... » souffle le juge.

-« ... L'accusé. » achève Hunter.

Le public s'émeut à nouveau. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Je crois que l'affaire est bouclée. Nous avons examiné toutes les pièces. Le mot de la fin, M. Wright ? Nous en tiendrons compte avant de clôturer la séance. Cette photo prouve, irréfutablement, que votre client est coupable, non ? »

Si cette photo est aussi irréfutable que ça, c'est la fin ! Si je ne fais rien, le procès s'arrête. Mais si j'objecte et me plante, alors Maya est perdue. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

-« M. Wright ? » insiste le juge.

-« Cette photo me paraît bizarre Votre Honneur. »

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, Wright. » dit Hunter.

-« Qu'en dites-vous M. Hunter ? » demande le juge.

-« Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord. Rien ne cloche sur ce cliché. La défense n'arrivera jamais à discréditer cette photo, même avec un discréditeur breveté. »

-« « Discréditer avec un discréditeur breveté » ?! C'est votre plan M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-« ... Hmm, passons... Veuillez jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la photo ! »

-« Si vous êtes si certain de trouver quelque chose de bizarre sur cette photo, vous n'avez besoin que d'une seule chance, n'est-ce pas... ? »

-« ... Cela suffira amplement, Votre Honneur... »

-« Vous ne semblez pas très sûr de vous, mais bon... Que trouvez-vous de bizarre sur cette photo... ? »

Je regarde la photo d'Eva. Elle n'est même pas bien cadrée ! Elle aurait pu au moins en faire une bonne ! Je prends l'affiche du Samouraï Nickel. Mes mains tremblent. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche sur cette photo ! J'en suis sûr ! Il le faut ! Je regarde la photo, puis l'affiche, etc... Mais ! Ah ! Je le savais !

-« Votre Honneur ! Veuillez regarder le Samouraï Nickel sur cette photo. Et plus précisément, son bas de pantalon. »

-« De quoi ? Ses chevilles... ? »

-« Eh bien, si vous pouviez voir ses chevilles, d'accord... Mais vous ne pouvez pas. »

-« Et alors ? A quoi ça rime ? »

-« Ça rime avec le fait que la Samouraï Nickel de cette photo ne peut pas être M. Engarde ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Peux-tu donner des précisions... ? Enfin, des faits réels surtout. »

-« Examinons l'affiche du Samouraï Nickel. Je vous prie d'examiner attentivement le pourtour du bas du hakama. »

-« Ses... Ses chaussettes... dit le juge. On voit ses chaussettes... » souffle le juge.

-« Exactement ! Alors que sur cette photo... »

-« Le Samouraï Nickel remonte visiblement son hakama pour marcher ! » s'exclame le juge, surpris.

Hunter ne dit rien. Je continue.

-« Il n'y qu'une seule explication possible en l'occurrence ! La personne qui porte ce costume est bien moins grande que l'accusé ! »

Le public pousse un cri unanime. C'est bon, je crois que cette fois, le vent tourne enfin en ma faveur !

-« C'est curieux.. » dit Mia.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Hunter semble incroyablement calme aujourd'hui... »

-« Tiens, c'est vrai... »

-« On dirait qu'il laisse le procès se faire, comme un spectateur de l'affaire. »

-« « Spectateur de l'affaire » ... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

-« Peut être que, dans un sens, il ne se sent pas du tout attaqué... »

Il ne se sent pas attaqué ?! Ça veut dire que je n'arrive pas à éroder ses défenses ?!

-« M. Hunter ! dit le juge. Quelle est votre réaction ? »

-« ... »

-« Si la personne prise en photo n'est pas Matt Engarde... Le travail de l'accusation n'a servi à rien ! » reprend le juge en fixant Hunter.

-« ... Hmm... Je me doutais que nous en arriverons là. » souffle Hunter.

QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! Il s'en doutait ?!

-« Wright, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je pense que tu as prouvé que la personne déguisée sur cette photo n'est pas Engarde. Et dans ce cas... Qui est la personne prise en photo ? »

Qui porte le costume du Samouraï Nickel ?

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Phoenix, dit Mia. C'est tout simple. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur l'attitude de Hunter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ouais... Pourquoi est-il si calme... ?


	15. Chapitre 14

-« M. Wright, dit le juge. Faites-nous part de votre réflexion, s'il vous plaît. Qui est la personne prise en photo ? »

-« Votre Honneur, la personne prise en photo est la personne la plus proche de M. Engarde lui-même. C'est Andréa Landry, bien entendu. »

-« Andréa Landry... ? » souffle le juge.

-« Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Votre Samouraï Nickel, c'est elle. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'agit de Mlle. Landry ? » demande Hunter.

-« Pour commencer, elle est petite. Ensuite, elle accède librement à la chambre de M. Engarde. Et enfin, elle a dîné avec ce-dernier ce soir-là. »

-« Et quel est le rapport ? » demande le juge.

-« Dans ces conditions, elle a pu très facilement s'emparer d'un certain objet... D'un certain couteau, dont le manche est couvert des empreintes de M. Engarde ! »

-« Le couteau avec lequel le crime a été commis ! » continue le juge.

-« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu veux, Wright ? » demande Hunter.

C'est ma dernière chance de renverser la situation ! Il fait que j'aille jusqu'au bout !

-« La défense demande l'inculpation de Mlle. Andréa Landry, pour meurtre ! L'orchestrateur du coup monté contre mon client n'est autre que Mlle. Landry. »

-« Nous assistons apparemment à un rebondissement intéressant ! dit le juge. M. Hunter ! »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Cette cour assigne Mlle. Landry à comparaître ! Je ne saurai prononcer mon verdict avant d'avoir entendu son témoignage ! »

-« ... »

Ok, nous y sommes...

-« Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous... » souffle Mia.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Si Andréa Landry est appelée à témoigner... Le procès va durer une journée de plus. »

-« Une journée de plus... QUOI ?! »

Si le verdict ne tombe pas aujourd'hui, Maya... Maya va... ! Non !

-« Nous entendrons la déposition de Mlle. Landry demain. » dit le juge.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Le juge va lever la séance ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Maya est en danger !

-« OBJECTION ! Reprenez le procès, Votre Honneur ! Le verdict doit tomber aujourd'hui ! »

-« Mais je ne peux pas ! dit le juge. Mlle. Landry ne peut pas comparaître si... »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hunter !

-« Je déteste perdre un temps si précieux... soupire Hunter en croisant les bras. Votre Honneur, je vous demande de poursuivre le procès. »

-« Mais... Ce rebondissement inattendu nous empêche de continuer ! » réplique le juge.

-« Tss, tss. Rebondissement « inattendu » ? Vous me sous-estimez, Votre Honneur. » ricane Hunter.

-« Que voulez-vous dire... ? »

-« Voir Phoenix Wright faire des pieds et des mains pour faire comparaître est exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Même si Phoenix a été un peu long à la détente... »

J'y crois pas... C'est... C'est... pas possible !

-« Que voulez-vous insinuer, M. Hunter ?! » demande le juge.

-« C'est simple. Mlle. Andréa Landry patiente, en ce moment même, dans notre salle d'attente... Tss... C'est mon prochain témoin. » sourit Hunter.

Il avait tout prévu ! Tout ! Comme un maître lors d'une partie d'échecs !

-« Je me doutais bien que Hunter ne passerait pas outre Mlle. Landry... dit Mia. Le combat est loin d'être gagné. »

-« Exactement. » lui répond Hunter.

-« Très bien, dit le juge. Que le témoin suivant se présente à la barre. Mais avant... Cette cour souhaite marquer une pause de 10 minutes. M. Hunter, veuillez en profiter pour briefer votre témoin. »

-« ... »

-« La cour se retire pendant 10 minutes. »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau. Je sors de la salle d'audience.

* * *

 _Tribunal fédéral, salle des accusés n°3 - 22 mars, 14h14_

Je retrouve M. Engarde dans la salle des accusés

-« Oh mec ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'Andréa... Pas possible ! Elle est si calme, si posée ! » crie Engarde en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

-« C'est votre manager, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème à faire ce coup-là. À votre avis, qui, à part vous, aurait pu prendre le couteau après le dîner ? »

-« Après le dîner ? J'ai dormi pendant toute l'histoire... »

-« Elle aurait donc tout aussi bien pu mettre le bouton dans votre hakama. »

-« Parce qu'elle est venue me réveiller ? Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?! Ils étaient pôtes tous les deux, non ?! »

-« Elle a ses propres raisons. »

-« Ses propres raisons... ? De quoi vous parlez mec ? »

-« Vous comprendrez tout pendant le procès, faites-moi confiance. Je vous ferai acquitter avant ce soir. »

-« Ok, mec. Obtenez un acquittement aussi rafraîchissant qu'une brise printanière ! »

Mia s'approche de moi.

-« Phoenix... Tu crois que son mobile a un rapport avec la lettre de suicide de Céleste Lavoute ? »

-« Oui... La joie et la raison d'être de Mlle. Landry étaient incarnées par Mlle. Lavoute. Mais brusquement, elle s'est suicidée. On aurait caché sa lettre de suicide et le principal suspect de cet acte est... »

-« Juan Corrida, la victime. » dit Mia en croisant les bras.

-« Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Mlle. Landry s'est rapprochée de M. Corrida. Rien que pour récupérer la lettre ! »

-« Peut-être mais quelque chose me chiffonne... »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Qui est le premier à nous avoir parlé de la codépendance de Mlle. Landry ? » demande Mia.

-« La première personne qui nous a parlé de ça ? Hmm... C'est... Hunter... »

-« J'ai l'impression que c'est lui le chef d'orchestre. Sois vigilant, entendu ? » termine-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

* * *

 _Tribunal fédéral, Salle d'audience n°3 - 22 mars, 14h25_

Tout le monde reprend sa place dans la salle d'audience. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« La séance est ouverte, dit le juge. M. Hunter, veuillez poursuivre s'il vous plaît. »

-« L'accusation appelle le témoin assigné à comparaître. La personne qui a découvert le crime dans la chambre de M. Juan Corrida, Mlle. Landry ! »

L'huissier apparaît, suivi de Mlle. Landry. Elle prend place à la barre des témoins.

-« Quelle est votre profession ? » demande Hunter.

-« Je suis le manager de M. Matt Engarde, l'accusé. »

-« Très bien, dit le juge. Voyons si... »

-« Votre Honneur, le coupe Landry. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que la cour m'accorde une requête. »

-« Hmm... Oui, pourquoi pas. Que voulez-vous ? »

-« Je suis sûre que tout le monde dans cette salle se pose la même question, et aimerait en savoir plus sur les relations qui nous liaient, la victime et moi. Surtout depuis l'article d'un certain « magazine » ... »

-« Ah euh oui... » souffle le juge en acquiesçant.

-« Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous préciser quels étaient vos rapports avec la victime ? » demande Hunter.

-« Je l'avoue, soupire Mlle. Landry, M. Corrida et moi-même sortions ensemble. Bien sûr, je savais que Matt et Juan étaient rivaux mais... Ma relation avec Juan était strictement personnelle. »

-« Conflit d'intérêt ou intérêt dans le conflit. .. ? On s'y perd... » dit le juge.

-« Mais je... Je ne l'ai pas tué. » reprend-t-elle.

-« Personne ne vous accuse. » dit Hunter.

-« J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer... » dit Andréa en tournant les yeux.

Elle m'a regardé en disant ça...

-« Je pense, dit le juge, que nous cernons tous la nature de votre relation avec la victime. »

-« Très bien, dit Hunter. Alors, témoin, veuillez dire à la cour ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous avez découvert le crime. »

-« Très bien, dit Mlle. Landry. Le spectacle allait commencer, alors je suis allée chercher Matt dans sa loge. Puis je me suis rendue dans la chambre de Juan. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert son corps. C'était... J'étais en état de choc... Ce que j'ai vu correspond, naturellement, à ce que vous voyez sur la photo du crime. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir, alors je me suis servie un jus de fruits. »

-« Vous vous êtes servi un jus de fruits... ? » demande le juge.

-« Oui. J'ai complètement oublié qu'il ne fallait rien toucher quand un crime a eu lieu. En déplaçant ça, je suppose que j'ai chamboulé la scène de crime... » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« C'est la raison pour laquelle on a retrouvé ses empreintes sur le verre, Votre Honneur. » dit Hunter.

-« Je vois, dit-il. M. Wright, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Phoenix, souffle Mia. Elle fait preuve d'un calme et d'une maîtrise déconcertantes. Et a l'air très intelligente. »

-« Oui, j'ai remarqué... »

-« Pour coincer ce genre de personnes, il faut éviter les confrontations directes. Il faut casser son rythme. »

-« Casser son rythme... ? »

-« Elle sera désorientée par ce qui ne correspond pas à sa vision des choses. Il faut donc l'attaquer au moment où elle s'y attend le moins. Si tu te relâches, le procès est terminé. C'est compris ? »

J'inspire un grand coup. Allez c'est parti. Je me tourne vers Andréa.

-« Mlle. Landry, vous avez dit être allée chercher M. Engarde dans sa loge avant le spectacle. Que faisait-il entre le moment où vous l'avez quitté après la remise des prix et le moment où vous êtes allée le chercher ? »

-« Il faisait la sieste. Il était éreinté après son apparition en tant que Samouraï Nickel lors de la cérémonie. »

Matt m'a aussi dit qu'il s'était endormi... Je saisis l'occasion.

-« Donc vous auriez pu sortir le couteau de sa chambre ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« OBJECTION ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Wright, dit Hunter. Si tu ne peux pas poser une question directement, je vais le faire pour toi. Mlle. Landry, avez-vous emprunté un couteau dans la chambre de M. Engarde ? »

-« ... Non. » répond Mlle. Landry en soupirant.

-« Voilà, sujet, verbe, complément. Tu es allé à l'école ? raille Hunter. Tu peux continuer. »

-« Grr... Bon, très bien. Mlle. Landry, vous dites être allée dans la chambre de M. Corrida. Qu'est-ce qui vous en a donné l'idée ? »

-« Juan était censé se présenter aux côtés des autres héros, en signe de solidarité. »

Alors le spectacle devait être une preuve de solidarité, hein ? Je vais continuer à creuser un peu.

-« Et c'est la seule raison de cette démarche ? »

-« Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'insinuez-vous... ? »

-« Vous aviez une raison de vous rapprocher de lui, je me trompe ? Peut-être aviez-vous une question plus personnelle à débattre avec la victime... ? »

-« ... Désolée mais, à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune intention de la sorte. » répond Andréa en haussant les épaules.

Hmm... Sans preuves solides, je n'arriverai pas à la faire parler, c'est évident.

-« Bon, passons à la suite... Vous avez dit que vous étiez « en état de choc » en entrant dans la chambre... ? »

-« Ça vous surprend ? » répond-elle sèchement en me lançant un regard noir.

Hmm... Elle est plutôt du genre calculatrice. Je doute que leur " intimité " ait été inspirée par son affection pour M. Corrida.

-« Quiconque découvre un cadavre a de bonnes raisons d'être en état de choc. Et une jeune beauté telle que Mlle. Landry n'aurait pu réagir autrement. » dit Hunter.

Benjamin je t'en supplie... Qu'est-ce que sa beauté vient faire là-dedans ?!

-« Hmm... Poursuivons. Vous dites que vous avez trouvé la scène du crime telle qu'on la voit sur la photo ? »

-« Oui. Celle avec le couteau planté dans sa poitrine. » répond Mlle. Landry.

-« Et l'étui à guitare, il était comme ça aussi ? »

-« Oui, il était grand ouvert. Et vide, bien sûr. »

-« Bien... Et ensuite, vous vous êtes servis un jus de fruits, c'est bien cela ? »

-« Oui, il y avait une bouteille de jus de tomate sur la table. Alors je me suis servie. »

-« Et pourtant... Vous ne l'avez pas bu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Nous n'avons retrouvé aucunes traces de lèvres montrant que le verre a été utilisé. »

-« Je... Je ne me sentais pas très bien... Donc... J'ai reposé le verre sans le boire... »

-« Mlle. Landry, permettez-moi de revenir sur un point précis. La découverte du corps sans vie de Juan Corrida vous a profondément choqué. Et vous avez décidé de vous verser un verre de jus de fruits, c'est exact ? »

-« Oui et alors ? A cet instant-là, je ne savais vraiment pas où j'avais la tête. »

-« Vous ne saviez pas où vous aviez la tête ? Venant de vous, ça me paraît surprenant. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être désagréable ! J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai commis cette erreur... Cette seule erreur... »

-« Que voulez-vous dire par cette seule « erreur » ? »

-« Non, ce n'est rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Non, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

-« Mlle. Landry ! Je suis sûr que, comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez commis une « erreur » sur les lieux. »

-« ... »

-« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est laquelle. »

-« Hmm, je dois dire que... Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir... » dit Hunter.

-« Je... Je suis désolée... C'est... Euh... C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu gênant. Quand j'ai... Quand j'ai posé le verre sur la commode... J'ai... Par accident... J'ai renversé le vase de fleurs... » souffle Landry.

-« Le vase de fleurs... ? Vous voulez dire le vase tombé par terre, sur la photo... ? Cet amas de bouts de verre ?! » demande le juge.

-« Il se trouvait sur le dessus de la coiffeuse... Mais quand mon coude l'a heurté, il est tombé... sur l'étui de guitare. » poursuit Andréa.

-« Mais pourquoi nous avez-vous caché une information aussi importante ?! » demande Hunter.

-« Je suis désolée... Il y avait déjà tellement de désordre sur le lieu du crime... J'ai pensé qu'un vase cassé ne ferait pas une grande différence. »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Nous venons, apparemment, de découvrir un autre élément. »

Récapitulons... Andréa a prétendu avoir trouvé le lieu du crime tel qu'il est sur la photo. Mais nous savons maintenant que c'est elle qui a renversé et cassé le vase de fleurs. Mais dans ce cas... Son témoignage contient une grosse contradiction !


	16. Chapitre 15

-« Vous avez donc renversé le vase de fleurs... Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ? » demande le juge.

-« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien à ajouter, répond Andréa. Je n'ai touché à rien d'autre. »

-« Hmm... Bien nous... »

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« M. Wright ? Un problème ? » dit le juge, surpris.

-« Mlle. Landry. Vous avez dit avoir fait tomber le vase de fleurs. C'est exact ? »

-« Oui. » acquiesce Mlle. Landry.

-« Et vous êtes sûre qu'il est tombé sur l'étui à guitare ? »

-« Y a-t-il... un problème avec mon témoignage... ? »

-« Il ne s'agit pas juste d'un « problème »... mais d'un « grave » problème. C'est vrai, le dessus de l'étui était mouillé. Seulement voilà, tout le problème réside sur ce fait. Mlle. Landry, vous avez dit que le vase était tombé sur l'étui de guitare. Et pourtant, dans la configuration du lieu du crime... l'étui aurait dû être mouillé à l'intérieur et non pas à l'extérieur, sachant qu'il était ouvert ! »

-« Mais c'est tout à fait exact ! » dit le juge

Je continue.

-« D'autre part, cet étui me pose un autre problème. »

-« Et quel est-il ? » demande le juge.

-« Revenons à la photo du crime. Les morceaux de vase sont éparpillés par terre. »

-« Oui et alors ? »

-« Si, comme le dit le témoin, l'étui était ouvert au moment où le vase est tombé, les morceaux de verre devraient se trouver à l'intérieur et pas à l'extérieur ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Où veux-tu en venir, Wright ? demande Hunter. Au fait que l'étui était fermé quand le vase est tombé ? C'est tout ? »

-« OBJECTION ! Pas du tout. Repasse-toi le témoignage de Mlle. Landry ! Elle a avoué n'avoir rien touché, à part le vase ! »

-« Grr... » grogne Hunter.

-« C'est exact, dit le juge. Elle a même précisé qu'elle n'avait pas touché à l'étui de guitare ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Mais cette histoire d'étui de guitare n'a aucune importance ! dit Hunter. La guitare rouge vif a été retrouvée au studio ! Elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire. »

Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort...

-« C'est peut-être vrai mais... »

-« Hmm... J'ai du mal à cerner l'importance de cet étui de guitare. M. Wright ? Voulez-vous en savoir plus à ce sujet ? » dit le juge.

-« Votre Honneur. Cet étui de guitare vide... Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une pièce maîtresse de cette affaire ! »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ON puisse être aussi désespéré ! » soupire Hunter.

-« Bon très bien, dit le juge. Mlle. Landry, veuillez dire à la cour ce que vous savez sur cet étui. »

-« Bien Votre Honneur. Je ne me souviens pas très bien car j'étais en état de choc. Je suppose que j'ai dû l'ouvrir après avoir renversé le vase. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? L'étui était vide de toute façon. Quant à savoir pourquoi je l'ai ouvert... Moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

-« Hmm... Ce point n'était visiblement pas aussi important que cela. » dit le juge.

-« Ce sentiment de perte de temps est tellement familier qu'il en est presque agréable. » ricane Hunter.

C'est bon arrêtez de m'enfoncer.

-« La déclaration est terminée, je voudrais commencer mon contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Pff... La technique du changement de conversation. L'arme favorite de l'être faible. » ricane Hunter en croisant les bras.

-« Grr... »

Hunter a beau faire le malin, j'ai tout de même trouvé quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans le témoignage de Mlle. Landry.

-« Mlle. Landry, pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous avez fait avec l'étui après la chute du vase ? »

-« Je vous le répète, je ne m'en souviens pas bien, mais il semble que je l'ai ouvert mais... »

-« OBJECTION ! Je suis navré, mais c'est impossible, vous n'avez pas pu ouvrir l'étui. »

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

-« C'est simple. Parce que les seules empreintes trouvées sur l'étui sont celles de la victime ! »

-« Quoi ?! crie Mlle. Landry.

Un petit silence se fait. Puis Mlle. Landry se met à sourire. Un petit sourire narquois.

-« Que se passe-t-il, Mlle. Landry ? » demande le juge.

-« ... Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai touché l'étui que j'y ai laissé des empreintes. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-« Et si je vous disais que je portais des gants à ce moment-là ? »

-« Des gants ? demande le juge. Mais pourquoi portiez-vous des gants ? »

-« C'était la cérémonie de remise des prix ce soir-là. Alors évidemment, j'étais habillée en tenue de soirée. Je m'en souviens maintenant... Je suis presque sûre que je portais des gants fins. »

-« Hmm... Je vois, dit le juge. Vous étiez gantée... »

Attendez, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous invente maintenant ?!

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« M. Wright ? »

-« Mlle. Landry, votre déclaration est en contradiction avec l'une de nos pièces à conviction. Vous ne pouviez pas porter de gants ce soir-là. »

-« Ah oui ? dit-elle. Eh bien, prouvez-le ! »

-« Mais plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Êtes-vous au courant, Mlle. Landry, que nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes sur la scène de crime ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Le verre de jus de tomate, celui que vous avez posé sur la commode par accident, porte vos empreintes. »

-« Ah ! »

-« Et même si vous étiez dégantée en vous versant le jus de fruits, ne trouvez-vous pas ça un peu bizarre de les remettre juste avant d'ouvrir l'étui de guitare ?! »

-« Grr... »

-« On dirait que tu as visé dans le mille. » dit Mia.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? »

-« Je suis sûre que l'étui de guitare est une pièce primordiale dans l'affaire. Et pourtant ce n'est qu'un malheureux étui de guitare vide… Je me demande justement s'il était vraiment vide. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La guitare rouge vif, elle… Elle a été retrouvée au studio. »

-« Oublie les présomptions, Phoenix. Ce n'est pas la guitare rouge vif qui se trouvait dans l'étui. »

Tu veux dire qu'elle était d'une autre couleur ?! Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

-« J'admets qu'un tel comportement serait pour le moins… inattendu, dit le juge. Donc, le témoin ne portait pas de gants, malgré le fait que, sur l'étui… »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. La défense utilise la technique habituelle de brouillage de piste. Parler d'un sujet sans rapport pour mieux nous faire avaler ses théories fumeuses… »

Ah non, je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Pas maintenant !

-« OBJECTION ! Non Votre Honneur ! Souvenez-vous que Mlle. Landry a déclaré que le vase était « tombé sur l'étui de guitare » ! Ce qui veut dire que l'étui était fermé au moment du meurtre ! Et pourtant, il est grand ouvert sur la photo prise sur la scène de crime ! Je suis sûr que cet étui de guitare a un rapport avec le meurtre ! »

-« OBJECTION ! réplique Hunter. Si tu en es si sûr, Wright, pourquoi ne nous montres-tu pas les preuves justifiant cette affirmation extravagante ? Éclaire-nous… Quel est le rapport entre cet étui et le meurtre ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Êtes-vous en mesure de nous expliquer, M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

-« Euh et bien… Supposons un instant que l'étui de guitare aurait pu contenir un autre objet… »

-« Un autre objet en plus de la guitare rouge vif… ? demande le juge. Vous voulez dire que l'étui contenait une guitare d'une autre… »

-« OBJECTION ! Tu persistes donc avec ta théorie que l'étui n'était pas vide ?! C'est cela Wright ? » demande Hunter.

-« Je ne dirais rien si je n'en possédais pas la preuve ! »

-« Tu as les chevilles qui enflent, mais tu n'as encore rien prouvé ! »

-« Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre là où je veux en venir… Je pense que cet étui contenait le Samouraï Nickel ! Ou plus exactement son costume ! »

-« Quoi ?! » crie Hunter.

-« M-M. Wright ! Expliquez-vous ! » dit le juge.

-« Wright ! Insinues-tu que le témoin a ouvert l'étui pour en sortir un costume ?! demande Hunter. Pour quelle raison stupide le témoin ferait-elle une chose pareille ?! »

-« Pour porter le costume, ça te suffit comme raison stupide ? Mlle. Landry l'a enfilé pour dissimuler son identité et filer à l'anglaise. Après tout, personne ne devait vous voir quitter les lieux, Mlle. Landry ! »

-« … ! » s'étonne Mlle. Landry.

Hmm… Vu la tête qu'elle fait, je pense avoir vu juste.

-« Je refuse d'accepter ta théorie, dit Hunter. Tu as des preuves pour étayer cette idée saugrenue ?! »

-« Devant la porte, une reporter d'investigation attendait un scoop. Et elle a fini par prendre cette photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Vous… Vous voulez dire que… Cette photo ?! bredouille le juge. Nous nous engouffrons encore dans une vraie panade, me semble-t-il… »

-« Bien joué Phoenix. » dit Mia.

-« Tu connais ma devise, l'ouvrir d'abord, réfléchir ensuite ! »

-« Hmm… Donc le vrai meurtrier se cachait sous un déguisement… » dit le juge.

-« OBJECTION ! dit Hunter. Attendez Votre Honneur ! Le costume de Samouraï Nickel ne peut appartenir qu'à M. Matt Engarde. Comment le costume de l'accusé aurait-il pu se retrouver dans la chambre de la victime ? Et qui plus est, dans l'étui de sa guitare ! »

-« Hmm… Question intéressante… dit le juge. Et pour le moins déroutante… M. Wright, la cour aimerait savoir ce que vous en pensez. Que faisait le costume de Samouraï Nickel dans l'étui de guitare… ? »

-« … M. Engarde n'a pas retiré son costume pendant la pause… Et donc le costume dont nous parlons était un costume de rechange ! »

Hunter me regarde fixement.

-« Comment… ? »

-« Alors, vous insinuez que, le soir du crime… dit le juge. Il y avait deux costumes de Samouraï Nickel à l'hôtel Gatewater ?! »

-« C'est ce que je dis, en effet. »

-« Et comment expliquez-vous la présence du costume dans l'étui… ? »

-« Cela signifierait, dit Hunter, que la victime elle-même avait prévu ce costume de rechange ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? demande le juge. La victime, Juan Corrida, c'était aussi le Ninja Billy. Pourquoi apporterait-il un costume de rechange du Samouraï Nickel… ? Quelle pourrait être la raison d'un acte aussi… déraisonné ?

Euh oh… Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question…

-« … Ah ça c'est une très bonne question… »

-« OBJECTION ! Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes maintenant, hein Wright ?! hurle Hunter. Radotes-tu depuis le début sans aucune idée précise de ce que tu voulais dire ?! »

-« Hein ?! Non, non, c'est juste que… »

-« M. Wright, je vous demande de vous expliquer ! dit le juge. Pourquoi la victime était-elle en possession d'un costume du Samouraï Nickel ?! »

-« Phoenix… souffle Mia. Es-tu sûr d'avoir une explication valable ? Réfléchis bien… Puis réponds avec conviction ! J'ai confiance en toi ! »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Pour quelle raison la victime a-t-elle ramené le costume du Samouraï Nickel ? »

Réfléchis Phoenix ! Pourquoi M. Corrida aurait-il amené le costume du Samouraï Nickel ? Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec... ?

-« Votre Honneur, le soir du crime, après le spectacle, le Samouraï Nickel allait donner un conférence de presse exceptionnelle. »

-« Une conférence de presse... ? » souffle le juge.

-« Oui, il devait faire une confidence pendant cette conférence. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que M. Engarde lui-même m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était supposé donner une conférence de presse ce soir-là. »

Mlle. Landry semble pensive.

-« Mais comment est-ce possible ?! » dit le juge.

-« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication : la conférence a été organisée par la victime elle-même, M. Juan Corrida ! »

-« Par la victime ? » demande le juge.

-« Oui, le second costume de Samouraï Nickel avait été préparé spécialement pour ça. M. Corrida allait assister à la conférence de presse, déguisé en Samouraï Nickel ! »

-« Il allait se déguiser en Samouraï Nickel et donner une conférence de presse ?! dit le juge. Mais pourquoi la victime aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?! »

-« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais... Ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de révéler. »

-« Le Samouraï Nickel allait faire une confession, dit Hunter. Et par confession, je suppose qu'il allait révéler quelque chose de personnel. »

Je continue.

-« Ce qui veut dire que, M. Juan Corrida, sous les traits du Samouraï Nickel, allait parler de Matt Engarde. »

-« Effectivement, dit le juge. C'est la seule conclusion possible... »

-« Mais alors, si c'est le cas... dit Hunter. Plus que d'une « confession », il s'agit d'une « révélation publique » ! »

Le public s'émeut à nouveau. Mlle. Landry semble troublée par ce qu'il se passe.

-« Mlle. Landry... ? » dit le juge.

-« Je vois que j'ai affaire à des professionnels du barreau. » répond-elle en soupirant.

-« Je vous demande pardon ? »

-« C'est vrai. Comme vous le dites, Juan était à l'origine de la conférence de presse. »

-« Mlle. Landry ! Veuillez nous expliquer ce qu'il en est ! » s'exclame le juge.

-« Il m'avait demandé de l'aider à l'organiser. Je suis aussi celle qui s'est chargée de préparer le second costume. »

-« Vous... ? »

-« Cette année, Juan avait tout misé sur le Ninja Billy. Et au cas où le Grand Prix ne lui revenait pas... Il allait s'assurer que Matt souffre autant que lui. En tout cas, c'était son plan. »

-« Il allait donc le ruiner, hein... ? »

-« Il semblerait que Juan avait entre ses mains un secret suffisamment explosif pour détruire la carrière de Matt en cas de révélation. »

Quoi ?! Je dois connaitre ce secret !

-« Et ce « secret », vous le connaissez Mlle. Landry... ? »

-« ... Juan est parti avec, lui seul savait ce que c'était. Je... Je ne le connais pas. » soupire-t-elle en baissant la tête.


	17. Chapitre 16

Hunter semble surpris... Ou confus. C'est difficile à dire. Mlle. Landry le regarde. Puis elle ajoute.

-« Je... Je dois paraître bien suspecte aux yeux de certains mais je m'y attendais. Après tout, j'ai essayé de protéger Matt... »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Je l'interroge.

-« Protéger M. Engarde ?! »

-« Nous venons encore d'entendre une révélation étrange, dit le juge. Mlle. Landry, pourriez-vous nous dire la vérité sur votre comportement ! »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. Je comprends. Dès que je suis arrivée sur les lieux, j'ai tout de suite su que Matt était l'assassin. Matt voulait tuer Juan à tout prix. Et il n'avait pas d'alibi pour couvrir ses activités au moment du crime. Le bouton et le couteau... Ces preuves confirment ce que je croyais, malheureusement... Mais comme je suis le manager de Matt... C'était mon devoir de la protéger... »

-« Hmm... Ceci explique tout, en effet. » dit le juge.

-« Vous savez... reprend Andréa. Je suis plutôt du genre logique. »

-« Sa vraie personnalité est enfin révélée, dit Mia. Elle est nerveuse comme une puce. »

-« En l'absence d'objection, je crois pouvoir me prononcer sur cette base. M. Wright, s'il vous plaît. »

J'ai l'impression que le vent tourne une nouvelle fois... Ok, je tente le tout pour le tout, je force et je la renverse. Tiens bon Maya, bientôt tu seras libre.

-« Mlle. Landry, je ne crois pas pouvoir dire que les pièces retrouvées sur M. Engarde ou chez M. Corrida sont des preuves concluantes de la culpabilité de mon client. »

-« Expliquez-vous. » demande le juge.

-« En ce qui concerne le couteau et les empreintes, il s'agit sûrement d'une ruse ! »

-« Et le bouton ? » réplique le juge.

-« Le bouton... ? »

-« Au vue de la scène de crime, il est évident que et son assassin se sont battus, explique le juge. Durant l'altercation, un des boutons du Ninja Billy a été arraché. Ce bouton, on l'a retrouvé sur Matt. Pour moi, il s'agit d'une preuve concluante, non ? »

-« Grr... »

-« Vous venez encore de vous faire ridiculiser, . » ricane-t-il.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, le couteau ne prouve rien ! Oh, et puis... J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose d'autre Mlle. Landry. Pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que vous avez dit il y a quelques instants sur le bouton ? »

-« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir... J'ai dit que ce bouton avait été arraché pendant que Matt et Juan se battaient et... »

-« OBJECTION ! Mlle. Landry, savez-vous précisément comment M. Corrida est mort ? »

-« Eh bien... »

-« Par strangulation, avec son foulard. »

-« Str... Strangulation. » murmure Mlle. Landry.

-« La victime a été poignardée après sa mort. »

-« Et alors ? » dit le juge.

-« Examinons les preuves. Ce bouton est couvert du sang de la victime. Il a donc été arraché du costume... Mais quand exactement... ? »

Hunter répond.

-« Après que le couteau ait été planté dans le torse de la victime... »

-« Exactement ! Ce qui veut dire que ce bouton n'a pas pu être arraché pendant que la victime luttait pour rester en vie, puisque cette dernière a été étranglée pendant la bagarre ! »

Mlle. Landry prend un air contrarié. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-« Eh oui, Mlle. Landry. Ce bouton n'a pas pu être arraché pendant la bagarre. Il a été volontairement arraché du corps de la victime une fois qu'elle était morte ! »

Le public redevient bruyant. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Silence ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça... »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Wright ?! Quelle importance que le bouton ait été arraché après la mort de la victime ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

-« Permets-moi de te poser une question toute simple, Hunter. Pourquoi a-t-on arraché le bouton ? Dans quel but ? »

-« Dans quel « but »... ? »

-« Nous savons maintenant que le bouton n'a pas été arraché pendant la bagarre. L'assassin a pris le temps et fait l'effort de l'arracher du corps de la victime. L'assassin devait avoir un dessein en tête, non ?»

-« ... »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Vous voulez dire que... »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur, c'est exactement ce que je dis. Ce bouton n'a été arraché que dans le but de faire porter le chapeau à M. Engarde ! »

Hunter me regarde mais ne dit rien. Je poursuis.

-« Personne ne mettrait un bouton plein de sang dans son pantalon ! Eh oui ! M. Engarde est la victime malheureuse d'un coup monté ! Monté par le vrai assassin, évidemment ! »

-« Et... Cet assassin, c'est... ? » demande le juge.

Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant ! Maya a besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout !

-« Le vrai meurtrier, la personne qui voulait faire porter le chapeau à M. Engarde c'est Mlle. Andréa Landry ! C'est vous ! Vous êtes l'assassin de M. Corrida ! »

Andréa me regarde...

-« Co-Comment ?! » s'étrangle Mlle. Landry.

-« M. Wright ! crie le juge. Ce sont là des accusations très graves ! Vous avez des preuves je présume... ? »

-« « Des preuves »... ? Vous voulez « des preuves »... ? Mais TOUTES les preuves convergent vers Mlle. Landry ! »

Mlle. Landry a l'air paniquée.

-« Qu... Comment osez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser comme ça ! »

-« Ah non, vraiment ? Mettez-moi donc à l'épreuve ! »

-« Bien... Alors, le couteau ? Hein ?! Que dites-vous du couteau ?! »

-« Le couteau a servi à poignarder une victime déjà étranglée à mort. Il a servi a faire soupçonner M. Engarde, c'est évident. Un couteau couvert de ses empreintes n'a pu venir que de sa chambre. Et la seule qui ait dîné avec lui et qui savait quel couteau prendre, c'est vous. »

-« Grr... A-Alors... Le bouton trouvé dans les plis du pantalon de Matt, qu'en faites-vous ? »

-« Ce bouton a été arraché du costume de la victime après sa mort. Les seuls à pouvoir l'arracher étaient la personne qui a trouvé le corps et l'assassin. Cependant, si M. Engarde avait vraiment tué la victime, jamais il n'aurait glissé cette preuve accablante dans son propre pantalon ! »

-« GRR... »

-« La seule personne susceptible d'avoir placé ce bouton dans le pantalon de M. Engarde, c'est celle qui est allée le réveiller... Là aussi, c'est vous, Mlle. Landry. »

-« Je... Je vois... dit le juge. Et l'étui de guitare vide... ? »

-« Encore une preuve qui vous accable, Mlle. Landry. Le costume a servi à dissimuler l'identité du tueur au moment de quitter les lieux. Et qui savait que ce costume se trouvait dans l'étui de guitare... ? La personne qui s'était chargée de préparer le costume pour la victime. Et cette personne... c'est vous, Mlle. Andréa Landry ! »

Pour la première fois, Andréa perd les pédales. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux.

-« Non... Je... »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Mais on n'a pas retrouvé les empreintes de Mlle. Landry sur l'étui de guitare ! Et tu as toi-même prouvé qu'elle ne portait pas de gants à ce moment-là ! »

-« ... ! C'est-C'est vrai ça ! » s'exclame le juge.

Laisse tomber Hunter. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai réponse à tout ! Je réponds.

-« Naturellement, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser des empreintes. Si on avait su qu'elle avait touché l'étui, on lui aurait demandé pourquoi. Pour éviter de laisser des empreintes, elle s'est servie d'une serviette pour l'ouvrir. Toutefois ! Pour le verre de jus de tomate, c'est autre chose ! Mlle. Landry a volontairement laissé ses empreintes sur le verre pour, justement, montrer qu'elle était bien la personne « en état de choc » ayant découvert le corps ! »

-« N-Non... » murmure-t-elle.

-« Et par-dessus tout, nous avons la photo de Mlle. Cozésouci ! Une photo du tueur qui quitte le lieu du crime. Personne ne serait assez fou pour croire que ce Samouraï Nickel est M. Engarde ! Il serait trop petit pour son propre costume si c'était lui. »

-« ... ! »

-« A propos de taille... Mlle. Landry, vous n'êtes pas particulièrement grande... »

-« ... Arrêtez... Je vous prie... » supplie-t-elle.

-« Eh bien, Mlle. Landry, qu'en dites-vous ?! »

-« ... »

Je la tiens cette fois ! Ses yeux regardent partout dans la salle.

-« Mlle. Landry... ? » demande le juge.

-« Je... Je... Je refuse... de témoigner. »

Quoi ?

-« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

-« Il existe une loi... Qui dit que je ne suis pas obligée de témoigner... si ça peut m'incriminer. » murmure Mlle. Landry.

-« Oui, bien sûr... dit le juge. Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mlle. Landry. La loi prévoit des clauses qui protègent de l'auto-incrimination... en autorisant un témoin à se taire si son témoignage risque de lui porter tort. »

QUOI ?! Invoquer la loi contre l'auto-incrimination dans une situation pareille ! Mais pour en revenir à hier, dans la chambre de M. Engarde... Franziska et Mlle. Landry discutaient... C'est là que Franziska lui a mis une idée en tête... Elle a dû dire à Mlle. Landry de ne pas témoigner si ça tournait au vinaigre.

-« Tu as fait du bon travail en prouvant tout jusque-là, Phoenix, dit Mia. Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui manque. »

-« Quelque chose qui manque... ? »

Hunter nous regarde et ricane.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Déjà fini, Wright ? Déjà à court de preuve ? »

-« ... ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire, M. Hunter ?! » dit le juge.

-« Je suis sûr que vous aussi, vous l'avez remarqué, Votre Honneur, continue Hunter. Tout ce que notre cher avocat a prouvé jusqu'à maintenant n'a aucune valeur. »

Qu-Quoi ?!

-« Tu n'as présenté que des preuves indirectes. » reprend-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Des preuves indirectes... ? »

-« Oui, indirectes. Tu n'as pas fourni une seule preuve décisive. La preuve que Mlle. Landry avait le désir d'assassiner M. Corrida ! »

-« M-Mlle. Landry ! crie le juge. Vous... Aviez-vous l'intention de tuer M. Corrida... ? »

Andréa se redresse, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

-« Cette question risque de m'incriminer, je vais donc m'abstenir d'y répondre. »

-« Mais enfin, Mlle. Landry... Si vous vous taisez, vous ne faites qu'admettre votre culpabilité. » bégaye le juge.

-« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Rien ne le prouve. De plus, mon silence ne révélera pas de quel crime je suis censée être coupable. »

Non ! Elle recommence avec cette attitude ! Je me tourne vers Mia.

-« M-Mia ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... ? »

-« C'est la pire situation possible... »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Je pense que nous venons d'arriver à une conclusion. Mlle. Landry vient de refuser de témoigner. Et la théorie de la défense selon laquelle elle aurait tué la victime n'a pas été corroborée par des preuves solides et concluantes. »

Je proteste.

-« Mais enfin, c'est faux ! »

-« Dans ce cas, la cour n'a plus le choix. L'audience doit être suspendue. » reprend le juge en levant sa main pour m'intimer le silence.

-« Sus-Suspendue... ? »

-« La défense et l'accusation devront se pencher plus en avant sur cette affaire. Et au cours du procès de demain... »

De-Demain... ?! Il n'y a pas de demain qui tienne ! Si je n'arrive pas à disculper Engarde aujourd'hui... Maya...

-« Attendez Votre Honneur ! Ce... Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Le procès... Poursuivons le procès, je vous prie ! »

Hunter me regarde en croisant les bras.

-« Pourquoi es-tu si désespéré... ? Ton client reste ainsi libre une journée de plus ! »

-« Ce... Ce n'est pas ça ! Cela n'a rien à voir. Je sais que tu sais qui est le vrai meurtrier ! Je... »

-« Wright, Wright, Wright... Je pense que tu as besoin de te détendre, ricane Hunter. Suspendons le procès, tu auras tout le temps de préparer ta défense plutôt que... »

-« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Si le verdict ne tombe pas... Maya... Maya... Elle va... »

Soudain, Hunter change d'expression. Il me regarde avec insistance, la bouche semi ouverte, sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il a entendu ? Je ne peux pas laisser le procès se clôturer ainsi ! Maya est en danger et c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Il faut que je la sauve ! La voix du juge me tire de mes pensées.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer tant que le témoin refuse de témoigner, soupire le juge. Et donc cette audience est... »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hunter !


	18. Chapitre 17

-« Ce procès pourrait effectivement continuer aujourd'hui… » souffle Hunter en regardant en direction de la barre des témoins.

Mlle. Landry écarquille les yeux.

-« M. Hunter ! dit le juge. Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous… »

-« Il est vrai que Mlle. Landry a le droit de se protéger contre l'auto-incrimination. Mais si le sujet de conversation n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui pourrait l'incriminer… Alors ne peut légalement pas refuser de témoigner. »

-« Oui… C'est tout à fait exact, mais… » commence le juge.

-« D'ailleurs, il y a une petite chose qui me travaille. Mlle. Landry. » coupe Hunter.

Mlle. Landry détourne les yeux.

-« Lorsque vous avez découvert le corps de la victime, vous vous êtes servie un jus de fruits. » poursuit-il.

-« Ou-Oui… Et alors… ? »

-« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu étrange… Quand on trouve un cadavre, on pense à tout sauf à se servir un jus de fruit. »

-« C'est vrai que mon comportement était un peu surprenant mais j'ai déjà dit que… »

-« Avant que vous ne parliez, si vous avez des raisons derrière vos actes, veuillez les mentionner dans votre témoignage. »

-« Témoignage ?! »

-« Votre Honneur ! Je demande au témoin de dire une nouvelle fois à la cour ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle a découvert le corps de la victime ! Rien de ce témoignage ne doit incriminer le témoin. » termine Hunter en haussant les épaules.

Le juge ferme les yeux.

-« Hmm… »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Mia, mais il y a quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de Hunter aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il est contre ou avec nous ? Je n'arrive pas à en être sûre… »

-« Tu crois qu'il sait pour Maya ? »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau avant Mia n'est eu le temps de me répondre.

-« La cour prend compte de la demande de l'accusation. Mlle. Landry, poursuivez. »

Mlle. Landry baisse les yeux.

-« Très bien, Votre Honneur, soupire-t-elle. En vérité… Ce verre de jus de fruits… Je ne l'ai pas servi pour moi. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, j'ai été surprise de trouver un tel désordre. Quant à Juan… Il était avachi dans le coin, l'air fatigué. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'il était mort. Franchement, j'ai cru qu'il s'était peut-être évanoui, et donc je lui ai servi à boire. C'est quand j'ai compris qu'il était mort que j'ai fait tomber le vase. »

-« Hmm… Ce verre de jus de fruits, vous, l'avez donc servi pour la victime, dit le juge. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

-« … Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait vous donner tous ces détails sans importance. »

-« Phoenix, dit Mia. Sois extrêmement attentif. Si tu ne trouves pas de faille dans son témoignage, c'est fini… »

-« Je sais oui… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Hunter… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta cervelle de détraqué ?!

-« Très bien, M. Wright, dit le juge. Procédez à votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Très bien Votre Honneur. Mlle. Landry, vous avez servi un jus de fruit à la victime, c'est exact ? »

-« Oui, tout à fait. »

-« Mais, à ce moment-là, vous ne saviez pas qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, ce n'est après que… »

-« OBJECTION ! C'est très surprenant tout de même… »

-« Quoi donc ?! »

-« Continuez-vous d'affirmer que vous n'avez pas touché au corps de la victime ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui ! »

-« Eh bien, je suis navré pour vous, mais vous allez devoir changer vos lunettes, Mlle. Landry. »

-« … ! »

-« Si la scène de crime que vous avez vu en entrant est la même que sur cette photo… Comment expliquez-vous que vous n'ayez pas vu le couteau, planté dans la poitrine de M. Corrida ?! »

-« … Ah ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

-« N'est-ce pas évident, Votre Honneur ? N'importe qui, en voyant ça, aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mort ! »

Mlle. Landry bafouille.

-« Ah… Hmm… C'est-à-dire que… Vous voyez… »

-« Qui croirait, en voyant ça, que cette personne s'était seulement évanouie, avant d'aller nonchalamment se servir un verre ! »

-« Où voulez-vous en venir exactement, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Mlle. Landry ! Votre témoignage… N'est ni plus ni moins qu'un tissu de mensonges ! »

-« Ah ! »

-« Et ce mensonge prouve une chose, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le vrai assassin, c'est vous ! »

-« N-N-Nooooon ! »

-« La défense vient visiblement de mettre le doigt sur l'infâme vérité, dit le juge. L'accusé, Matt Engarde, n'est pas coupable après tout… »

Mlle. Landry bafouille à nouveau.

-« Mais… C'est impossible ! Vous avez tort… »

-« Mlle. Landry ! Essayez de vous reprendre, voyons ! » dit le juge.

-« Ce… Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi, je vous assure ! C'est Matt ! Je le jure ! C'est lui qui a tué Juan ! »

Oh là là…

-« Mais c'est vous qui avez refusé de témoigner ! Pourquoi ? Parce que vous aviez peur de vous incriminer vous-même ! » dis-je pour essayer de retourner la situation.

-« C'est parce que… »

-« Mlle. Landry, dit le juge. Je vous donne une dernière chance. Que cacher vous donc qui risque de vous « incriminer » ? »

-« … Je… Je… Je refuse… de témoigner. »

Le juge soupire puis frappe avec son marteau.

-« Alors, la cour n'a plus aucune raison de poursuivre. L'innocence de M. Matt Engarde vient d'être prouvée. »

… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini… ? Avant nous enfin trouvé la vérité… ?

-« Que se passe-t-il, Phoenix ? » souffle Mia.

-« D'habitude… La vrai tueur confesse sa culpabilité… Quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois que ça se passe comme ça. »

Le juge me sort de ma réflexion.

-« J'aimerais maintenant prononcer mon verdict en ce qui concerne M. Matt Engarde… »

…

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hu-Hunter ! Non !

-« Votre Honneur. L'accusation considère qu'il serait prématuré de prononcer un verdict à cet instant. »

-« Qu-quoi… ? »

-« Pour la simple raison que… Le témoin ne nous a toujours pas fait part de la vérité absolue. » continue-t-il d'un air grave.

Le public s'émeut à nouveau. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« La « vérité absolue » ? Que voulez-vous… ? »

-« Témoin… Ne comprenez-vous donc pas encore ? » dit Hunter.

-« …Hein ? » souffle Landry.

-« J'ignore qui vous a mis en tête cette idée saugrenue, mais tant que vous vous murez dans votre silence pour vous protéger, vous innocenterez Matt Engarde. Et à sa place, c'est VOUS qui serez jugée coupable ! »

-« C'est… C'est faux ! Je ne vous crois pas ! »

-« Quoi… ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dit… Si je parle… Si je parle, tout est fini… Et Matt ne sera jamais déclaré coupable ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ?! Elle pète les plombs ?!

-« Je… Je ne peux pas en parler… J'ai trop peur… »

-« C'est Franziska Von Karma… » souffle Mia.

-« Hein ? »

-« Souviens-toi, Phoenix ! Mlle. Landry se laisse facilement influencer par le discours des autres car elle n'a pas la force de croire en elle-même »

-« Donc… Mlle. Landry se… »

-« Hier, Mlle. Von Karma l'a convaincue qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dîtes rien. Sinon, Matt Engarde sera acquitté. » Mlle. Landry y croit dur comme fer, et elle s'accroche à ces paroles… »

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?! C'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil ! Mlle. Landry est bien l'assassin, non ?! Tout ce qui compte, c'est Maya, c'est l'acquittement… C'est ma seule priorité ! Mlle. Landry se met à crier.

-« Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai pas tué Juan ! Aidez-moi… S'il vous plaît… » dit-elle en me regardant d'un air suppliant, les larmes aux yeux.

… ! Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« . » souffle-t-il.

-« O-Oui… ? »

-« La cour ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Ce que je vais faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Quoi dire ?! Hunter me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Wright ! Je te suggère de bien réfléchir ! crie-t-il en tendant son index vers moi. Pense à ce que le témoin a fait, et non à ce qu'elle n'a PAS fait ! Pense au vrai cerveau de l'affaire ! »

-« Hunter… Je… C'est si compliqué… »

Le vrai cerveau de l'affaire ? C'est pourtant évident, non ?! Cette femme qui pleure, là, c'est la seule coupable possible ! … Pas vrai ? Hunter frappe sa barre.

-« Alors ! Que vas-tu faire ? Quel genre d'homme es-tu Phoenix Wright ?! » crie-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Il faut que je fasse acquitter mon client aujourd'hui, à tout prix !

-« Phoenix… ? » souffle Mia.

-« Je… Je… Je ne peux pas Mia… »

-« … »

-« L'acquittement et la vie de Maya sont mes seules priorités, je le sais mais… Mais… Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne peux pas demander l'acquittement de mon client quand Mlle. Landry me regarde comme ça. »

Pardonne-moi Maya… Je frappe la barre en serrant les dents.

-« Mlle. Landry ! »

-« … ! »

-« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous dissimulez vraiment ! »

-« M. Wright ! dit le juge. Êtes-vous sûr de savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

-« Bien sûr, M. Matt Engarde sera acquitté et VOUS serez déclarée coupable ! dis-je sans réagir au commentaire du juge. Mais… Vous voulez… Vous voulez vraiment que le procès se termine comme ça ?! »

Mlle. Landry serre les dents.

-« Taisez-vous… Comment osez-vous ? Vous… Vous essayez de me piéger ! »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Ça suffit ! J'admire votre persévérance, M. Hunter, dit-il en lui intimant le silence alors qu'il essaye de prendre la parole. Cependant, il est clair que la défense a vu juste. »

-« Vous… Vous avez tort… » souffle Mlle. Landry.

Hunter se fige quelques instants. Mais reprend rapidement son sourire narquois.

-« Quel dommage… » ricane-t-il.

Mlle. Landry sursaute.

-« J'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là, mais… » poursuit Hunter en prenant un air mauvais.

-« Que se passe-t-il, M. Hunter ? » demande le juge.

-« Mlle. Landry. Puisque vous refusez catégoriquement de témoigner… Il est de mon devoir de révéler ceci à la cour. » dit-il en empoignant un dossier, posé sur sa barre.

-« … ! Arrêtez… ! Ne faîtes pas ça… ! » crie Mlle. Landry.

-« M. Hunter ? » demande le juge.

-« Ce témoin… Comment dire… Ce témoin souffre… d'une maladie, disons. »

Mlle. Landry baisse les yeux.

-« Une maladie qui, par le passé, l'a poussée à tenter de se suicider. »

-« Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît… ! » supplie Mlle. Landry en laissant couler ses larmes.

-« Cela ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. J'ai la preuve ici même. » poursuit-il en caressant le dossier du bout des doigts.

Le rapport de tentative de suicide !

-« Alors témoin, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? dit Hunter avec un sourire provocateur. Vous savez ce que je m'apprête à révéler, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais révéler à la cour la vraie nature de la pitoyable femme nommée Andréa Landry ! »

Le secret de sa codépendance… La possibilité que quelqu'un puisse être au courant l'effraye plus que tout…

-« Pitié ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Si les gens l'apprennent… Si les gens l'apprennent… Je… Je… » hurle Mlle. Landry.

Hunter hausse les épaules…

-« Si vous voulez dire que vous allez « choisir de mourir », cela m'est égal. »

-« … ! »

Hunter… Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi dur… ?

-« Mais avant que vous ne mourriez… reprend-t-il. Je tirerai la vérité de votre bouche ! … Quel qu'en soit le coût. »

-« … »

-« Alors, allez-vous le dire à la cour, ou dois-je le faire ? Peu m'importe. »

-« … … … Je… Je vais parler. Mais s'il vous plaît… Aidez-moi. Plus rien n'a d'importance… Quand je l'ai vu… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'était évanoui, je le jure. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'il était mort… Alors j'ai imaginé mon plan. J'ai vérifié que le couloir était désert, puis j'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de Matt. Ensuite… J'ai poignardé le corps de Juan avec le couteau et arraché le bouton. Mais un problème est apparu quand j'ai voulu retourner dans la loge de Matt. Et c'est pourquoi… J'ai dû utiliser le costume de Samouraï Nickel. »

-« Vous avez poignardé le corps ?! dit le juge. Avec le couteau ?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

-« N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour faire porter les soupçons sur une certaine personne… La plus lâche des personnes ! »

-« Qu… À quoi rime toute cette histoire… ? »

-« Un certain temps sera peut-être nécessaire à la cour pour comprendre, dit Hunter. Mais c'est la vérité. »

-« Le vrai meurtrier est Matt ! crie Mlle. Landry. Cette ordure ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Il essaie de fuir ses responsabilités ! Comme la dernière fois ! »

« La dernière fois »…

-« Mlle. Landry a bien poignardé la victime dans la poitrine avec le couteau, dit Hunter. Mais pas dans l'intention de tuer. Elle voulait simplement faire porter le chapeau de meurtrier à Matt Engarde… Et voilà ! Voilà « son crime » ! »

Qu-Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! Enfin… Mlle. Landry n'était-elle pas supposée être le vrai meurtrier ?!

-« M. Wright, dit le juge. Remettez-vous de ce choc et procédez à votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Ou-Oui Votre Honneur. Ahem… Mlle. Landry, je pense que je vais devoir passer en revue tout votre témoignage. Commençons par le début, voulez-vous ? Vous avez pensé que M. Corrida était évanoui mais, vous saviez, en voyant l'état de la pièce, qu'une bagarre avait eu lieu, non ? Dîtes-vous la vérité quand vous déclarez ne pas savoir qu'il était mort ? »

-« Il… Il avait un foulard autour du cou… Mais c'était le foulard du Ninja Billy… Alors… Je n'ai pas trouvé ça particulièrement étrange… Et comme sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant, je ne voyais pas bien son visage… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé le réveiller… Et je suis allée préparer son jus de tomate… »

-« Hmm… Et quel est donc ce « plan » dont vous parliez plus tôt ? »

-« … J'ai tout de suite su que Matt était le meurtrier. Je le savais car Juan allait exposer devant tout le monde les pires faiblesses de Matt. Matt a donc agi pour l'arrêter, et le faire taire pour de bon. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis dit, « Je devrais forger des preuves pour m'assurer que Matt sera accusé. ». »

-« Le couteau et le bouton étaient donc les preuves forgées… » dit Hunter.

-« Planter le couteau est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

Je continue.

-« Vous êtes donc retournée dans la loge de M. Engarde pour récupérer le couteau, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Le couteau avec lequel Matt avait dîné était couvert de ses empreintes. Je me suis dit qu'en utilisant ça, la police l'accuserait à coup sûr. Matt faisait la sieste dans son costume à ce moment-là. Je me suis infiltrée pour prendre le couteau avant de retourner sur le lieu du crime. »

-« C'est donc vous qui avez poignardé la victime avec ce couteau. »

-« Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule… Quelle chose horrible ai-je fait… Mais… Sur le moment, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'étais comme guidée. Puis, quand j'ai poignardé le corps de Juan… J'ai réalisé quelque chose, tout à coup. En utilisant le bouton, je pouvais rendre Matt encore plus suspect. »

-« Vous avez donc arraché le bouton avant de le placer dans le pantalon de . » dit Hunter.

-« Oui… C'est ce que j'avais prévu… Mais… »

Je finis sa phrase.

-« Vous avez eu un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Une femme fouinait dans le couloir avec un appareil photo dans les mains. »

Eva, j'en donnerais ma main à couper…

-« Et puis, il y avait cette vieille femme également… L'agent de sécurité. »

Cette bonne vieille Eïchouette…

-« J'avais déjà fait la une d'un certain journal à scandale, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire de nouveau attraper. »

-« C'est donc pour cela que vous avez emprunté le costume du Samouraï Nickel. »

-« Oui, je savais qu'il était dans l'étui de guitare puisque c'est moi qui l'y avait placé la veille, avant de rendre l'étui à Juan. »

-« C'était en vue de la conférence de presse, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, Juan souhaitait donner une conférence de presse dans ce costume. Il s'apprêtait à divulguer le gros secret de Matt. »

-« Et quel est donc ce fameux « secret »… ? » demande le juge.

-« … Je n'en sais rien. Je vous l'ai dit, Juan est parti avec. Mais je me suis dit qu'en sortant de la chambre de Juan en Samouraï Nickel, tout le monde penserait que Matt est le « vrai » meurtrier. J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas laisser mes empreintes quand j'ai ouvert l'étui. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit de ce costume. »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Je crois que nous en savons suffisamment ! Et après, vous êtes retournée dans la chambre d'Engarde pour placer le bouton… »

-« … Dans le pantalon de Matt ? Oui. Ensuite, j'ai plié le costume que je portais et je l'ai placé dans un sac. Puis je m'en suis débarrassé hors de l'hôtel. »

-« Mon Dieu… C'est bien compliqué tout cela ! » dit le juge.

Mlle. Landry baisse les yeux. Elle regarde le sol.

-« … M. Hunter ? » souffle-t-elle.

-« … »

-« Le vrai meurtrier… est Matt Engarde ! Hier, cette femme procureur m'a pris entre quatre yeux… »

Franziska, hein…

-« Elle m'a dit que je ne devais en aucun cas admettre ce que j'avais fait. Que si je restais muette, Matt serait reconnu coupable à coup sûr… Je… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la croire… »

Un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Le son de la frappe du marteau du juge l'interrompt.

-« La conduite de ce témoin est indéniablement répréhensible. Cependant… Tant que son témoignage tient debout, nous ne pouvons être sûrs qu'elle n'est pas coupable ! »

Oh là là, non !

-« At-Attendez Votre Honneur ! La défense souhaite encore… »

-« OBJECTION ! … Wright. » souffle Hunter.

-« … ! »

-« C'est inutile. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons pas accuser Mlle. Landry. »

-« Oui, exactement, dit le juge. Aucune preuve ne fait d'elle la coupable de ce meurtre. »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Ce contre-interrogatoire est terminé, tout comme la séance d'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas pu prouver que le témoin est la coupable. Laissez tomber M. Wright ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Hunter, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! »

-« … ? » fait Hunter en croisant les bras, l'air interrogateur.

-« J'ai échoué… Maya va… Grr… Je ne peux rien te dire mais je t'en supplie, je… »

Hunter fronce les sourcils et tente de dire quelque chose mais est aussitôt coupé par le juge.

-« Cela suffit M. Wright ! dit le juge. M. Hunter, veuillez placer Mlle. Landry en état d'arrestation pour l'instant. »

-« Bien Votre Honneur, acquiesce-t-il sans détacher son regard de moi. L'accusation se charge de son arrestation immédiate. »

-« Très bien. C'est tout. La séance est levée pour aujourd'hui ! »

Le coup de marteau du juge a raisonné une vingtaine de secondes dans ma tête. Le juge et le public se sont levés et sont sortis de la salle. Je suis resté là.

Maya… Je… Pardon…

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?! Comment faire pour te sauver ?! Le ravisseur m'avait donné deux jours. Ils sont écoulés et mon client n'a pas été acquitté ! Maya, s'il te… Je… Je suis perdu… Pardon…

Hunter s'approche de Mlle. Landry.

-« Témoin, puis-je vous poser une petite question ? »

… ?

-« Qu'y a-t-il… ? »

-« Avant de quitter cette cour, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur quelque chose. Cette carte dans votre main. Cela fait un certain temps que j'y pense. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? » dit Hunter en désignant la carte que Mlle. Landry fait nonchalamment tournoyer entre ses doigts depuis un bout de temps.

C'est vrai qu'elle manipule toujours cette carte ! Elle l'avait pendant toute la séance.

-« Oh, ça… ? M. Wright m'en a parlé également. Je ne m'en souvenais plus quand vous me l'avez demandé, M. Wright, dit-elle en me regardant. Mais ça vient de me revenir. Je l'ai trouvée dans cette pièce ce jour-là. »

-« « Cette pièce »… ? »

-« « Ce jour-là »… ? » souffle Hunter.

-« Oui, j'ai trouvé cette carte quand j'ai découvert le corps de Juan. Elle se trouvait par terre, à côté de lui… »

Elle a trouvé cette carte près du corps de la victime ?

-« Je suppose que je l'ai mise dans ma poche sans m'en rendre compte… Mais de toute façon, elle n'a aucun rapport avec le meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'en sais rien. Elle a quelque chose d'étrange tout de même… Mais est-ce un indice dans cette affaire ? Je ne vois pas comment…

-« Témoin ! »

Hunter… ?!

-« Cette carte… Donnez-la-moi ! Vite ! hurle-t-il, manifestement hors de lui. Savez-vous ce que vous venez de faire, par stupidité et par inadvertance ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez caché cela pendant tout ce temps ! »

Mlle. Landry baisse à nouveau les yeux.

-« Je… Je ne savais pas que… »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Je n'ai jamais vu Benjamin dans un tel état émotionnel… Cette carte… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Hunter quitte le tribunal très en colère tandis que les huissiers entrainent Mlle. Landry hors de la salle.

Je soupire et sors de la salle à mon tour. Mia ne dit rien, toute aussi soucieuse que moi. Après un bref échange avec elle, nous décidons d'un commun accord de nous revoir demain au tribunal. Elle me fait un sourire et quitte le corps de Pearl.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Cabinet d'avocat Wright & Co - 22 mars, 17h54

-« Mystique Maya… Mystique Mayaaaa ! » sanglote Pearl.

-« Allez, allez, Pearl… Ne pleure pas. »

-« Ah… M-Mystique Maya… ! »

-« T-Tout va s'arranger ! je bredouille avec une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. Le ravisseur nous a demandé un verdict « innocent ». Et jusqu'à maintenant, il a tenu parole et n'a fait aucun mal à Maya. Et tant qu'Engarde n'est pas déclaré « coupable », il ne la touchera pas. »

-« Gnn… Hmm… »

-« Sèche tes larmes Pearl. Je te promets que je sauverai Maya, à n'importe quel prix. J'ai échoué aujourd'hui mais demain sera une délivrance pour tout le monde, fais-moi confiance. »

-« … D'accord M. Nick. C'est Mystique Maya qui est en train de souffrir, pas moi. »

-« Oui, voilà. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Maintenant… »

Soudain, la porte du cabinet s'ouvre violement sur Tektiv, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-« Hé mon gars ! Je suis content de vous trouver ! » crie-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Oh, M. L'inspecteur Négligé… » dit Pearl.

Eh bien ! On dirait que l'inspecteur Tektiv a hérité de ce sobriquet pour de bon.

-« Oh, maintenant ma petite, appelle moi juste « M. Dick Tektiv » ! » ricane-t-il.

-« Hmm… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, Ins… euh… Tektiv ? » je demande maladroitement.

-« De quoi vous parlez gars ? »

-« Hé bien, on vous a mis dehors, non ? Vous avez déjà retrouvé du travail ? »

-« Ah… Ça… Hé hé… Eh bien, je n'ai pas un rond avant ma prochaine paye, donc… »

-« Hein ? Mais Tektiv, vous n'aurez pas de prochaine paye ! »

-« … Bah alors je suppose que je vais devoir travailler avec vous ! »

-« HEIN ?! »

-« Vous cherchez des preuves de l'innocence d'Engarde, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Hmm… Oui… »

-« Eh bien, laissez-moi vous aider ! Je suis super fort pour enquêter et pour surveiller. Et vous seriez surpris par mes talents culinaires ! »

-« Allez M. Nick ! dit Pearl. Laissez M. L'inspecteur Négligé s'occuper de tout. »

-« Hmm… Bon d'accord… Et à propos, c'est quoi votre grande spécialité culinaire ? »

-« Les pâtes instantanées. »

Je tombe toujours sur des gens qui mangent des trucs pas chers et pas sains…

-« Au fait, rajoute Tektiv. Pour parler de M. Hunter… C'était la première fois que je le voyais se comporter comme ça… Quand je pense qu'il a dit à Mlle. Landry qu'il se moquait si elle se suiciderait ou non… »

-« Il-Il a dit ça ?! bégaye Pearl. Mais c'est horrible ! »

C'est vrai que Pearl n'a rien vu du procès, puisque Mia avait pris sa place dans son corps…

-« Ouais mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on a su la vérité. » mumure Tektiv.

La vérité, hmm… ? Le dernier témoignage de Mlle. Landry était… la vérité… ?

-« Ça va pas mon gars ? » demande Tektiv en voyant mon air pensif.

-« J'ai eu beau me creuser le cerveau tout l'après-midi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Mlle. Landry voulait faire porter le chapeau à M. Engarde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça. »

-« Alors… Vous pensez que son dernier témoignage était… un mensonge ? »

-« Un mensonge, non. Mais je pense qu'il en manquait des morceaux. Ou du moins c'est ce que Hunter veut nous faire croire. »

-« Il essaye vraiment de nous tendre un sale coup ! ronchonne Pearl. Il est encore pire que la femme procureur ! »

Franziska Von Karma… Je pense que les deux se valent niveau diabolicisme.

-« En parlant d'elle, Tektiv. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de son état ? On lui a tiré dessus, c'est ça ? Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Hunter a dit qu'elle était dans « un état stable », mais… »

-« On lui a tiré dans l'épaule ce matin, donc c'est bon trop trop grave, soupire Tektiv en haussant les épaules. On a dû extraire la balle. Donc je pense qu'elle va rester un peu à l'hosto. Quand elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister au procès, elle s'est effondrée. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que M. Hunter qui l'a amené de force à l'hôpital soit encore vivant ! »

-« Et c'est quel hôpital ? »

-« V-Vous ne comptez pas aller la voir tout de même ! crie Tektiv en écarquillant les yeux. Si… ?! »

-« Eh bien non… Enfin si… J'y pensais… » je murmure en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est que vous avez du cœur vous ! Hé hé ! »

-« Moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée, M. Nick ! » dit Pearl.

-« Oui, comme ça, elle va pouvoir vous rendre tous les coups de fouet qu'elle aurait dû vous donner aujourd'hui au procès ! » plaisante Tektiv.

-« Ah si c'est comme ça, vous y allez sans moi ! »

-« Alors… L'hôpital… C'est la « Clinique Sashoff ».

Ce nom me donne la chair de poule… Allez, ça ne coûte rien d'aller lui rendre une petite visite…

* * *

Clinique Sashoff, Réception - 22 mars, 18h22

J'étais déjà venu dans cette clinique pour une de mes affaires précédentes et je n'aurais jamais cru devoir y revenir un jour.

-« Bonjour… Puis-je vous renseigner ? » demande un homme assez grand s'approche de nous. Je suis le Directeur Sashoff. »

-« Ah, bonjour, nous voudrions… »

-« M. Le Directeur ! » crie soudain une voix.

Hunter vient d'arriver en courant.

-« Hmm… ? murmure le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. Ah mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le jeune homme de ce matin ! Dit donc, vous avez fait forte impression en déboulant dans la clinique avec cette femme dans les bras ! »

-« Co-Comment va-t-elle… ? » souffle Hunter.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. L'extraction de la balle s'est très bien passée, je m'en suis chargé personnellement »

-« … Je vous suis très reconnaissant. » soupire-t-il, l'air rassuré.

-« Elle était complètement terrifiée. Mais c'est compréhensible, son agresseur était armé après tout… »

-« Je vois. Merci pour tout, monsieur. »

-« De rien mon garçon. Vous devriez surveiller votre… fiancée d'un peu plus près. »

-« Hmm… Ce n'est pas ma fiancée mais je prends note de vos conseils. »

-« Bien, je vous laisse, venez me voir en cas de problèmes ! »

Le directeur s'éloigne. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant… ? Je… *CLAC* Ah ! Franziska est là !

-« … Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites avec des tulipes à la main, M. Phoenix Wright ? » demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Argh ! J'en étais sûr, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir !

-« Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles… »

-« J'étais devant le palais de justice et j'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule droite, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Pff… Ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps. J'étais fermement décidée à vous affronter ce matin ! »

-« Mais cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable ! » dit Pearl.

-« Hunter était là. Il m'a forcé à venir ici ! s'énerve Franziska. Il m'a carrément attrapé dans ses bras et m'a trainé jusqu'ici ! »

-« Tu étais blessée, dit Hunter. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre. Mais après t'avoir emmené ici, il a fallu que je répare les pots cassés de ton marché irresponsable. »

-« … ! »

Je crois savoir de quel marché il parle. J'entame la conversation.

-« Mlle. Von Karma, vous avez passé un marché avec Mlle. Landry hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

-« Vous lui avez dit de ne pas témoigner pour qu'Engarde soit déclaré coupable. »

-« Vous n'avez pas de preuve. »

-« Vous… Vous refusez de l'admettre ?! »

-« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, M. Wright. Si j'avais été là aujourd'hui, le procès serait déjà terminé. Mon unique objectif, c'est de voir Engarde déclaré coupable ! »

-« Mlle. Landry a cru vos paroles jusqu'au bout. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle risque d'être condamnée ! »

-« Et alors ? La fin justifie les moyens, rétorque-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle est une faible d'esprit, et cela n'est en aucun point mon problème. »

-« … Mlle. Von Karma. »

-« Bien, il me semble que les visites sont sur le point de s'achever. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

À ces mots, Franziska m'arrache le bouquet des mains et fait volte-face pour ensuite disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? demande Pearl. Pourquoi a-t-elle écourté la conversation, d'un seul coup ? »

Elle sentait sûrement qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus… Je me retourne. Hunter est toujours là. Je fronce les sourcils.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris au procès aujourd'hui ? je lui demande. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu… »

-« … »

-« Enfin, je sais que tu étais au courant de l'état de santé de Mlle. Landry. Tu aurais pu la faire témoigner autant que tu veux, mais aller si loin… ! »

-« Tu as raison, mais si je n'avais rien dit, elle n'aurait jamais parlé de ça, répond-il en croisant les bras. Écoute Wright, au tribunal, c'est l'antichambre de la justice. À chaque que je me présente à la barre, je mets ma tête sur le billot. Et j'impose le même traitement à mes témoins… Je trouve ça normal. »

-« … Au fait, tu étais furieux au procès. C'est rare de te voir en colère. Cette carte… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« … Tu veux dire, ça… ? dit-il en sortant la case en question du revers de sa veste … Écoute, Wright. C'est une information top secrète, et elle doit le rester. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il existe une équipe d'investigation spéciale. »

-« Je… Je comprends… »

-« Leur but est de découvrir le « propriétaire » de cette carte… Il s'agit d'un homme du nom de Bernick de Killer. Et comme son nom l'indique, c'est un tueur. Le meilleur dans son domaine. »

D-De Killer ?! Mais c'est… c'est… ! Ma vue se trouble, ma tête tourne.

Je recule de quelques pas en regardant Hunter d'un air effaré.

-« Wright, ça va ? » demande Hunter en avançant vers moi.

-« Qui est ce « Bernick de Killer » ?! »

-« … ? Le nom « de Killer » appartient à une longue lignée d'assassins. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce nom a fait son apparition il y a environ 100 ans. Bernick est le nom de pro du troisième héritier dans la lignée de Killer. »

-« Son nom de pro est « Bernick » et il laisse une carte avec un coquillage dessus… ? »

-« Il fait en sorte de toujours laisser une de ses cartes près du corps de sa victime. »

-« Et pourquoi fait-il une chose pareille… ? »

-« Nous pensons que cela fait partie du contrat avec ses clients. » dit-il en prenant un air grave.

-« Ça fait « partie du contrat » ? »

-« S'il laisse sa carte, ses clients sont sûrs que c'est lui qui a tué la victime. C'est aussi une sorte d'assurance qui protège ses clients d'être accusés. »

-« … Je vois… »

-« Pour de Killer, ce qui prime avant tout, c'est la confiance entre lui et ses clients. Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à un assassin affublé d'une vraie conscience morale. »

Après tout, je suppose que l'honneur existe aussi chez les assassins…

-« Et tu penses que ce tueur… est le meurtrier dans notre affaire ? » je demande d'une voix hésitante.

-« On le dirait bien, oui. La présence de cette carte semble le confirmer, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mon Dieu… Dans quoi nous sommes-nous encore embarqués ? Je m'assois quelques instants, la tête vers le sol, mon visage caché dans mes mains. Maya… Maya est entre les mains du meurtrier de notre affaire ! C'est… la pire des situations possibles ! Maya… Je…

Hunter vient s'assoir en face de moi.

-« Je t'ai observé au procès aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il. Ton comportement n'est pas le même que d'habitude. Quelque chose te tracasse. »

De Killer m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne… Maya… sera encore plus en danger si je dis quelque chose à la police ou à Hunter. Pearl met sa main sur mon épaule.

-« M. Nick, je pense que nous devrions lui dire maintenant. Je vais vous laisser discuter, je reviens plus tard. Courage M. Nick. »

Pearl s'éloigne. Hunter la regarde s'éloigner pour tourne les yeux vers moi, l'air soucieux.

-« Wright… Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« … Maya… Elle a été kidnappée. »

-« Kidnappée ?! sursaute Hunter. Que veulent les ravisseurs ?! »

-« L'acquittement de mon client. »

-« Je… n'en savais rien… Je suis désolé… »

-« … »

-« Je vais immédiatement former une équipe de secours et… »

Je me lève d'un seul coup, les poings serrés.

-« Grr… Tais-toi ! N'essaye pas de me consoler ! Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié ! » je crie, faisant se retourner le personnel hospitalier autour de nous.

Je baisse la tête. Hunter se lève à son tour.

-« Tu ne la retrouveras pas… Nous n'avons aucuns indices, sinon tu penses bien que je serais déjà allé la chercher… Le seul moyen de la sauver… C'est de faire acquitter mon client ! »

-« … Phoenix. Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. C'est Bernick de Killer qui a assassiné Juan Corrida. Et celui qui a commandité le meurtre, c'est Matt Engarde, ton client. »

-« Arrête ! Je ne dois pas t'écouter. Je ne peux pas te croire. »

-« … »

-« Tout est de ma faute. Maya… C'était à moi de la protéger, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers Hunter. Mais j'ai échoué. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. »

Hunter me regarde vers compassion. Je baisse le regard quelques instants afin d'essuyer mes joues humides.

Quelques secondes passent en silence avec que Hunter ne sorte quelque chose de sa poche pour me le tendre.

-« Si tu continues ton enquête tu vas avoir besoin de ça, poursuit-il en me tendant une lettre. L'hôtel est bouclé car nous cherchons des indices qui pourraient nous mener à de Killer. Aucuns civils ne peuvent y entrer. Mais si tu présentes ça, ils te laisseront passer. »

Il recule d'un pas.

-« Bon, il faut que je m'occupe de la libération de Maya, dit-il avec détermination. Si j'ai des nouvelles, je te contacte immédiatement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Il passe à côté de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule.

-« On va la retrouver, concentre toi sur l'enquête, je me charge de tout. Fais-moi confiance. »

-« … Merci Benjamin. Je… Je te dois des excuses… »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment, tu as à faire et moi aussi. On se voit plus tard. »

Je le regarde quitter l'hôpital avant de pousser un long soupir. Je me rassois la tête entre les mains. Il faut absolument que je prouver à Hunter et surtout à la cour qu'Engarde est innocent. Il le faut ! Quelques minutes s'écoulent. Je retrouve Pearl. Je lui fais un résumé de la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Hunter.

-« M. Nick… Vous pensez vraiment que M. Engarde a pu engager cet assassin ? »

-« C'est impossible ! Il n'a même pas de verrous-psychés… »

-« Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison… »

Maya… Tout ce que je veux… C'est que tu nous reviennes saine et sauve. Je vais te sauver, aies confiance. Patiente un peu… Tu seras bientôt libre… Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

* * *

Date : ?

Lieu : ?

Heure : ?

Je me hisse en haut des marches. J'arrive dans une pièce assez sombre. Qu'est-ce que 'est que cet endroit… ? La lumière basse me permet tout de même de distinguer quelques détails. Voyons… Un grand écran de télévision… Un canapé… Une… Une antenne ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Un bureau avec un ordinateur… En face de la télé, il y a un grand meuble. J'avance péniblement. Il est remplit de cassettes vidéos ! Il y a une porte aussi, avec un trou. Sûrement une chatière. Je tourne la poignée. Elle est aussi fermée. Je réessaye le coup de la carte. Rien à faire, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je me retourne. Tiens ? Il y a un ours sur le canapé !

Il est mignon ! Mais, il est couvert de coupures et d'entailles… Je me demande si… S'il pourrait s'ouvrir… C'est peut-être un genre de casse-tête ou quelque chose du genre…

Je regarde la table basse. Il y a une photo dessus. Je la prends dans mes mains. C'est une photo de femme… Elle est plutôt jolie. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sous la photo. J'ai du mal à lire à cause de l'obscurité mais je crois qu'il y a marqué « Je t'aime… Céleste ». Je suis sûre que c'est un indice, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je m'approche de l'antenne que j'avais vue en arrivant. Après réflexion, ce n'est pas une antenne, c'est une parabole. A côté, il y a une boite. On dirait un magnétoscope. Il y a plein d'objets électroniques dans le coin mais je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi il y a une parabole ici… Soudain, une voix dans mon dos me fait sursauter.

-« Ah mais non, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous balader dans la nature… »

C-C'est lui !

-« Je-Je… »

-« On dirait que votre cher M. Wright se fait beaucoup de soucis à votre sujet. »

Nick…

-« Il serait vraiment dommage de risquer de le décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Le… « Le décevoir »… ? »

-« Lors de notre premier entretien, je vous ai dit que j'étais un tueur, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« O-Oui… »

-« Je vais donc vous demander encore une fois de coopérer. »

Il m'attrape le bras.

-« En cas de refus, il y a d'autres moyens de vous faire changer de comportement. »

-« « D'autres moyens »…. »

-« « Les morts ne parlent pas », c'est bien connu, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Les morts ?! »

J'essaye de me dégager mais mes jambes me font défaut. Je m'écroule.

-« Vous êtes faible. Il serait dommage de gâcher votre énergie pour rien. »

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. Ça fait un bruit métallique. Une arme, c'est sûr !

-« Aussi, je vous conseille de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que M. Wright est remplit sa part du contrat. Autrement, je serai obligé de mettre fin à notre marché, et là, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour vous, par votre faute. »

Il s'avance vers moi. Je ferme les yeux.

-« Niiiiiiick ! »


	20. Chapitre 19

Clinique Sashoff, Réception - 22 mars, 19h04

-« M. Nick ? »

-« Hmm… ? Ah oui, Pearl ? »

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demande comment va Maya. J'espère que Mia est avec elle…

-« M. Hunter est parti vous savez. »

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

Ce qu'il m'a dit sur Engarde et de Killer n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête. Mais je dois croire ce que m'a dit Engarde. Je dois me tenir à cette version des faits. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien l'entendre encore une fois…

-« Allez, pas la peine de s'éterniser ici. »

-« Où allons-nous, M. Nick ? »

-« Au centre de détention. »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Je veux entendre encore une fois la version des faits M. Engarde. »

-« … Vous doutez. Vous avez peur que ce qu'a dit M. Hunter soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … Ecoute Pearl. Nous devons croire notre client, jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? N'oublie pas que M. Hunter est notre ennemi dans cette affaire. »

-« Mais un ennemi qui libère Mystique Maya… Est-ce qu'il est vraiment notre ennemi ? »

-« … Ne complique pas les choses Pearl, allons-y. »

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 22 mars, 19h21

Nous arrivons au centre de détention. Un garde s'approche de nous.

-« Je suis désolé, mais les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. »

Grr… Non, j'ai un tas des questions à poser… Je tente le tout pour le tout.

-« Je vous demande pardon, mais je suis Phoenix Wright, l'avocat d'un des… »

Le garde écarquille les yeux.

-« Vous avez dit M. Wright ? »

-« Hmm… Oui ? »

-« Dans ce cas, j'ai un message pour vous. »

-« Un message… ? »

-« M. Engarde a laissé cette note pour vous. Tenez voilà. »

Le garde me tend un bout de papier. Quelque chose est griffonné dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est M. Nick ?! demande Pearl. C'est quelque chose d'important ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi lire. »

« _À mon avocat,_

 _J'ai un truc hyper important à vous dire. À vrai dire, j'ai un service à vous demander._

 _J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Pantoufle. J'ai oublié de lui remplir son écuelle avant de partir et il a sûrement très faim._

 _Vous ne pourriez pas faire un saut chez moi pour lui donner à manger, mec ?_

 _J'habite tout près de l'hôtel, okay ?_

 _Merci !_ »

… Ok, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-« C-C'est terrible ! dit Pearl. Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut qu'on aille nourrir le chat ! Je suis sûre que le pauvre Pantoufle doit mourir de faim ! »

-« O-Oui… Sûrement… »

Je mets le mot d'Engarde dans ma poche. Le client est roi après tout. Mieux vaut aller voir comment se porte son chat. Nous prenons la direction de l'hôtel Gatewater. Là nous demandons au personnel la direction à prendre. Nous arrivons devant un grand bâtiment. C'est une jolie maison, avec un grand jardin, typique des stars… La lettre que j'ai reçue était accompagnée d'un trousseau de clé. Je le prends et insère une des clés dans la porte. Je la fait tourner. La porte s'ouvre. Je rentre mais je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre.

-« Je vais allumer la lumière ! » dit Pearl.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit mais je n'arrive pas à identifier la source. Pearl appuie sur l'interrupteur à côté de la porte d'entrée. La pièce s'éclaire. Ouah… C'est ça la maison d'une star ? Nous sommes dans le Living-Room, une pièce richement décorée avec les fenêtres drapées de rouge. Ca doit être cool d'être plein aux as…

-« Allez M. Nick, encourage Pearl. Trouvons Pantoufle ! »

Pearl appelle le chat pendant quelques instants. Mais je ne me concentre pas sur l'animal. D'où pouvait bien venir le bruit que j'ai entendu ? Serait-ce possible qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici ? Je quitte Pearl des yeux pour me concentrer sur mes recherches. Je me demande bien quel était ce bruit. Mais soudain…

-« M. Nick ! »

Pearl ! Je me précipite vers elle.

-« Pearl, que se passe-t-il ?! »

Elle est accroupie.

-« Regardez ! J'ai trouvé Pantoufle ! » rit-elle, tout heureuse.

Le chat, de couleur caramel, sort de derrière le fauteuil. Il s'approche de Pearl et reçoit des caresses.

-« Il est vraiment mignon, n'est-ce pas M. Nick ? »

-« Oui, tu as raison. »

L'animal ne semble pas avoir peur de Pearl. Il est sans doute habitué à voir du monde, vu la popularité de son maître. Je me penche aussi vers lui, quand tout à coup, une voix se fait entendre.

-« Hmm… Excusez-moi… »

Je fais volte-face. C'est un homme. Je suis incapable de dire son âge. Il est très bien habillé. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-« Puis-je vous demander votre identité ? »

-« J-Je suis avocat de la défense. Je m'occupe du cas de M. Engarde et… »

-« Oh, je vois. Vous devez être M. Phoenix Wright. »

-« O-Oui… »

-« Je suis Alonzo Bistro et je suis le humble majordome de M. Engarde. »

-« Le majordome… ? »

-« Oui c'est cela. »

Il ne me semble pas vraiment louche. Il est très bien habillé et je vois bien Engarde avoir un majordome de ce type. J'ouvre la conversation.

-« Pardonnez-moi mais pouvez-vous me parler de M. Engarde ? »

-« Pour parler franchement, je sais mon maître incapable de faire une chose pareille. »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Et… C'est tout ? »

-« Oui, c'est tout. Un loyal serviteur ne se répand pas en commentaires sur les affaires de son maître. »

Voilà une réaction très « digne d'un majordome », en quelque sorte.

-« Très bien… Et… Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

-« Eh bien… J'imagine que cela fait… A peu près un an ? »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Eh heu… A part ça ? »

-« Rien de particulier. Un loyal serviteur ne se répand pas en commentaires sur ses propres affaires. »

Après réflexion, j'aurais cru qu'Engarde était du genre à avoir une bonne plutôt qu'un majordome... Je baisse les yeux sur le chat qui se frotte à sa jambe.

-« Cet animal est très mignon. »

-« Mon devoir est d'en prendre soin, mon maître semble y être très attaché. »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Hmm… Rien d'autre à déclarer ? »

-« Non, rien. Un loyal serviteur ne se répand pas en commentaires sur le chat de la maison. »

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je sens la note d'Engarde. Je la prends, la chiffonne et la jette. Inutile de la garder.

-« Bien… dit Bistro. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais me retirer. »

-« Oui, nous allons vous laisser aussi. »

-« Ah… Si jeune et déjà accompli, Ô jeune maître du droit… »

-« Vous savez, vous pouvez être fier d'être majordome. Cette maison est très bien entretenue. »

-« Je vous remercie du compliment mais vous savez… »

Il avance d'un pas et me regarde dans les yeux.

-« Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, M. Phoenix Wright. »

Les apparences ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Il s'éloigne et quitte la pièce, Pantoufle sur ses talons.

-« M. Nick ? On y va ? »

-« Oui, Pearl, allons-y. »

Il faut aller à l'hôtel. Grâce à Hunter, nous allons pouvoir nous déplacer librement. Nous arrivons dans le hall, mais Eïchouette arrive en courant et nous barre le chemin.

-« Vous… ne passerez… pas ! »

-« Mlle. Eïchouette ! »

-« Vous ne méritez même pas de prononcer mon nom ! À cause de vous, me voilà à nouveau dans le rôle du « méchant » ! Grr… Vous avez réveillez la bête en moi ! Grrrrrr… Si vous voulez poursuivre dans l'hôtel, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Peut-être que si je lui montre la lettre que m'a donnée Hunter… Je tente.

-« Mlle. Eïchouette, si vous voulez bien regarder cette lettre… »

-« Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais m'intéresser à cette lettre d'une banalité affligean… »

Elle m'arrache la lettre des mains.

-« Mon Benjiiii ! Voyons voir ça… »

« Très cordialement » et « jeune inculte »… ?! Je te revaudrai ça Hunter !

-« … Bon très bien, je vais vous laisser passer, mais c'est juste parce que c'est Benji qui me le demande, ok ? D'ailleurs, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Alors, tenez-vous tranquille, entendu ? Un pas de travers et je vous tombe dessus ! »

Eïchouette s'éloigne dans un couloir. Pearl baisse les yeux.

-« On dirait qu'elle aime beaucoup M. Hunter, n'est-ce pas M. Nick ? »

-« Peut-être, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle perd son temps. »

Pearl me jette un regard noir.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, ça, M. Nick ! Les sentiments, ça s'échange, ça s'exprime ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez Mystique Maya que vous ne devez pas souhaiter le bonheur des autres ! Vous êtes égoïste ! »

-« Hey… Pearl. Ok, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

-« … »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« … Mlle. Eïchouette a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut après tout, mais si ce n'est pas réciproque. Cette situation est présente partout, alors vous ne devez pas juger, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, c'est promis. Allez, maintenant, nous avons du travail. Nous devons trouver des indices, tu te souviens ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr, allons-y. »

Soudain une voix, dans mon dos, se fait entendre.

-« Hey ! Vous ! »

-« Mlle. Eïchouette ? Je n'ai rien fait, je… »

-« Non ! Juste une chose avant que j'oublie. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans la chambre d'Engarde aujourd'hui. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« L'équipe d'investigation y travaille toute la journée, d'accord ? Alors, ne vous en approchez pas ! Si vous essayez d'y mettre le pied, gare à vous ! »

Je me demande si c'est l'équipe chargée d'enquêter sur « de Killer » Nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir des chambres. Eva s'y trouve.

-« Hé, le citadin ! »

-« Eva… Vous êtes encore là… Vous n'êtes pas partie. »

-« Hé, une photographe d'investigation ne survit que par la pertinence de ses articles ! Et puis, vous savez, je trouve que cet hôtel a quelque chose de bizarre. Vous savez, un sentiment de « mystère ». Alors, je prends racine ici, peuchère. »

-« Mais vous avez un appareil photo ? »

-« Ha ! Un bon reporter n'a pas besoin d'appareil pour avoir l'œil ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous avez le mien, espèce de voleur ! »

-« J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de me traiter de voleur, ça me mets mal à l'aise. »

Je soupire.

-« Eva, j'aimerais bien que vous me parliez du soir du meurtre. Vous étiez bien dans le coin, non ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai, mais… Vous savez, je ne suis pas restée ici toute la soirée. J'ai suivi des stars, j'ai serré quelque paluches, on m'a même offert un soda. »

Eva n'est pas restée ici toute la soirée. Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Nick, la dame de la sécurité… Elle non plus, elle n'est pas restée ici toute la soirée… »

-« C'est vrai… Tu as raison. Donc, personne ne sait qui est entré ou sorti ce soir-là. »

Je regarde Eva.

-« Pouvez-vous me parler de la note qui était dans l'étui de votre appareil ? »

-« Oh, mon petit bout d'article ? Celui où Engarde pousse son manager à Corrida ? »

-« Ouais… Puis-je croire ce que vous avez écrit ? »

-« Ah ! Vous êtes crédule vous ! C'est de la rigolade tout ça, peuchère ! J'ai écrit ça, mais ça ne vaut rien. J'ai écrit ce qu'il me passait par la tête, faut pas le prendre au sérieux ! »

-« … »

-« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

-« « Ce qu'il me passait par la tête »… Sérieusement ? »

-« Hé, c'est mon métier je vous rappelle ! D'ailleurs, pour l'exercer correctement, il me faut mes outils ! Mon bébé ! »

-« Oui, je comprends mais… »

-« Ce procureur, là, en rouge, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, hein ? Il m'a sorti que c'était une pièce à conviction, et il a refusé de me le rendre ! »

-« Oui, c'est comme ça que ça marche… »

-« Mais lui, c'est votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … Oui, je suppose… »

-« Bon votre collègue, alors. Vous pouvez pas lui glisser un mot et lui demander de me rendre mon appareil ? »

-« Vous me demandez quoi ?! »

-« C'est pas dur, vous le travailler au corps pendant cinq heures, et il va vous le rendre ! Vous verrez ! « Rends-le-moi, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé… ». »

-« Faites votre sale boulot vous-même ! »

Eva soupire.

-« … Bon, allez, on m'attend ailleurs. Bon courage mon beau. Je viendrai vous voir demain au tribunal. »

-« D'accord, à demain. »

-« Soyez prudent, et toi aussi ma pitchoune. »

-« D'accord ! » répond Pearl.

Nous entrons dans la chambre de Juan Corrida. Rien de particulier, quand tout à coup, un bruit se fait entendre. Pearl sursaute.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est M. Nick ?! »

-« Je-Je ne sais pas… Ce sont des gémissements. »

Elle se blottit contre moi.

-« Je n'aime pas les fantômes ! »

Une voix criarde se fait entendre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de m'appeler fantôme ! Je suis encore bien vivante, vous savez ! »

-« C-C'est vous ! bégaie Pearl. Mlle. Eïchouette, vous nous avez fait peur ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« C'est incroyable, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Aucune éducation ! Je viens dire au revoir une dernière fois à mon pauvre Juan et vous me dérangez ! »

Oh là là, si ça continue, mon cœur va lâcher ! J'essaye d'ouvrir la conversation.

-« Excusez-moi, Mlle. Eïchouette, mais pouvez-vous me parlez du soir du meurtre, une dernière fois ? »

-« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'en parler au tribunal ! J'ai été blousée, piégée… TROMPÉE par cette espèce de photographe et ses notes ! Elle fouinait dans les parages affublée de son air imbécile ! »

-« « Affublée de son air imbécile » souffle Pearl. D'accord, c'est noté. »

-« Attends petite freluquette ! dit Eïchouette. Si tu prends des notes, fais au moins en sorte que j'ai l'air intelligente ! »

-« Hmm… D'accord »

On aura tout vu… Eïchouette reprend.

-« Mais vous savez, je travaillais cette nuit-là, j'étais concentrée… Alors, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à faire le piquet ici toute la nuit, moi. »

-« Hmm… D'accord, et pouvez-vous me donner des précisions sur M. Juan Corrida ? »

-« C'était la plus grande des stars. Surtout dans mon box-office personnel ! »

-« On m'a pourtant dit que les sondages se penchaient plus vers M. Engarde, son rival… »

-« Enfin, hmm… C'était tout récent. La malchance, et tout et tout, vous savez. Et pourtant, il était sur le point d'atteindre une célébrité sans pareille ! »

Elle pointe du doigt l'entrée de la chambre de Corrida.

-« Regardez ! Regardez cette montagne de cadeaux ! Ils représentent tout l'amour que ses fans avaient pour lui ! »

-« Oui vraie montagne, en effet. De quoi être fier. »

Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Nick… »

-« Oui, Pearl ? »

-« Ces cadeaux, ce sont tous des ours… N'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, en effet. »

Je me tourne vers Eïchouette.

-« Tous les cadeaux des fans de M. Corrida sont… des ours en peluche… »

-« Ah mais c'est parce qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'associer Juan avec des ours ! »

-« Des ours ? Et pourquoi des ours en particulier ? »

-« Vous ne savez pas ? Pendant un entraînement, Juan s'est battu à mains nues avec un ours. Il refusa d'abandonner et de laisser l'ours gagner, et par la suite, ils devinrent amis. »

-« Mais oui ! dit Pearl. La journaliste « affublée de son air imbécile » nous en avait parlée aussi ! »

-« Hmm… Ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? »

-« C'est dans sa biographie, jeune homme. »

Quelle salade !

-« Alors depuis, reprend Eïchouette, quand ses fans veulent lui faire un cadeau, ils lui achètent un ours. »

-« Hmm… Sympa… Enfin, il faut aimer les ours… »

Soudain, un grognement se fait entendre.

« GRR ! C'est Moi ! Tonton l'Ourson ! Il est 20 heures ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme infernal ?! »

-« C'est un des cadeaux qui s'est mis en marche, répond calmement Eïchouette. Il est huit heures, allez dormir ! »

-« J'ai eu peur, dit Pearl. Je ne veux pas ça comme réveil matin ! »

-« Moi non plus, j'ai bien cru que mon heure avait sonnée… »

-« D'ailleurs, dit Pearl. Huit du soir, c'est presque l'heure à laquelle a commencé la remise des prix de l'autre jour… »

C'est vrai… Le temps passe si vite. Et dire que ça fait déjà deux jours depuis la cérémonie…

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

La sonnerie de l'émetteur-récepteur me tire de ma réflexion. Je le prends dans mes mains.

-« Allô ?! Allô ?! »

-« M. Wright, ceci n'est pas un téléphone. »

-« Maya ! Comment va Maya ?! »

-« Vous avez échoué M. Wright. »

-« … ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du contrat. C'est vraiment dommage pour vous. Je viens juste d'entendre les nouvelles. Mon cadeau ne vous a donc servi à rien. »

-« A-Attendez ! Une journée ! Donnez-moi une journée de plus ! Je vous en supplie ! Rien qu'une ! Je vous obtiendrais l'acquittement, je vous en supplie ! »

-« … D'accord. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Cet acquittement est vital pour moi. »

-« Passez-moi Maya ! Faites-lui dire quelque chose ! Pour me prouver que tout va bien ! »

-« M. Wright, connaissez-vous la règle des trois ? »

-« La-La règle des trois ? »

-« Trois minutes, trois jours, trois semaines. C'est les temps auxquels, respectivement, un homme standard ne peut survivre sans respirer, sans boire, sans manger. Depuis combien de temps notre accord a-t-il commencé ? »

-« Deux-Deux jours… »

-« Et vous vous souvenez que notre accord dit bien que je ne dois pas « toucher » ni « m'approcher » de votre amie ? »

Maya… Maya va mourir de déshydratation si je ne la sauve pas rapidement !

-« Je vois que vous avez compris. Mais je peux tout de même vous…. Sssss…. votre… Sssss… un peu… Sssss…. »

L'appareil grésille, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit !

-« Allô ?! Allô ?! »

-« On dirait… Sssss… pas bon… Sssss… connexion…. Sssss… »

Non ne me lâches pas, foutu appareil !

-« Sssss… bien m'excuser… Sssss… »

Bip…

Ça a coupé ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre Maya !

-« Que s'est-il passé, M. Nick ?! » crie Pearl.

-« J'aimerais bien le savoir… D'un seul coup, le signal s'est brouillé… »

-« Mystique Maya… Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lui parler. On ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante ! »

Ses dernières paroles m'ont provoqué un frisson dans le dos. Pearl se met à pleurer. Maya… Maya ne peut pas mourir. C'est impossible. Pas comme ça. Je regarde l'émetteur. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce brouillage ? Je devrais peut-être en parler à un électrotechnicien.

-« Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

-« Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au cabinet, mettre les choses au point, avec le procès d'aujourd'hui et tout le reste. »

-« D'accord ! »

Nous saluons Mlle. Eïchouette et retournons au cabinet. Sur le chemin, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au brouillage de l'émetteur. Dire que je n'ai même pas pu parler à Maya ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle tient le coup. Nous arrivons. À ma grande surprise, la lumière est allumée…

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 22 mars, 20h12

-« Ah ! Vous êtes là mon gars ! »

-« Tektiv ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? »

-« Eh bien, à la tête que vous faisiez tout à l'heure en sortant du tribunal, j'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'un petit remontant ! »

-« Heu, eh bien, c'est très gentil à vous… »

-« Je vous ai un concocté un bon petit plat ! Mijoté au coin du feu, enfin… Sorti de la boîte quoi ! »

Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait vraiment cuisiné quelque chose…

-« Eh bien, c'est vraiment très gentil Tektiv, mais là pour l'instant, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, alors… »

-« C'est vrai que je ne vous suis pas d'une grande utilité… Mais je sais ! Je sais en quoi je suis bon ! Je suis bon pour vous aider ! Alors demandez-moi ce que vous voulez ! Allez-y ! »

Hmm… Puisqu'il le propose si gentiment… Je sors l'émetteur de ma poche. Pearl me regarde.

-« C'est vrai M. Nick ! Il faut que vous parliez de ce « truc » à l'inspecteur Négligé… »

-« Ce « truc » ? Quel truc mon gars ? »

-« Eh bien, tout à l'heure, j'étais en contact avec le ravisseur. J'utilisais l'émetteur et il fonctionnait très bien, mais tout à coup… Il a lâché ! »

-« « Lâché » ? Il est tombé en panne ? »

-« Eh bien, il s'est mis à grésiller… Enfin, c'est plus simple si je vous le montre. »

J'appuie sur le bouton central et monte l'appareil au niveau de nos oreilles. Quelques secondes se passent. Aucuns sons, rien !

-« J'entends pas de grésillements mon gars ! »

-« Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai bien entendu des grésillements tout à l'heure ! »

-« Il s'est peut-être réparé tout seul ! » dit Pearl.

-« C'est vraiment très étrange… »

-« Peut-être que… » souffle Tektiv.

-« Peut-être que quoi ? »

-« Peut-être que ces grésillements étaient dus à des interférences électromagnétiques. »

-« Des « interférences électromagnétiques » ? Comment ça ? »

-« Eh bien, vous savez ! Quand un signal radio en rencontre un autre ! Ça fait des interférences ! »

-« Oh je vois… Évidemment dit comme ça… Et à quoi pourrait être dues ces interférences ?

-« Eh bien… C'est difficile à dire… Il faudrait que ce signal soit très fort… Comme… Comme celui d'un système d'écoute par exemple ! »

-« Un système d'écoute… »

-« D'ailleurs, où étiez-vous quand ces interférences ont eu lieu ? »

-« Dans la chambre de Corrida… Sur les lieux du crime ! »

-« … »

-« … »

-« D-Dans la chambre de Corrida ?! Vous en êtes sûr mon gars ?! »

-« Oui oui… »

-« Eh bien, c'est décidé, je file chercher un détecteur au poste. Je vous retrouve sur lieux du crime un peu plus tard, d'accord mon gars ?! »

-« Ah ! Attendez Tektiv ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir… »

-« C'est parti mon kiki ! L'enquête est ouverte ! »

Tektiv traverse le cabinet en courant et se précipite dehors en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

-« Je pense que nous devrions l'accompagner, vous ne pensez pas M. Nick ? » dit Pearl.

Je soupire.

-« Si tu as raison, allons-y. »

Nous retournons vers l'hôtel. Inutile de passer par le poste de police. Le temps d'y arriver, il sera déjà reparti. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'attirer des ennuis, surtout si Von Karma est dans le coin… Nous arrivons à la chambre de Corrida et Tektiv est déjà là.


	21. Chapitre 20

Hôtel Gatewater, Chambre de M. Corrida - 22 mars, 20h34

-« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » dit Tektiv.

-« D-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre… »

-« Vous avez le… euh… « détecteur » inspecteur ? » demande Pearl.

-« Ah ouais... Euh... Bah en fait... Je me suis fait repérer, alors on m'a jeté dehors. Je n'ai donc pas pu me procurer un des détecteurs de la police. »

-« J'y crois pas... Inspecteur ! On a vraiment besoin de ce truc ! »

-« Oh là, on se calme mon gars ! J'ai dit « de la police », j'en ai bien un, rassurez-vous ! »

Tektiv sort une boîte jaune de sa poche. Elle est munie d'une antenne.

-« Ouah ! Alors c'est ça, un détecteur ! » souffle Pearl.

-« Il a l'air un peu cassé... »

Tektiv hausse les épaules.

-« Hé ! Attendez mon gars ! Il a été fabriqué quand j'étais encore à l'école primaire ! »

-« Ok... Et par qui... ? »

-« Eh bah, par moi, bien sûr ! Ah ! Ça m'en rappelle des souvenirs ! »

C'est pas vrai je rêve !

-« ... »

-« Hé ! Ne le regardez pas avec cet air méprisant ! Bon, il est un peu fatigué mais j'ai mis mon coeur et mon âme dans ce joujou, moi ! »

-« Votre coeur et votre âme tiennent dans cette petite boîte, Inspecteur Négligé ? » demande Pearl.

-« Façon de parler ma petite ! Allez faites-moi confiance mon gars ! Ça va marcher ! Il y a juste un petit « hic ». »

-« Pourquoi j'ai très peur quand vous me dites ça, Inspecteur ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de réglage de sensibilité sur cette beauté. Alors elle va réagir à tous les appareils qui émettent des ondes électromagnétiques »

-« Mais... C'est pas mieux comme ça ? »

-« Ah ah ! Bon allez, je l'ai amené ici, autant l'essayer, non? »

Mais d'où provient donc se sentiment de désespoir ? Ah... Je sais. Tektiv me tend le détecteur.

-« Je vais vous expliquer comment vous servir de mon petit bijou. Il y a un dispositif d'écoute dans cette pièce ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il faut donc le trouver. Tout d'abord, on met le détecteur en marche. »

Tektiv tourne le petit bouton sur le côté. Un léger bruit ce fait entendre, comme le son d'un radar.

-« Vous entendez ça ? C'est le détecteur qui repère des ondes dans la pièce. Vous voyez la jauge en haut à droite de l'appareil ? Plus elle est grande, plus le signal est fort. Il y a plein d'objets qui peuvent émettre des ondes, alors il faut regarder tout ce qui nous paraît suspect, d'accord mon gars ? Allez, je vais faire le guet dehors, dites moi si vous trouve quelque chose. »

Tektiv tourne les talons et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je porte le détecteur au niveau de mes yeux. Je suis au centre de la pièce. Je commence à tourner lentement sur moi-même pour bien faire le tour de la pièce. Évidemment, l'appareil sonne plusieurs fois. Le téléphone, la télévision, mais c'est normal. Sauf... la dernière sonnerie. Le détecteur est tourné vers la montagne d'ours en peluche. Je m'approche. Le détecteur continue a sonner et la jauge monte de plus en plus. La source se fait plus précise. Le signal vient d'un ours géant, placé derrière le sofa de la pièce. L'ours ? C'est intéressant...

-« Ce n'est qu'un ours en peluche géant, n'est-ce pas M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

Tektiv surgit dans la chambre.

-« Alors, mon gars ?! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! J'ai entendu le détecteur se déclencher ! »

-« Hé bien... Pas encore mais l'œil de cet ours là, il... »

Tektiv s'approche de la peluche géante.

-« Voyons voir ça... Un ours en peluche des plus normal et qui émet un signal radio... On dirait bien que vous avez trouvé le dispositif d'écoute, mon gars. Il faut qu'on sorte l'œil de cette peluche et nous allons bien voir. »

-« Oh non ! Ne faites pas ça, dit Pearl. Le pauvre ! »

L'inspecteur se place devant l'ours et agrippe son œil droit. Il tire d'un coup sec.

-« Non ! » crie Pearl.

Tektiv regarde à l'intérieur.

-« Ah ! Bingo mon gars ! Regardez ça ! Une caméra miniature. »

Un petit boîtier muni d'un long fil...

-« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a aussi un transmetteur et un minuteur. »

-« Un transminuteur... ? »

-« Un transmetteur gars. »

-« C'est encore un de ces trucs « high-tech » ? »

Je regarde le petit boîtier.

-« Donc ce truc minuscule, là... C'est une caméra ? »

-« Ouaip. C'est une caméra CCD tête d'épingle. C'est une caméra vidéo de très haute définition pour système de sécurité. »

-« C'est donc une caméra vidéo... »

-« Exact. Elle fonctionne généralement avec des piles fournies avec la caméra. »

-« Mais... Où est la cassette d'enregistrement ? »

-« Ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de la caméra, mon gars. L'appareil contenant la bande doit être quelque part ailleurs. »

-« Quelque part ailleurs ? »

-« Les images sont transformées en signal radio puis transmises vers un magnétoscope. »

-« Je vois... Et au fait, c'est quoi un « transmetteur » ? »

-« C'est un appareil qui envoie les images saisies par la caméra. C'est un peu comme un dispositif d'écoute, mais avec des images. »

-«On dirait qu'il est relié à un petit truc, comme une espèce d'horloge... »

-« Ah ça, c'est un minuteur mon gars. On peut programmer la caméra pour qu'elle enregistre les images à une heure donnée. »

-« Vous pouvez la programmer pour une heure donnée... ? »

-« Ouais... Et selon les données du minuteur, on dirait qu'elle était programmée pour 20h50 et pour une durée d'une heure. »

20h50 ? C'est l'heure à laquelle s'est terminée la cérémonie de remise des prix l'autre jour !

-« On a pas saisi de date, donc elle a dû enregistrer tous les soirs, je suppose. »

-« Mais... Mais ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là, cet ours... ? »

-« Hmm... Je suis sûr qu'il est là depuis le soir du meurtre... »

Oh mon dieu...

-« Tektiv... Si c'est vrai, alors... »

-« Alors... Peut être que cette caméra a enregistré le crime ! »

-« ... ! »

-« Et si on considère l'angle de la vison de l'ours... »

Tektiv se retourne.

-« Il y a fort à parier que la caméra a pu enregistrer toute la scène, mon gars ! »

-« Il y avait donc une caméra dans l'œil de cet ours, qu'on a fait passer pour un cadeau... »

-« Et il était là le soir du meurtre, ajoute Tektiv. Il est sacrément grand, cet ours, alors c'est pour ça que je m'en souviens. »

-« Mais qui a offert cet ours à M. Corrida ?»

-« Ça, j'en sais rien mon gars. Mais au moins, on sait maintenant que quelqu'un possède une bande vidéo du meurtre. »

-« Et il n'y aurait pas un moyen de savoir qui ? »

-« Non... Je ne pense pas mon gars. On peut émettre des radios de n'importe où pour n'importe quel endroit. »

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...

-« Je sais ! » dit Tektiv.

-« Qu-Quoi ? »

-« Je vais chercher l'acheteur de la mini-caméra ! En prenant le numéro de série et en écumant tous les magasins d'électronique de la ville, je vais finir par trouver ! »

-« Mais... Mais c'est impossible Tektiv ! Il est déjà 21h ! »

-« Ce n'est pas important ! Ça me prendre peut-être toute la nuit mais je vais finir par trouver ! »

Tektiv quitte la pièce en courant, emportant avec lui la mini-caméra.

-« Il est parti... » souffle Pearl.

-« Ouais... »

-« En tout cas, une chose est sûre, M. L'inspecteur Négligé est très gentil ! Il veut vraiment nous aider à retrouver Mystique Maya ! »

Soudain une voix résonne dans mon dos.

-« ... Tu as le chic pour choisir le moyen le plus inefficace de travailler. »

C'est Hunter !

-« Pardonne-moi. J'ai entendu votre conversation il y a quelques instants. »

-« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

-« Nous avons formé et déployé une équipe de secours. Je ne suis pas très optimiste, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

-« Pour Maya... Merci, elle serait touchée par... »

-« Ne me remercie pas encore. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. »

Hunter regarde l'ours géant.

-« Hmm... Donc, il y avait une caméra cachée dans cet animal en peluche, hein ? Hé hé... Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, Wright. »

-« ... ? »

Son sourire narquois aux lèvres, il se tourne vers Pearl.

-« Est-ce que tu connais cet ours en peluche, ma petite ? »

-« Non... répond Pearl. Mais si je peux me permettre, je pense que que ce n'est pas une peluche que tout le monde peut avoir. Il est grand et très joli, il doit coûter cher... Enfin, je pense... »

-« Tu as tout à fait raison. C'est une marque de peluches de luxe, très chère, et qui vient de l'étranger. Les ours sont faits à la main, et on en importe très peu. »

-« C'est vrai... ? »

-« La caméra et le transmetteur ne vont rien lui apprendre, ce flic ahuri perd son temps. On peut les acheter n'importe où... Par contre, pour cet ours, c'est différent. En recherchant comment cet ours est arrivé ici, nous pourrons trouver l'acheteur. »

-« Est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? demande Pearl. M. Nick ? Il peut, vous croyez ? »

-« S'il le dit, c'est sûrement vrai... »

Hunter se tourne vers moi.

-« Hmm... Il est 21h. Je pense que je peux encore arriver à temps. »

-« ... ? »

-« Je vais prendre la référence de la peluche et la remettre à la police. Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres choses à faire, Wright. »

Hunter se dirige vers la porte.

-« A-Attends ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?! Dis-le moi ! »

-« ... Pourquoi perdre mon temps en explications que tu es incapable de comprendre. De plus, Wright, avant que l'audience ne reprenne demain, tu devras te poser une question : Qui a tué Juan Corrida ? »

-« Le « vrai meurtrier » ... »

-« Es-tu toujours convaincu qu'il s'agit d'Andréa Landry ? »

-« Franchement, je n'en suis plus très sûr... »

-« ... Il te reste encore un peu de temps... Il faut que tu trouves la vérité. Tout commence par la vérité. »

Le vrai meurtrier de Juan Corrida... Le passé de Mlle. Landry... Le ravisseur, dont la seule condition est l'acquittement de ... Et cette carte. Bernick de Killer... Maya... Le seul moyen de te sauver, c'est de résoudre cette affaire ce soir ! Je ne connais pas tes vraies intentions Hunter... Mais comme tu le dis, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois trouver la vérité !

-« Il est 21h passée... dit Pearl. Je me demande si M. Hunter va trouver Mystique Maya. »

-« Tu sais, ces choses là prennent du temps... Mais les policiers sont des pros, ils la retrouveront, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si nous obtenons l'acquittement du client demain, tout ira bien. »

-« Vous avez raison... Mais quelques chose me tracasse... »

-« Quoi donc, Pearl ? »

-« Celui qui a tué M. Corrida, le vrai meurtrier je veux dire... C'est M. Bernick de Killer, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, la carte qu'avait Mlle. Landry semble le confirmer. »

-« Mais alors... Nous ne devons plus nous demander qui a tué M. Corrida... Mais qui a engagé M. de Killer pour le faire ! »

-« Qui est son client... »

-« Vous pensez que c'est Mlle. Landry ? »

-« C'est une possibilité... Mais alors, pourquoi poignarder le corps de la victime déjà morte... ? »

-« Mais si ce n'est pas Mlle. Landry... Alors c'est... Non, c'est impossible... »

-« Matt Engarde, lui-même. »

-« Mais ça ne peut pas être lui ! Nous avons déjà vérifié ! »

-« C'est vrai... Quand j'ai demandé à M. Engarde s'il avait tué M. Corrida... Il m'a assuré que non et aucun verrou-psyché n'est apparu... D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle quelque chose. »

-« Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, M. Nick ? »

-« Ouais, Mlle. Landry a dit quelque chose d'intéressant au procès d'aujourd'hui. »

-« « Quelque chose d'intéressant » ? »

-« Tu ne l'as pas entendu mais... Mlle. Landry a dit que M. Corrida avait tout misé sur le Ninja Billy et que, au cas où le Grand Prix ne lui revenait pas, il allait s'assurer que M. Corrida souffre autant que lui, que c'était son plan. M. Corrida avait un grand secret entre les mains, suffisamment grand pour détruire la carrière de M. Engarde en cas de révélation. »

-« Le secret de M. Engarde... ? C'est quoi, ce secret ? »

-« Je l'ignore encore. Mais réfléchissons... M. Corrida allait révéler ce secret. M. Engarde avait donc une bonne raison de faire taire M. Corrida. Cela signifie... »

-« ... Qu'on doit aller voir M. Engarde, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais il commence à se faire tard, M. Nick. »

-« C'est vrai, il est 21h passée... »

-« Les visites au centre de détention ne sont-elles pas terminées à cette heure ? »

-« C'est vrai, mais je vais trouver un moyen, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous devons découvrir ce « secret » et les vraies intentions de Mlle. Landry ce soir ! »

Nous sortons de la chambre et nous dirigeons vers le hall. Eïchouette s'y trouve.

-« Ah ! Vous ! Vous savez que vous ne m'attirer que des ennuis ?! Tenez, c'est comme cet étrange appareil qu'on m'a remis ! »

Elle tient un petit appareil dans sa main droite.

-« Mais... Mais c'est le détecteur de Tektiv ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ? »

-« On m'a demandé de fouiller toute la zone. Autant vous dire que ça me casse les pieds ! »

-« Mais pourquoi... ? »

-« Ça je n'en sais rien ! Mais comme c'est mon petit Benji qui me l'a demandé... »

-« Hunter... ? »

-« Il a même ajouté : « Si ça vous ennuie, plaignez-vous à cet idiot d'avocat. » Alors comme ça m'ennuie, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vous le dire clairement ! »

Super... Merci Hunter... Un vrai gentleman !

-« Je vais vous dire un secret, chuchote Eïchouette, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à le répéter ! Il paraît qu'on a trouvé une caméra cachée dans un des cadeaux. »

-« Très intéressant. »

-« Je suis sûre que c'était pour espionner mon pauvre Juan en plein rendez-vous galant. »

-« En « rendez-vous galant »... ? »

-« Mais oui ! Vous savez avec cette fille là ! Ils sont au centre de tous les ragots ! »

-« Oh, le truc avec Mlle. Landry... »

Je suis sûr qu'elle avait des raisons de se rapprocher de M. Corrida.

-« Et je vais vous dire un autre secret, reprend Eïchouette. Je sais qui a caché cette caméra. C'est cette journaliste coiffée en pétard ! Quel culot ! Espionner seule Juan alors que les autres aussi veulent savoir ! »

Bon au moins, elle a dit ses vraies intentions pour une fois !

-« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, dit Eïchouette, mais je parie mon dentier que c'est odieux à mon égard ! »

Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-« Mlle. Eïchouette, vous voulez bien me parler de la relation entre Juan et Andréa, s'il vous plaît ? »

-« Oh ça... Ils formaient un couple sympathique d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il faut dire que Juan avait la côte avec les managers ! »

-« « Avec les managers »... ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? L'ancien manager de Corrida... »

-« Céleste Lavoute... ? »

-« Oui voilà, eh bien elle était fiancée et allait se marier ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle se soit suicidée... »

-« Elle allait se marier... Pas avec M. Corrida quand même ?! »

-« Tss... Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent vraiment rien de rien... Elle nous a quitté trois jours après l'annonce de leur mariage ! Avec Corrida ! »

-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?! Enfin... Elle allait se marier tout de même ! »

-« Eh bien, c'est parce que, enfin vous voyez... Elle s'est faite jeter par Juan. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« M-Mais... Ils allaient se marier ! dit Pearl. Ils étaient amoureux ! Non... ? »

-« Ils ont annoncé leur mariage en grande pompe, reprend Eïchouettte. Mais, trois jours plus tard, Juan a tout annulé soudainement. »

-« C'est vrai ? »

-« C'était dans tous les magazines. »

-« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

-« Ça, ce n'était pas dans les magazines. »

-« Je... Je vois. »

-« La nuit qui a suivie l'annulation, la Céleste s'est suicidée. »

-« Quelle tragédie... Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer entre ces deux-là. »

Pearl baisse les yeux.

-« Le monde et les gens qui le peuplent peuvent parfois se montrer si cruels... »

Je me tourne vers elle.

-« Allez viens Pearl, quittons cet endroit déprimant. »

-« Où allons-nous M. Nick ? »

-« Au commissariat. Il faut que nous discutions avec les agents de police pour qu'ils nous laissent voit M. Engarde au centre de détention. »

* * *

Commissariat, Bureau des affaires criminelles - 22 mars, 21h34

A peine entrés dans le commissariat qu'un un agent de police vient à notre rencontre.

-« Vous êtes l'avocat de M. Engarde ? »

-« C'est exact. »

-« Alors, je me dois de vous dire que nous avons un témoin décisif dans notre affaire. »

-« Un « témoin décisif » ? »

-« Oui, et c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien, M. L'avocat. C'est grâce à M. Hunter que nous l'avons trouvé. Mes collègues sont en train de l'interroger en ce moment même. »

Allons bon, Hunter. Quel mauvais tour es-tu encore en train de me jouer ?

-« D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, reprend l'agent de police, j'ai un message de M. Hunter pour vous. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Bien que les heures de visite au centre de détention soient largement dépassées, il voulait que je vous donne une autorisation spéciale pour que vous puissiez discuter avec votre client autant que vous le souhaiter. Donc voilà. »

L'agent me tend un bout de papier.

-« Eh bien, merci. »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est M. Hunter ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, M. Wright. »

-« Merci à vous aussi. »

L'agent s'éloigne et disparaît dans un couloir.

-« C'est génial ! dit Pearl. M. Hunter a vraiment pensé à tout ! »

-« Ouais... »

-« Allons-y, M. Nick. »

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre quel rôle joue Hunter dans cette histoire.

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 22 mars, 21h51

Je viens de réaliser que Mlle. Landry est là elle est aussi. Elle a été placée en détention après le procès d'aujourd'hui. Je pourrais peut être la voir plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, je dois parler à M. Engarde. Je vais le faire appeler. Après quelques minutes, M. Engarde apparaît dans le parloir.

-« Hé mec ! C'est vous ! Je compte sur vous pour me faire libérer demain ! »

-« Je… Je l'espère au moins autant que vous… »

Ce que m'a dit Hunter résonne encore dans ma tête. Il m'a dit que Juan Corrida avait été tué par homme, engagé par mon client… Matt Engarde lui-même…

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Engarde

-« … M. Engarde, j'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose, à 100% »

-« Hmm… Vous êtes différent. Vous n'êtes pas le même avocat que j'connais. »

-« Commençons par la « conférence de presse ». »

-« Quoi ? Celle où Juan devait se présenter déguisé en Samouraï Nickel ? »

-« Celle-là même. Mlle. Landry m'a donné quelques détails à ce sujet. Elle m'a dit que M. Corrida avait entre ses mains un secret suffisamment explosif pour ruiner votre carrière en cas de révélation. »

-« … »

-« Pourriez-vous me mettre au parfum de ce fameux « secret » ? »

Tout à coup, des chaines et cinq verrous-psychés apparaissent. Il faut dire que je m'y attendais.

-« M. Nick ? demande Pearl. Ne me dîtes pas que… »

-« Si, malheureusement. »

-« Vous avez dit « secret » ? demande Engarde. Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est, hein mec… ? »

-« Hmm… Vous étiez au courant de la relation entre M. Corrida et Mlle. Landry ? »

-« Pff… Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça, mec. Cela dit, je n'en connais pas plus de détails, si c'est là que vous vous voulez en venir. Je vous l'ai dit et répété, je me fiche de la vie privée de Juan. »

-« Vous savez, Quand Mlle. Landry a commencé à fréquenter M. Corrida, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Son mentor était le manager de M. Corrida et elle voulait récupérer la lettre de suicide de Céleste Lavoute. »

-« Céleste… »

-« Ça vous rappelle quelque chose, peut-être… ? »

-« … »

Engarde pianote sur sa montre.

-« Hé mec, j'ai une vieille faim brusquement. Une pizza, ça vous tente ? Je vous invite. »

Pearl tire ma manche.

-« M. Engarde a rapidement changé de sujet, vous ne trouvez pas M. Nick ? »

-« Si c'est vrai. Il nous cache quelque chose. »

-« Mince, dit Engarde. Le pizzaïolo vient de me raccrocher au nez. »

-« Dommage… Ça sera pour une autre fois… »

-« Hmm… Et si on laissait ce sujet pour l'instant, hein ? Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? »

M. Engarde… Êtes-vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, impliqué dans le suicide de Mlle. Lavoute ?

-« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser pour le moment, je dois retourner au commissariat, j'ai autre quelques choses à faire. »

-« Ok, pas de problème mec ! Je suis là si vous avez besoin de me parler ! »

* * *

Commissariat, Bureau des affaires criminelles - 22 mars, 22h05

Nous entrons dans le commissariat, et dès notre arrivée, une voix m'interpelle.

-« Oh ! M. Wright ! Vous voilà ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Oh oh…

-« M-M. Lonté ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Je-Je… En fait, euh… Je me suis laissé embrigader dans cette affaire…'

-« Qu-Quoi ?! »

-« Et je vais devoir témoigner au procès de demain. »

Alors comme ça, ce témoin décisif, c'est M. Lonté ?

-« Je discutais avec un inspecteur, poursuit-il, et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi… Quand tout à coup, « Vous là-bas ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! ». Et me voilà. »

-« Ah… »

-« On m'a dit que ma tête, ma personne avaient quelque chose de « louche »… »

C'est vrai qu'en le voyant, on se demande pourquoi il n'a pas été arrêté plus tôt…

-« Je ne suis qu'un type ordinaire, qui fait de la télé pour les enfants… ! »

-« Hmm… A propos de votre témoignage de demain, vous allez parler de quoi, exactement ? »

-« Heu… Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais on m'a dit que j'avais vu un truc hyper important ! »

-« Un truc hyper important ? C'est-à-dire ? »

-« L'inspecteur m'a dit de n'en parler à personne. « Ne dîtes rien à personne et surtout, à cet avocat », qu'il m'a dit. »

-« A qui pensez-vous qu'il faisait référence par « cet avocat » M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

-« Difficile à dire, sacrée colle… euh… À moi, peut-être ? »

-« O-Ouais, comment vous avez deviné ? » demande M. Lonté.

-« M. Nick ! Vous n'avez que deux alliées au monde, Mystique Maya et moi, mais ça va aller ! »

Aïe, ma cote de popularité est assez basse en ce moment…

-« Vous savez, dit M. Lonté. Je pensais à ce pauvre Matt. Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Son image « rafraîchissante comme une brise de printemps » va souffrir. »

-« Mais lui, c'est quel genre de type ? »

-« Matt a toujours été un peu « dragueur » avec les femmes… C'est pas lui qui dirait non à une jolie fille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Il disait toujours « ce n'est qu'un jeu » pour justifier son comportement. »

-« Quoi ?! crie Pearl. Mais c'est horrible ! C'est impardonnable ! »

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous choquer. Je me souviens qu'un jour il a dit : « Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de me résister. ». »

-« Une seule personne capable de lui résister ? »

-« Son manager. Vous savez, Mlle. Andréa Landry. »

Lonté a l'air bien joyeux, tout à coup !

-« Vous savez, moi j'adore les ragots, les potins. Après tout, les vedettes ont une image scintillante, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Une image scintillante ? Mais vous-même, M. Lonté, vous êtes de ce monde, non ? »

-« Moi ? Non, moi je suis plutôt brute, voyez-vous. Mais bon, je fais avec. Je récupère au vol un tas de potins sur les vedettes que je côtoie. »

-« J'imagine. »

-« Tiens ! Et ça, vous étiez au courant ? Le suicide du mentor de Mlle. Landry… ? »

-« Mlle. Lavoute ? On nous a parlé de son mariage annulé. »

-« Ouais, on est bien sur la même longueur d'onde ! J'y ai un peu réfléchi l'autre jour, à cette mort mystérieuse. Hé, vous voulez que je vous en parle ?! Allez ! »

Il est bien motivé…

-« Allez-y… »

-« De ça, vous étiez au courant ? Céleste aurait écrit une lettre avant de se suicider. Et on dit que Juan l'a cachée quelque part. »

-« Nous en avons parlé au procès d'aujourd'hui. »

Mais personne n'a encore prouvé l'existence de cette lettre.

-« Eh bien, voici ce que j'en pense, reprend Lonté. Je crois que cette lettre contenait des trucs négatifs. Négatifs pour Juan, vous comprenez. »

-« Des choses accablantes pour M. Corrida ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

-« Eh bien, avant de mourir, Céleste a discuté avec des amis. Elle leur a dit « J'ai peur d'avoir été roulée par un homme sournois… ». »

-« Un « homme sournois »… ? Elle voulait dire M. Corrida ? »

-« A qui d'autre correspond ce qualificatif ? Et cette raison aurait suffi pour le pousser à cacher la lettre de suicide ! »

-« Je vois… Cette info pourrait nous être très utile. Merci. »

-« Je vous en prie… »

M. Engarde et Mlle. Landry sont tous les deux au centre de détention. Plusieurs choses me chiffonnent et m'échappent encore, j'en suis sûr… Il faut que je trouve le moyen de les faire parler, tous les deux ! Je fais volte-face et j'attrape Pearl par la main.

-« Où allons-nous M. Nick ? » demande-t-elle.

-« On retourne au centre de détention. »


	22. Chapitre 21

Centre de détention, Parloir - 22 mars, 22h17

Cette fois, je fais appeler Mlle. Landry. Elle apparaît dans le parloir.

-« Ah, c'est vous… » souffle-t-elle.

-« Pardonnez-moi, je sais qu'il est très tard. Mais je dois vous poser certaines questions, qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

-« À moi ? Je pensais que vous représentiez Matt. »

Je suis sûr que Mlle. Landry sait quelque chose… Elle doit être au courant du « secret » que M. Corrida allait révéler sur M. Engarde.

-« J'aimerais vous parlez de M. Engarde, si vous le voulez bien… »

-« M. Wright… Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Qui il est vraiment, je veux dire… »

-« … Vous avez l'air d'en vouloir à mort à M. Engarde. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi en devenir le manager ? Et qui plus est, pourquoi vous lier d'amitié avec son rival ? »

-« … Cela… Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. Rien du tout… »

-« … Et à propos de Mlle. Céleste Lavoute… »

-« J'avais enfin réussi à accepter sa mort… Et voilà que vous venez tout remuer, tout réveiller. »

-« Je… Je suis désolé. »

-« Oui, son suicide m'a bouleversé. Et quand j'ai entendu la rumeur comme quoi Juan était celui qui avait caché sa lettre de suicide, j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de lui. Je voulais récupérer sa lettre de suicide… et la brûler. »

-« Vous vouliez « la brûler » ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne une source de ragots. Mais… Je n'ai jamais l'intention d'assassiner Juan. Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

La lettre de suicide, hein… J'aimerais bien mettre la main dessus. Je poursuis mon interrogatoire.

-« Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous essayé d'impliquer M. Engarde ? Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de lui faire porter le chapeau ? »

-« C'est très simple. Parce que c'est lui l'assassin. Voilà pourquoi. Le devoir de tout citoyen est bien d'informer la police, non ? »

-« Mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. La police connaît très bien son travail. Elle aurait fini par comprendre. »

-« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé la vérité à propos de la mort de Céleste. »

-« Mlle. Landry… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à agir sans raison. Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait… »

-« … Vengeance. »

-« Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

Tout un coup, le magatama s'éclaire et un verrou-psyché apparaît.

-« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? reprend Mlle. Landry. Vous n'êtes pas mon avocat. En fait, vous êtes mon ennemi. »

Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir entendu dire « vengeance ».

-« Bien… Je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai peut-être vous voir dans la soirée. »

-« … »

Pearl fait un petit signe de la main à Mlle. Landry en sortant.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 22 mars, 22h29

En arrivant au cabinet, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

-« M. Nick ! Décrochez ! C'est peut-être important ! »

J'appuie sur le bouton et porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

-« Allô… ? »

-« Mon gars ! On a un gros problème ! »

C'est Tektiv.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Je suis en route vers votre cabinet ! »

-« O-Ok… »

Hé, une minute, pourquoi vient-il ici ? La porte du bureau s'ouvre en grand fracas sur Tektiv.

-« C'est terrible ! C'est la fin ! Je… Oh. Je suis arrivé ici plus vite que je le pensais… »

Je descends mon bras et range mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« On les a eus ! On sait qui a acheté la caméra cachée ! » dit Tektiv.

-« Hein ?! Aussi vite ? »

-« Et c'est grâce à l'ours que nous avons trouvé ! »

-« L'ours… »

-« J'ai tout deviné, mon gars ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait s'occuper de l'ours et pas de la caméra ! »

-« Hmm… Dites-moi… C'est pas plutôt Hunter qui s'est rendu compte de cela ? Mais bon passons… Alors ? »

-« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne liée à cette affaire, et qui a acheté un tel ours ! »

-« C'est qui ? crie Pearl. Qui pourrait être assez mal élevé pour espionner une autre personne… ? »

-« … Matt Engarde. »

-« … »

-« Matt Engarde. Votre client. C'est lui, mon gars ! »

Et moi qui croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas…

-« Vous en êtes sûr ?! La personne qui a acheté cet ours est bien…. »

-« C'est l'employé du magasin qui me l'a dit. Et voici le reçu du paiement par carte de crédit. 3800 euros, mon gars. Exactement le prix de cet ours en peluche. »

-« Un reçu… ? C'est tout ce que vous avez ? »

-« Meuh non. Il n'y a pas que le reçu ! Nous avons aussi la parole de l'employé ! « Je suis sûr d'avoir vendu l'ours à M. Engarde. » qu'il m'a dit. Et d'ailleurs, il lui a même demandé un autographe. Alors je suis sûr et certain que c'est bien M. Engarde qui a acheté cet ours ! »

Ma vue se trouble… C'est impossible ! Je m'assois sur mon siège, à mon bureau, tête baissée.

-« Et la caméra retrouvée sur les lieux ? »

-« Ah, ça. C'est une piste qui ne mène nulle part, on peut en trouver partout. D'ailleurs, je vous les rends, tenez. Je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas tout laisser tomber, mon gars... »

Je n'aurais jamais cru... Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné que... La caméra espion a été mise dans la chambre de M. Corrida par Matt Engarde !

-« Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que M. Engarde ferait-il une chose pareille ? » demande Pearl.

-« Je vous parie qu'il cherchait à surprendre Mlle. Landry avec M. Corrida. » dit Tektiv

Tss...

-« « Je parie » ne suffit pas. Il faut que je sache la vérité absolue sur cette caméra. »

-« Vous allez le voir ? Je veux dire, M. Engarde. » demande Tektiv.

-« Oui. »

-« M. Nick, j'ai... J'ai peur, dit Pearl. Je me demande... Je me demande ce que nous allons trouver... »

Je n'en mène pas large non plus, mais je ne veux pas que Pearl s'en aperçoive... Matt Engarde ! Dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous fourré ? Je m'agenouille à côté de Pearl.

-« Tu peux rester ici si tu en as envie. »

-« Non... Je veux apprendre la vérité moi aussi, pour Mystique Maya ! »

Je lui prends la main.

-« Allons-y alors ! »

-« Oui ! »

Je remercie Tektiv et nous nous dirigeons vers le centre détention.

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 22 mars, 22h42

Matt Engarde est là.

-« Vous travaillez tard, vous ! Il est déjà plus de 22h30, mec ! »

-« Je crois qu'il est temps de me dire la vérité. »

-« Détendez-vous ! Après tout, « toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire », pas vrai ? Cela dit, si vous y tenez tant, alors allons-y. »

Je regarde Pearl. Elle hoche la tête, l'air déterminé. Je prends la magatama dans ma main et regarde Matt Engarde. Ses cinq verrous-psychés apparaissent.

-« Parlez-moi donc de votre fameux « secret ». Si le plan de M. Corrida avait réussi, qu'aurait-il fini par dévoiler... ? »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mec. Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien de Juan, d'accord ? Je peux vous le répéter jusqu'à l'apoplexie, mais… Je ne me suis pas occupé de Juan de toute la soirée ! Je vous l'ai dit, je faisais la sieste, enfin ! »

-« Ne me mentez pas. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Je sais que vous faisiez sérieusement attention à M. Corrida ce soir-là ! »

Je lui montre la caméra espion que Tektiv m'a rendu il y a quelques minutes.

-« Quelqu'un a filmé secrètement la chambre de M. Corrida le soir du meurtre, avec ça. »

-« … « Filmé secrètement »… ? Quoi ? »

-« La caméra a envoyé les images filmées à ce transmetteur. »

-« Ouah… Mais dites-moi mec, où était cachée la caméra en question ? »

Je lui montre une photo de la grande peluche d'ours.

-« La caméra espion était cachée dans l'œil de cet ours en peluche. »

-« … »

-« Un ours censé avoir été envoyé par un fan ! »

Un des verrous-psychés se brise.

-« … Ouf. Je suis sûr que Juan avait aussi des fans de ce genre, n'est-ce pas mec ? »

-« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce cadeau provenait d'un « fan ». »

-« Hmm… Vous en êtes sûr ? Qui d'autre aurait pu lui envoyer ? »

-« … M. Engarde. N'avez-vous jamais vu cet ours… ? »

-« Non, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'ours de ma vie, mec. »

-« Ah, c'est étrange… Lui m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait. Comment oublier un tel ami ? »

-« … Et que vous a-t-il dit encore ? »

-« Il me dit que c'est vous, M. Engarde, qui lui avez enfoncé une caméra dans l'œil. »

-« … Si je ne vous avais pas vu à l'œuvre au tribunal, je me ferais du souci. Allez… C'est une blague, hein mec ? Vous vous payez ma tête. »

-« Vous n'êtes visiblement pas encore prêt à révéler votre secret. »

-« Vous avez des preuves à me montrer, d'abord ? »

-« Des preuves ? Je n'ai que ça, figurez-vous. Regardez, j'ai en ma possession un reçu de carte de crédit, M. Engarde. Il provient du magasin où VOUS avez acheté cet ours en peluche ! »

-« Hmm… Tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que j'ai dépensé 3800 euros… C'est l'un des grands magasins que je fréquente régulièrement, ok ? Ces 3800 euros pourraient correspondre… à la brosse à dents que je m'y suis acheté, par exemple. »

-« Une brosse à dents à trois mille huit cent euros ?! »

-« C'est de l'ivoire… Avec du poil d'éléphant en guise de brosse. »

Argh… Du poil d'éléphant ? C'est ça que les riches se mettent dans la bouche ?

-« Bref ! Le caissier se rappelle parfaitement de vous et de votre achat ce jour-là. Après tout, vous lui avez même signé un autographe, non ? »

-« ... Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt, mec ? »

Un second verrou-psyché disparaît.

-« Hmm, je peux vous poser une question, mec ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes mon avocat, non ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à des trucs comme ça ? »

-« Parce que si je ne connais pas la vérité, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

-« Encore une idée farfelue d'avocat... Allez, parlons d'autre chose, ok ? »

-« Non, pas tout de suite. Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé pourquoi vous avez installé la caméra. »

-« ... »

-« Et quel est votre « secret ». Je vous garantis une confidentialité totale... »

-« Alors... ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

-« Je vais trouver ce que je veux savoir... Parce qu'il le faut. »

Je sors la carte de de Killer de mon sac. Engarde prend un air pensif.

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte... ? »

Il n'est peut-être pas au courant...

-« C'est la « carte de visite » d'une certaine personne... Son nom est Bernick de Killer. J'imagine que vous le connaissez. »

-« Bernick... de Killer... C'est-C'est ridicule ! C-C-Comment voulez-vous que je connaisse une personne aussi peu fréquentable... ? »

-« Alors vous n'avez aucune raison de vous énerver, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Hmm... »

C'est peut-être ce que je craignais, mais la vérité doit être dévoilée ! Je n'ai vraiment plus le droit à l'erreur.

-« M. Matt Engarde, je sais que vous me mentez. Et je sais aussi comment vous connaissez de Killer. Comme c'est vous qui avez installé la caméra... Vous saviez exactement ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre. »

-« ... »

-« Comment vous étiez au courant ? Parce que vous êtes son client. Voilà pourquoi. Vous avez engagé Bernick de Killer pour assassiner M. Juan Corrida ! Le vrai cerveau derrière cette affaire, c'est vous, Matt Engarde. »

Un long silence se fait. Puis Matt Engarde soupire.

-« Et moi qui faisais tout mon possible pour me conduire décemment, mec. »

-« ... ! »

-« J'ai pensé que si vous ne le saviez pas, vous feriez votre boulot sans remords. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais dit... »

-« M-M. Engarde... Vous avez vraiment engagé... »

Engarde tapote sur sa montre.

-« Attendez. Je consulte ma propre conscience, ok ? ... ... »

Consulte... « ma propre conscience »... ?

-« Après tout... il serait sans doute temps. » reprend Engarde.

-« Temps de quoi... ? »

-« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me rencontriez, M. L'Avocat. »

Les trois cadenas restants éclatent en même temps. Les chaînes disparaissent. Engarde esquisse un sourire malsain, effrayant. Il relève la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son œil droit, faisant apparaître une large cicatrice, de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

-« Comment ça va l'Avocat ? Je me présente, Matt Engarde. »

Moi qui le trouvais simple jusqu'à présent, là, il me fait carrément flipper.

-« Bien vu, M. Wright. Vous avez dû vous donnez un mal fou pour récupérer toutes ces informations. »

-« Vous avez vraiment... Vous êtes le client de Bernick de Killer ? »

-« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que j'allais me salir les mains ? »

-« Qu-Que voulez-vous dire ?! »

-« Et cette femme... Cette Andréa... Elle a du culot quand même. Essayer de me faire porter le chapeau... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Mais le principal, c'est que Juan soit mort. N'est-ce pas, l'Avocat ? »

-« Mais... Vous avez menti ! crie Pearl. Quel terrible... »

-« C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher... petite. Allez, va, laisse-nous parler de choses sérieuses entre adultes. »

-« Mais pourquoi ?! continue-t-elle. Pourquoi avez-vous caché la caméra et... »

-« Les faibles n'ont de choix que de croire les autres... Comme cette idiote, Andréa. »

Il était au courant du secret de Mlle. Landry... ?

-« Moi, je ne fais pas partie des faibles, reprend Engarde. Je ne crois personne. Et surtout pas les tueurs. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Enfin, M. Wright, vous ne croyez pas les tueurs capables de chantage ? Ils menacent leurs clients de cracher le morceau et les transforment en vache à lait. A votre avis, combien peut valoir une superstar comme moi ? Dites un chiffre. »

-« Et c'est pour ça... ? »

-« Oui, l'enregistrement vidéo est une sorte de... garantie. Sa tête et le lieu du crime y sont enregistrées à jamais. J'ai de quoi le tenir à l'écart et même le faire chanter si je le souhaite... C'est comme ça. Cette vidéo est ma « police d'assurance », comme on dit, hein M. Wright ? »

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose aussi terrible... ? » demande Pearl.

-« Parce que je suis un adulte et j'en ai les moyens. Cette réponse te suffit, fillette ? »

-« Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi assassiner M. Corrida... ? » poursuit-elle.

-« Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à souiller ma jolie réputation de vedette. On se remet difficilement d'un scandale dans mon métier. »

-« Et tout ça à cause de cette conférence de presse... ? »

-« Si M. Corrida avait pu donner cette conférence, alors le secret de M. Engarde... » souffle Pearl.

-« C'est ce qu'on appelle « profiter de la situation », vous comprenez ? dit Engarde. Depuis le début, je ne pouvais pas le blairer, toujours à rôder aux alentours ! Quand l'occasion s'est présentée, je me suis juste dit « parfait » ! »

-« Et c'est comme ça... C'est comme ça que M. Corrida a trouvé la mort... » dit Pearl en baissant la tête.

-« Je vais vous dire une chose, reprend Matt. Je ne suis pas comme Andréa. Je ne compte sur personne. Les gens ne sont que des objets exploitables. Exploitables et jetables. Faites le gentil, l'innocent, et les gens avalent n'importe quoi. Andréa s'est laissée prendre. L'assassin aussi. Oh, et n'oublions pas... Vous aussi l'Avocat ! Tout le monde s'est mis en quatre pour moi, Matt Engarde ! »

-« ... »

-« Ça vous laisse sans voix, hein ? Mon pauvre. »

-« ... »

-« Hé hé, vous avez l'air pensif l'avocat... »

-« Comment ai-je pu me laisser bluffer aussi longtemps ? La première fois que je vous ai vu, je vous ai demandé si vous aviez tué Juan Corrida... Et vous m'avez dit, clairement, que vous n'aviez tué personne. »

-« Attendez, je ne vous ai jamais menti. L'assassin c'est de Killer, non ? Je ne suis coupable que de m'être assoupi dans ma piaule. »

-« Vous... Vous... Vous avez tué M. Corrida ! »

-« Hé hé hé. Je vous mets au défi de dire ça au juge demain. »

-« Grr... »

-« Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Absolument pas ! Déjà parce que vous êtes mon avocat et surtout parce que vous précipiteriez la disparition d'une certaine connaissance... »

-« Grr... »

-« Je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre de Killer à dos. C'est un homme de parole. Il liquidera votre petite amie sans le moindre remord. Vous n'aurez peut-être même pas la chance de retrouver son corps tant il est professionnel. »

-« ... E... Espèce de... d'enfoiré... »

-« C'est pour ça que si j'étais vous, M. Wright, je ferais le maximum demain. Du moins si vous voulez retrouver votre copine vivante. N'oubliez pas que tout le monde préfère les histoires qui finissent bien. »

-« Je finirais par vous faire payer, vous verrez. Je n'aurai de repos que quand je vous verrai croupir en prison ! »

-« Cette phrase fait un peu « cliché », vous ne trouvez pas ? Juan m'a dit quelque chose du même genre, si je me souviens bien. Et bien sûr... Nous savons tous à quel point ses paroles ont été vaines, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne nuit, l'Avocat. »

Sans rien ajouter, Engarde quitte le parloir. Maya... Maya, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?!

-« Alors tu as enfin trouvé la clé de cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix...

-« Hunter... »

-« Je ne supporte pas du tout cet endroit. Retournons au poste. »

Nous sortons du parloir. J'ai le vertige. Pearl fait une petite tête. Je la prends par la main.

* * *

Commissariat, Bureau des affaires criminelles - 22 mars, 23h07

Nous arrivons au bureau. Pratiquement tous les agents de police sont rentrés chez eux, normal avec l'heure qu'il est… Seuls quelques postes sont encore allumés.

-« Alors Wright ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Si tu projettes de changer ta... »

-« N-Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

-« Maya... C'est vrai qu'il a pris Maya en otage. »

-« ... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place... ? »

-« ... »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si l'être le plus cher à tes yeux risquait la mort si tu ne défendais pas un meurtrier au tribunal ? »

-« ... Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Wright... Il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider ce que tu vas faire. Il y a un an... Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi le vrai rôle d'un « procureur ». Et c'est la raison pour laquelle... Il a fallu que je quitte mes fonctions. Tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'était un procureur, je ne pouvais plus plaider. Et aujourd'hui, Wright... C'est ton tour. »

-« Mon... Mon tour ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça représente réellement pour toi d'être un « avocat » ? C'est à toi de trouver la réponse à cette question. À toi et à toi seul. »

-« Je suis avocat... Mais de là à défendre un client quand je sais qu'il est coupable de meurtre... Matt Engarde... Voilà un être vraiment... Grr... »

-« Nous avons tous le droit à une défense juste et équitable. N'est-ce pas là la base fondamentale de notre système judiciaire ? »

-« Une « défense juste » ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? L'exercice par lequel l'avocat obtient l'acquittement à force de crier et de bluffer ? »

-« Je trouve ça très ironique que toi, en particulier, dises une chose pareille. N'est-ce pas la méthode que tu as employée avec tous tes clients jusqu'à présent ? »

-« Euh... Oui, c'est sans doute vrai... Mais... C'est parce que je savais intimement que mes clients étaient innocents ! Mais faire acquitter Engarde ! Non... Ça n'a rien à voir avec une défense juste ! Je suis devenu avocat parce que je pensais... Je croyais pouvoir sauver des gens qui souffrent... Mais... Quand je réfléchis à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons... Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Même si je gagne ce procès, je suis perdant, au final... Je pensais pouvoir rendre la justice, et faire revenir la sérénité dans une situation catastrophique. Mais... Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un bon avocat et je ne suis pas cet homme de paix que je croyais être... Je ne sais plus... »

-« ... Wright. Ressaisi-toi. Tu n'as rien compris. »

-« ... ? »

-« Nous ne sommes pas des héros, ni toi ni moi. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains. Tu veux « sauver quelqu'un » ? C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu es un avocat de la défense, tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. Il faut que tu te battes. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. N'oublies pas que Maya et cette petite fille comptent sur toi. »

-« ... Les gens comme toi et Franziska font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour me battre. Vous luttez, jusqu'au bout, même quand vous savez que la vérité vous échappe. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis capable de me battre pour un verdict faussé, pour un coupable ! »

-« Franziska... Elle se bat pour elle-même. Elle ne se bat que pour une victoire totale. Un point c'est tout. »

-« Et alors ?! C'est la même chose pour toi, non ?! N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que tu t'es enfui il y a un an ? Parce que tu n'avais pas pu préserver ton palmarès ? C'est minable ! »

-« Je vois... Maintenant, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu me méprises autant. Mais tu fais erreur. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

-« Quand je me suis vu refuser un palmarès sans fautes à cause de toi... J'ai commencé à comprendre que je faisais fausse route. J'ai réalisé que des notions comme « victoire totale » ne voulaient rien dire. »

-« C'est faux ! Pourquoi alors avoir quitté le barreau ? Et pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ? »

-« Les réponses à ces questions, il faudra que tu les trouves avant la clôture du procès de demain. De ces réponses dépendent le dénouement de l'histoire. »

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

Le... Le... !

-« M-M. Nick, crie Pearl. L'émetteur-récepteur ! »

J'appuie sur le bouton central.

-« ... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Bon, alors, M. L'Avocat. Pouvez-vous me garantir un acquittement demain ? »

-« ... »

-« Eh bien. Que se passe-t-il M. L'Avocat ? Vous ne semblez pas être affublé de votre rage habituelle. »

-« ... Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît. Pourquoi avez-vous pris Maya en otage pour sauver M. Engarde ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi aider ce tueur sans scrupules ?! »

Hunter me regarde.

-« Wright... »

-« Je vous prie, dit de Killer, ne mélangeons pas tout. Il n'a fait que s'offrir mes services. »

-« Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! L'Homme qui engage le tueur est aussi coupable que lui ! »

-« ... Vous me demandez la raison de mes agissements, c'est bien cela ? »

-« Ou-Oui... »

-« C'est ce que j'appellerais mon service après-vente. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Votre « S.A.V. » ? »

-« J'ai une certaine réputation, M. L'Avocat, basée sur l'honneur et la dignité. Je m'assure toujours que mes clients soient exonérés de tous soupçons. Ça s'appelle « la relation clientèle » et fait partie intégrante de mon devoir. »

-« Le « devoir » d'un assassin ? »

-« Dans cette affaire, nous avons joué de malchance. Mon client fut arrêté comme suspect. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a fallu que je m'assure de vos bons et loyaux services... Et faire en sorte que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour nous aider jusqu'au bout. »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?! »

-« Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit mais… »

-« Oui c'est vrai… Mais… »

-« Je m'appelle… de Killer. Bernick de Killer. »

-« Vous… Vous êtes Bernick de Killer ?! » crie Hunter.

-« Je vous prierais de vous souvenir que vous n'avez pas le choix. Comme tous les de Killer, je termine toujours le travail que j'ai commencé. Si vous ne tenez pas votre part du contrat… »

-« M-Maya… »

-« Il sera de mon devoir de lui offrir un sommeil définitif. »

-« Non ! Attendez ! »

-« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Cela m'ennuierais de me faire localiser en communiquant trop longtemps. … Miaou… »

Bip…

-« Mystique Maya ! Mystique Maya ! » crie Pearl.

-« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… » souffle Hunter.

… !

-« Ben-Benjamin ! »

-« … ? »

-« Tu as entendu ?! En fin de transmission… »

… Miaou…

-« Hein ? Ah ça… On aurait dit un chat. »

-« Un chat… ? » souffle Pearl.

Ma tête tourne à nouveau… C'est impossible… Ce chat… C'est… Pantoufle… ?

-« Que se passe-t-il Phoenix ? »

-« Je crois… Je sais où Bernick de Killer a enfermé Maya ! Benjamin ! Dis à toutes les patrouilles de police de se rendre à la maison d'Engarde !

Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-« … D'accord. Et toi, dépêche-toi aussi, alors ! »

Je m'agenouille à coté de Pearl.

-« Je veux que tu restes ici, tu entends ? Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. »

Je lui mets la clé du cabinet dans la main.

-« S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu demandes à un inspecteur de te raccompagner et tu t'enferme dans le cabinet. Tu n'ouvriras à personne, sauf à l'inspecteur Tektiv et à Hunter, d'accord ?»

-« Oui… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens vite. »

Des larmes montent dans ses yeux.

-« Oui… Revenez M. Nick ! Mystique Maya et moi, on a besoin de vous ! Ne nous abandonnez pas ! »

-« C'est promis. »

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-« Ne perds pas espoir, Pearl. La lutte ne fait que commencer. Garde bien la clé et attends-moi. »

-« Oui… »

Je me lève et lui fais un signe de la main en partant en courant.


	23. Chapitre 22

Maison d'Engarde, Living-Room - 22 mars, 23h34

Nous arrivons chez Engarde. Les officiers enfoncent la porte d'entrée. Je me précipite à l'intérieur.

-« Maya ! Réponds-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Maya ! »

Hunter arrive derrière moi.

-« Nous avons complètement encerclé cet endroit. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Enfin, s'il est toujours dans les environs... »

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ce majordome... C'était de Killer... »

-« Engarde et lui étaient de mèche depuis le début. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont un plan de secours bien préparé. »

C'est pas vrai... Je regarde la salle. Il y a une porte au fond de la pièce. Et devant cette porte il y a...

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une figurine d'ours ? Il y a pleins d'entailles dessus... Un ours... C'est pourtant Corrida l'amateur d'ours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

Hunter s'approche.

-« Phoenix, regarde. Il y a une petite porte pour l'animal domestique. »

-« Oui, ça doit être pour Pantoufle, le chat d'Engarde. Tu crois que... Que cette figurine est passée par cette petite chatière ? »

Hunter tourne la poignée.

-« Cette porte... Elle est verrouillée ! »

Je tape dessus du plat de la main.

-« Maya ! Maya, tu es là ?! »

Pas de réponse... Je regarde Hunter.

-« Une de plus ou une de moins... Allez Benjamin, on la défonce ! »

Après trois coups d'épaules en cadence, la porte cède. Nous arrivons dans une pièce mal éclairée. On dirait un petit salon.

-« Grr... Il n'y a personne ici ! »

-« D'après ce que je vois, dit Hunter, on dirait que c'est le salon privé d'Engarde... Regarde ça, Phoenix ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-« Une parabole, pour les signaux radio et un magnétoscope... Regardons à l'intérieur, une cassette pourrait nous fournir une preuve importante ! »

Avec un peu de chance, le crime aura été enregistré dessus !

-« ... Je suis désolé, mais... Le magnétoscope est vide, il n'y a aucune bande à l'intérieur... » dit Hunter.

-« Non... »

-« Il est évident que quelqu'un s'en est servi pour enregistrer quelque chose. Mais ce quelqu'un a emporté la bande que nous cherchons, on dirait... »

Il y a une autre porte dans cette petite pièce. Je l'ouvre. Elle mène directement sur une cave à vin. Je descends le petit escalier à l'entrée. Le mur à gauche est en pièce et de grands tonneaux sont en ligne à droite.

Partout... On a cherché partout. Mais il a réussi à filer...

-« Je suis désolé... »

C'est Hunter.

-« On dirait bien qu'il nous a échappé cette fois-ci. »

-« Nous venons de perdre notre seule piste. »

-« N'abandonne pas. Cette petite fille, Pearl, elle a besoin que tu tiennes le coup. Et Maya a aussi besoin de toi. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. »

-« Nous sommes tout près Phoenix. Nous avons établi des barrages sur toutes les routes qui partent d'ici. Le reste, on s'en occupe. »

Hunter fait demi-tour.

-« Benjamin attends... »

Il me regarde sans bouger.

-« Je te dois des excuses. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Je... »

-« Garde tes larmes pour plus tard. »

Il quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. Maya... C'est sans doute la pièce où tu a été enfermée durant tout ce temps... Si seulement tu nous avais laisser un indice... Je m'approche de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une photo de Mlle. Lavoute...

« Je t'aime... Céleste » est inscrit sous la photo. Qu'est-ce qu'une photo de l'ancien manager de M. Corrida fait ici ? Et puis ce « Je t'aime »... C'est peut-être un indice. Je fais tourner le cadre photo dans mes mains. Ça alors ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dos du cadre ! Et cette écriture ! C'est... C'est celle de Maya !

« Je savais que tu viendrais. Écoute-moi bien Nick. Il faut absolument qu'Engarde soit condamné, d'accord ? Je te le pardonnerai pas si cette ordure s'en sort grâce toi ! Peu importe les conséquences, il ne doit pas s'en sortir ! Tout va bien pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire mais je pense qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps. Prends bien soin de Pearly pour moi. Ça va aller, on se parle plus tard, Nick. »

Ah... Maya... Je serre le cadre dans mes mains. Je sens des larmes piquer le coin de mes yeux.

-« Phoenix ! »

Hunter est revenu sur ses pas.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ce regard dans le vide ? »

-« Oh... euh rien. »

-« Nous avons fouillé toute la maison, et on dirait qu'il nous a échappé. »

-« ... Benjamin... »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pour les indices, je doute de pouvoir en trouver d'autres. »

-« ... »

-« Mais il me manque encore une chose... »

-« Quoi donc ? »

Le verrou-psyché de Mlle. Landry... Si seulement j'arrivais à lui faire avouer son secret... Alors j'aurais une chance de gagner le procès de demain... D'exploser cette affaire et dévoiler la vérité.

-« Je crois savoir ce que tu as en tête, dit Hunter. J'appelle le centre de détention. »

-« Euh... Merci, Benjamin. Il est temps d'ouvrir le dernier verrou. »

* * *

Centre de détention, Parloir - 22 mars, 23h51

Mlle. Landry est déjà là. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré Pearl, je suis venu ici directement. Je dois d'abord résoudre ce mystère.

-« Bonsoir M. Wright... Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez l'air malade... »

-« Mlle. Landry. Je viens retirer votre verrou-psyché. »

-« Mon verrou-psyché ? »

-« J'ai besoin de le connaître, vous allez donc me révéler votre secret. »

-« Je vois. Eh bien, je vous en prie. Essayez de me faire craquer si vous en êtes capable. »

Je prends le magatama dans ma main. Il s'éclaire. Le verrou-psyché et les chaînes apparaissent. J'inspire un grand coup.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire porter le chapeau à M. Engarde ? »

-« Je vous l'ai dit et répété. Parce que je pensais qu'il était coupable. »

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Son antipathie envers Engarde émane d'un motif personnel.

-« Mlle. Landry, vous pensez que je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit plus tôt ? Vous avez dit « Vengeance ». »

-« D'après vous, j'ai fait tout ça pour me venger de Matt ? Mais c'est une idée ridicule. Je... Je n'ai aucune raison de me venger de lui. »

Mlle. Landy... Une femme qui dépend entièrement d'une autre personne... Quelque chose ou quelqu'un de son passé ont dû la pousser vers la vengeance. Je lui montre la photo de Céleste Lavoute.

-« C-Céleste... » souffle Landry.

-« Une seule chose pourrait amorcer de tels sentiments, voire un désir de vengeance. Le suicide de Mlle. Lavoute. »

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Céleste était le manager de Juan. »

-« ... »

-« En plus, c'est Juan qui a caché sa lettre de suicide. Alors, quel est le rapport avec Matt ? »

-« C'est vrai. Vous n'aviez pas parlé de lui… Pas encore… Mais pour que vous haïssiez M. Engarde… Il doit y avoir une relation avec Mlle. Lavoute et son suicide. »

-« Ah oui ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelle est cette fameuse relation ? »

Je lui montre le cadre photo que j'ai trouvé chez M. Engarde, celui avec la lettre de Maya au dos.

-« C'est une photo de Mlle. Lavoute, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a l'air plus jeune qu'au moment de sa mort. »

-« Je… »

-« « Je t'aime… Céleste. » C'est l'écriture de Mlle. Lavoute, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … Où… Où l'avez-vous trouvée… ? Non, bien sûr. Je sais très bien où vous l'avez trouvée… »

-« Oui, effectivement. Je l'ai trouvée chez M. Engarde. »

-« … Après tout ce temps… Mon dernier secret est enfin révélé… »

Elle baisse la tête en fermant les yeux et le verrou-psyché éclate. Les chaînes disparaissent à leur tour.

-« Céleste… souffle-t-elle. Elle était censée épouser Juan. »

-« Oui… Mais on m'a dit que c'était tombé à l'eau, parce que M. Corrida ne voulait plus… Enfin… Avait tout annulé à la dernière minute. »

-« Oui… À cause de Matt. »

-« À cause de M. Engarde ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« … Céleste…Céleste était le manager de Matt, il y a longtemps. À l'époque, c'était la plus heureuse des femmes… Je travaillais à mi-temps, et je les voyais très souvent tous les deux. »

-« C'est pour ça que… Que le cadre porte l'inscription « Je t'aime… Céleste ». Ils formaient un couple, c'est ça ? »

-« Oh non, rien d'aussi romantique que ça. Lui s'est servi de Céleste, comme d'un jouet. Et un jour, il s'en est lassé. »

-« C'est horrible… »

-« L'image de Matt est celle d'un homme gentil et merveilleux. Un scandale aurait pulvérisé cette image. Et c'est pour cela que Céleste décida de passer discrètement chez les studios Worldwide. Et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré Juan. Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Peut-être même plus heureuse qu'avec Matt. Céleste et Juan allaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils décidèrent de se marier. Puis brusquement, le mariage fut annulé. Le soir où Juan annula leur mariage… Céleste se suicida… »

-« Et voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu impliquer Matt, continue-t-elle. Pour venger Céleste, et pour me venger. Vous avez deviné pourquoi Juan a rompu avec Céleste, je me trompe ? Matt avait « confessé » à Juan sa relation avec Céleste. »

-« Je vois… C'était donc ça. Mais… Mais pourquoi M. Corrida a-t-il annulé le mariage alors ? Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose… »

-« Je pense que c'était sûrement une question de fierté masculine. »

Ouah… Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en disant ça… Brr…

-« Matt et Juan avaient toujours été rivaux, reprend-t-elle. Une fois le mariage annoncé, Matt alla trouver Juan et lui asséna la vérité. Il avait calculé son coup pour frapper au moment où il ferait le plus mal à son rival. »

-« Pauvre Mlle. Lavoute… »

-« … Et ce n'est pas fini. Ce soir-là, je suis presque sûre que Céleste a laissé une lettre de suicide. Une lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait tout le mal que Matt lui avait fait… Et pour qu'il ne la fasse plus souffrir, elle décida d'en finir…Quand Juan trouva son corps sans vie, il cacha la lettre. »

-« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

-« C'est très simple. Juan comprit que cette lettre était une arme très puissante contre Matt et qui pourrait nuire à jamais à son image « rafraîchissante comme une brise de printemps ». Et puis… Sa fierté blessée, Juan chercha à se venger. »

-« Vengeance… Décidément, c'est un thème récurrent dans cette affaire. »

-« Juan voulait rendre publique cette lettre de suicide. Et ce, au moment qui ferait le plus mal à Matt, bien sûr. »

-« Comme pendant la conférence de presse, après le spectacle… »

-« J'étais au courant parce que Juan m'en avait parlé. C'est pour ça que je m'étais rapprochée de Juan, pour tout savoir. Ils étaient aussi monstrueux l'un que l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont même servis de la mort de Céleste dans leur jeu de pouvoir. Cette nuit-là, après avoir trouvé le corps inanimé de Juan, j'ai tout naturellement pensé que Matt était le coupable. Ces deux-là s'espionnaient mutuellement, après tout. Quant à moi, je cherchais la lettre de suicide de Céleste comme une folle. Je voulais la détruire avant qu'elle ne soit rendue publique. Je voulais la brûler. J'avais même apporté un briquet. Mais… Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pensé à la vengeance. Oui, ils allaient à leur tour goûter une vengeance cruelle. Ma vengeance. Ces deux monstres avaient tué Céleste. Alors, j'ai poignardé le corps de Juan avec ce couteau. Sans aucun remord. »

-« … ! »

-« … Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

-« … »

-« Eh bien, M. Wright ? Maintenant que vous savez tout ça, allez-vous quand même aider cet « homme » ? »

-« … Je… Je suis avocat… »

-« Je vois. Quel beau métier vous faites. »

Je serre les poings et prends sur moi pour ne pas crier.

-« … Merci d'avoir accepté cet entretien. »

-« Pas de problème. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil de toute façon. »

Moi non plus… Pas tant que Maya sera captive… Et avec ce que je sais maintenant… Après avoir quitté le centre de détention, je retourne au poste pour récupérer Pearl. Elle est assise sur une chaise à côté du bureau de Tektiv. Elle me saute dans les bras en me voyant arriver.

-« Vous avez retrouvé Mystique Maya ? »

-« Je suis désolé Pearl, mais de Killer a réussi à s'enfuir en emportant Maya avec lui. »

-« … Ce n'est pas grave M. Nick, je suis sûre qu'on finira par l'avoir. »

-« Oui, demain après le procès, tout sera terminé. »

-« Vous avez vu Mlle. Landry ? Vous avez ouvert son verrou ? »

-« Oui, j'ai même appris pleins de choses intéressantes. »

-« Dîtes-moi tout ! »

Je me crispe. Je ne veux surtout pas l'inquiéter, surtout vis-à-vis de ce que Mlle. Landry m'a dit sur Engarde.

-« Rentrons Pearl, d'accord ? Demain on a une grosse journée qui nous attend, il faut qu'on aille se reposer. »

Elle se frotte les yeux.

-« Oui, vous avez raison, M. Nick. »

Nous rentrons tous les deux au cabinet.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 23 mars, 00h36

En entrant, elle s'allonge sur le sofa et s'endort presque immédiatement. Je m'assois à mon bureau. Que va-t-il se passer demain au tribunal ? Est-ce que je peux réellement défendre cet assassin ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre Maya… Les mots de sa lettre résonnent dans ma tête.

« Il faut absolument qu'Engarde soit condamné, d'accord ? Je te le pardonnerai pas si cette ordure s'en sort grâce toi ! Peu importe les conséquences, il ne doit pas s'en sortir ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je fais condamner Engarde, Maya mourra par de Killer et si je le fais acquitter, c'est Mlle. Landry qui payera pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis.

Je suis dans une impasse…

Grr… Comment je me suis fourré dans un pétrin pareil ?!

-« Assez ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Hein ? C'est la voix de Tektiv !

-« Fuir ne vous servira à rien, M. Phoenix Wright ! »

Cette fois, c'est celle de Franziska Von Karma…

-« Qui êtes-vous ?! Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! »

-« Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer ainsi ! »

La voix du juge !

-« Je… Je ne suis qu'un avocat de la défense ! »

-« Silence ! Vous ne méritez plus le nom d'avocat ! »

-« … NICK ! »

Le cri de Maya me tire de mon cauchemar. J'halète, de la sueur perle sur mon front. J'ai déjà fait ce rêve. En fait, je le fais depuis plusieurs jours… Comme si c'était le Destin qui frappait à ma porte… Aujourd'hui, je vais plaider… Et tenter de faire libérer un assassin.

* * *

Tribunal Fédéral, salle des accusés n°3 - 23 mars, 9h43

J'arrive et mon téléphone se met à sonner.

-« Allô, Phoenix Wright à l'appareil. »

-« Vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, mec. »

C'est la voix d'Engarde. Il entre à son tour dans la salle des accusés. Il utilise sa montre pour téléphoner.

-« Vous allez prouver mon innocence, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans rien dire, je baisse mon bras et range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Engarde reprend son sourire malsain et relève sa mèche pour laisser apparaître sa cicatrice.

-« Ah ah aha… Attention, Monsieur l'Avocat. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. La vie de votre précieuse petite amie dépend aussi du verdict. »

-« Grr… Je ne manquerai de vous aplatir la paume de ma main sur votre visage quand j'aurai trouvé une solution à la situation. »

-« Ah ah… J'attends de voir ça ! »

Les mots de Maya me reviennent à nouveau.

« Il faut absolument qu'Engarde soit condamné, d'accord ? Je te le pardonnerai pas si cette ordure s'en sort grâce toi ! Peu importe les conséquences, il ne doit pas s'en sortir ! »

Maya…

-« Phoenix ! Phoenix ! »

Cette voix ! J'ouvre les yeux.

-« M-Mia ! »

Pearl l'a fait venir par le channeling.

-« Maya ! Comment va Maya ?! »

-« … Je… Je ne sais pas. »

-« Tu ne sais pas… ? »

-« Elle n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi depuis hier. »

-« Non… Maya… Je… Grr… Mia… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire… ? »

-« … Eh bien, comme je te l'ai toujours dit. C'est dans les pires moments qu'un avocat de talent exhibe son plus beau sourire. »

-« M-Mais ! »

-« Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Tout n'est pas perdu. »

-« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Il n'y a plus d'issue… »

Un petit silence se fait avant que mon téléphone se remette à sonner. Grr… Encore ce maudit Engarde ! Je serre le téléphone tellement fort dans ma main à cause de ma fureur que j'ai l'impression qu'il va céder sous la pression.

-« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Ne m'appelez plus, c'est compris ?! Autrement… »

-« … Purée, vous en avez gros sur la patate, vous, hein, mon gars ? »

-« T-Tektiv ! Pardon je suis désolé ! Où êtes-vous ? »

-« J'ai été autorisé à me joindre à l'équipe d'investigation, et nous recherchons de Killer. »

-« .. ! Vous avez une piste ?! »

-« Absolument aucune. Désolé, mon gars, on ne sait rien du tout… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va abandonner ! »

-« Tektiv… »

-« On va travailler d'arrache-pied jusqu'à la fin du procès, jusqu'au jugement, on va tout faire pour trouver ce de Killer ! Si on arrive à retrouver Maya, Engarde aura ce qu'il mérite. Il sera jugé coupable ! »

C'est vrai, s'ils arrivent à trouver Maya avant…

-« Il faut donc que vous fassiez durer le procès aussi longtemps que possible, reprend Tektiv. »

-« Que je fasse durer le procès aussi longtemps que possible ? »

-« Si vous vous acharnez contre M. Hunter, vous pourrez faire durer le procès. Allez, j'ai confiance en vous, gars ! M. Hunter et vous, vous pouvez y arriver ! Alors, faites-nous confiance ! On va faire tout ce qu'on peut, comme vous ! »

-« Bien reçu ! Merci Tektiv ! »

Je raccroche. Mia me regarde en souriant.

-« Alors, Phoenix… Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? Tu possèdes une richesse bien plus importante que l'argent. L'amitié. C'est l'arme la plus puissante au monde, et tu en as à revendre. »

-« Ouais… ! »

Cette affaire touche à sa fin. Ce procès doit durer aussi longtemps que possible ! Tektiv doit y arriver !


	24. Chapitre 23

Tribunal Fédéral, salle d'audience n°3 - 23 mars, 10h00

Mia entre avec moi dans la salle. Nous nous plaçons à la barre de la défense, Hunter face à nous. Je le regarde avec insistance. Lui aussi me regarde et finit par esquisser un sourire. Un sourire sincère cette fois. Il a laissé tomber celui narquois de d'habitude. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« La séance est ouverte, pour le procès de Matt Engarde. »

-« La défense est prête, Votre Honneur. »

-« Cela fait un bon moment que l'accusation est prête, Votre Honneur. »

Et vlan ! Revoilà le Hunter que je connais.

-« Si ma mémoire est bonne, dit le juge, la séance d'hier s'est terminée sur un énorme mystère. Nommément, celui du rôle de Mlle. Landry dans le meurtre que nous traitons. Autrement dit, a-t-elle vraiment un rapport avec le crime lui-même ? M. Hunter, dites-nous ce qu'on doit attendre du procès d'aujourd'hui. »

-« Andréa Landry. Elle est coupable d'avoir falsifié des indices pour faire peser les soupçons sur M. Engarde, puis de s'être enfuie des lieux du crime, déguisée en Samouraï Nickel. Ce sont les faits dont elle s'est rendue coupable. »

-« Hmm, donc selon vous, elle est bel et bien coupable… ? » demande le juge.

-« Je n'ai pas terminé, Votre Honneur, reprend Hunter. Mlle. Landry n'est en aucun cas responsable du meurtre que nous traitons. »

… ! Ouah, c'était plutôt direct comme affirmation.

-« J'aimerais porter l'attention de la cour sur cette carte. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? questionne le juge. On dirait un coquillage… »

-« C'est la carte de visite d'un tueur à gages notoire. »

-« Un t-tueur à gages, dites-vous ? »

-« Oui, Juan Corrida a été assassiné par un tueur professionnel ! Et le « client », si j'ose dire, qui a commandité ce crime, n'est autre que Matt Engarde ! »

La salle s'émeut pour la première fois de la journée.

-« Cette révélation, vous l'avouerez, est des plus surprenantes ! » dit le juge.

-« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la première fois que cela se produit, Votre Honneur. » continue Hunter.

Je sais ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci… Et donc je sais que tout ce que dit Hunter est vrai…

-« Mais il va falloir faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible, dit Mia. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Maya et qu'elle soit à l'abri. »

-« Je me demande comment ce procès va finir… »

-« M. Hunter, veuillez appeler votre premier témoin » dit le juge.

-« L'accusation appelle à la barre le « mentor » de l'accusé, M. Gustavo Lonté. »

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent sur M. Lonté. Il avance lentement et se place à la barre des témoins.

-« Témoin, dit Hunter, veuillez décliner vos noms et profession, je vous prie. »

-« O-Oui… Je m'appelle… euh… Gustavo Lonté. Je ne suis qu'un petit acteur d'action aux maigres cachets… »

-« Quels sont vos rapports avec l'accusé ? »

-« Eh bien, c'est que… On peut dire que je suis son mentor, un mentor de rien du tout. »

-« Allons, M. Lonté… dit le juge. Inutile de vous dénigrer à ce point. »

-« Oh, euh, désolé. Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un type de rien du tout, moi. »

-« Le soir du meurtre, vous vous êtes rendu dans la chambre de l'accusé. Est-ce exact ? »

-« Euh… Oui. »

… ! Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !

-« Euh, mais vous savez… Je n'ai pas vraiment vu Matt quand je suis allé… »

-« Je vous prierais de ne répondre qu'aux questions posées, le coupe Hunter. Bien. Veuillez nous raconter votre visite dans la chambre de M. Engarde. »

-« D'accord… Pourquoi pas… Après la cérémonie, je me suis rendu seul dans la chambre de Matt. Matt se tenait devant sa porte, dans son costume de Samouraï Nickel. Il parlait à quelqu'un. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était le groom. Je les ai regardés un moment, puis j'ai abandonné et je suis reparti. J'avais des invités ce soir-là, et je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre. »

-« Hmm… Le témoignage de M. Lonté n'a rien d'anormal. » souffle le juge.

Et parler au groom n'a rien d'inhabituel… Maintenant, ça me revient… M. Lonté nous a quittés quelques minutes avant que nous descendions dans le hall, quand j'étais avec Pearl et Maya.

-« Effectivement, parler au groom n'a rien d'inhabituel, dit Hunter. Si on part du principe qu'il parlait bien avec un des grooms de l'hôtel… »

-« Que voulez-vous insinuer ? » demande le juge.

-« Eh bien, Wright. Contre-interroge le témoin. »

-« On dirait bien qu'on est à nouveau dans une situation délicate. » souffle Mia.

-« Hein ? »

-« Ça sent le piège à vingt kilomètres, Phoenix ! Mais si on veut savoir de quoi il en retourne, il va falloir qu'on saute à pieds joints ! »

Ouais… Allez, c'est parti.

-« M. Lonté. Vous avez vu le groom et l'accusé ensemble, c'est bien ça ? »

-« Ouais. Le groom voulait juste le féliciter. »

-« Et en les regardant tous les deux, vous avez vu quelque d'étrange ? »

-« Euh… Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. Je crois que c'est parce que Matt… Il a donné un pourboire au groom. »

-« Un pourboire ? »

Je ne vois rien d'étrange là-dedans…

-« Et vous les avez regardé pendant combien de temps ? » demande le juge.

-« Oh, pas plus d'une ou deux minutes, je crois. » répond Lonté.

Hmm… Récapitulons.

-« M. Lonté. Permettez-moi de revenir sur une de vos déclarations. Vous avez dit que, quand vous avez rencontrez M. Engarde dans le couloir, vous avez cru qu' « au début » il discutait avec groom. Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

-« J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il n'était pas un groom ordinaire. »

-« Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Hmm… D'après-vous, qu'est-ce qui m'a donné cette impression, M. Wright ? »

-« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? A moins que… Vous venez de dire que vous aviez senti quelque chose de bizarre avec ce groom car M. Engarde lui avait donné un pourboire. Peut-être est-ce le pourboire lui-même qui vous pose problème… ?

-« … Ah ! Ouais ! C'est ça ! Alors vous, vous connaissez votre boulot ! »

-« Hmm, M. Hunter. » souffle le juge.

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Ce groom… Ce n'était pas un groom ordinaire, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Hunter hausse les épaules en souriant.

-« Peut-être devrions-nous poser la question au témoin ? »

-« Comme vous voulez, répond le juge. M. Lonté, pouvez-vous modifier votre déposition ? »

-« Vous voulez que je parle du groom ? demande Lonté. Comme vous le souhaiter. Hmm… Je me souviens que Matt a donné un pourboire au groom. »

Et alors ? Je l'interroge.

-« Il a donc donné un pourboire au groom. Qu'y a-t-il de bizarre à cela ? »

-« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que Matt n'est pas un vieux radin comme moi. J'essayais de deviner combien il lui avait donné, parce que le pourboire m'avait surpris. »

-« « Combien il lui avait donné » ? »

-« Et c'est là qu'un truc encore plus surprenant s'est produit ! Le groom était en train d'empocher son pourboire… Et là, pour la première fois, j'avais vu sa tête. J'en suis pas revenu ! »

-« Hmm… J'ai bien peur de ne plus vous suivre. » dit le juge.

M. Lonté a donc été surpris à deux reprises. Je devrais peut-être insister sur le pourboire, c'est probablement un élément important.

-« Mon client a les moyens de donner de gros pourboires, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

-« Euh, oui, bien sûr, dit Lonté. Mais là, c'était vraiment un peu trop, je crois… »

« Un peu trop »… ?

-« Pourriez-vous préciser à la cour, demande Hunter, quelle était, d'après vous, la somme remise à l'accusé au groom ? »

-« Franchement, répond Lonté, j'en sais rien. J'en ai vraiment pas l'ombre d'une idée. »

-« Et pourquoi donc ? » demande le juge.

-« Parce qu'il lui a donné un gros, très gros rouleau de billets. »

-« Un rouleau de billets ?! »

La salle s'émeut et le juge frappe avec son marteau pour ramener l'ordre.

-« Voilà qui est… intéressant… dit le juge. Il semble en effet que le pourboire, ait été plutôt généreux, non ? »

-« Un gros rouleau de billets… Il ne s'agit plus qu'un pourboire, Votre Honneur ! » dit Hunter.

-« Hmm… »

Le juge a l'air de nous jeter des regards de plus en plus soupçonneux… Il faut que je réagisse !

-« OBJECTION ! L'accusé est une superstar ! Ce genre de pourboire n'a rien d'anormal pour les gens comme lui ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Es-tu en train de dire que toutes les superstars jettent l'argent par les fenêtres ?! demande Hunter. Si je pouvais recevoir des liasses de billets simplement en servant des gens… Pourquoi diable me serais-je cassé la tête à devenir procureur ?! »

Eh bah ! Il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère lui !

-« Admettons que ce rouleau de billets n'était pas un pourboire... dit le juge. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

-« Un paiement, Votre Honneur. » répond Hunter.

... !

-« Un paiement... ? » souffle le juge.

-« C'est pourtant clair ! Pour le meurtre de M. Juan Corrida. » dit Hunter avec son sourire narquois.

-« Alors... Le groom que le témoin a vu... »

-« Oui, c'était bien l'assassin. »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Pas si vite ! M. Hunter, avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »

-« Suis-je du genre à émettre des théories sans preuve, Votre Honneur ? J'ai ici la carte de Bernick de Killer, laissée sur les lieux du crime. »

-« Bernick... de Killer... » souffle le juge.

-« C'est un individu recherché activement par l'équipe d'investigation spéciale, dit Hunter. J'ai la conviction que cette nuit-là, le témoin a vu Bernick de Killer ! »

-« V-Vraiment ?! » demande Lonté.

-« ... ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, M. Lonté ? » demande le juge.

-« Rien, dit Lonté. Quelque chose a fait tilt dans la tête, et je viens de comprendre quelque chose. »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Ce groom, je l'ai revu plus tard, le même soir ! »

Quoi ?!

-« M. Lonté ! Veuillez témoigner et nous dire ce que vous avez vu ! » crie le juge.

-« Oui monsieur, tout de suite ! Donc... Cette fois-ci, j'étais dans le couloir. J'allais aux toilettes. Et là, j'ai vu le même groom sortir de la chambre ! Par « chambre », je veux dire la chambre de M. Corrida, évidemment ! Quand j'y repense, je me dis que vraiment, ce groom avait quelque chose d'insolite ! Ouais, ça devait être le tueur ! C'est clair ! C'est vrai, quoi... »

-« Je vous remercie, dit Hunter. Cela suffit pour le moment. »

-« Hein ? J'ai pas fini. J'ai d'autres choses à ajouter. »

-« Il faut d'abord que nous établissions que le groom était bien M. de Killer. »

-« Hmm... Donc, le groom est sorti de la chambre de la victime... souffle le juge. Et si ce groom est vraiment l'assassin... Alors la réponse coule de source. »

-« Vous avez entièrement raison, Votre Honneur, dit Hunter. Eh bien, Wright. Je te cède la place. Fais-nous donc rire, je t'en prie. »

-« Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. »

-« Personne ne t'a demandé de rire, TOI ! » gronde Mia.

Je me tourne vers M. Lonté.

-« Hmm… M. Lonté, qu'est-ce qui vous a paru si « insolite » chez ce groom ? »

-« Wright, Wright, Wright. D'où vient ce petit sourire sans conviction, hmm ? » demande Hunter.

Parce que j'ignore totalement avec quoi il va me casser cette fois-ci…

-« Euh, et bien, le groom avait les mains vides. » dit M. Lonté.

-« Les mains vides ? »

-« Le groom fait partie du room service ? Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de chariot et ne portait pas de plateau ! Ça ne vous aurait pas mis la puce à l'oreille, à vous ? »

-« Hmm… souffle le juge. À moi, si, M. Lonté. »

Est-il vraiment si inhabituel qu'un groom se promène les mains vides ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bon… Autant tenter une pirouette.

-« OBJECTION ! Un groom qui se promène les mains vides n'a rien d'étrange ou d'inhabituel ! »

-« Mais si, je vous assure que si ! » dit Lonté.

-« Mais non, je vous assure que non ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Allez, les enfants, on se calme… dit Hunter. Les grooms sont spécialisés dans le room service. Donc ils n'ont jamais les mains vides. M. Lonté, reformulez votre déposition s'il vous plait. »

Grr… Hunter… Tu vas vraiment tout faire pour que ce groom paraisse louche ?

-« B-Bien Monsieur. Donc j'ai trouvé ça louche qu'un groom sorte de la chambre d'un client les mains vides. » reprend Lonté.

Je ne vais pas le lâcher !

-« Vous dites donc que se promener les mains vides a quelque chose de louche ? »

-« Ouais, de très, très louche. A vrai dire, quand j'ai vu le groom pour la première fois, il portait un plateau ! Et sur le plateau, il y avait une bouteille de jus et un verre ! » dit Lonté.

-« Du jus… ? Quelle sorte de jus ? »

-« Euh… Je jurerais que c'était du jus de tomate… »

-« Si on pouvait trouver une raison pour la quelle il serait sorti les mains vides, dit Mia, une preuve quelconque, ça nous donnerait un moyen de contourner le problème. »

-« Une preuve, hein ? »

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose !

-« En tout cas, s'il est prouvé que le groom est le véritable assassin, ce sera une catastrophe pour nous. » reprend Mia.

-« Mais… C'est pourtant lui, le vrai tueur. »

-« Oui… Mais… On ne peut pas jeter l'éponge. Pour que ce procès dure le plus longtemps possible, il va falloir que tu te serves de toutes les ficelles du métier, Phoenix. »

Ouais… Mais comment faire, là ? Nous sommes dans une impasse ! Je regarde les photos dans le dossier de l'affaire. Comment faire pour prouver que le fait que le groom sorte les mains vides n'a rien d'anormal ? … Mais ?! Mais oui ! Bien sûr !

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« M. Lonté. »

-« O-Oui ? »

-« Vous vous laissez facilement influencer par les paroles des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Dès que vous avez entendu que le groom pouvait être l'assassin, vous vous êtes mis à croire en cette possibilité. »

-« Mais… Mais… Vous ne l'auriez pas trouvé louche, vous ?! Tous ces points de suture et… et… »

-« Et alors ? Une balle de base-ball a des points de suture ! Vous trouvez ça louche, une balle de base-ball ?! »

-« Et… Et l'autre truc… Et le fait qu'il soit sorti les mains vides, hein ?! »

-« J'aimerais que la cour jette un coup d'œil à ceci. »

-« C'est… C'est le lieu du crime… » souffle le juge.

-« Vous voyez ce verre, près du corps de M. Corrida ? Ce verre contient du jus de tomate. Et maintenant regardez sur la table, dans le coin inférieur droit… On y voit un plateau, avec une bouteille de jus de tomate posée dessus ! Le groom vient juste de l'apporter dans la chambre de M. Corrida. Il a laissé le plateau dans la chambre et il est ressorti, les mains vides ! »

-« Ah ! »

-« Mais ! dit le juge. Le groom aurait donc vu et laissé un corps sans vie dans la chambre ! »

-« Ah, mais êtes-vous en mesure de prouver que M. Corrida était déjà mort ? »

-« Euh… M-M. Hunter ! »

-« … Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Je vous en veux de m'avoir entraîné dans cette voie ! »

-« Hm hm. Vous m'en voyez désolé… » ricane Hunter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire ?

-« Témoin, dit Hunter. N'avez-vous pas quelque chose à ajouter ? »

-« Hein… ? Moi… ? » dit Lonté.

-« Le groom avait les mains vides. En parlant de mains… Il me semble me souvenir que vous avez noté un détail intéressant à propos de ses mains. »

-« Ah ouais ! J'ai failli oublier ! »

Hein ? Qu-Quoi… ?

-« Le groom en question… Il portait des gants ! »

-« Des gants ? »

-« Ouais, des gants noirs de chez noirs, en cuir. Les autres grooms n'en portent pas, il me semble… »

-« Des gants de cuir noir… souffle le juge. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? »

-« Dé-Désolé… J'avais oublié. »

Argh ! Alors là, le groom est vraiment louche… Je dois rester concentré. C'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales !

-« Il portait des gants, soit. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le seul groom au monde à en porter ! »

-« Enfin M. Wright ! Le groom en question portait des gants de cuir ! »

-« Et alors ? Un ballon de foot est fait de cuir ! Vous trouvez que les ballons de foot sont louches parce qu'ils sont faits en cuir ?! »

-« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a reçu un gros rouleau de billets des mains de l'accusé, dit le juge. Et qu'on l'a vu quitter les lieux du crime, portant des gants de cuir noir. Même moi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un groom comme les autres… »

Grr…

-« On dirait bien que nous sommes finalement tous d'accord… dit Hunter. Bien témoin, veuillez continuer je vous prie. »

-« Continuer… ? »

-« Bien ! dit Lonté. Après avoir quitté la chambre de Juan, le groom est allé frapper à la porte de Matt. Il a donné quelque chose à la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Puis le vieux type est parti, sans même entrer. Je suis allé aux toilettes et puis je suis parti. »

-« Après avoir quitté le lieu du crime, le groom est allé vers la chambre de l'accusé… ? demande la juge.

-« Ouais, dit Lonté. J'ai vu tout ça par inadvertance… »

Par inadvertance ! Il en a vu des choses par inadvertance ! Et en plus, rien que des trucs suspects…

-« Hmm… Rendons-nous à l'évidence, dit le juge. Ce groom ne peut plus être qualifié d'ordinaire. Mais poursuivons. M. Wright. Veuillez procéder à votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Merci, Votre Honneur… M. Lonté… Euh… Vous avez dit que le groom a donné quelque chose à la personne qui était dans la chambre de l'accusé. »

-« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit… »

Autant lui poser une question à la fois.

-« Bien, alors pour commencer, à qui le groom tendait-il ce « quelque chose » ? »

-« Ben en fait, j'en sais rien. »

-« Comment ? »

-« Désolé, mais je n'ai vu que son bras. »

-« Donc vous n'avez pas vu sa tête ? »

-« Non. »

-« Enfin, dit le juge. C'était la chambre de M. Engarde… Donc, c'était forcément M. Engarde lui-même. »

-« Bon et ensuite ? dit Hunter. Qu'a fait le groom ? »

-« Hmm… Il a donné un truc à l'occupant de la pièce. »

-« Et quel était ce « truc » ? »

-« Ah ah ah ah. Si je le savais, j'aurais pas dit « quelque chose » ! »

-« De toute évidence, dit le juge. Quelque chose a été prélevé du lieu du crime ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pouvoir vous rappeler de ce dont il s'agit M. Lonté ? »

-« Hmm… Je crois que c'était quelque chose de… petit. »

-« J'aimerais tenter de résumer votre déposition, si vous me le permettez, dit Hunter. Après avoir quitté le lieu du crime, le groom s'est rendu à la chambre de l'accusé. Là, il a confié un petit objet à quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et vous n'avez pu apercevoir que le bras de la personne qui a reçu l'objet… »

-« Oui, c'est ça ! dit Lonté. C'est exactement ça ! »

-« M. Hunter, dit le juge. Tout cela est-il vraiment important ? »

-« Absolument Votre Honneur. J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est d'une importance capitale. C'est le moment précis où l'objet prélevé sur le lieu du crime fut remis au client ! »

-« Hmm… M. Lonté, dit le juge. Essayez, je vous prie, de vous souvenir de ce que le groom a donné. »

-« Euh… Et bien, voyons… Hmm… Je crois que c'était… Non… marmonne Lonté. Si je la revoyais, j'en serais sûr, mais je crois que c'était une sorte de statue en bois. »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Ouah… Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire…

-« Pourquoi nous infliges-tu cet interlude silencieux, Wright ? » demande Hunter.

-« Allez parlez ! » ajoute le juge.

-« Qu'y a-t-il, Phoenix ? » demande Mia.

-« Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème si je montre ce que j'ai… »

-« M. Wright ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le ! » dit le juge.

-« O-Oui Votre Honneur. »

Allez Phoenix, prends un grand bol d'air…

-« M. Lonté. Ce « quelque chose » que vous avez vu, c'était ça ? »

Je montre la figurine d'ours trouvée chez Engarde et je regarde Hunter dans les yeux.

-« Hé ! C'est ça ! crie Lonté. C'est ça le « quelque chose » ! M. Wright, bravo ! Chapeau ! »

-« Euh, je crois que nous l'avons trouvé à la demeure de Matt Engarde… » souffle Hunter.

-« Au domicile de l'accusé ?! demande le juge. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! »

-« C'est très simple, Votre Honneur, dit Hunter. Bernick de Killer a exécuté Juan Corrida dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ensuite, il a volé le petit ours en bois sur les lieux du crime. »

-« Mais alors, dit le juge, l'ours trouvé au domicile d'Engarde veut dire que… »

-« Cela va sans dire, Votre Honneur. M. Matt Engarde est bien le client de de Killer ! »

La salle s'émeut.

-« Silence ! Silence ! J'ai dit silence ! crie le juge. M. Wright, voici une nouvelle plutôt funeste pour vous. »

-« Oui… Désolé Mia… »

-« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je me disais bien que cet ours finirait bien par refaire surface à un moment ou un autre. Alors, maintenant ou plus tard… De toute façon, si tu ne lavais pas montré, ton ami Hunter s'en serait chargé. »

C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié qu'il était au courant aussi…

-« Hmm… Je pense que nous n'avons plus aucune raison de poursuive ce procès. » dit le juge.

Il faut que je l'empêche de clore la séance… Il faut que j'intervienne… J'ai dû oublier quelque chose !

-« Votre Honneur, attendez un instant ! »

-« O-Oui, M. Wright ? »

-« Il nous reste encore plusieurs points discutables à examiner ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de démontrer ?! » demande Hunter.

-« M. Wright, quel point discutable souhaitez-vous examiner plus en détail ? » demande le juge.

Allez Phoenix ! C'est ta dernière chance de sauver tout le monde !

-« Le témoignage de M. Lonté n'est pas clair, concernant un point précis. L'identité de la personne qui a reçu l'ours des mains du groom ! Tant que nous ne savons pas qui a pris l'ours, nous ne pouvons pas affirmer que… »

-« AAAH ! »

… ? C'est Lonté qui a crié !

-« Que-Que se passe-t-il, M. Lonté ?! demande le juge. Si vous devez hurler de la sorte, au moins, donnez-nous une bonne raison ! »

-« Dé-Désolé, répond Lonté. À vrai dire… En fait… Je viens de me souvenir… Euh… Je sais qui a pris l'ours… »

Quoi ?!


	25. Chapitre 24

-« Vraiment ?! » demande le juge.

-« Enfin, je n'ai vu que son bras… Mais… Mais… Son bras… C'était le bras du Samouraï Nickel, j'en suis sûr ! »

-« Vous plaisantez ?! »

-« En êtes-vous absolument sûr, M. Lonté ?! » demande Hunter.

-« Oui ! Je suis sûr que c'était le Samouraï Nickel ! »

-« Hmm… J'ai l'impression que vous creusez une nouvelle fois votre tombe… » dit le juge.

-« Donc, le groom a donné ce petit ours au Samouraï Nickel, dit Hunter. Qui, comme nous le savons tous, est incarné par Matt Engarde ! »

Le juge hoche la tête.

-« La défense nous a permis d'éclaircir la situation. »

Je me tourne vers Mia.

-« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de retourner la situation ! Dépêche-toi ! »

-« L'heure est venue, dit le juge. Il est maintenant temps de… »

-« OBJECTION ! Votre Honneur ! »

-« Encore, M. Wright ? Nous avons déjà examiné les points discutables de ce témoignage. »

-« Je pense que le moment est venu pour toi de te faire expulser de ce tribunal, Wright. » dit Hunter.

Il faut que je trouve un truc ! Le moindre petit point fera l'affaire !

-« Nous n'avons pas examiné tous les angles ! »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande le juge.

-« Ça me parait évident ! L'ours en lui-même est un objet très discutable ! »

Hunter croise les bras en soupirant.

-« L'ours… M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Il a été trouvé chez Engarde. Mais M. Engarde a été arrêté à l'hôtel ce soir-là ! Ce qui veut dire que depuis le meurtre, il n'a pas eu le loisir de rentrer chez lui ! »

-« Hmm… »

-« Je crois, Votre Honneur, que vous avez compris où je veux en venir. M. Engarde n'a pas pu rapporter cet ours chez lui ! »

-« M-Mais c'est vrai ! Nous n'avions pas examiné ce point, M. Wright ! L'accusé n'a pas pu rapporter l'ours chez lui. »

Ouf… Je crois que je viens d'éviter le désa…

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hunter hausse les épaules en souriant.

-« Tu n'as pas encore gagné la partie, Wright. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Je me souviens de tous les détails de la scène. Quand nous étions chez Engarde, tu as marmonné quelque chose. Une fois arrivé sur place, tu as tout de suite compris que l'homme que tu avais rencontré plus tôt, qui prétendait être le majordome de Engarde, était en fait de Killer en personne déguisé. Depuis trois jours, il se cachait dans la maison. »

-« Quel coup… culotté… » souffle le juge.

-« C'est de Killer lui-même qui a ramené cette figurine à la demeure d'Engarde, poursuit Hunter. Sachant qu'il allait être arrêté, Engarde lui a confié l'ours. Sans doute pour éviter d'attiser les soupçons de la police pendant l'enquête. »

-« Hmm… » souffle le juge.

-« Eh bien, Wright. Cela fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'entend plus… » ricane Hunter.

C'est trop ! Il doit bien me rester un angle à couvrir ? Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Je crois que nous disposons d'assez d'éléments, dit le juge. Nous savons maintenant pourquoi cette figurine se trouvait au domicile de l'accusé, et l'identité de la personne qui a reçu l'ours du tueur… Tout est clair. C'est M. Engarde qui a engagé le tueur pour commettre le crime ! Il n'y a plus lieu de poursuivre. Je vais donc prononcer mon verdict ! »

-« Votre Honneur, je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Tu vois Wright ? C'est la vérité qui l'emporte, et ce, malgré toi… » dit Hunter.

Je… Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça… Après tout, Hunter n'a fait que dire la vérité…

-« Une dernière objection, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

Que faire… ?

-« Voici donc le ver… »

-« OBJECTION ! »

Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour faire durer ce procès… Je n'ai plus que ce coup bas à jouer…

-« Votre Honneur. Pour l'instant, deux raisons semblent suggérer que mon client est le client du tueur. La première, il a accepté la figurine du tueur. La deuxième, cette même figurine a été retrouvée au domicile d'Engarde. Cependant ! Il est possible, n'est-ce pas, qu'une troisième personne ait pu orchestrer l'affaire ! »

-« Que dites-vous là… ? » demande le juge.

-« Et si le vrai client de de Killer était quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Le-Le « vrai » client ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Tss… C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » demande Hunter.

-« … »

-« Eh bien, nous vous écoutons M. Wright, dit le juge. Qui, d'après vous, est le vrai client de de Killer et donc, le vrai coupable ? »

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire. Allez Phoenix, tu dois le faire pour Maya. Récupérer Maya est ma priorité, même si... Même si pour ça je dois faire des dégâts !

-« C'est... Andréa Landry. »

-« Andréa Landry... ?! » demande le juge.

-« Nous savons déjà qu'elle a essayé de faire porter à Matt la responsabilité du crime, en portant un costume de rechange du Samouraï Nickel ! »

-« Ah mais alors, dit M. Lonté. Alors, le « bras du Samouraï Nickel » que j'ai vu... »

-« C'était peut-être celui de Mlle. Landry ! »

-« Et M. Engarde alors ? » demande le juge.

-« Souvenez-vous du témoignage d'hier. L'accusé faisait la sieste pendant la pause. »

-« C'est exact... Je m'en souviens. Mais... La figurine trouvée chez M. Engarde... ? »

-« C'était un piège bien tendu par Mlle. Landry. »

Un long silence se fait dans la salle.

-« M. Hunter... dit le juge. Que pensez-vous de cette théorie ? »

-« ... Je ne sais pas où commencer, Votre Honneur, la liste des erreurs est si longue... Sans parler du fait qu'il n'y a aucune preuve pour confirmer cette théorie. Cependant... C'est une théorie que je ne peux pas rejeter complètement. »

-« Hmm... »

J'entends le public me jeter des pierres. Ils savent que c'est Engarde qui a fait le coup, tout le monde le sait. Et moi aussi. Mais c'est pour sauver Maya... C'est pour sauver Maya... Même si le monde entier m'en veut d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre que ce monstre, je ne peux pas abandonner. Hunter reprend la parole.

-« Votre Honneur. En vue d'aider la défense, je suis prêt à jouer à son petit jeu des « hypothèses »... »

-« Son jeu « des hypothèses », M. Hunter ? » demande le juge.

-« L'accusation va maintenant décortiquer la théorie avancée par la défense. »

... !

-« Wright. Je suis certain que, toi-même, tu t'es demandé « Pour quelle raison le tueur s'intéresse t-il à cette figurine d'ours ? ». »

Il a raison. De Killer s'est empressé d'apporter l'ours à Engarde...

-« Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Cet objet aurait-il quelque chose de spécial ? »

-« Absolument, dit Hunter. Et je suis sûr qu'une fois que la cour aura elle aussi cette information, l'identité du vrai meurtrier sera aussi claire que de l'eau de roche... Votre Honneur ! L'accusation appelle à la barre un témoin qui pourra lever les soupçons sur Mlle. Landry. »

-« Et qui est-ce donc ? » demande le juge.

-« Mais c'est très simple, Votre Honneur. Mlle. Andréa Landry elle-même. »

-« Je vois... Dans ce cas, la cours souhaite marquer une pause de dix minutes. L'accusation profitera de cette pause pour briefer son témoin. »

-« Merci, Votre Honneur. » répond Hunter.

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, salle des accusés n°3 - 23 mars, 11h54

Engarde est là.

-« Ah ah ah... J'étais sûr que la prendre en otage était une bonne idée. Pas vous, M. L'Avocat... ? Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la peur vous fasse accuser Andréa ! »

Je jure de faire payer ce démon...

-« M. Nick ! »

-« P-Pearl ? Où est Mia ? »

-« Je... ne sais pas... Il y a eu comme une grande force qui l'a attirée au loin, d'un seul coup... »

Une grande force... ? Mon téléphone se met soudain à sonner.

-« M. Nick ! »

-« C'est Tektiv ! »

Je décroche.

-« Alors, comment ça va ?! Vous tenez le coup mon gars ?! » crie Tektiv.

-« Ou-Ouais, si l'on peut dire... On se raccroche aux dernières branches. »

-« D'accord, bien mon gars. »

-« Et vous ?! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?! Vous savez où sont de Killer et Maya ?! »

-« Hmm... euh... On n'a toujours aucune piste, mais... »

-« Quoi ?! On a plus le temps ! »

-« Si seulement on avait quelque chose ! Rien qu'un tout petit indice... »

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne suis arrivé jusqu'ici qu'à force de me dire qu'il fallait faire durer le procès jusqu'à ce que Maya soit sauvée... La chance m'échapperait-elle... ? L'espoir va-t-il se transformer en désespoir... ?

-« Un chapiteau ! »

Hein ? Un chapiteau ? Je me retourne. Cette voix… !

-« J'ai vu un chapiteau de cirque ! »

-« M-Mia ! »

-« Maya vient de m'appeler mais elle a reperdu connaissance. Dès qu'elle l'a pu, elle m'a fait venir. »

-« Cette grande force, c'était Maya ! »

-« Elle est enfermée dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse. Mais par la fenêtre, j'ai pu apercevoir un chapiteau de cirque à environ 100 mètres ! »

-« Tektiv ! Il y a un cirque en ville en ce moment ?! »

-« Je veux oui ! Et un gros ! Le Grand Cirque Hullère ! » répond l'inspecteur.

-« Maya est dans un périmètre d'une centaine de mètres autour du grand chapiteau ! »

-« Qu-Quoi ?! Ok, attendez une seconde mon gars ! »

-« Et... » souffle Mia.

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai aussi vu une boîte aux lettres depuis la fenêtre. »

-« Tektiv, cherchez une boîte aux lettres ! »

-« D'accord ! Autre chose ? »

-« Quoi d'autre Mia ?! »

-« Désolée, mais la fenêtre était toute petite et ça n'a duré que quelques minutes. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. L'immeuble ressemble à des vieux bureaux... Je dirais qu'elle est au 3e étage... »

-« Un vieil immeuble de bureaux, ça roule ! dit Tektiv qui a entendu Mia. Allez, accrochez-vous ! Tenez le coup encore un peu ! »

-« Bonne chance ! »

-« Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles ! »

Tektiv raccroche. Je range le portable dans ma poche.

-« Maya est saine et sauve, n'est-ce pas ?! »

-« Elle est dans un état semi-conscient. Elle n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Le channeling ne fonctionne pas si Maya n'est pas consciente de base. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pu rester avec elle que quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à nouveau. »

Grouillez-vous Tektiv !

-« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Ça va, Phoenix ? »

Je hoche la tête. Maya sera secourue d'un moment à l'autre... Je n'ai qu'à faire durer le procès juste assez longtemps !

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, salle d'audiences n°3 - 23 mars, 12h05

Nous rentrons dans la salle. Tout le monde s'installe et le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« La séance est ouverte. »

-« De Killer, dit Hunter, l'homme qui a assassiné la victime, a remis cet ours à son client. Alors, la question qui se pose c'est « pourquoi cet objet en particulier ? ». D'après moi, la réponse à cette question révélera l'identité du vrai meurtrier. C'est pourquoi l'accusation appelle à la barre le manager de l'accusé, Mlle. Landry. »

La porte du tribunal s'ouvre sur Andréa qui s'avance à la barre des témoins.

-« Le témoin est accusé de falsification et d'entrave à la justice, poursuit Hunter. Cependant, vous avez été convoquée aujourd'hui afin de déterminer précisément l'identité de l'assassin de Juan Corrida. »

-« Je comprends. » répond-elle calmement.

-« Très bien, dit Hunter. Mlle. Landry, avez-vous déjà vu cet ours ? »

-« … Oui, bien sûr. »

-« Vous l'avez déjà vu ? » demande le juge.

-« Absolument, dit Hunter. Il est logique que le témoin connaisse cet objet. Mlle. Landry, veuillez nous dire ce que vous savez sur cet objet. »

-« Très bien. En fait, c'est une sorte de puzzle très élaboré. Si vous savez l'ordre dans lequel les pièces s'emboîtent, vous pouvez le démonter. Au milieu, il y a une toute petite cavité qui peut contenir un tout petit objet. L'assemblage est très compliqué. L'ours ne s'ouvre que si vous savez le défaire. En le voyant, vous ne pouvez pas deviner que c'est une petite boîte à bijoux. »

-« En somme, cette figurine est une sorte de conteneur… ? » demande le juge.

-« Oui. Les apparences sont trompeuses, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit Mlle. Landry.

-« Effectivement, l'ouvrage est tout bonnement magnifique. M. Wright, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. »

-« Cet ours a donc de l'importance. » souffle Mia.

Je prends la parole.

-« Bien. Mlle. Landry. Vous dites que cet ours est un puzzle très élaboré ? »

-« C'est exact. »

-« Hmm… Pourtant, on dirait une figurine tout à fait ordinaire… Sans savoir, on ne devinerait jamais que cette figurine est un puzzle… Et donc, il se démonte ? Pouvez-vous nous dire comment ? »

L'huissier apporte la figurine au juge et Mlle. Landry commence ses explications.

-« Eh bien, d'abord, faites pivoter sa queue vers la droite, et enfoncez-la. »

-« … Ah oui, je vois. » souffle le juge.

-« Cela libère les bras et les jambes, et vous permet de les détacher. »

-« Hmm… Voilà qui est intéressant… »

L'ours pivote dans tous les sens entre les mains du juge. On dirait un gamin avec un nouveau jouet… Le voilà retombé en enfance… Un petit silence se fait. Tout le monde regarde le juge. Au bout d'un moment, il lève les yeux et nous regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-« … Je vous en prie, ne vous occupez pas de moi… Continuez. » souffle-t-il.

Essayons de rester concentré…

-« Bon, et euh… Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la cavité au centre de la figurine ? »

-« Eh bien, il se trouve que c'est moi qui l'ai acheté. » répond Mlle. Landry.

-« Hein ? »

-« C'est un souvenir que j'avais acheté lors d'un voyage en Suisse. »

-« C'était… Un cadeau de votre part ? » demande le juge.

-« C'est exact. Comme ce puzzle était en forme d'ours, c'était un cadeau parfait pour Juan. »

Alors comme ça, c'était un cadeau de Mlle. Landry… Je poursuis mon contre-interrogatoire.

-« Vous avez dit que l'assemblage était très compliqué. Qui, exactement, savait démonter ce puzzle ? »

-« Il n'y avait que nous deux, c'est-à-dire Juan et moi-même. C'était un souvenir de Suisse… Je ne pense pas qu'il en existe beaucoup du genre dans ce pays. »

-« Cet objet a plutôt l'air fragile, dit le juge. Surtout si on veut vraiment récupérer le contenu. »

-« Eh bien, c'est un jouet. Mais une fois cassé, il ne fonctionne plus jamais comme avant. »

-« Mlle. Landry, qui d'autre sait que cet ours est un petit conteneur, une « boîte à bijoux » ? »

-« Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Si Juan n'a jamais divulgué le secret, nous étions les seuls à savoir. »

-« Seulement vous deux, hmm… Autrement dit, M. Engarde n'en savait rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … »

Je ne crois pas pouvoir en tirer d'avantage pour l'instant… Hunter se met à sourire.

-« Eh bien, Wright ? Je pense que toi aussi, tu as enfin réalisé… »

-« … ? »

-« Nous venons de découvrir un fait très important. Cet ours est en fait une « boîte à bijoux ». »

-« Hmm… » souffle le juge.

-« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, poursuit Hunter, il n'y a qu'une seule question logique qui se pose, et c'est celle-ci : Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur de cette boîte ? »

-« À l'intérieur ? » demande le juge.

-« Absolument, c'est ce que nous allons apprendre maintenant, dit Hunter. Témoin. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous êtes la seule ici qui puissiez ouvrir cette boîte. Si vous le voulez bien… »

L'huissier apporte la figurine à Mlle. Landry. Un silence pesant remplit la salle d'audience. Les yeux sont rivés sur Mlle. Landry, qui s'exécute et démonte l'ours. Après un petit moment

*Clic

-« Je l'ai ouvert. » dit Mlle. Landry.

Elle sort un papier plié de la cavité.

-« Est-ce que c'est cela que vous cherchiez ? » demande-t-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le juge. On dirait une… lettre… »

Hunter hausse les épaules.

-« Nous n'avons pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, n'est-ce pas Wright ? »

-« … »

-« C'est la lettre de suicide. »

-« La lettre de suicide ? » répète le juge.

-« La lettre de suicide que Céleste Lavoute, le manager de Juan Corrida, a laissé, dit Hunter. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait… Elle était cachée. Et c'est la victime elle-même qui l'avait cachée. Céleste Lavoute avait une très belle écriture. Et elle a signé son nom, au bas de ce document, de cette écriture. Il n'y a aucun doute. C'est bien la lettre qu'elle a écrite juste avant de se suicider. »

-« Témoin ! dit le juge. Vous étiez au courant… ? »

-« … Oui. Je le savais. C'est Juan qui m'en avait parlé. Quand j'ai découvert son corps, j'ai cherché la figurine. Je voulais détruire cette lettre avant qu'elle ne soit rendue publique. Mais… L'ours était introuvable. »

-« C'est parce que de Killer l'avait déjà emporté. » dit Hunter.

-« Tous les événements se déroulent en faveur de l'accusation, dit Mia. Maintenant que cette lettre de suicide a été trouvée, quelle est la question suivante ? »

-« « Que dit la lettre… ? ». »

-« Absolument… Enfin, c'est ce qui me paraît logique. »

-« Et maintenant, dit Hunter, il me paraît nécessaire de révéler le contenu de ce document. »

-« Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? demande Mlle. Landry. J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour mettre la main sur cette lettre. Pour la détruire, la brûler… Pour préserver la mémoire de Céleste. »

-« Je suis désolé, souffle Hunter. Je ne peux pas vous laisser me dissuader. Votre Honneur. Si vous voulez bien lire cette lettre à voix haute. »

-« Puisqu'il le faut… »

La voix du juge a résonné comme une contrebasse dans le lourd silence de la salle… La lettre de Céleste Lavoute raconte tout ce qu'elle a subi… Comment Engarde s'est servi d'elle, avant de la rejeter… Comment elle s'est fiancée à Corrida, et comment Engarde a détruit leur relation… Et comment, prise de désespoir, elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours.

-« … Voilà tout ce que Mlle. Céleste Lavoute nous a laissé. » souffle le juge.

-« J'aimerais préciser un point, dit Hunter. L'accusation ne cherche pas à ternir la réputation de M. Engarde. »

-« Mais alors… Quelle est son intention… ? » demande le juge.

-« L'accusation ne cherche qu'à établir le mbile du meurtre, Votre Honneur. Est-ce exact, témoin ? »

-« Oui… souffle Mlle. Landry. La nuit du meurtre, Juan avait décidé de rendre cette lettre publique. Il avait décidé de donner une conférence de presse, après le spectacle. »

-« Quelle histoire… » souffle le juge.

-« Engarde voulait préserver son image « rafraîchissante comme une brise de printemps ». Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait empêcher la révélation de cette lettre… À tout prix ! »

La salle s'émeut à nouveau. J'entends le public cracher sur Engarde. En même temps, c'est à cause de lui si Mlle. Lavoute s'est suicidée. Et il est allé jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de parler. Et moi, je défends cette ordure, je ne sais pas qui est le pire !

-« Il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant, dit Hunter. Le but du client de de Killer était de récupérer cette lettre de suicide. Et la seule personne qui avait désespérément besoin de cette lettre, c'était l'accusé. De plus, n'oublions pas que la figurine contenant la lettre a été retrouvée chez l'accusé ! »

Le juge frappe un coup avec son marteau.

-« Nous venons enfin, il me semble, de découvrir la vérité, dit-il. L'accusé n'a agi que par pur égoïsme. Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. »

Grr... Et comment je fais pour me dépêtrer de celle-là, hein ?!

-« Pourquoi hésites-tu, Phoenix ? demande Mia. Tektiv ne nous a pas appelé. Si tu veux sauver Maya, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Je sais qu'il faut faire durer le procès, gagner encore du temps ! Voyons. Deux pièces à conviction nous accablent : la figurine et la lettre. L'une d'entre elles peut peut-être me fournir un échappatoire !

-« Le juge a son marteau à la main, dit Mia. Phoenix ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Si je me plante, Maya... Grr... Tant pis ! Allez !

-« OBJECTION ! Attendez, Votre Honneur ! Vous semblez convaincu que M. Engarde a tué pour récupérer cette lettre. »

-« C'est exact. »

-« C'est un peu étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je dirais même plus, j'y vois une contradiction ! »

Hunter me regarde en silence. Il a les bras croisés. Je poursuis.

-« M. Corrida a caché cette lettre jusqu'au soir du crime. Si c'est le cas... Matt Engarde ne pouvait pas savoir ce que disait cette lettre ! »

-« J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ça... » souffle le juge.

-« Mais quand on y réfléchit bien... Qui, à moins d'être fou, tuerait pour une lettre sans en connaître le contenu ! »

-« Votre suggestion est loin d'être idiote, M. Wright ! dit le juge. M. Hunter, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« ... »

C'est venu comme un éclair, mais je crois que je m'en suis bien sorti...

-« Malheureusement... souffle Mia, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de cet avis.»

-« Hmm... Je pense que nous devons saluer l'effort de la défense, dit Hunter. »

... ?

-« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à se mettre la corde au cou... J'aimerais attirer l'attention de la cour sur cet objet. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'est... ? » demande le juge.

-« C'est une caméra vidéo de toute petite taille, Votre Honneur. C'est le type de caméra dont on se sert souvent pour espionner. »

-« Pour espionner... ? »

Pour l'amour de... ?! Je croyais que cette caméra était en ma possession...

-« Matt Engarde considérait la victime comme son plus grand rival, et vice-versa, poursuit Hunter. Alors ils se surveillaient mutuellement pour découvrir leurs faiblesses respectives ! »

-« Et alors... ? » demande le juge.

-« La victime, Juan Corrida, faisait l'objet d'une surveillance continuelle. Matt Engarde espionnait son rival nuit et jour ! »

-« Hmm... M. Wright ! »

-« O-Oui Votre Honneur ? »

-« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous saviez tous des pratiques de votre client ? »

-« Euh... En quelque sorte... »

-« « En quelque sorte » n'est pas une réponse valable, M. Wright ! »

-« Je vois que tu as l'air un peu perdu, Wright, dit Hunter. Tu pensais être en possession de la caméra trouvée dans l'œil de l'ours en peluche. »

... !

-« Mais cette caméra-ci n'est pas la même. Hier soir, j'ai fouillé la maison de la victime. Comme ça, juste pour voir... Avec un détecteur électromagnétique. Au fait, Wright, on a retrouvé les empreintes de l'accusé sur cette caméra. »

-« Les empreintes de Matt Engarde se trouvaient sur la caméra ?! » dit le juge.

-« Eh bien, Phoenix... souffle Mia. On dirait qu'il y avait des caméras de ce genre partout, hein ? »

Que veux-tu que je fasse contre des preuves pareilles... ?

-« Je pense que nous en avons terminé, dit Hunter. M. Engarde connaissait l'existence de cette lettre de suicide grâce à cet appareil. Il espionnait la victime en permanence. »

Il me tient, cette fois ! Je n'ai rien à lui opposer ! Pff... Et maintenant c'est sur moi que le public crache !

-« Phoenix... »

-« Oui, Mia ?! »

-« Est-ce que tu as décidé de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

-« Ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! »

Filer à l'anglaise ?

-« On dirait bien que Hunter s'apprête à refermer ce dossier pour de bon. Mais... Sa précipitation lui a fait omettre un détail très important. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-le-moi, Mia ! »

-« Il y a une pièce à conviction qu'il devrait examiner plus attentivement. »

Une pièce à conviction qu'il devrait examiner ?

-« Ce serait dommage de voir ce gentil procureur se faire réprimander pour avoir oublié d'étudier de plus près un élément quand l'occasion s'est présentée. »

Pourquoi me parles-tu en langage codé d'un seul coup... ?


	26. Chapitre 25

-« Bon, je crois que nous sommes fixés sur tout cette fois, dit le juge. M. Wright, vous n'avez plus aucune objection à formuler ? »

De quelle pièce à conviction Mia peut-elle bien vouloir parler... ? Quelle preuve Hunter a-t-il présenté sans... Mais !

-« ... J'ai une objection à formuler, Votre Honneur. »

-« Pff... souffle Hunter. Jamais je n'ai entendu un avocat faire une objection avec si peu d'enthousiasme... »

...

-« OBEJCTION ! Votre Honneur ! La défense n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner sans lutter ! »

-« Votre voix sonne comme la corne du désespoir... » dit le juge.

-« Ce n'est que votre imagination qui vous joue des tours, Votre Honneur ! Hunter, je ne te reconnais plus. »

-« ... ? »

-« Ta précipitation t'a fait omettre un détail très important. »

-« Hé... Mais c'est juste ce que je viens de dire ! » souffle Mia.

-« Alors tu penses que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? » demande Hunter.

-« Tu es tout près, Hunter... Étudie mieux cette pièce à conviction ! »

-« C'est... La lettre de suicide de Céleste Lavoute, n'est-ce pas ? » demande le juge.

-« Qui sait ? »

Hunter fait une grimace.

-« Après tout, cette « lettre de suicide » a bien été retrouvée dans cette figurine d'ours. Mais il y a seulement quelques instants, cette figurine était encore entre mes mains. Autrement dit... L'examen graphologique de cette lettre de suicide n'a pas encore été pratiqué ! Donc, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs à 100% que cette pièce à conviction charnière a bien été écrite par Céleste Lavoute ! »

-« M-M. Wright ! dit le juge. Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que... »

-« M. Wright ! »

Mlle. Landry !

-« Vous... Êtes-vous en train de dire que cette lettre est un faux ?! »

-« Mlle. Landry. C'est vous qui avez essayé de faire porter le chapeau à M. Engarde. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas placé une fausse lettre de suicide dans l'ours ?! »

-« C-Comment osez-vous ?! »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Votre Honneur ! La défense accuse encore une fois le témoin sans preuves ! Aucune preuve ne lie le témoin à cette lettre de suicide ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Mais s'il s'agit d'un faux, seul le témoin aurait pu l'écrire ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Souviens-toi du témoignage du témoin à propos de la figurine ! À part la victime, seul le témoin savait résoudre le puzzle ! Mlle. Landry ! Avouez-le, vous êtes l'auteur de cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous l'avez écrite pour impliquer Matt Engarde ! »

-« Je... Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ! » souffle Mlle. Landry.

-« OBJECTION ! Wright ! crie Hunter. Si tu prétends que cette lettre de suicide est un faux... Présente donc à la cour des preuves de ce que tu avances ! »

-« OBJECTION ! Mais Hunter... C'est TOI qui a présenté ce bout de papier comme preuve ! Par conséquent, c'est à toi, l'accusation, qu'il appartient d'en prouver la validité ! »

-« Grr ! »

Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Ça suffit ! M. Hunter, êtes-vous en mesure de confirmer qui est l'auteur de cette lettre... ? »

-« Comme la défense l'a fait remarquer, il faut procéder à l'analyse graphologique. »

-« Dans ce cas. Nous venons, une fois de plus, d'atteindre un point où un verdict est impossible. »

-« Ce n'est pas bon signe, Phoenix. » dit Mia.

Le juge va prolonger le procès jusqu'à demain. Et je doute que, dans son état, Maya soit capable de tenir une journée de plus !

-« Ce n'était pas mon intention, croyez-moi, dit le juge, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je demande à la défense et à l'accusation d'approfondir leur enquête… »

-« Je pense que nous arrivons au terminus. » dit Mia.

Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Maya ne peut pas rester comme ça plus longtemps ! Je dois… Je dois…

Bip...

bip...

Bip...

bip...

Mon... Mon portable ! Mon portable sonne !

-« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?! » dit le juge.

C'est Tektiv !

-« Allô ?! Tektiv ?! »

Je l'entends soupirer.

-« Où est Maya ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à de Killer ?! »

-« Il, euh... Il s'est échappé... » souffle-t-il.

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Je suis désolé, mon gars ! Vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

-« Et... Et Maya ?! »

-« Elle n'est plus ici, elle non plus, il s'est enfui en l'emmenant avec lui. Si au moins je pouvais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ! »

-« Bon... Et quelle est la situation ?! »

-« On a trouvé sa cachette... Mais... Ils s'étaient déjà envolés tous les deux... »

-« ... C'est terrible... » souffle Mia.

-« Je vais continuer à les chercher. Mais il me faut encore un peu plus de temps. » dit Tektiv.

-« Mais... »

-« Ne me dites pas qu'on n'a plus le temps, hein ? Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard... »

-« Tout le monde dans la salle réclame l'échafaud pour Engarde... »

-« M. Wright... Oh, je n'arrive pas à le croire... On est si près du but... Oh ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

-« P-Passez-moi M. Hunter ! »

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

-« M. Wright ! crie le juge. Reprenez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur. »

-« Je m'apprête à lever la séance d'aujourd'hui, reprend le juge. Vos coups de fil attendront... »

-« Attendez, Votre Honneur ! »

Allez, vaille que vaille...

-« Hunter ! Attrape ! »

Je lance mon téléphone portable à l'autre bout de salle. Impassible, Hunter le rattrape de sa main droite.

-« M. Hunter ?! » demande Tektiv.

-« ... »

Hunter soupire et ramène son bras gauche en dessous du droit qui tient le téléphone.

-« Je vous en supplie ! Il faut que vous nous laissiez un peu plus de temps ! Laissez-nous le temps de retrouver Mlle. Maya ! Vous savez que c'est important pour M. Wright, et sûrement pour vous aussi ! »

-« ... Nous sommes en plein procès. »

Sur ces paroles, Hunter raccroche le téléphone et me le renvoie. Sans rien ajouter à ce sujet, il reprend son sourire narquois.

-« Je suis désolé, Votre Honneur, dit-il. Vous disiez ? »

-« M. Wright ! crie le juge. Vous êtes dans un tribunal de justice ! »

-« Je vous demande pardon, Votre Honneur, mais... ! »

Le coup de marteau du juge vient couper ma phrase.

-« J'agis à contrecoeur, mais... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'interrompre le procès jusqu'à demain ! » dit le juge.

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains. Je... Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus rien faire... !

-« La séance d'aujourd'hui est levée pour aujourd'hui ! »

...

-« OBJECTION ! »

Hu-Hunter !

-« Une petite minute, Votre Honneur. »

-« M. Hunter, que se passe-t-il ?! » demande le juge.

-« Je demande humblement à la cour 30 minutes de pause, Votre Honneur. »

-« Pour quoi faire ? »

-« C'est le temps qui nous sera nécessaire pour analyser la lettre de suicide. »

-« Hmm... Vous pouvez vraiment obtenir les résultats en une demi-heure ? »

-« Je suis certain que c'est possible, Votre Honneur. »

-« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lever la séance pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'à demain... ? »

-« Trente minutes. Je vous en prie, Votre Honneur. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

J'interviens.

-« S'il vous plaît, Votre Honneur ! »

-« ... Soit, dit le juge. »

... !

-« La cour accède à la demande de l'accusation et suspend l'audience pendant 30 minutes. Sachez néanmoins que ce sera la dernière pause de la journée. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour nous... ou pas...

-« La séance est suspendue, pour la dernière fois de la journée ! »

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, salle des accusés nº3 - 23 mars, 14h04

À peine sortis de la salle d'audience, Hunter fond sur moi.

-« Wright ! Alors ?! On en est où avec Maya ?! »

-« De Killer... Il vient encore de nous fausser compagnie. Et on ne pourra pas retrouver Maya en une demi-heure... »

-« Hmm... Je... »

Mon téléphone se remet à sonner. C'est Tektiv. Hunter m'arrache le portable des mains et décroche.

-« Au rapport ! »

-« Ah ! crie Tektiv, surpris. C'est vous, M. Hunter ? »

-« On n'a pas le temps ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

-« D-D'accord ! On dirait bien qu'on vient juste de les rater, Monsieur. Mais dans sa fuite précipitée, de Killer a laissé des objets derrière lui. »

-« Des objets... ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent servir de preuves ? »

-« Hé hé. J'étais certain que vous alliez me poser la question ! »

... ?

-« J'ai tout pris avec moi, et je suis en route vers le tribunal. »

-« C'est vrai ?! »

-« C'est bizarre, dit Hunter. En général, on envoie tout labo pour être examiné... »

-« On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que ces types fassent leur boulot, Monsieur ! Alors, j'ai réussi à les subtiliser à un moment où personne ne regardait ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Ben... Je ne suis plus inspecteur, alors, il fallait bien que... Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais les lois, la légalité, et tout ça, ça attendra, d'accord ?! »

Le pauvre... J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis...

-« Avec ma vieille bagnole, je serai là dans 20 minutes environ ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur ! J'arrive ! Attendez-moi ! »

-« B-Bon, d'accord... souffle Hunter. Soyez prudent. »

-« J'ai une mission à accomplir et personne ne pourra m'arrêter, Monsieur ! Je vais griller tous les stops et brûler tous les feux rouges ! »

Des objets laissés par le tueur, hmm... On y trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'assez décisif pour boucler cette affaire ! Soudain un énorme bruit venant du téléphone se fait entendre.

-« Hé ! crie Hunter. Que se passe-t-il ?! Inspecteur Tektiv ! Répondez-moi, bon sang ! »

-« ... Personne ne pourra m'arrêter... Je... » souffle Tektiv.

Tout d'un coup, la transmission est coupée brutalement.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« On dirait qu'il a eu un accident, répond Hunter. Je suppose qu'il a endommagé son téléphone. »

-« O-Où avait-il la tête ? Dépêchons-nous d'appeler les secours ! »

-« Mais on ne sait pas du tout où il se trouve ! Plus de téléphone, et comme il ne conduisait pas une voiture de police, pas de radio. Alors... Si on ne récupère pas ces objets immédiatement, la police va s'en emparer. »

-« Non, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! »

-« Si on peut trouver où il se trouve, alors on a peut-être une chance... »

Bon sang Tektiv, c'était pas le moment de se planter ! Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de savoir où il se trouve ?! ... ... ! Mais oui !

-« Mais évidemment ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! »

-« Quoi ?! » demande Hunter.

-« On peut tenter de savoir où se trouve Tektiv grâce à Franziska ! »

-« Pourquoi parle-tu d'elle à un moment pareil… Ah, je vois ! Je vais essayer de la contacter. Elle est notre dernier espoir… »

Franziska a placé un émetteur sur Tektiv pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver simplement ! Cet émetteur, s'il est encore sur Tektiv, peut nous aider à le localiser ! Franziska… Acceptera-t-elle de nous aider… ? Je baisse les yeux.

-« Benjamin… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je n'ai plus le droit de juger qui que ce soit, plus jamais… »

-« … »

-« Je sais que mon client est coupable. Et qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Je place la culpabilité sur le dos d'un innocent en me servant des preuves… « Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense, ne mérite pas de vivre »… »

-« Phoenix… Les larmes inutiles ne te vont pas au teint. Nous saurons si tu as bien fait ton travail qu'une fois le verdict déclaré. »

-« Le verdict… »

Soudain, un huissier arrive dans la salle en courant.

-« Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le Procureur Hunter ? »

-« Je suis là, M. l'Huissier. » répond Hunter.

-« Quelqu'un vous demande au téléphone. Il paraît que c'est extrêmement urgent. »

-« C'est sans doute le labo qui a fini l'analyse graphologique. Il faut que je prenne cet appel, dit Hunter en se tournant vers moi. Pendant ce temps-là, essaye de trouver ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

* * *

Tribunal fédéral, salle d'audience n°3 - 23 mars, 14h35

Nous regagnons nos places dans la salle. Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« La séance est ouverte. Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Bah euh…

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur… »

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur… » souffle Hunter.

-« Je comprends l'air attristé de la défense, dit le juge. Mais vous, M. Hunter, d'où vient votre air désespéré ?! »

-« Je… C'est-à-dire… Ce n'est rien, Votre Honneur. » dit Hunter.

Que peut-il bien avoir… ?

-« On dirait qu'il vient de lui arriver quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. » dit Mia.

-« M. Hunter, dit le juge. Je vous prie d'exposer les résultats de l'analyse graphologique pratiquée sur la lettre de suicide de Mlle. Lavoute… »

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur… Malheureusement… Nous venons de découvrir que cette lettre de suicide est un faux. »

Quoi ?!

-« Que voulez-vous dire, M. Hunter ?! » demande le juge.

-« Cette… Cette lettre n'a pas été écrite par Mlle. Lavoute. C'est un faux ! »

La salle s'émeut. Le juge frappe plusieurs coups avec son marteau.

-« Silence ! M. Hunter, veuillez éclaircir ce mystère, je vous prie, dit le juge. Si la lettre n'est pas signée Céleste Lavoute, alors qui l'a écrite ?! »

-« Une analyse approfondie demanderait un délai supplémentaire, dit Hunter, cependant nos experts pensent que cette lettre a été écrite par M. Juan Corrida. »

M. Corrida… ?

-« Tiens, tiens… souffle Mia. Il semblerait bien que Mlle. Lavoute n'avait jamais écrit de lettre de suicide. Elle n'a donc jamais rien écrit contre Engarde. »

-« Cependant ! dit Hunter en frappant la barre. Votre Honneur. Même si cette lettre est un faux, M. Engarde l'ignorait. Donc, nos conclusions précédentes restent inchangées. Pensant que la lettre était bien réelle, il a conspiré pour la récupérer. »

-« Hmm… souffle le juge. Cela me semble très probable en effet. »

Je ne suis plus convaincu que cette théorie tienne debout, pour le coup…

-« OBJECTION ! La défense estime que la théorie présentée par l'accusation contredit le témoignage. Si les preuves fournies par l'accusation jusqu'ici sont valables, alors M. Engarde savait obligatoirement qu'il s'agissait d'un faux ! »

-« Et comment cela, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Mais par les caméras espions disposées dans la chambre de la victime, bien entendu ! Hunter ! Selon toi, M. Engarde était au courant de l'existence de cette lettre parce qu'il espionnait la victime. C'est bien ça ? »

-« … ! »

-« Si c'est le cas, M. Engarde aurait aussi su que la victime avait falsifié la lettre ! »

-« Grr… »

-« Donc, l'accusé savait bien que la lettre de suicide était un faux, dit le juge. Et dans ce cas, cette affaire prend une toute autre tournure »

-« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Votre Honneur ! La théorie de l'accusation quant au mobile de M. Engarde pour commettre le meurtre appartient désormais au domaine de l'absurde ! »

-« Mais Votre Honneur ! dit Hunter. On ne peut pas être sûr que M. Engarde surveillait M. Corrida 24 heures sur 24 ! Peut-être que la victime a écrit cette lettre loin des caméras de M. Engarde ! »

-« Si tu veux la jouer comme ça, Hunter… Prouve-nous que la victime a écrit cette fausse lettre dans un lieu inconnu ! »

-« Je… Grr… »

-« … M. Hunter, souffle le juge. Force est de constater que cette fois, c'est vous qui creusez votre propre tombe. »

-« Je… Je m'en doutais… »

-« Hein ? Vous vous en doutiez ? »

-« Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça… Nous y voilà… »

-« M. Hunter, vous n'êtes pas très cohérent…. »

-« Depuis qu'on m'a communiqué les résultats de l'analyse, c'est ce que je craignais. Mais la question est… « Et maintenant ? ». »

Et maintenant ?

-« Si l'accusation ne peut prouver le mobile de M. Engarde par une pièce à conviction, reprend Hunter, il nous faudra le prouver par d'autres moyens. »

-« Là, nous sommes d'accord. » dit le juge.

-« Votre Honneur. Si la cour le permet… L'accusation aimerait appeler un témoin à la barre… »

-« Pourquoi pas… dit le juge. Nous n'en sommes plus à cela près. »

-« Il faut pourtant que je précise… que ce témoin est quelque peu… original… »

Hunter qui hésite ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre.

-« Original ? demande le juge. Mais de quel genre de témoin s'agit-il donc, M. Hunter ? »

-« C'est un témoin qui sera à même de répondre une bonne fois pour toute à la question « Qui a engagé Bernick de Killer pour commettre le meurtre ? ». »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! J'interviens.

-« C'est impossible ! Qui peut bien… ?! Personne ne peut répondre à cette question avec certitude ! »

-« Oh vraiment ? Réfléchissez… N'est-ce pas évident ? »

-« … ? »

-« Mais qui est donc ce témoin, M. Hunter ?! » demande le juge.

-« Eh bien… L'homme en question. Bernick de Killer, lui-même. »

-« Oh, M. de Killer, dit le juge. … A-A-Attendez ! Bernick de Killer ?! Euh, vous voulez dire… Le tueur ? Euh… L'assassin ? »

-« Oui… Votre Honneur. » répond Hunter.

-« Il va venir ici ? demande le juge. Il va se présenter à la barre… ? »

-« Eh bien… Oui, d'une certaine façon… Je suis conscient du fait que ce sont des circonstances peu ordinaires. Acceptez-vous ? »

-« Hmm… Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Allez-y, M. Hunter. »

-« Merci votre Honneur. »

Hunter quitte sa barre. Le silence s'installe dans la salle. Il marche lentement, il prend son temps. Il s'arrête devant la barre de la défense, en face de moi. Il tend la main.

-« Ton émetteur-récepteur, s'il te plaît. »

-« Hunter… Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment aller jusque-là ? »

-« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, je suis désolé. Allez, tu sais que c'est nécessaire pour faire durer le procès. »

Je sors l'émetteur de mon sac et lui tend. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Merci Wright. »


	27. Chapitre 26

Il me tourne alors le dos pour se diriger vers la barre des témoins. Un huissier entre dans la salle pour apporter un support sur lequel Hunter pose l'émetteur-récepteur en le remerciant. Il appuie sur le bouton central et un grésillement se fait entendre tandis que Hunter regagne sa place. Tout le monde a regardé la scène, interloqué. Hunter souffle un coup et reprend la parole.

-« Témoin, je sais que vous m'entendez. Veuillez décliner… Vos noms… et euh… profession, je vous prie. »

L'assistance regarde l'émetteur-récepteur.

-« … Très bien, Monsieur. »

Ces paroles soudaines sortant de l'appareil en ont fait sursautés plus d'un.

-« Je m'appelle Bernick de Killer, reprend la voix, et je suis un tueur professionnel. »

-« Attendez ! dit le juge. À quoi jouons-nous ?! »

-« Votre Honneur ? » demande Hunter.

-« Comment pouvez-vous rester si calme ? Et à quoi sert ce talkie-walkie… ? »

-« Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, il nous sert à nous entretenir avec M. de Killer. Mais pour que cela puisse se réaliser, j'ai contacté Bernick de Killer auparavant et j'ai pu le convaincre de nous accorder une « entrevue » aujourd'hui sous certaines conditions. Par exemple, tant que nous ne cherchons pas à le localiser, M. de Killer témoignera pour nous. »

C'était peut-être ça le coup de fil urgent de tout à l'heure… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Hunter ait contacté de Killer pour nous aider… C'était un coup risqué, pour nous et pour Maya…

-« Mais non voyons, dit le juge. C'est impossible, la cour ne peut pas autoriser cette pratique. Premièrement, qui nous dit qu'il s'agit bien de M. de Killer lui-même ? »

-« Témoin, demande Hunter, pouvez-vous nous présenter une preuve de votre identité, je vous prie ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr, répond de Killer. Je vous prie de patienter quelques instants. »

Un petit silence s'installe de nouveau dans la salle. Des mouvements se font entendre à travers le talkie-walkie quand soudain une autre voix se fait entendre.

-« Nick... Au secours... Je t'en prie... »

Cette voix est faible presque inaudible. La personne semble à bout de force. Cette voix, c'est celle de...

-« M-Maya ! »

-« Une... Une voix ! dit le juge. M. Wright ! Cette voix vous permet-elle d'identifier le témoin ?! »

-« L-La défense n'a aucune objection quant à cette personne ! Nous sommes en mesure de confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Bernick de Killer ! »

-« Nous voici embrigadés dans un autre rebondissement de taille... souffle le juge. Les circonstances actuelles ne laissent pas vraiment le choix, donc... »

Je souffle deux secondes. La voix de Maya laissait entendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il faut que je me dépêche ! Hunter semblait lui aussi surpris par l'acte de de Killer. C'est lui qui reprend la parole.

-« Bien, témoin. Avant tout, il y a une chose que je voudrais vous demander. »

-« Et de quoi s'agit-il donc ? » demande de Killer.

-« À la demande de l'un de vos clients, vous avez assassiné M. Corrida, c'est bien ça ? »

-« ... Vous avez parfaitement raison. J'ai effectivement tué M. Corrida. »

-« Bien. Maintenant que cela est établi, passons à l'identité de votre client ! »

-« ... Si vous y tenez. »

Bernick de Killer... Voyons ce qu'il va nous dire...

-« Avant tout, j'aimerais préciser quelque chose. Rien n'est plus sacré que la confiance entre le tueur et son client. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me trouve à la barre aujourd'hui. Mais avant de vous révéler le nom de mon client, il faut que vous compreniez ce concept. »

-« Hmm... Nous avons visiblement affaire à un homme de principe, dit le juge. J'ai même l'impression qu'il se moque de nous. »

Hunter prend son sourire narquois.

-« Bien qu'il puisse apparaître ici comme notre ennemi, Votre Honneur, M. de Killer ne fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Ce n'est pas un hypocrite. Il a toujours vécu par ce principe. »

-« Quoi, vous voulez dire la « confiance qui les lie, lui et ses clients » ? demande le juge. J'avoue que les gens comme moi ont du mal à appréhender ce genre de confiance... Néanmoins… M. Wright, êtes-vous prêt à procéder à votre contre-interrogatoire ? »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. »

-« On peut pas savoir ce qui nous attend alors reste calme, d'accord Phoenix ? » demande Mia.

Je hoche la tête. Allez Phoenix, c'est la dernière ligne droite.

-« Bien. M. de Killer. Vous parlez de confiance entre vous et votre client... »

-« Exactement. Je fais mon travail rapidement et efficacement. En échange de quoi, j'exige que mes clients conservent le secret de mon identité. Il va sans dire que j'aurais beaucoup de problèmes si mon visage était connu de tous. »

-« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi ce moyen de témoigner ? » demande le juge.

-« C'est la première fois que l'un de mes clients se retrouve au banc des accusés. Je dois préserver l'image des de Killer pour garder la confiance de mes futurs clients. »

Hmm... Je dois creuser encore plus.

-« Et quelqu'un pourrait-il abuser de votre confiance ? »

-« Cela ne s'est jamais produit, répond de Killer. Mais si cela de produisait... Client ou pas... Le nom de cette personne serait rayé... Définitivement... »

Ouah... Il ne fait pas semblant lui...

-« Excusez-moi M. de Killer, mais tout ceci me paraît un peu étrange... Vous parlez beaucoup de la confiance entre vous et votre client. Et pourtant, vous vous apprêtez à nous donner son nom. Cette révélation ne serait-elle pas compromettante pour lui ? »

-« Cela m'importe peu, répond de Killer. Ce client a enfreint les règles et abuse du rôle qui lui était imparti. »

-« Son rôle... ? »

-« Cette personne a tenté d'incriminer quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver sa vie. Et c'est un manquement à la bienséance qui ne saurait trouver d'excuses. »

-« Mais... souffle le juge. Depuis quand un tueur a le droit de faire preuve d'autant de condescendance ? »

-« Je m'adresse à l'homme qui vient de s'exprimer, dit de Killer. Cherchez-vous à mourir ? »

-« Ah... Qui, moi ? bafouille le juge. Non, je n'ai rien dit ! »

Le juge a intérêt à se tenir à carreau...

-« Voilà en quelques mots ce qu'un assassin et son client attendent l'un de l'autre, dit de Killer. »

Hmm...

-« Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais revenir à ce que vous avez dit plus tôt. Vous avez dit que votre client avait déjà « enfreint les règles »... ? »

-« Faire accuser autrui à sa place est un comportement indigne d'un être humain. » dit de Killer.

-« Et donc, c'est ce qui vous donne le droit de trahir cette personne ? »

-« Une relation de confiance est impossible avec un client qui ne remplit pas son rôle. »

Quel manque de bol... Un tueur doté d'une conscience. On aura tout vu... !

-« Bien. Alors. Est-ce que tous les gens présents comprennent ma logique ? demande de Killer. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne pourrons pas passer à l'étape suivante. »

Quelle logique ?!

-« Tout le monde comprend votre... éthique, je pense. »

-« Très bien. Je suis prêt à vous révéler l'information que vous désirez. »

-« Nous avons compris que la confiance était essentielle pour vous, dit Hunter. Veuillez continuer. »

-« ... Fort bien. Bon je pense qu'il est temps de vous dire le nom de mon client, non ? »

-« ... »

-« Hé bien, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

Je... Je n'arrive pas à lui demander.

-« Si tu ne lui pose pas la question, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, dit Hunter. Témoin ! Quel est le nom du client qui a commandité le meurtre de M. Juan Corrida ? »

-« Cette personne s'appelle... »

Le lourd silence s'installe à nouveau dans la salle. J'attends les mots suivants du témoin avec la peur au ventre.

-« ... Andréa Landry. »

-« Quoooiii ?! »

-« Quooooiiii ?! » crie le juge.

-« Quoooooiiiii ?! » crie Hunter.

La salle s'émeut en même temps. C'est la surprise générale, même pour Hunter.

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. T-Témoin ! Ce n'est pas du tout la réponse que vous m'avez donné tout à l'heure ! »

... !

-« Pardonnez-moi, dit de Killer, mais de quoi parle vous, M. le Procureur ? Je suis bien placé pour connaître le nom de mon propre client et c'est Andréa Landry. »

-« Quoi ?! M-Mais c'est impossible ! Au téléphone, tout à l'heure... »

Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ici ?

-« On dirait bien que M. de Killer vient de poignarder M. Hunter dans le dos. » dit Mia.

-« Poignarder Hunter dans le dos... ? »

-« Je te parie que pour réussir à présenter son témoignage à la barre, de Killer a dû confesser un autre nom... « Matt Engarde » sans doute. »

J'en étais sûr...

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. C'est... C'est un scandale ! J'ai été trompé ! C'est un mensonge ! Le témoin ment ! »

-« Mais enfin, dit le juge. C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ! »

-« Grr... Vous... Bernick de Killer... »

-« Mon témoignage n'est que le reflet de la vérité. L'homme assis au banc des accusés est bien Matt Engarde, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux qu'obtenir l'acquittement qu'il mérite. »

-« Hmm... D'un seul coup, la donne a changé... dit Mia. On dirait qu'on a une chance de gagner. »

Ouais...

-« L'accusation n'a pas pu nous présenter un mobile, dit le juge. Mais en revanche, elle nous a procuré cette lettre de suicide, un faux créé par la victime. D'autre part, il est possible que l'accusé, lui-même, savait qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Mais le plus important, c'est que nous venons d'apprendre, de la bouche du tueur, le nom de son client. Le client de M. de Killer, qui a commandité le meurtre de la victime, n'est pas l'accusé ! »

-« Non... » souffle Hunter.

-« Le poids des preuves est énorme. Il me semble donc que M. Engarde est innocent ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est pas croyable...

-« On dirait bien que mon témoignage a semé le désordre dans vos rangs, dit de Killer. Je vous en prie, continuez votre discussion et rappelez-moi avec le verdict. Je dois m'occuper de quelques petites choses. »

*Bip...

Maya !

-« Huissier ! dit le juge. Veuillez faire entrer Mlle. Landry, tout de suite ! »

-« Au train où vont les choses, Engarde va être déclaré innocent, dit Mia. C'est sans doute notre dernière chance de sauver Maya... »

-« Je... Je sais mais... Hunter a raison ! De Killer est un menteur ! Et Engarde... Mon client... Je sais qu'il est coupable ! »

Si je gagne ce procès, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas perdre Maya...

-« Le témoin de l'accusation prouve l'innocence de l'accusé, dit le juge. Qui l'aurait cru ! »

-« Votre Honneur ! dit Hunter. L'accusation demande à continuer l'interrogation du témoin ! Bernick de Killer a menti sous serment, il n'y a aucun doute ! »

-« Hmm... » souffle le juge.

-« Je suis innocente ! »

Mlle. Landry !

-« Écoutez-moi, reprend-elle. Je vous en supplie ! Cet homme... Il a menti... D'accord, peut-être que la lettre de suicide était un faux. Et pourtant... Cet homme... Matt... C'est lui qui est responsable de la mort de Céleste ! Et la mort de Juan ? Il a été entraîné malgré lui dans le monde pervers de Matt ! La déposition que vous venez d'entendre... Ce n'était que des mensonges. Écoutez-moi... »

Hunter ne dit rien. C'est la première fois que je le vois prendre pitié pour quelqu'un...

-« Mais... M. de Killer lui-même a témoigné, dit le juge. Il vous a nommé, vous, comme étant son client. »

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » crie Mlle. Landry.

-« Et en plus, reprend le juge, les preuves semblent vous accabler. Le couteau et le bouton, le port du costume du Samouraï Nickel... »

-« Mais c'est... C'est... »

-« Et vous aviez même un mobile. Nous savons que Mlle. Lavoute occupait une grande place dans votre vie. Vous vouliez vous venger des deux hommes qui l'ont poussé au suicide. Vous aviez suffisamment de raisons de les vouloir morts tous les deux. »

-« Je... Non... ... M. Wright ! »

... !

-« Vous... Vous connaissez la vérité ! Dites-leur ! Dites-leur la vérité... Dites-leur qui est le vrai tueur... Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en prie... Aidez-moi... »

Oui, je connais la vérité...

-« M. Wright... » dit le juge.

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Je crois que nous approchons de la fin de ce procès. C'est pourquoi je donne une dernière fois la parole à la défense. »

-« ... »

Je dois prendre une décision... Je prends le verdict non-coupable et je sauve Maya... Ou je laisse passer cette chance et j'attends des nouvelles de Tektiv... ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-« Phoenix... » souffle Mia.

-« Je n'y arrive pas, Mia... Je ne peux pas accepter un verdict non-coupable. »

-« Tu es un avocat. »

-« Je sais. Mais... Matt Engarde est un tueur, un assassin ! Je ne... Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir et faire porter le chapeau à un autre. Si je laisse le juge condamner Mlle. Landry, je suis aussi pourri que Matt Engarde. Et même si je refuse de l'admettre, les faits sont là, indéniables. Grâce à Hunter, je connais la vérité, la vraie. Il aurait pu faire condamner Engarde à maintes reprises. Et pourtant, il ne l'a jamais fait. Si j'accepte le verdict sans broncher... Je trahis sa confiance. »

… Sa confiance... ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant... Je... Je lui fais confiance... ?

-« ... Oui, tu lui fais confiance. » dit Mia.

-« M. Wright. Quelle est votre opinion, je vous prie ? » demande le juge.

-« ... La défense demande que lui soit accordé le droit d'interroger M. de Killer. »

-« J-Je vous entends bien, M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

-« Phoenix... » souffle Hunter.

-« Mais... Mais... bafouille le juge. Ce témoin a disculpé votre client par son témoignage ! Votre travail est fait ! »

-« Loin s'en faut. Exposer les mensonges de ce témoin, trouver la vérité... VOILÀ mon travail, Votre Honneur ! »

Il nous reste des pièces à conviction à examiner... Et je suis sûr que dès que cette cour les verra... Un miracle se produira !

-« Comme vous voulez, dit le juge. Le procès continue. M. Hunter. Reprenez contact avec M. de Killer je vous prie. »

Hunter, crispé jusqu'ici, prend un vrai sourire.

-« Immédiatement, Votre Honneur ! »

Un huissier rapporte mon émetteur-transmetteur. Il appuie sur le bouton central. Un grésillement ce fait entendre et la voix de de Killer retentit.

-« ... Avez-vous décidé d'un verdict ? »

-« Avant de conclure, dit Hunter, nous aimerions discuter un peu plus longuement avec vous. »

-« À quel propos ? Je vous ai donné le nom de mon client. Que pourrais-je faire de plus pour vous ? »

-« Eh bien... souffle Hunter, nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez ce que vous savez sur cette affaire. C'est... La procédure habituelle... Si j'ose dire... »

De quoi parle-t-il ? La « procédure habituelle »... ?

-« Mais... Sur quoi allons-nous lui demander de témoigner ? » demande le juge.

-« M. de Killer, reprend Hunter, s'il vous plaît, veuillez nous en dire un peu plus sur votre client. »

-« Le droit, les procédures... soupire de Killer. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi on n'aime pas les tribunaux ! Bon... Comme je vous l'ai dit et répété, Andréa Landry est bien mon client. Pourtant. Je trouve ça impardonnable de tenter de manipuler les preuves dans le but d'incriminer une autre personne. Andréa Landry prétend avoir découvert le cadavre en entrant sur le lieu du crime. Sachant dès le début que Juan Corrida était déjà bel et bien mort ! Mais pire encore, est l'acte de placer le « couteau » et le « bouton ». C'est en cela que j'affirme que mon client a « enfreint les règles ». »

-« Hmm... souffle le juge. Voici encore un rebondissement inattendu... Le cinquième je crois, non... ? À la différence près que cette fois, tout a été dévoilé. »

-« OBJECTION ! crie Hunter. Une petite minute, Votre Honneur ! »

-« Oui, M. Hunter ? »

-« Il nous reste encore à procéder au contre-interrogatoire... »

-« Mais enfin, un témoignage comme celui-ci se passe de contre-interrogatoire... N'est-ce pas, M. Wright ? »

-« ... Votre Honneur, la défense souhaite interroger le témoin. »

Comme si j'avais le choix !

-« Hein ? Pourquoi donc ?! demande le juge. Les dires de ce témoin vont entièrement dans le sens de la défense ! Si vous décortiquez le témoignage, vous risquez... »

... d'exposer les mensonges de ce témoignage, je sais...

-« J'avoue que je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe dans cette salle d'audience... » dit le juge.

Et vous n'êtes pas le seul, croyez-moi... Allez Phoenix, et si je dois prendre des risques, autant y aller franchement.

-« M. Wright, dit le juge, vous pouvez commencer votre... »

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« M. Wright ? »

-« Puis-je vous demander de témoigner avec plus de précision, M. de Killer. »

-« Je ne comprends pas votre soudain changement d'attitude... » dit de Killer.

-« En entrant dans la chambre de la victime, Andréa Landry, votre « client », ignorait que Juan Corrida, avait été assassiné ! »

-« Mais comment... Comment le savez-vous ?! » demande le juge.

-« Grâce au verre de jus de tomate, Votre Honneur. »

-« Ce verre... » souffle le juge.

-« Le « client » de M. de Killer a cru que M. Corrida s'était évanoui. C'est pourquoi ce verre de jus de tomate a été versé, pour la victime ! »

-« Hmm... souffle le juge. Mais cela ne faisait-il pas partie du plan prémédité d'Andréa Landry ? »

-« C'est impossible, Votre Honneur. Ce verre porte ses empreintes. Si tout avait été prémédité, Andréa Landry n'aurait jamais laissé ses empreintes ! »

-« Je comprends... M. Hunter, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hunter croise les bras et reprend son sourire habituel.

-« Bizarrement... Je pensais exactement à la même chose. Témoin ! Voulez-vous nous donner votre version des faits ? »

-« N-N'est-ce pas une perte de temps que de s'attacher à de tels détails ? demande de Killer. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous y accorder de l'importance... ? »

-« Ah, c'est là que vous faites erreur, dit Hunter. Si Andréa Landry vous a engagé comme vous le prétendez, votre client aurait dû savoir que M. Corrida était déjà mort. Dans le cas contraire, nous pouvons en conclure qu'Andréa Landry n'a jamais été votre client ! »

-« ... C'est étrange... » dit de Killer.

-« Quoi donc ? » demande le juge.

-« Je me demande pourquoi la défense n'a toujours pas fait d'objection... »

... !

-« Phoenix, souffle Mia. Si de Killer se rend compte de notre manège, il va s'en prendre à Maya pour se venger. »

-« Oui, je sais... OBJECTION ! Tu me surprends Hunter ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas avancer de telles choses sans preuve ! »

-« Ah... désolé. » répond Hunter.

-« ... C'est l'objection la moins convaincante que j'ai jamais entendue... » souffle le juge.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Hunter, je suis sûr que cette déposition présente des contradictions. L'accusation voudrait en apprendre plus sur le moment où le contrat a été conclu ! »

-« ... Très bien. » répond de Killer.

Il faut encore que je trouve un moyen de faire durer ce procès... Jusqu'à ce que les objets laissés par de Killer arrivent. Je suis sûr que l'issue de ce procès dépend entièrement de ces objets !

-« J'ai été contacté il y a... Oh, en gros une semaine, dit de Killer. Le client avait besoin de mes services le soir de la remise des prix. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar pour mettre au point les derniers détails. Voilà comment cela s'est passé. Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreurs. »

-« Hmm... Donc, vous avez rencontré votre client, en personne, hein ? » demande le juge.

-« C'est exact, dit de Killer. Pour moi, la confiance s'établit dès cette première rencontre. »

-« Je vois, souffle le juge. M. Wright, le témoin est à votre disposition. »

-« Merci Votre Honneur. M. de Killer, vous avez donc rencontré Andréa Landry en personne, c'est bien ça ? »

-« ... Évidemment. »

Tiens ? J'ai eu l'impression de le voir hésiter... Autant insister.

-« Témoin ! Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques précisions ? »

-« Je rencontre toujours mes clients face à face. C'est une question de principe. Je n'accepte jamais de contrat par téléphone ou par courrier. »

-« Et pourquoi cela ? » demande Hunter.

-« Parce que je dois avant tout établir une relation de confiance avec mon client et que le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'est de regarder la personne droit dans les yeux. »

-« Hmm... souffle le juge. M. Wright ? Ce témoignage a-t-il de l'importance ? »

Je hoche négativement la tête.

-« La raison pour laquelle il rencontre ses clients n'a aucune importance. Témoin, évitez de contourner mes questions. »

-« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » demande de Killer.

-« Je vous ai demandé « avez-vous vraiment rencontré Andréa Landry en personne ? ». »

-« Et je vous ai déjà répondu M. Wright, dit de Killer. Oui. Ce n'est qu'en parlant avec quelqu'un face à face que je peux lui faire confiance. Et c'est là que je me suis dit « cette personne peut devenir un client ». »

Hmm... Si j'ai vraiment entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre... Je crois que je le tiens.

-« Vous avez donc rencontré Andréa Landry dans un bar... » commence le juge.

-« Et c'est là que je me suis dit « lui je peux lui faire confiance. ». »

-« OBJECTION ! »

-« M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« Permettez-moi de revenir sur notre analyse précédente. Vous avez rencontré Andrea Landry dans un bar, pour entendre sa demande ? »

-« C'est exact. » répond de Killer.

-« Et vous vous êtes dit « il » est digne de confiance... »

-« Combien de fois faut-il vous répéter la même chose ? Oui, c'est exact. »

-« Désolé, mais c'est impossible. »

-« Q-Quoi ?! »

-« Bernick de Killer. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Andréa Landry ! »

-« ... ! Mais pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille... ? »

-« Parce que vous avez fait une grave erreur... à propos d'elle. »

-« Mais quel est le problème... ... ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire... ? À propos « d'elle... ? ». »

-« Si vous aviez rencontré Andréa Landry en personne... Vous auriez su, en la voyant, qu'elle est une femme ! »

-« Grr... »

-« M. Wright ! Où voulez-vous en venir ?! » demande le juge.

-« Ce témoin a déclaré qu'il rencontrait toujours ses clients en personne pour parler de leur demande. »

-« Mais il n'a jamais rencontré Andréa Landry en personne... »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ! C'est rigoureusement exact, dit Hunter. Il est donc impossible qu'Andréa Landry soit le client de M. de Killer ! »

-« M. Hunter... Je comprends votre logique, souffle le juge. Toutefois... Pourquoi l'assassin commettait-il une erreur aussi fondamentale ? »

-« La confusion vient sans doute de son nom, Votre Honneur. »

-« Son nom ? »

-« Oui. Andréa est un nom complètement androgyne. »

-« Hmm... Oui, je vois... »

-« Malheureusement pour M. de Killer, poursuit Hunter, durant son témoignage, personne n'a jamais précisé si Andréa Landry était un homme ou une femme. Il a donc choisi au hasard, et s'est trompé. »

-« Mais... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Bernick de Killer ! Cette cour exige des explications ! »

-« Hmm... Eh bien... Je... Je suppose que... J'ai dû confondre entre deux clients. » dit de Killer.

-« Cela veut-il dire que votre mémoire vous revient maintenant ? » demande Hunter.

-« Oui, bien sûr. Je vous en prie, si vous me permettez de reprendre ma déposition... »

Grr... Je suis sûr qu'il va encore nous concocter un tas de mensonges.

-« Très bien, dit le juge. Mais cette fois, dites-nous la vérité et rien que la vérité ! »

-« Oui, maintenant ça me revient. J'ai reçu cette demande de contrat par courrier. Cela m'est arrivé de prendre un client sans l'avoir rencontré de visu. La requête consistait à se débarrasser de Juan Corrida, plus deux ou trois petites choses. Quand j'ai vu le nom au bas de la lettre, j'ai pensé que mon client était un homme. »

-« Hmm... Vous avez donc accepté ce contrat... par correspondance... » souffle le juge.

Son témoignage précédent ne parle d'aucune lettre. Ce qui prouve bien qu'il ment !

-« Fais attention Phoenix, souffle Mia. Si tu démontes complètement la déposition de l'assassin, tout est fini. »

-« Je sais... Il ne doit se douter de rien. Mais... ... Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir. »

Tant que Hunter est en face de moi... Il arrivera toujours à parer mes attaques les plus virulentes. Il sait ce que nous devons faire pour éviter les pots cassés.

-« Voyons donc ce contre-interrogatoire. » dit le juge.

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. M. de Killer, vous avez dit que votre contrat avec votre client consistait à tuer Juan Corrida « plus 2 ou 3 petites choses »... ? »

-« Oui. » répond de Killer.

-« Mais encore ? »

-« Des petites choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire. »

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si je le pousse du mauvais côté, il va se mettre en colère et peut-être s'en prendre à Maya... Bon, insistons.

-« C'est à la cour de décider si ces « choses » ont un rapport avec cette affaire. »

-« ... M. l'Avocat. » dit de Killer.

-« P-Plaît-il ? »

-« Depuis le début, tout ce que j'ai déclaré n'a fait qu'aider votre client. Alors... Je me demande pourquoi vous vous acharnez à poursuivre ce contre-interrogatoire. »

... !

-« Peut être... reprend de Killer, vous apprêtez vous à trahir votre client... ? »

-« C-C'est... »

-« Je sens dans l'atmosphère comme une odeur de trahison... Et s'il s'avérait que j'avais raison... »

-« A-Attendez ! »

Ça sent le roussi ! Il ne faut pas forcer la chance. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de continuer... ?

-« Témoin. Il s'agit là d'un aspect très important. Qu'est-ce que votre client souhaitait de vous, en plus du meurtre... ? »

-« ... Puisque c'est si important, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. La figurine en forme d'ours. »

-« La figurine en forme d'ours... ? »

-« Après l'élimination de la cible, il fallait que je trouve cette figurine. On m'avait prévenu que c'était aussi important que le meurtre lui-même. » dit de Killer.

-« Et... Où se trouvait cette figurine... ? »

-« Elle se trouvait dans la valise de M. Corrida. »

-« Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

-« Je l'ai immédiatement remise à mon client. »

-« Vous l'avez donnée à votre client... Voilà qui est intéressant. M. de Killer ? »

-« Hmm... ? »

-« OBJECTION ! Si vous aviez vraiment donné l'ours à Mlle. Landry... Ceci ne serait pas retrouvé dedans. »

-« Ceci ? »

-« Je vois où tu veux en venir... » souffle Hunter.

-« Ouaip, c'est exactement là où je veux en venir... »

-« Et où voulez-vous en venir exactement ? » demande le juge.

-« Votre Honneur, rappelez-vous le témoignage de Mlle. Landry. Elle a dit que si elle avait trouvé cet objet, elle l'aurait brûlé immédiatement. Si, l'espace d'une seconde, cet ours s'était trouvé entre les mains de Mlle. Landry, elle en aurait sorti la lettre de suicide, et elle l'aurait brûlée sur le champ ! »

-« Hmm... C'est donc là que vous vouliez en venir vous deux. »

-« Alors, le fait même que cette lettre de suicide était encore dans l'ours, dit Hunter, nous prouve que votre client ne savait pas comment démonter le puzzle ! »

-« Ce-Ce qui signifie... ? » demande le juge.

-« Ce qui signifie, Votre Honneur, qu'Andréa Landry ne peut en aucun cas être le client. » dit Hunter.

La salle s'émeut de nouveau. Le juge frappe plusieurs fois avec son marteau.

-« Silence ! »

-« Grr... ... M. Phoenix Wright... » souffle de Killer.

... !

-« Je... Je vais devoir me répéter. Je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà dit à quel point je haïssais les traîtres ! »

Non ! Même Hunter semble paniqué.

-« Votre contre-interrogatoire vient de me démontrer un fait évident, reprend de Killer. Vous... Vous voulez rompre notre accord ! »

-« Non ! Ce n'était pas... »

-« Ça suffit ! Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire ! »

-« Non... » souffle Hunter.

-« A-Attendez ! Je vous en supplie ! »

-« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai une affaire pressante à conclure. »

-« Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça... Je vous en prie... Pitié... »

-« Je vous conseille de conclure ce procès le plus vite possible. Sinon je vais devoir m'en prendre à une innocente. »

-« Grr... Ahhh! »

-« Qu'est-ce que... ? bafouille le juge. M. Wright... ? Vous êtes... ? »

-« ... »

-« M. Hunter ? »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Je n'ai pas bien compris la réaction du témoin. Enfin... Devons-nous poursuivre le contre-interrogatoire ? »

-« Eh bien... Nous devrions... »

-« Benjamin... On ne peut pas continuer. Si on poursuit... Maya... Elle va finir par... »

-« Phoenix, ne me regarde pas comme ça... L'accusation... Je... »

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous ? demande le juge. Vous-même, vous êtes... »

-« L'accusation... a terminé. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette salle... ? »

Hunter souffle un coup.

-« Nous n'avons plus de questions à poser au témoin, Votre Honneur. L'accusation ne souhaite pas retenir le témoin. »

-« Quoi ?! dit le juge. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça. Cette situation est extraordinaire... Si l'accusation s'en tient à cela... Alors, l'accusation avoue ne pas avoir pu soutenir sa position. »

Hunter fait une grimace de contrariété. Il abandonne pour Maya.

-« Et bien que se soit à contre-coeur, poursuit le juge, je suis forcé de croire en l'exactitude du témoignage de M. de Killer. Et donc, de conclure que le client de Bernick de Killer est bien Andréa Landry ! »

... ! Hunter sert les poings et baisse la tête.

-« M. Wright ! »

-« O-Oui, Votre Honneur ? »

-« Si je conclue ce procès tout de suite, votre client, Matt Engarde, s'en sortira avec un verdict non coupable. Mais Andréa Landry sera alors accusée de meurtre à sa place. »

Mlle. Landry sera accusée de meurtre... Hunter sert les dents, les poings toujours serrés.

-« Comme l'accusation n'a rien à ajouter, écoutons les conclusions de la défense. Huissier ! Faites entrer l'accusé, Matt Engarde. »

-« On n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur les objets oubliés par de Killer, souffle Mia. On a tout essayé, mais on dirait bien qu'on est à court de temps... »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

-« Tout repose maintenant entre tes mains. » dit Mia.


	28. Chapitre 27

Un huissier entre dans la salle, suivit de Matt Engarde. Celui-ci vient se placer à la barre des témoins, face au juge.

-« Salut la compagnie ! lance-t-il. Alors, le vieux a pris sa décision ? »

-« Sincèrement, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes innocent, dit le juge. Vous avez fait assez de mal pour pousser une femme au suicide. »

-« ... »

-« Néanmoins... Pour ce qui est du meurtre, il semblerait que vous soyez innocent. »

-« ... Hmm... »

Engarde relève sa mèche de cheveux et prend son sourire malsain.

-« Le vieux schnock a quand même fini par me sonder ! »

-« M-M. Engarde... ? » souffle le juge.

-« Et comme avocat, quelle brêle ! poursuit Engarde en riant. Abandonner vos clients, comme ça ! Pff ! « Rafraîchissant comme une brise de printemps », tu parles d'une connerie, non ? »

Hunter observe la scène sans rien dire mais je crois que, comme moi plus tôt, il aimerait pouvoir abattre sa paume de main sur le visage de ce monstre.

-« Mais on s'en fout, finit Engarde. Annonce la couleur que je m'casse. D'accord, l'Avocat ?! »

-« ... »

Dois-je choisir entre la justice et la vie de Maya... ?

« Il faut absolument qu'Engarde soit condamné, d'accord ? Je te le pardonnerai pas si cette ordure s'en sort grâce toi ! Peu importe les conséquences, il ne doit pas s'en sortir ! »

Mais... Si je t'écoute... Maya... Tu vas mourir ! Mais si je dis qu'il est innocent... Mlle Landry sera accusée de meurtre ! Coupable ou non coupable ? D'un côté ou de l'autre, la vie de quelqu'un s'arrête aujourd'hui ! Tout repose sur mon choix !

-« Eh bien, M. Wright. Vos conclusions s'il vous plaît. » dit le juge.

-« ... »

-« Si la personne qui a commandité le meurtre est Andréa Landry, votre client, M. Matt Engarde, est innocent. »

-« Pff... Pas la peine de lui demander, vieux, dit Engarde. Après tout, mon avocat dira ce que je veux qu'il dise, pas vrai ? »

-« Phoenix... » souffle Hunter.

Je n'y arrive pas ! J'arrive pas à me décider ! Et pourtant, il le faut ! Je ne peux plus compter sur les preuves. Je n'ai plus qu'à me fier à mon instinct !

-« Mon client... Matt Engarde est... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la salle. Je ferme les yeux, je baisse la tête, je sers les dents. C'est un choix inhumain. Comment puis-je choisir qui meurt et qui reste en vie. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me tiens à la barre. Je sens quelque chose rouler le long de ma joue. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la sueur ou une larme.

-« Nous attendons votre réponse, M. Wright, dit le juge. Matt Engarde, votre. client, attend une réponse. »

-« ... »

Je suis désolé... Maya... Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Je... Je ne peux pas... Je relève la tête.

-« Matt Engarde est... »

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

-« OBJECTION ! »

Une personne se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est elle qui vient de prononcer ces mots. C'est... C'est... !

-« F-Franziska Von Karma ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici... ? demande le juge. (*clac) Ouille ! »

-« Alors, vous comprenez maintenant, n'est-ce pas, M. Phoenix Wright ? demande Franziska. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne devez jamais laisser ce pauvre Négligé tout seul ! »

-« Tu les as amenées ? demande Hunter. Les dernières pièces à conviction... Tu les as ? »

-« Questions inutiles, Benjamin Hunter. Une Von Karma est la perfection incarnée ! Tout est là, en parfaite condition ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Négligé. Il va bien, juste quelques égratignures. Vous trouverez tout ce qui vous intéresse là-dedans. »

Franziska montre à l'assistance un vieux manteau replié sur lui-même, en guise de contenant.

-« Quoi, dans ce vieil imperméable tout sale ? » demande le juge.

C'est à Tektiv. Ce vieux manteau est sa signature personnelle...

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'emballage, dit Franziska, mais je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main. »

Je me suis battu comme un damné pour en arriver là... Et tout ça pour le contenu de ce vieux manteau pourri... Je suis sûr qu'il cache une pièce à conviction décisive !

-« Votre Honneur ! Cet imperméable dégoûtant... Contient les dernières pièces à conviction de la défense ! »

-« Vos dernières... pièces à conviction ? ... Ce procès est déjà terminé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prononcer mon verdict. Je ne pense pas qu'une pièce à conviction, quelle qu'elle soit puisse encore changer le verdict de ce procès. »

Qu-Quoi ?!

-« OBJECTION ! dit Hunter. Votre Honneur. Nous devons étudier avec attention toutes les pièces à conviction. Je vous prie d'autoriser Mlle. Von Karma à présenter ces pièces ! »

-« Hmm... ! Après tout, vous avez raison, M. Hunter, dit le juge. Je l'autorise à présenter ces pièces. Néanmoins, nous appliquerons la règle. suivante à la lettre. Si ces pièces à conviction n'apportent rien de plus, la cour ne les acceptera pas. »

... !

-« Mlle. Von Karma, s'il vous plaît. »

-« Ces objets ont été abandonnés par de Killer lorsqu'il a fui la police. » dit Franziska.

-« Hmm... Il a vraiment dû être pris de panique. »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. De Killer a laissé derrière lui trois pièces à conviction. »

Une de ces pièces à conviction que nous allons découvrir sera le miracle qui va inverser le cours de cette affaire... J'en suis convaincu !

-« C'est notre dernier espoir. » souffle Mia.

-« Le premier objet est un pistolet. » dit Franziska.

-« Ce pistolet a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec cette affaire ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas encore effectué les tests balistiques, donc on est sûr de rien... Mais s'il n'a pas de rapport avec l'affaire, il a au moins un rapport avec moi. »

-« ... ? »

-« C'est le pistolet dont il s'est servi pour te tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Hunter.

-« C'est ce que je pense, oui, répond Franziska. Quand on m'a enlevé la balle de l'épaule, je l'ai gardée en souvenir... Je suis sûre que l'on pourra s'en servir pour effectuer le test. »

C'est donc le pistolet qui a blessé Franziska... Je doute que ça nous aide beaucoup...

-« La seconde pièce à conviction est une cassette vidéo. » reprend Franziska.

-« Vous avez pris connaissance du contenu de cette cassette ? »

-« Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais d'après moi, c'est quelque chose de très important. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demande le juge.

-« Parce qu'il est revenu pour la récupérer. »

-« De... De Killer est revenu la chercher... ? »

-« Absolument. Il semblait bien décidé à la reprendre. Il a blessé trois policiers en tentant de la récupérer. Mais ces policiers ont réussi à conserver la cassette. Bernick de Killer n'est pas un homme comme les autres. La dernière pièce à conviction est un uniforme de groom. »

Cet uniforme vient de l'hôtel Gatewater. Je reconnais la couleur beige et les liserés rouges.

-« Cet uniforme a-t-il servi pendant le meurtre ? »

-« Je suis presque sûre que oui, répond Franziska. Il y a même une paire de gants noirs dans l'une des poches. »

Il n'y a aucun doute ! De Killer portait cet uniforme quand il a enlevé Maya et quand il a commis le meurtre !

-« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de cet uniforme. » dit Franziska.

-« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » demande Hunter.

-« Il manque un bouton. »

-« Un bouton... ? »

-« C'est un bouton très caractéristique. Je suis sûre que si nous le retrouvions, ce bouton s'avérait un indice important dans l'affaire. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous présenter, Votre Honneur. »

-« Hmm, souffle le juge. Je m'en doutais. »

-« De... De quoi, Votre Honneur... ? »

-« Je suis sûr que dans des circonstances ordinaires, ces objets trouvés dans le repère de Bernick de Killer nous seraient très utiles. Toutefois... La question n'est pas de savoir « qui a commis le meurtre ? »... »

-« Mais, « Qui est le client ? ». » termine Hunter.

-« C'est exact, dit le juge. Et ces trois pièces à conviction ne nous donnent aucun indice à ce sujet ! Merci Mlle. Von Karma, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir dans la salle. »

Oh là là !

-« Un instant Votre Honneur ! Permettez-moi d'examiner ces nouvelles pièces à conviction ! »

-« Refusé. Cette cour possède suffisamment d'information pour prononcer son verdict ! »

-« Magnifique... Absolument splendide, rit Engarde, de retour à la barre des témoins. Ce juge est un homme génial ! »

C'est la fin... ?

-« Phoenix. » souffle Mia.

-« Je le savais... Les « miracles » n'existent pas... »

-« Je pense que tu as tort. Les miracles, ça existe. Il faut juste pouvoir les provoquer. Tu en as tellement fait ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, non ?! »

-« Mais... Mais... J'ai beau chercher... C'est... C'est... »

-« Allez encore une fois. Réfléchis. Il y a deux façons de se sortir de cette impasse. »

-« D-Deux ? »

-« La première... Il faudrait qu'Engarde espère en son âme et conscience être « condamné ». »

-« Hein ? »

-« De Killer se plie toujours à la volonté de ses clients. Si Engarde lui-même décide qu'il veut être condamné, de Killer nous rendra Maya. »

-« C-C'est sans doute vrai, mais... Tu me demandes de faire l'impossible ! »

-« Et la seconde... Il faudrait forcer à abroger son contrat avec Engarde. Si de Killer ne considérait plus Engarde comme son client, il relâcherait Maya. »

-« Mia ! C'est encore plus impossible ! Cet homme attache une importance capitale à son devoir vis-à-vis du client. »

-« ... Je sais que ces deux choses semblent impossibles... Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu peux causer un miracle... »

-« Le plus dur c'est que le juge a déjà dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de preuves ! Les dernières pièces à conviction, il ne les accepte pas ! »

-« Phoenix. Regarde les événements sous la perspective opposée, comme tu le fais toujours. »

-« ... ! Tu veux dire... en inversant la situation ? »

-« Phoenix. Le juge vient de déclarer qu'il n'a pas besoin de ces pièces à conviction. Si c'est le cas, qui en a besoin ? »

-« Qui a besoin des preuves... »

-« La défense, l'accusation, et le juge... Nous avons tous vu les pièces à conviction. Et c'est de cette façon que nous avons découvert la vérité. Mais il y a des gens qui n'ont pas vu toutes les pièces à conviction. Et c'est pourquoi ces gens ne connaissent pas la vérité. Et c'est cette vérité qui va peut-être nous offrir un miracle... »

Je regarde Mia droit dans les yeux. Le voilà notre miracle... Le juge frappe avec son marteau.

-« Aucune objection à formuler n'est-ce pas ? J'en viens donc au verdict ! »

-« C'est ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rester assis bien sagement et à l'écouter. » rit Engarde.

-« OBJECTION ! »

Un silence se fait dans l'assistance, mon cri résonne dans la salle.

-« Je vous ai déjà dit, M. Wright, dit le juge, que la cour n'a plus besoin de preuves. »

-« Je ne vous ai pas dit que NOUS avons besoin de preuves Votre Honneur ! »

Hunter semble surpris par ce que je viens de dire.

-« Alors... souffle le juge. Vous voulez montrer les preuves à... quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Oui, Votre Honneur. »

-« ... »

-« Je vous en prie ! »

-« M. Wright, parce que vous me le demander avec tant de ferveur... Je vous donne une chance. »

-« Une... Une seule chance... »

-« Veuillez présenter vos preuves à la personne que vous croyez être la bonne. »

-« OBJECTION ! C'est impossible, dit Hunter. On ne va pas pouvoir retourner la situation d'un seul coup... »

-« Un essai. Et c'est tout. » dit le juge.

-« Fais-moi confiance, Benjamin. On a plus le choix maintenant. »

Je ferme les yeux. Repense à tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant... Réfléchis, Phoenix ! Réfléchis ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de sauver Maya et de faire condamner Engarde !

-« Allons, M. Wright, ne perdons plus de temps. » dit le juge.

-« ... »

-« À qui souhaitez-vous montrer des preuves ? »

-« Je souhaite montrer ma preuve à... M. de Killer. »

-« Je vois. Et maintenant, dites à la cour quelle pièce à conviction vous souhaitez lui montrer ! »

-« Je souhaite lui montrer la cassette vidéo ramenée il y a quelques instants par Mlle. Von Karma. »

-« ... M. Hunter ? Qu'en dites-vous... ? »

-« ... Euh... Hmm... Il me semble que la cour aurait intérêt... à montrer ces pièces au témoin. »

-« ... Huissier ! dit le juge. Veuillez ramener l'émetteur-récepteur de tout à l'heure ! »

L'huissier disparaît puis reviens quelques instants plus tard, mon talkie-walkie à la main. Il effectue la même manœuvre que Hunter tout à l'heure.

-« Maya... »

-« Je pensais avoir été clair, dit soudain de Killer. Je vous ai conseillé de conclure ce procès au plus vite. Et pourtant, on me dit que vous avez une autre pièce à conviction à me montrer ? »

Allez, lançons le dernier acte.

-« Oui. Une seule suffira. J'ai une cassette vidéo. Elle a été trouvée dans votre repère. »

-« ... »

-« On m'a dit que vous aviez blessé trois officiers de police pour la récupérer. »

-« Je le regrette infiniment. Cependant, mon client avait été clair. Il voulait que je protège cette cassette vidéo. Je crains d'avoir échoué. »

-« Savez-vous ce que contient cette cassette ? »

-« Mon client m'a instamment défendu de la visionner. Donc, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

-« Vous êtes sur cette cassette. »

-« Moi ? »

-« Une caméra était cachée sur le lieu du crime. Tous vos mouvements ont été enregistrés. »

-« Co-Comment ?! »

-« Est-ce vrai, M. Wright ?! » demande le juge.

-« Mais... Qui...Qui a dissimulé un tel appareil... ? » demande de Killer.

-« La seule personne qui aurait pu cacher une caméra sur le lieu du crime, c'est votre client bien évidemment. »

-« ... ! »

-« C-C'est à dire... Andréa Landry... » souffle le juge.

-« Votre Honneur... dit Hunter. Veuillez vous taire, et écouter... »

-« Oui monsieur. » répond le juge.

Je poursuis.

-« Votre client vous a précisé le lieu et l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« O-Oui... » dit de Killer.

-« C'était pour pouvoir vous filmer. »

-« ... J'ignorais tout de ce fait... M. Wright. Pourquoi mon client aurait-il fait une telle chose ? »

-« ... »

-« J'aimerais en connaître la raison... »

Pourquoi Matt Engarde a-t-il filmé le crime ? La réponse à cette question me sortira du trou !

-« Une seule raison a poussé votre client à filmer le lieu du crime. Il voulait vous faire chanter. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Nous parlions de vous, et voici ce qu'il m'a dit : « Moi, je ne fais pas partie des faibles. Je ne crois personne. Et surtout pas les tueurs. Enfin, M. Wright, vous ne croyez pas les tueurs capables de chantage ? L'enregistrement vidéo est une sorte de garantie. J'ai de quoi le tenir à l'écart et même le faire chanter si je le souhaite. » Votre client ne vous faisait pas confiance, pas le moins du monde. Il envisageait même de se servir de cette cassette pour vous faire chanter ! Que dites-vous de cet abus de confiance, Bernick de Killer ?! »

-« Grr... Il semblerait que j'ai été trompé dès le début... »

-« Oui... Par un spécialiste... Vous découvrez sa vraie personnalité. Votre client n'a qu'un but dans la vie. Trouver le moyen de se servir des gens pour se protéger du danger, quel qu'il soit. Telle est la vraie nature de votre client. »

-« ... »

-« Je souhaite poser une question au témoin. » dit Hunter.

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a une chose que vous nous avez dite et répétée tout au long de votre témoignage. Vous nous avez répété que vous haïssiez les traîtres par-dessus tout. »

-« Oui, c'est exact. »

-« Qu'advient-il quand le traître est en fait votre propre client... ? Que faites-vous dans ce cas-là ? »

-« ... C'est évident. Dans ce cas, j'abroge le contrat. Et puis... Ce client devient ma prochaine cible. Au nom de l'honneur des de Killer, je fais vœu de traquer cette personne, jusqu'au bout du monde, afin de lui infliger la punition adéquate. »

Hunter ferme les yeux et prend son sourire narquois habituel.

-« Je vois. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Le traite devient la prochaine cible de de Killer... Ça y est... J'ai renversé le cours des choses...

-« M. Wright. » dit de Killer.

-« O-Oui ? »

-« Le contrat avec mon client vient de se terminer. On dirait que j'ai maintenant un autre contrat à honorer. Je vais donc vous rendre votre précieuse possession. Vos collègues ne sont pas loin, elle va pouvoir les rejoindre. »

Maya... J'avais tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir... Dieu soit loué !

-« Nous arrivons visiblement à la fin de ce procès, dit le juge. Toutefois... Je... À vrai dire, j'ai un peu de mal... J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer avec l'accusé, le témoin et... (*CLAC) AÏE ! Mlle. Von Karma ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a... ?! »

Franziska a rejoint Benjamin à la barre. Elle regarde le juge avec un regard noir. Benjamin hausse les épaules en souriant.

-« Elle vous a toujours au coin de l'œil. Eh bien ! Il est temps de rendre le verdict ! »

-« Je laisse l'émetteur à votre amie, même si je pense qu'il ne lui sera utile qu'un petit moment, dit de Killer. Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Un silence se fait dans le talkie-walkie. Je vais rapidement le récupérer.

-« Maya ?! Tu m'entends ?! »

-« ... Nick... ? Ça y est... C'est terminé... ?»

-« Oui c'est fini... Tu vas bien... ? »

-« Je suis fatigué... J'entends des sirènes de police... »

-« Oui, les officiers de police sont dans le coin, ils vont venir te chercher. »

-« ... Alors fini ce que tu as à faire au tribunal... Je vais attendre. »

-« Maya ! »

Je ne l'entends plus, elle a coupé la transmission. Tandis que je discutais avec Maya, l'huissier a ramené Engarde à la barre des témoins. Il a perdu son sourire. Comme c'est étrange... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

-« Vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous vouliez. Vous avez l'acquittement que vous vouliez obtenir à tout prix. Réjouissez-vous. »

-« Mais avant cela, je voudrais dire une dernière chose, ajoute Hunter. Ne soyez pas étonné de tomber nez à nez avec un tueur d'assez mauvaise humeur... Oserais-je ajouter que c'est un grand professionnel qui fait très bien son travail ? Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en regardant cette cassette. »

De la sueur perle au front d'Engarde.

-« Ai... Aidez-moi... »

-« Bien, dit Hunter. Votre Honneur. Si vous voulez bien rendre votre verdict »

-« Cela vous convient-il, M. Wright ? » demande le juge.

-« ... ! »

-« Nous voici enfin à la conclusion d'une longue bataille, souffle Mia. Qu'il soit déclaré coupable ou innocent, il est pris au piège. Allez Phoenix. Suis ton cœur. Suis ton âme. »

-« Bien chef. Toutes mes félicitations, M. Matt Engarde. »

-« ... ! »

-« Je vous conseille de savourer pleinement la moindre petite minute qu'il vous reste. Votre Honneur ! Comme d'habitude, la défense plaide non coupable ! »

-« Très bien, dit le juge. La cour déclare l'accusé, Matt Engarde... »

-« ATTENDEZ ! crie Engarde. A-Attendez... »

-« Quoi encore ? » demande le juge.

-« Si... Si je ne suis pas condamné... Il... Il... Il va me tuer... »

-« ... ? »

-« Je... Je suis... Je suis... GRR... COUPABLE ! Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable ! »

Les huissiers viennent arrêter Engarde qui est en train de hurler à la barre des témoins. Franziska suit les huissiers hors de la salle d'audience. Une fois le calme revenu, le juge reprend la parole.

-« Nous venons une fois de plus de découvrir la vérité. »

Nous ? Elle est bien bonne ! Le vieux n'a pratiquement pas levé le petit doigt...

-« M. Hunter, comment se porte Matt Engarde ? »

-« J'ai chargé Mlle. Von Karma de son incarcération, répond Hunter. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer son nouveau régime de coups de fouet à volonté... »

-« Parfait. Quand à vous, témoin, vous l'avez échappé belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Mlle. Landry était revenue à la barre des témoins.

-« Oui... J'ai bien l'intention de payer ma dette envers la société pour mon crime, Votre Honneur. ... C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me tenais à la barre des témoins... Et je me suis sentie totalement démunie. »

Elle fait sûrement allusion à l'interrogatoire pratiqué par Hunter... Elle essaye sûrement de lui pardonner ce qu'il lui a fait subir...

« Ce témoin... Comment dire... Ce témoin souffre... d'une maladie, disons. Si vous voulez dire que vous allez « choisir de mourir », cela m'est égal. »

-« Mais par la suite, reprend Mlle. Landry, une fois de retour au centre de détention... Je me suis retrouvée face à moi-même et j'ai compris qui j'étais vraiment. »

Hunter ne dit rien mais semble absorbé par ce que dit Mlle. Landry.

-« Et aujourd'hui... Quand je vous ai vus combiner vos efforts pour faire condamner Matt... Je... J'ai su que j'étais en fin saine et sauve. »

Ouah, c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire.

-« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez été chargés de cette affaire. Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ce que je ressens... C'est la première fois que je suis bien dans ma peau, que j'aime qui je suis. Merci ! Merci à tous ! Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur. »

Un des huissiers vient chercher Mlle. Landry pour l'accompagner hors de la salle. Elle me regarde en souriant avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait pardonné.

-« Et bien, dit le juge, tout est enfin résolu. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas encore tout bien compris... Ceci dit, tout le monde à l'air de bonne humeur, alors restons-en là si vous le voulez bien. Voilà. La séance est levée ! »


	29. Chapitre 28 - Fin

Tribunal fédéral, salle des accusés nº3 - 23 mars, 17h14

-« Tu as été génial, Phoenix ! » dit Mia.

-« J'ai pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« ... C'est la première fois que ton client ne s'en sort pas. Tu viens de décrocher ton premier « coupable ». Mais... Ce n'est pas ça l'essentiel. Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Tu as compris qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que de gagner un procès... »

-« Oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient maintenant. »

-« Phoenix, souviens-toi... Rappelle-toi les quelques instants qui ont précédé l'arrivée de Mlle. Von Karma. Pense à la terrible décision que tu devais prendre... « coupable » ou « innocent »... ? Tu avais le choix entre ces deux réponses. Et ta réponse illustre ce que la profession « d'avocat » représente pour toi... »

C'est vrai... Quelle aventure...

-« Wright ! »

-« Hu-Hunter... »

-« J'ai des nouvelles. Ils ont retrouvés Maya et ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital. »

-« À-À l'hôpital ?! »

-« Elle était endormie quand ils l'ont retrouvé, et il paraît qu'elle a besoin de quelques soins. Mais elle est hors de danger. »

-« C'est vrai M. Hunter ?! »

Pearl... Mia est repartie.

-« Cette fois, vous nous dites la vérité, hein ?! »

-« O-Oui... Elle est en sécurité. Elle est en route vers la clinique Sashoff dans une ambulance qu'ils ont fait venir. »

-« Ah ! Mystique Maya ! Mystique Maya est saine et sauve ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez vraiment réussi, M. Nick ! »

Elle me saute dessus en entourant ma taille avec ses bras.

-« Je... J'ai toujours cru en vous, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : M. Nick va la sauver... M. Nick va la sauver... »

Elle remet son front contre mon ventre et se met à sangloter. Je pose ma main sur ma gauche sur sa tête.

-« Merci Pearl. »

Je lève la tête. À l'entrée de la salle, je vois Franziska fondre sur moi à grande vitesse.

Elle me regarde avec un regard noir.

-« Euh... Pour tout à l'heure... Euh... Merci... Je... (*CLAC) Aïe ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire sur vos lèvres... M. Phoenix Wright ?! Vous... Vous avez perdu ! Votre palmarès parfait est entaché à jamais du sceau de la défaite ! Et pourtant... Vous êtes content ?! »

-« ... Je doute que vous ne compreniez un jour... Mlle. Von Karma. »

-« Comment osez-vous ?! »

-« Pas de soucis, dit Hunter. Peut-être qu'un jour elle comprendra. J'étais comme elle il y a un an... »

-« Hu-Hunter... »

-« Pour mon intérêt personnel... Pour assurer des verdicts de culpabilité... J'ai eu recours à toutes les ficelles du métier possibles et imaginables. Mais un jour... Un homme est apparu devant moi et m'a tenu tête... Je me suis battu avec mes armes habituelles, et j'ai subi ma première défaite. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Et puis... C'était à moi de m'asseoir sur le banc de l'accusé. Et qui m'a sauvé... ? Celui que j'appelais « mon ennemi »... Je m'en voulais tellement, je ne pouvais pas me pardonner. Alors, je suis parti. Et j'ai laissé ce mot... « Le Procureur Benjamin Hunter choisit la mort »... »

-« Pff... Mais tu n'as pas tenu parole, dit Franziska. Un procureur s'étant couvert de honte devrait se faire tout petit et mourir ! »

-« ... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Hunter. Une fois que j'ai quitté le Bureau du Procureur, j'ai compris quelque chose. Et c'est à partir de là que tout a commencé à changer. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties... » souffle Franziska.

-« Un procureur est prêt à tout pour attaquer l'accusé, continue Hunter. Mais à chaque fois, plus la situation semblait désespérée... Et plus il se battait avec une foi inébranlable, là où bien d'autres auraient abandonné depuis longtemps. Et à mon insu, je me suis retrouvé à faire confiance à cet homme. »

-« Qu-Quoi ?! Tu as fait confiance à ton ennemi ?! »

-« Quoi qu'on fasse... Quelques soient les trucs, les triches qu'on utilise, la vérité finira toujours par éclater. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est de faire dans la mesure de nos connaissances. Faire de notre mieux, et éliminer les paradoxes les uns après les autres. C'est loin d'être facile... On doit s'accrocher... Avancer millimètres par millimètres. Mais on finira toujours par atteindre l'unique vérité. Ça, je te le promets. »

-« La « vérité ». » souffle Pearl.

-« Oui, dit Hunter. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons des procureurs et des avocats. Mais tout ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas, Wright ? »

-« ... »

-« C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner, moi, le reclus... N'est-ce pas ? L'homme dont la vue se mesurait en termes de « victoire », disparu à jamais dans la nuit. »

Pearl me regarde.

-« Ce que M. Hunter dit est vrai, M. Nick... ? »

-« ... Le jour où tu as disparu, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir été... trahi. J'ai choisi de devenir avocat de la défense... Suite à ce que tu m'as dit, il y a longtemps... Et toi... Tu as trahi tes propres paroles. C'est pour ça que, il y a un an, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai décidé d'enterrer le Benjamin Hunter que j'estimais tant... Enfin, j'ai essayé... »

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un minable demeuré ! dit Franziska. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre les gémissements d'un perdant en disgrâce ! Un Von Karma se doit d'être parfait ! Benjamin Hunter... Tu ne mérites plus d'être l'un des nôtres ! Tu mérites plus d'être un Von Karma ! Et moi non plus... C'est fini... Tout est fini ! »

Franziska sort de la salle en courant avant que Benjamin ai eu le temps de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, elle vient de jeter quelque chose par terre... Hunter s'approche et ramasse les deux objets.

-« Ça, c'est un récepteur électromagnétique. » dit Hunter.

-« Elle a dû s'en servir pour retrouver la trace de l'inspecteur Tektiv... »

-« Je le ramènerai au poste plus tard. Il y a autre chose... »

-« Oh! souffle Pearl. Mais on dirait le fouet de Mlle. Von Karma. »

-« « Je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans une salle d'audience » ... C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire en somme... »

-« ... »

-« Tu devrais le garder, Wright. » dit Hunter.

-« ... Hmm... D'accord. »

Tout à coup, le portable de Hunter se met à sonner. Il le prend et décroche. Il s'éloigne pour discuter.

-« Qui c'est à votre avis M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

-« Je n'en sais rien... Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. »

-« ... Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir voir Mystique Maya ? »

-« Bientôt, c'est promis. »

Après quelques minutes, Hunter revient vers nous.

-« C'était le directeur de la clinique, il voudrait te voir immédiatement. »

-« M-Moi... ? »

-« Oui, c'est à propos de Maya. »

J'ai un vertige. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-« D-D'accord... Nous y allons tout de suite alors. »

-« Je peux vous déposer si vous le voulez, ma voiture n'est pas loin. » dit Hunter.

-« Heu... Eh bien... Si ça ne te dérange pas... »

-« Venez, suivez-moi. »

* * *

Clinique Sashoff, Réception - 23 mars, 17h41

Nous arrivons à la clinique. Le hall est calme, les infirmières vont et viennent. Soudain, un grand homme s'approche de nous. C'est le directeur Sashoff.

-« Ah c'est vous ! dit-il. Je suis content que vous soyez venu si vite. »

-« Comment va Maya ? »

-« Votre amie va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est parce qu'elle disait qu'elle voulait vous voir que je vous ai fait venir. »

-« D'accord, je vois. Merci. »

-« On peut aller voir Mystique Maya alors ? » demande Pearl.

-« Je vais devoir envoyer une seule personne, dit le directeur. Elle est encore faible, il ne faut pas la bousculer. »

Pearl baisse la tête. Je me tourne vers elle.

-« Pearl, tu... »

-« Non, allez-y vous. » me coupe-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-« Mais... »

-« Je la verrai plus tard, tant qu'elle va bien, c'est le principal. » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Bon... si tu insistes. »

-« Je vais rester ici pour vous attendre. »

Elle se tourne vers Hunter.

-« Vous restez avec moi, M. Hunter ? »

-« Heu... Oui, si tu veux... » souffle Hunter.

Je m'approche de lui.

-« Merci de nous avoir amené. »

-« Allez, va-y, elle t'attend. Transmet lui le bonjour de ma part. » répond Hunter.

-« Oui... D'accord. »

-« Venez, je vous amène à la chambre de votre amie. » dit le directeur.

Je le suis tandis que Pearl et Hunter s'asseyent sur les sièges du hall. Nous traversons un long couloir. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête devant une des portes.

-« Voilà, restez autant qu'il vous plaira mais ne la brusquez pas trop, d'accord ? »

-« Promis, merci beaucoup. »

Je saisis la poignée et ouvre la porte. La pièce est faiblement éclairée, ce qui tranche avec l'éclairage du couloir. Maya est allongée dans le lit, la tête vers la fenêtre du mur opposé à moi, les yeux fermés. Je referme la porte discrètement et m'approche d'elle. Elle a un bandage autour de la tête. C'est vrai que Mia m'avait dit qu'elle était blessée. Je me dirige vers la chaise mise à disposition pour les visiteurs. Je la tire un peu, ce qui émet un faible son, mais suffisamment fort pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle me regarde fixement. Je finis d'approcher la chaise du lit et m'assois dessus.

-« Hey... Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

-« À la clinique, ça va aller. »

-« Et Engarde ? »

-« Entre les mains de la police, en route pour la prison. »

Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement et ferme les yeux. Après un petit silence, elle les rouvre, remplis de larmes. Elle me tend les bras. Je m'approche la sert contre moi.

-« Nick... tu as réussi... » sanglote-t-elle.

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé. »

-« Je savais que tu me sauverais, c'est le principal. »

-« Évidemment, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tomber ? »

-« Bien sûr que non... »

Elle relâche son étreinte et me prend la main. Elle est maintenant assise sur son lit.

-« Je n'ai pas pu suivre le procès en entier quand de Killer parlait avec vous, je n'arrivais pas à rester éveillée. Mais j'en entendu assez pour savoir que tu t'es bien débrouillé. »

-« Ouais, on a frôlé l'abysse cette fois, mais finalement, on s'en ai pas mal sorti. Et ça, c'est grâce à tout le monde. Mia, Tektiv, ... Hunter. »

-« Je l'ai entendu lui aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était lui. Tu lui avais dit que j'avais été kidnappée ? »

-« Oui... C'est lui qui a envoyé l'équipe d'intervention. »

-« Il faudra que je le remercie. »

-« Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. »

Elle semble surprise mais sourit tout de même.

-« Il est ici ? »

-« Oui, il est dans le hall avec Pearl. »

-« Pearly... Comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Bien. Elle a tenu le coup, elle a été courageuse. »

-« J'aimerais bien la voir... »

-« Le directeur a dit que tu devais te reposer. Au fait ta blessure, ça va ? »

Elle touche son bandeau.

-« Ah ça... Ne t'inquiète, ça ne me fait plus mal. »

-« Tant mieux... »

* * *

 _Nous avons discuté encore longtemps. Lorsque je suis parti, Pearl dormait et Hunter était encore là. Il nous a ramené au cabinet et nous nous sommes tous couchés après cette fatigante journée. Nous sommes venus voir Maya à l'hôpital tous les jours, Pearl et moi. Le directeur avait dit qu'elle y resterait quelques jours. Dans la soirée du troisième jour, elle a pu sortir. Pearl était restée au cabinet pour préparer une surprise pour Maya et Hunter et moi étions allés la chercher à l'hôpital._

* * *

Clinique Sashoff, chambre 24 - 26 mars, 18h23

J'entre dans la chambre. Maya est debout.

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Oui c'est bon, j'ai fini mon sac. »

Elle fait le tour du lit et me pousse pour faire quitter la chambre.

-« Allez bouge Nick ! Quittons cet endroit déprimant, je n'en peux plus d'être ici moi ! »

Nous allons à l'accueil pour remplir les dernières formalités. Tandis que je signe le registre, le directeur Sashoff discute avec Maya. Nous sortons ensuite en le remerciant. Maya a beau avoir passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, elle est encore faible, elle a du mal à aligner ses pas. Je lui prends son sac des mains. Elle se met à rire.

-« Oh là là... J'ai du mal à avancer, j'ai l'impression d'être saoule ! »

-« Oui et bien moi, ça ne me fait pas rire figure-toi ! Tu peux quand même marcher ? »

-« Oui, ça va aller. »

Nous arrivons enfin à la voiture de Hunter. Il sort et vient à notre rencontre.

-« Euh... Maya... Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé. » dit-il.

-« On dirait que tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. »

-« Hé bien, j'imagine que j'ai eu le temps de changer en un an... »

Elle sourit et nous montons dans la voiture, Maya à l'arrière et Benjamin et moi à l'avant. Maya s'allonge sur la banquette et ferme les yeux. Benjamin démarre, direction le cabinet.

-« Heu… Merci d'être venu nous chercher Benjamin. »

-« Je t'en prie, je te devais bien ça. »

-« Hmm ? »

-« Avec tout ça, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi l'année dernière. »

-« Bah c'était rien, c'est normal, tu es mon ami après tout. »

Il ne me regarde pas mais esquisse un sourire, et sincère pour une fois.

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 26 mars, 18h47

Nous entrons dans le cabinet. Pearl est là, ainsi que Tektiv, M. Lonté et Eva. Pearl saute dans les bras de Maya à peine est-elle arrivée. Les retrouvailles sont émouvantes. Maya s'avance ensuite pour saluer les autres. Hunter reste dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fait mine de s'en aller mais Pearl le rattrape en lui prenant la main.

-« M. Hunter ! Restez avec nous ! Allez ! »

-« Hmm… Eh bien, si tu insistes… »

Tektiv s'approche de moi.

-« Hey mon gars ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre l'autre jour, au tribunal ! »

Le grand gaillard a un bandeau autour de la tête. Il n'a pas récupéré son manteau d'ailleurs….

-« Tektiv ! Ca va ?! »

-« Ouais, mais j'ai vraiment honte de moi. Quand je pense que je suis rentré dans un poteau de téléphone, en plus… »

-« Un poteau de téléphone… ? »

Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait grillé un feu rouge… !

-« Et il a encore réussi, le citadin, té… J'étais tellement contente que j'ai pensé que mon cœur allait me lâcher, peuchère ! » dit Eva.

-« Ouais ! ajoute M. Lonté. C'était encore plus palpitant que le dernier épisode du Samouraï d'Acier ! »

-« M-Merci… »

-« Hé vous là, M'sieur le Procureur ! Arrêtez de l'embêter, ce pôvre M. Wright, heing ?! crie Eva à Benjamin. Ménagez-le un peu des fois ou il va nous claquer dans les doigts ! »

-« Hmm… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » souffle Benjamin.

-« Bon, allez ! Rassemblez-vous tout le monde ! dit Eva. Je vais vous faire une petite photo té, que vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles, pardi ! »

On dirait qu'Eva s'est acheté un nouvel appareil…

-« Hé bien, mon gars… Au moins, voilà une affaire classée ! » dit Tektiv.

-« Et si nous allions dîner tous ensemble ? » demande M. Lonté.

-« Oh oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! Allez ! » dit Pearl.

-« L'hôtel Gatewater fait aussi restaurant en dehors des jours spéciaux… » reprend Lonté.

-« Allez ! On y va ! Vous venez aussi M. Hunter ? » demande Pearl.

-« Heu… Oui, si vous le voulez. »

Je m'approche de Maya.

-« Tu penses que tu es assez en forme pour ça ? »

-« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées moi ! Et puis, ma dernière soirée à l'hôtel Gatewater ne s'est pas spécialement bien terminée, alors autant rattraper ça ! »

* * *

Hôtel Gatewater - 26 mars, 19h23

-« Allez ! Ce soir, on est là pour déguster un bon repas, lance Tektiv. Alors, à vous fourchettes ! »

-« Absolument, mon gars ! Absolument ! » dit Maya.

Nous montons dans la salle Alto. Un groom nous installe à une table.

-« Au fait inspecteur, dit Lonté. Si on réfléchit bien, c'est grâce à vous que tout s'est résolu ! »

-« Hein ? Moi ? … Vous croyez ? » souffle Tektiv.

-« Il a tout à fait raison, dit Benjamin. Si on n'avait pas eu ces trois pièces à convictions que vous avez subtilisées ce procès aurait eu une conclusion bien différente. »

-« Ah bien, vous savez, c'est… Hé hé hé… Hein ? Une petite minute. C'est bizarre… Quand j'ai récupéré les objets oubliés par de Killer… Je suis persuadé qu'il y avait quatre objets, monsieur. »

-« Quoi ? » dit Maya.

-« Quatre ? » ajoute Pearl.

-« Ouais, je suis persuadé d'en avoir mis un dans la poche de mon imperméable… » continue l'inspecteur.

Il y avait un quatrième objet… ?

-« Bah, c'est pas bieng grave, qué ! C'est tout fini, mon beau ! dit Eva. Mé vous, ma pitchoune, vous ne vous ennuyez jamais, peuchère ! continue-t-elle en se tournant vers Maya. D'abord, on vous accuse de zigouiller quelqu'ung, après on vous enlève… Votre vie, c'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, pardi… »

-« Ah ah ah, vous avez remarqué… » dit Maya.

Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire…

-« Mais quand même, tu as été enfermée pendant deux jours et deux nuits… dit Pearl. Tu n'as pas eu peur… ? »

-« Si, bien sûr que j'ai eu peur. Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Alors, pour me changer les idées, j'ai fais un dessin ! »

-« Té, vous êtes bien insouciante ! dit Eva. Et c'est quoi ce dessin ? »

-« Oui ! dit Pearl Moi aussi, je veux voir le dessin ! Je veux voir le dessin de Mystique Maya ! »

-« … Hmm… Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu… » dit Maya.

-« Oh… C'est vraiment dommage… »

-« Bon, allez ! On passe à autre chose, ce n'est vraiment pas important. »

Ah… Ça fait du bien de les voir sourire toutes les deux.

Bip bip

Bip bip

Bip bip

-« Hmm ? » souffle Benjamin.

-« Benjamin ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« On dirait que cet appareil détecte quelque chose. »

Hunter sort de sa poche le détecteur électromagnétique laissé par Franziska il y a quelques jours, à la sortie du tribunal.

-« Ah ! crie Tektiv. Ça ! C'est l'émetteur de Mlle. Von Karma ! Pff… À cause d'elle, j'ai vécu l'expérience la plus terrible de ma vie, monsieur ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait collé un dispositif de pistage sur le dos ! »

-« C'est bizarre… dit Benjamin. Bien que vous soyez là, le dispositif semble se trouver à un autre endroit. »

-« Ah… Peut-être qu'il est détraqué, monsieur. »

-« … Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas important. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je vous quitte. J'ai encore du travail. »

-« Mais ! Enfin, Benjamin ! Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette ! » dit Maya.

Et toi, tu as mangé pour deux !

-« Je me suis bien amusé, souffle Benjamin. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Hunter commence à s'éloigner. Maya se lève d'un seul coup, je lui emboîte le pas.

-« Benjamin ! Attends ! » dit Maya.

Il se retourne.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je… Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je vous ai entendu au tribunal, tous les deux. Vous vous êtes battu pour me sauver. Merci. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. »

-« … Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi. »

Benjamin se tourne vers moi. Moi aussi, je dois le remercier.

-« Je tenais juste à… Merci Benjamin. Tu m'as vraiment tiré d'affaire sur ce coup-là. »

-« Tss… Si quelqu'un doit dire merci ici, c'est plutôt moi, Phoenix. »

Parfois, les paroles ne suffisent pas… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui donner pour lui montrer ce que je ressens. Je réfléchis une micro seconde. Je viens de me rendre compte que, pour une raison obscure, j'ai amené le fouet de Franziska. Je lui tends.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? »

-« Merci… C'est grâce à vous deux… Toi… Et elle… »

-« … Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. » répond-il en souriant.

Il attrape le fouet et s'en va. Maya et moi le regardons quitter la salle Alto. Pearl arrive quelques secondes plus tard et se place entre nous deux.

-« On dirait bien que M. Hunter est parti… Hey, Mystique Maya ? »

-« Hein ? Oui, Pearly ? »

-« Vous pouvez recommencer à être tout tendre l'un envers l'autre maintenant… Toi et M. Nick. »

Pearly prend la main gauche de Maya et ma main droite et les rapproche.

-« Pearly ! crie Maya. Tu peux arrêter de parler de ça, s'il te plait ? C'est embarrassant ! »

-« Hmm… Passons… souffle M. Lonté. Qui paye l'addition ? »

-« Ça va sans dire, dit Maya. Allez, tout le monde ensemble ! « Merci Nick ! ». »

-« Hein ? »

-« Euh oui… dit Tektiv. Je n'ai même plus les moyens de m'acheter des pâtes instantanées. Alors j'ai mis votre nom sur la note. »

-« Hein ? Hein ? »

-« Eh voui… ajoute Eva. C'est que les temps sont durs, heing ! J'ai vu cette beauté de caméra dans la vitrine du magasing de l'hôtel… Alors j'ai pas pu résister, franchement, 3000 euros, c'est un cadeau ! »

-« Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? »

-« Un cadeau que vous me faites d'ailleurs, vu que je l'ai mis sur votre compte… »

-« Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? »

-« C'est génial, non, M. Nick ? » demande Pearl.

-« Oui, Nick ! » dit Maya.

… J'ai comme une vieille envie de hurler tout d'un coup.

-« Allez, laissez-vous aller, peuchère… ! » dit Eva.

-« Oui, c'est vrai ça, ne vous retenez pas ! » ajoute Tektiv.

-« Pour la première fois, je vais découvrir le vrai M. Nick ! » poursuit Pearl.

-« Allez, Nick ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu le dire… » souffle Maya.

-« … Bon… Si vous insistez. »

 **OBJECTION !**

* * *

Départs internationaux, porte 12 - 26 mars, 21h42

-« Et tu vas où, comme ça, Franziska ? »

-« … B-Benjamin ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici… ? »

-« Grâce au dispositif que tu as posé sur Tektiv. »

-« Le… »

-« On m'a dit que tu surveillais ce pauvre homme avec des dispositifs électroniques… Comme ce dispositif de pistage trouvé dans son imperméable. »

-« Pff… C'est tout toi ça. Je l'ai placé là parce qu'il porte cet imperméable en permanence. Cet… affreux, sale, manteau sans forme… Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé dans mes bagages… Mais il va finir à la poubelle, je peux te l'assurer. »

-« Ah, au fait. En parlant de lui. Il m'a dit une chose très intéressante. « Quand j'ai récupéré les objets oubliés par de Killer, je suis persuadé qu'il y avait quatre objets, monsieur. ». »

-« Quatre objets… ? »

-« Il semblerait que le quatrième objet soit dans la poche de son imperméable. »

-« Il l'a mis là-dedans… ? … Quelle importance ? L'affaire est close. »

-« … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

-« … Cela ne te regarde pas. »

-« Tu t'enfuis ? »

-« Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être la « fille de Manfred Von Karma » ! »

-« Franziska… »

-« Tout le monde attend tellement de moi… Et je dois être à la hauteur de ces espérances ! Je suis censée gagner, envers et contre tous. J'ai été programmée pour la perfection ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec ! Mon père était un génie ? Tout le monde le sait… Mais… Pas moi… Je ne suis pas un génie… Je l'ai toujours su. »

-« … »

-« Et pourtant… J'aurais dû en être un. »

-« … Peut-être que tu n'es pas un génie au même titre que ton père… Mais… Tu es un procureur dans l'âme. Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le resteras. »

-« … ! Non ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est plus vrai. Je n'ai même plus mon fouet. »

-« En parlant de fouet… Wright m'a confié quelque chose. »

Phoenix… Tu avais prévu que ça pouvait arriver… ?

-« … »

-« Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit. Un procureur ne se bat ni pour son propre orgueil, ni pour sa propre réputation. J'espère que tu vas réfléchir, te poser les bonnes questions… Et peut-être trouver ce que tu dois faire de ce fouet. »

-« … Tu n'as pas changé du tout… Tu m'as… Tu m'as toujours… laissée toute seule… Tu as toujours caracolé en tête. Benjamin Hunter… Je t'ai toujours détesté. »

-« … »

-« Et un jour… La chance de me venger s'est enfin présentée. Il me suffisait de vaincre cet homme… De défaire Phoenix Wright. Ce jour-là, cette « fillette » que tu avais abandonnée t'aurait enfin dépassée ! Et c'est en réussissant là où tu avais échoué que je me serais « vengée ». »

-« Je vois. »

-« … Seulement voilà… Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis. Je ne peux pas tout recommencer à zéro. »

-« Moi, je crois que tu peux. Comme Andréa Landry l'a fait. »

-« Andréa Landry… ? »

-« Tu comptais bien te servir d'elle pendant le procès, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… Toi aussi, tu « dépendais » de ton père, car tu utilisais les mêmes procédés que lui… »

-« Pff… »

-« Aujourd'hui, tu as réussi à me rattraper… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous voici côte à côte maintenant. »

-« … ! »

-« Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là… Si tu ne veux plus aller de l'avant… Alors, c'est sans doute le moment de nous dire adieu, Franziska Von Karma. »

-« … »

Franziska me regarde longuement dans les yeux. Et puis, une larme roule sur sa joue. C'est la première fois que je vois ma « sœur » pleurer.

-« Je… Je… Je suis Franziska Von Karma. Ne crois pas que je vais rester dans ton sillage jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… La bataille… ne fait que commencer… Alors, prépare-toi, Benjamin Hunter… »

* * *

 _Phoenix Wright… Un de ces jours… Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Alors en attendant… Je vais prendre soin de cet indice qui va a échappé… Ce quatrième objet, je vais en prendre soin… Pour vous le remettre… A notre prochaine rencontre…_

* * *

Centre de détention, cellule n°35 - 29 mars, 3h29

Allongé sur la planche qui me sert de lit, je me retourne, encore et encore sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Je ne peux pas croire que ça se termine comme ça. Comment ont-ils osé ?! Moi, Matt Engarde, la plus grande star de la télé, mis en cage comme un vulgaire chien !

Mais il ne perdre rien pour attendre. Dans quelques jours se tiendra une autre audience pour décider de ma peine finale. Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici, je vais tout faire pour sortir le plus vite possible. Et quand ça sera fait, ils subiront tous ma vengeance. Juan a été le premier mais tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route méritent de disparaître de la surface de cette terre.

Ce procureur-là, cette femme avec son fouet qui se croit tout permis, cet imbécile de de policier toutou, même de Killer, tous ! Et surtout cet hirsute d'avocat ! Il se prend pour le héros de l'histoire ? Ah ! Foutaises ! Quand je serai libre, je me ferai un plaisir de lui rendre une petite visite pour lui flanquer une balle entre les yeux, et même à son idiote de copine et cette sale gamine moralisatrice.

Ma carrière à la télé est foutue de toute façon, alors autant en profiter le plus possible. Et après ça, je file à l'autre bout du monde pour mettre sur un beau transat sur une plage.

Ahahaha, je connais plein de monde, ils ne pourront rien contre moi. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je contacte mes hommes de mains qui se chargeront de tout ça.

… Non, à la réflexion, je préfère me charger de Wright moi-même. Je veux le voir crever, le voir souffrir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Un bruit dans le couloir me fait relever la tête. On dirait des bruits de pas. C'est bizarre, je pensais pas que les gardiens faisaient des rondes aussi tard le soir.

Je reste silencieux, attentif à ce bruit qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Tout est sombre autour de moi et le couloir est seulement éclairé par la petite lampe de la sortie de secours, que je vois à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte de ma cellule.

Les pas s'arrêtent juste devant ma porte. Je hausse les épaules. Encore un imbécile de gardien qui se prend dans une série policière à deux balles, à faire le gardien de nuit super héroïque.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. Que fait cet idiot ? Je ne l'ai pas encore entendu repartir ! Il s'est paumé ou quoi ? Tss… Quel trou minable, même les surveillants sont bouchés !

Soudain j'entends le verrou de la porte tourner. Je me lève, d'un bon.

-« Ow… C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? » je murmure en me tournant vers l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvre lentement sur un homme habillé tout en noir. Vêtu d'un uniforme de gardien, il reste là sans bouger.

Après un court instant de flottement, je me décide à croiser les bras.

-« On t'as jamais appris que c'était malpoli de réveiller les gens en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là mec ? »

-« Veuillez m'excuser, je voulais m'assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

-« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je manque de tout ici ! D'air, d'espace, de ma console et surtout de liberté ! »

-« Oh mais je peux sûrement vous aider pour cela. »

-« Ah oui ? » je demande en haussant un sourcil.

Qui est ce type ? Trop bizarre. Est-ce qu'on m'aurait amené quelqu'un pour me sortir de cet endroit ? Peut-être que ma liberté n'attendra pas mon jugement finalement !

-« Bien sûr, reprend l'homme. Je suis venu pour vous. »

Je le savais !

-« Ah, je suis bien content d'entendre ça ! La prochaine fois, tu seras gentil de ne pas débarquer au milieu de la nuit, hein ? J'ai besoin de sommeil moi. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, là où je vous envoie, vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer. »

L'homme se redresse un peu et fait un pas vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage mais la lumière dans son dos dessine quelques ombres qui me permettent de reconnaître quelques traits.

Mais surtout, la lumière fait luire sur le visage de l'homme un monocle, un monocle qu'il porte sur l'œil gauche.

Cette vision me glace le sang et je me mets à trembler de partout. Je recule jusqu'au fond de la cellule, les yeux rivés sur lui.

-« V-V-Vous êtes… M-Mais c'est impossible… ! J-Je- »

-« Voyez-vous M. Engarde, je déteste les traitres. Mais pour cela, je pense que vous êtes déjà au courant n'est-ce pas ? J'avais décidé de vous laissez vivre mais je suis rendu compte que cette décision était une très mauvaise idée. »

-« J-Je… Non… »

-« Parce que je sais que dès que vous vous retrouverez dehors, vous aurez sûrement envie de vous venger de M. Phoenix Wright n'est-ce pas ? Et il est ma foi un homme de parole et très dévoué à son travail, ce que je respecte énormément. »

-« A-Attendez… »

-« Aussi, je veux m'assurer que justice soit correctement faite avant que je ne quitte le pays. Quel homme d'affaire serais-je pour laisser un dossier incomplet, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, je ne pourrai supporter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à M. Wright par votre faute. Je serai alors obligé de revenir dans ce pays pour vous tuer, ce qui serait une incroyable perte de temps. »

-« P-Pitié ! J-Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose p-pour vous ! Je connais beaucoup de monde ! Je peux- »

-« Rien de ce que vous pourriez m'offrir ne pourrait plus calmer ma colère contre votre personne que de vous voir mourir, croyez-moi. Alors je vais garder cette idée, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je tombe à genoux, les mains en prière.

-« Pitié ! Je n'ai encore rien fait de ma vie, je suis jeune ! Je suis sûr que je peux me racheter ! Je ferai ma peine de prison, je ne demanderai l'assassinat de personne, je vous le promets ! Laissez-moi la vie, je vous en prie ! »

-« Allons, allons M. Engarde, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Le Très Haut nous a tous tracé un destin, et voici le vôtre. Tachez au moins de l'accepter dignement. »

Comprenant qu'il ne m'écoute pas, je tente de passer en force. Si j'arrive à sortir de cette cellule, peut-être aurais-je le temps d'avertir quelqu'un. Je me relève rapidement, tentant de le feinter pour passer dans son dos. Mais il est plus rapide que moi.

Il m'attrape par le cou pour me pousser violemment en arrière. Je me retrouve de nouveau acculé contre le fond de ma cellule.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à mettre des fleurs sur votre tombe, si tant est que quelqu'un veuille en faire une pour vous, au lieu de jeter votre corps au feu. »

Je le vois lever le bras vers moi, l'objet qu'il tient en main émettant un bruit métallique.

Je tente de hurler mais rien ne sort de ma gorge, totalement paralysé par la peur.

-« Adieu M. Matt Engarde. Et soyez heureux, vous allez faire une dernière fois la une dans les journaux de demain. »

 _Engarde n'eut rien eu le temps d'ajouter que de Killer pressa la détente de son pistolet. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois._

 _Il regarda la dépouille d'Engarde se vider peu à peu de son sang avant de tourner les talons, retraversant le couloir dans l'autre sens pour rattraper le conduit par lequel il s'était infiltré._

 _Il attendit que les véritables gardiens, alertés par les cris et les coups de feu, s'éloignent de leur poste pour redescendre dans un autre couloir afin de se confondre dans la foule avant de quitter le centre de détention sans la moindre difficulté, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage._

 _Mission accomplie._

* * *

Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co - 29 mars, 9h26

Je me lève à peine, m'étirant en passant la porte du salon. Maya et Pearl sont déjà là. Elles discutent à table, regardant un magazine toutes les deux.

-« Salut marmotte, comment ça va ? » me salue Maya avec un grand sourire.

-« Bonjour M. Nick, dit à son tour Pearl. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

-« Ma foi pas trop mal, et vous ? »

-« Bien ! Crois-moi, je savoure chaque moment passé dans mon lit ! répond Maya en regardant vers sa chambre. C'est tellement mieux que le sol froid, râpeux et humide de la cave d'Engarde, crois-moi ! »

-« Je te crois sans problème, dis-je en m'approchant de la petite cuisine pour mettre en marche la machine à café. Et toi Pearl ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… murmure-t-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, à propos de M. Engarde. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Il est en prison, il ne tourmentera plus jamais, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

-« Je le sais, répondit Pearl avec un petit hochement de tête. C'était juste… Vraiment étrange comme rêve. »

Un petit silence se fait entre nous avant que Maya ne reprenne la parole.

-« Bon allez ! Ça ira sûrement mieux après un bon p'tit dej ! Nick ! Envoie le café ! »

-« Avec plaisir capitaine ! »

Je sers deux tasses, tendant la première à Maya et gardant la seconde pour moi tandis que Pearl se lève pour aller sa boite de céréales.

Je m'approche du petit poste de télévision afin de l'allumer pour avoir les nouvelles de ce matin.

J'attrape la télécommande avant de retourner m'assoir avec les filles. Maya, debout, aide Pearl à attraper un bol dans les placards au-dessus d'elle.

« _Et nous vous rappelons la principale information de ce matin_ , déclara la journaliste à l'écran. _L'acteur Matt Engarde, en prison depuis 3 jours suite à sa condamnation dans l'affaire du meurtre de Juan Corrida, a été retrouvé mort cette nuit dans sa cellule_ ».

Je reste figé un instant, complètement tétanisé par cette nouvelle. Maya, dans le même état que moi, lâche sa tasse qui se brise au sol tandis que Pearl vient s'agripper à son bras. Nos regards sont scotchés à la télé, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

« _D'après les premières observations des enquêteurs_ , poursuit la journaliste, _Matt Engarde serait décédé de trois balles dans le corps, touché également à la tête. Les gardiens du centre de détention ont constaté l'incident à 3h33 du matin et affirment qu'une personne extérieure se serait infiltrée dans le centre afin de remplir ce sombre objectif._ »

Je tourne lentement les yeux vers Maya qui, elle, ne bouge pas, cachant simplement sa bouche de sa main. Le reportage se poursuit mais je baisse les sons afin de m'approcher d'elle, guettant le moindre de ses gestes.

-« Maya… ? murmure-je d'une vois blanche. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« T-Tu… Tu crois que… bégaye-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes. Tu crois que c'est de Killer qui a fait ça ? »

-« Je ne vois personne d'autre, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il n'a pas dû apprécier la trahison d'Engarde et il s'est vengé. »

-« Il ne méritait pas ça, proteste Maya en secouant la tête. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il croupisse en prison plutôt que d'être déchargé de toutes ces responsabilités de cette façon. »

-« Peut-être que de Killer a fait ça pour autre chose, s'assurer de sa propre sécurité peut-être ? Il devait se douter qu'à peine sorti, Engarde chercherait à le retrouver pour se venger. Il a simplement pris les devants. »

Maya se contenta de baisser la tête.

Engarde méritait tous les maux du monde, mais Maya a raison, il ne méritait pas cette mort. Personne. J'aurai franchement préféré le voir condamné pour ses actes plutôt que ça.

La vengeance est quelque chose de très compliqué à gérer et j'imagine que de Killer n'a pas pu s'en empêcher non plus.

Dans les jours qui ont suivis, j'ai longuement discuté avec Hunter à ce sujet et il avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que nous. De Killer était forcément derrière tout ça. Nous en étions tous les deux d'autant plus persuadé que nous avions reçu tous les deux une fameuse carte blanche à l'effigie du coquillage du tueur dans nos boîtes aux lettres ce jour-là.

J'imagine qu'Engarde a dû voir la mort arriver, je n'imagine à quel point cela peut être effrayant de faire face à son propre destin.

Maya n'a pratiquement plus parlé de ça, occultant totalement les discussions sur ce sujet. Je pense qu'elle a été très affectée par cet évènement, ce qui est normal après tout.

Elle a dû s'identifier à Engarde, totalement prise au piège dans les filets de ce tueur. Elle en a d'ailleurs été malade pendant plusieurs jours.

Cette affaire nous aura finalement bien plus touché que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Après cela, j'ai renouvelé mon serment de toujours protéger ceux que j'aime, Maya, Pearl, tout le monde.

Je refuse de voir un tel scénario se reproduire, plus jamais.

Je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre pour eux, envers et contre tout.

* * *

 _Et voilà qui clôture cette affaire, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._ _Merci également à mon camarade Cthulhu rex alias Nyarloth pour son soutien et pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée de la scène de fin avec Engarde et de Killer !_

 _Je vous reviens vite avec une nouvelle affaire avec Nick et Maya, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous._

 _Restez connectés !_


End file.
